Pretty Guardians Go To Hogwarts (Sequel: Let Her Fall In Love With ME)
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Crossover request from lashun316. What happens when Usagi, Mamoru, all the Senshi and Shitennou ( my own characters) go to Hogwarts for a year? Discover hidden secrets, laugh at the antics, and figure out how to help Usagi overcome hidden problems. Many of our favorite Potter Characters will appear! Set after my reg. fanfic Let Her Fall In Love With ME and Hogwarts year 3!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter!

* * *

 **The Pretty Guardians Go To Hogwarts**

* * *

Introduction **  
What Came Before? What Happens Now?**

* * *

 _What Came Before:_

If you want the full story: Please read _**Let Her Fall In Love With Me**_. I wrote this to better express how Mamoru might react if he found out first... and to better develop his character and introduce some new elements to the Sailor Moon world.

Set shortly after Venus enters the scene, Mamoru discovers Usagi is Sailor Moon, and quickly realizes she is the Moon Princess, and that he is the Moon Prince. He overhears several conversations, including one where Usagi admits to feelings for Mamoru. There is a hint of foreshadowing of what could happen (AN: What happed in the manga/crystal), and he decides that in order to protect Usagi, he wants to train her in self-defense, but instead has a conversation with Luna about Soul-Bonds. Realizing this could protect both of them he agrees, and Usagi, already having figured some of it out, is willing.

The Shittenou receive their memories, though they had already been having dreams (Like Usagi and Mamoru's) and some of them had even started noticing the Inner Senshi they were married to in their past lives. They all come together at the Crown Arcade, (Motoki and Reika find out) and the Prince and Princess, with memories and abilities fully restored, heal them. It is a painful process. They make it so that nether they, nor the Senshi, can ever be turned evil again.

However, the loss of the Dark Generals (Shitennou) creates a vacuum and a new terror, (seven demons called the A _manojaku)_ is unleashed. These beings have the ability to push people into fulfilling their darkest desires, and the Senshi and Shitennou, (feeling a bit compelled) all on the same night, complete their own Soul-Bonds.

The Senshi and Shitennou, and the Prince and the Princess, begin fighting against these new creatures. The demons, thankfully, are unable to turn Soul-Mates against each other, and learning the legend of the A _manojaku_ , they prepare to fight. (AN: I was really proud of finding this myth, but you have to read to learn all about it). Queen Beryl appears, and Pluto, knowing she will die, jumps in to save Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, but is in turn saved when a new character arrives on scene! They go back to the arcade and everything is great...

Note: All of this took place in **SIX DAYS**. All the learning, fighting, etc. There has been only two weeks(ish) between then and the beginning of this story...

* * *

 _What Happens Now?:_

Set in Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts (You might just learn something we never learned in either world), you might meet Buckbeak, and Sirius, Lupin and several others. Harry and Usagi are not in the same grade, but they do take some courses together.

Though they heroes are all different ages they take their classes together, with a few exceptions. Certain things from the Sailor Moon world can not be used at Hogwarts (like the communicator) so some skills must be learned to counterbalance it.

We will be meeting all three of my new characters (the Sun Knight has been seen before) and one character who has a few surprise differences in store for you. There will be laughter and tears, and everything in between. What will happen when the Weasley twins meet the prankster and the joker of the Shitennou? Who will Usagi identify the most with? What will Mamoru do when he learns Usagi has been cursed? What is the problem between Malfoy and Kunzite?

Note: I am not changing anything that happened in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban... simply adding more to it. So, unfortunately, yes, Harry still falls off his broom (and it still gets destroyed by the Whomping Willow). but there are many weird avenues this story will take

* * *

In keeping with J.K. Rowling's wishes this story will not contain LEMONS though I do strongly hint at them... and if people ask I can be convinced to write a separate piece for all the lemons in this story... I've already been asked for the train...

Please enjoy, and please, please review. I generally post as soon as I finish a chapter, so if you see something I need to fix, please let me know, and I will go back and edit it later!

* * *

 **Author's Note (11/20/18):** I am rewriting this story! I know, I know. I haven't even finished it... but as I was re-reading it today so I could finish it, I realized there were things that needed to be added... and characters I really wanted to include that I hadn't yet... so yeah.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrivals and Departures

**Author's Note (11/20/18):** I want to introduce my version of Shingo to the story. You can find more information about him in my profile, but I have introduced him as a major player in several other stories. Also, I noticed some inconsistencies with ages and a major issue with remembering to put in quotes, so this chapter is entirely rewritten. Ugh!  
I'm also introducing several new characters to this story... some were already here, but there is one you will only recognize if you've read Black Moon Enemies.

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Arrivals and Departures**

* * *

 ** _Changing Times_**

Setsuna looked up from the foggy mist and tapped her staff in frustration. Everything had changed, and while there was much that was good, there was also much she knew could be potentially dangerous. Soon the Black Moon Clan would arrive, and another few strange enemies as well, but there was so much that had to happen first, and much of it made absolutely no sense. She tapped her foot, waiting impatiently for several people to appear. A large door opened, and she looked over. It was a door of time, and only her future self could manipulate it to send her first visitors to her.

A girl with pink hair and pink eyes, who appeared to be about nine came through first. A boy, the same age, though his hair was a dark purple and so were his eyes. Other than the hair and eyes they were near carbon copies of their parents, both in looks and personalities. She had known they would arrive today, and known exactly where and when to send them. She held up a silver key and handed it to the boy.

"You have the date and time, yes?" Setsuna asked.

He nodded. "And Hotaru will be where you said? Behind the school?"

"Yes," Setsuna reassured. She was wearing a dress today, and felt strangely odd talking in an official way when not in her fuku. She hugged each child, knowing who they were and some of what they were about to endure, and helped them with the chant. She repeated it, in parts, to both children, and once they had it down she stepped back.

"I will be there shortly," she promised. "I have one more who I must meet with."

Together the boy and girl held up the key. _**"Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos! Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!"**_ And with a bright light they were gone.

Setsuna sighed. She hoped it was easier than it appeared to be. By the time those two returned they would be older and wiser, and would have experienced many highs and lows, ups and downs. She heard a click behind her and turned. "Good you're- Who is this? And why is Shingo here?"

"Um, Shingo and I would like to introduce you to someone," said Haruki, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. He put his arms around the young boy's shoulders. He looked to be around the twins age, perhaps eight or nine, with golden hair and sky-blue eyes. And he was far too skinny!

"This is Kaneko Takeo" He said. "He was attacked this morning, in a small village. He doesn't remember much of what happened, though I gather it was a leftover Youma, and he suddenly transformed, calling himself the Golden Warrior. He seemed to do pretty well for himself at first, though he is barely older than little Hotaru, but then he fell.

"Shingo and I... were together when I felt his need... like an echo. I believe he is a kindred guardian, though not from here."

Putting away her shyness, because the boy looked frightened, she knelt down. "Hello Takeo! My name is Setsuna, and I am the Guardian of Pluto. Do you know where you came from?"

"Uh uhn." The boy shook his head. "I've always been in the village, since I was two or three." He gave a small smile. "No one knew me, so the shrine maidens took me in."

Setsuna nodded. She would have Rei check him out. "Well, you're one of us, so we can help you."

The boy nodded.

"And Shingo?" Setsuna asked, worried.

"He uh. He's the Blue Moon Knight. He sort of... went with me, to help Takeo. I didn't even know he was there until it was all done. He says he feels drawn to the boy too somehow. Like he is part sun and part moon."

Setsuna frowned. Shingo shouldn't have awoken yet. She'd checked! He wasn't supposed to awaken until Hotaru was in danger from her father.

"We're going to have to take them on our trip." Setsuna said, and wondered why she had not seen this coming. Usagi was going to freak. "They'll both need training too."

Haruki's head came up at that. "Trip? Where are we going?"

"We will discuss it when we get to the Hikawah Shrine," she answered, quite enjoying knowing something he did not. He was like a kid at Christmas with secrets. He would grow more and more excited as time went on, and his antics always made her laugh.

Shingo had his hand on the younger boy's shoulder now and was staring up at her. "Is it true?" he asked. "Is my sister really Sailor Moon?"

Setsuna frowned again. She knew he wasn't supposed to have been awakened yet. She walked back to the fountain. Someone else was meddling with the time line. The block should have remained in place until he was thirteen. She'd put it on him herself so he wouldn't wake up when Usagi and Mamoru completed their Soul-Bond.

What was the point of meddling with time if someone else was going behind her back to change what she had done. Sure enough, as she looked, now Shingo was going with them to their destination, which would change the course of events. Then she smiled. Something very good would come of it. Why hadn't she seen that?

Whoever had taken the block away had rekindled one of his other abilities. One that wouldn't have appeared for a while. Because Shingo was special. As the Keeper of the Chronicles, he could sense births and deaths and the life paths of any with abilities. And someone was going to be saved. Someone very special was going to live now because of him.

"This is a wonderful turn of events" she said, and turned around, smiling widely. "But it will be a bit of a shock to Usagi, so we have to be a bit gentle about this."

Shingo nodded. "So it's true then?"

"Yes, you're sister is Sailor Moon."

* * *

 _ **Saving Hotaru**_

Hotaru was afraid, her back to the wall, shivering. Since she had become Sailor Saturn, her blackouts had stopped, and she was stronger, but she no longer felt safe. Her father and his people acted strangely, and all she wanted was to get away. She thought about who she might run to, and decided there was only one safe place to go.

She moved quietly out through the back door, and hid in the bushes until a patrol passed. She wondered again why these people were that were suddenly guarding the entrances and exits to the school. What had changed? And why did they want to keep her inside?

Nothing seemed right. She didn't remember much of the past few years, but this school her father had built, in a skyscraper, seemed to be far from normal. The students came in fine, but changed over time until they were mean, and some of them became the guards, and others worked in different labs throughout the building. She sighed as the guards passed out of sight, and then screamed as a hand caught her by the collar of her shirt.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" Asked a harsh voice. And the guard she had missed started pulling her back toward the doors.

"CHIBI LA SMOKING BOMBER!" yelled a boy's voice, and a cloud of thick grey mist filled the air around Hotaru and the guard. A small hand clasped hers and pulled, while another pushed the guard away.

"Come on, we've got you," said a girl, though she couldn't see who it was.

She held tight, and then felt another hand, small like the first, slip into her open one. The two pulled her quickly through the back garden and out into the street. They ran straight into the road, narrowly avoiding being hit by a car, and into an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" She panted.

The girl pulled and they all moved into another street. "Just up here," she answered. "We're going to go meet our mom and dad."

* * *

 ** _A Decision_**

Luna paced back and forth, driving Artemis a bit crazy. "Have we forgotten anything?"

"No Luna, we haven't. I promise!"

He double checked the papers in front of him. The tickets were there, the letters arranged, and everything purchased was in the row of trunks behind him, each with a colored name emblazoned on the front. Though some of them confused him, he had done exactly as the Pluto from the distant future had ordered. He stared again at two of the names, a little shocked, but shook his head quickly and dismissed it from his mind. Another few names had startled him, but there was obviously a reason for everything.

"How long should we wait?" Luna asked.

They'd been over this. It was necessary to keep it close to the vest until it was nearly time. They didn't want Usagi panicking, or any of them balking. Luna seemed to want to give them more time than he thought was wise.

"They will have one day to prepare. That should be more than enough."

* * *

 _ **Meetings**_

Usagi and Mamoru looked up in surprise at the knock on the door. They were supposed to have been left alone for a few hours. It wasn't easy to have a few minutes of peace when you were a leader, and they had wanted a romantic dinner, and some time for other things. Mamoru smiled at Usagi as he walked to the door. She followed, curious.

Maybe it was Motoki or Reika. They hadn't thought to tell the two of them they wanted alone time. The past two weeks had been mostly quiet, except for stray Youma, and training, but those things added to school itself had eaten into their time together.

When the door opened, they saw Hotaru, as well as two other children maybe a year or two younger who were both clinging to her hands. Hotaru looked frightened and disheveled, and before they could say anything, or invite her in, the boy and girl had dragged the ten-year-old her into the apartment and shut the door.

"Wait," said Hotaru, looking at the little girl, who had a shock of pink hair with blonde highlights. "This is... I don't understand. How could they be? But they're so..."

"Oh, well, we technically aren't here yet. Well, I mean, we are... Mamo, you explain!" The girl ordered.

The boy, much quieter, his hair a mix of black and purple, looked towards the two teens gaping at the them. "Um, Usa? Maybe they should sit before we explain?"

Mamoru looked from one to the other. Mamo? Usa? What strange... names...

The pink girl stomped her foot. "NO! See," she turned back to Hotaru. "Those are our parents!"

A soft thump followed her pronouncement, followed shortly by another softer one. She looked over at them and Mamoru could see the apology in her eyes, and the humor. Usagi had her mouth open. She'd sat down hard when the girl had spoken, and he had tried to follow gracefully, but hadn't quite managed. Now Usagi was spluttering. She put her hand to her belly.

"But I'm not, and we used, and I didn't... But I had my..." sounding very much like little Usa.

"Okay. Um. See I'm Chibi-Mamo, and this is Chibi-Usa. Um. This isn't exactly what I thought would happen. Didn't Pluto send the letters?"

Usagi and Mamoru shook their heads, then Usagi pressed a button on her watch.

"Luna," she said into the device." Did I get a letter from Pluto? From the future?"

"Yes." came the reply through the communicator. "Are they there already? I thought it was tomorrow. I didn't want to spoil dinner."

"Oh. Um, thanks." She smiled at the cat's tiny image in her watch screen. "So um, they really are...?"

"Yeah. They're here for a good reason. From the future. Pluto said she sent them a little early so they could save Hotaru. Is she with them?"

"Yes, they're here and safe... and here..."

"Maybe we should meet at the shrine then. How about you guys head over and I'll call everyone else, okay?"

"Sure Luna."

"We're going to need a bigger car," said Mamoru mournfully. "I guess we can just walk over for now."

There was a sudden yowling sound from Chibi-Usa's backpack. The girl pulled it off and pulled out a light grey kitten and a darker grey one. "Sorry Diana, sorry Manno."

* * *

 ** _Visions_**

Rei looked up from the fire when Setsuna walked in. She was followed closely by Haruki, Shingo, and a blonde haired boy. "Hey Rei," said the young woman quietly. "Luna is about to call a meeting, and we were wondering if we could wait here. Do you mind?"

"Not at all!" She looked over at the young boy. "What's your name?"

"Takeo. You're a hino?" he smiled. "Shrine Maidens have been taking care of me since I was three." He felt more comfortable now in familiar surroundings.

"Did you lose your parents?" Rei asked in as kind a voice as she could.

"I don't know..." the boy trailed off, looking sad and a little confused.

"Have the maidens ever checked the fire for them? Did you want to know?" Rei knew that not all hino could read the fire, or read it as well as she could. When the boy nodded, she reached out her hand, and he trustingly placed his in it. She sat him beside her and explained that he needed to focus on his parents. She looked back towards the fire.

Disjointed images flowed through. A war, with a race that stole something. Something valuable from inside people. A seed, but not a seed. His parents, the father pale like a moon, the mother bright like a sun, placing him inside a bubble. He appeared about three years old. A locket and a letter tucked away in his subspace pocket. A name... Nehelinia. A warning and plea. Being alone in space, and then the brightness of a new star, the earth, a village, hino maidens, a Youma. Help from the Sun Knight and... the Blue Moon Knight. Her own face.

The vision faded. "How much did you see with me?"

The boy shook his head, confused. "Just my mom and dad. I can almost remember them."

"May I?" Rei asked, still kindly. When he nodded she reached into the space around him, searching out his sub-space pocket. Normally they were near the hand most used by the individual. _Right there_ , she thought, and reached inside. She pulled out a crinkled letter with the boy's name as well as several other items, and immediately he opened the letter. She saw silent tears coursing down his cheeks. She pulled him into her lap, and helped him read it.

 _Dearest Takeo,  
We hope that on the day you read this letter you will understand that we had to let you go. We love you so much, but your father and I are the only ones who remain, and she is coming for us. All fifteen planets have just faded away, and only the sun and moon remain in the sky. We want you to be well and happy, and we know that today you will meet your new family. It is a large one, and they will protect you and love you.  
The day you were born was the happiest day of our lives, and today the saddest, but you will be happy with Rei and Jadeite and all your new aunts, uncles, and cousins. This I have seen. Please be good and kind and seek wisdom.  
Never forget that we love you very much,  
Mother and Father._

She let the boy cry, not one to think tears a weakness anymore. She sniffled a bit herself, before reaching back into his subspace pocket. She found a second letter, this one addressed to her by name. She looked at it, and quietly opened it.

 _Hello Rei,  
It feels almost as though I already know you. My wife would say it's unfair of me to have peeked so much, but when it involves one's child... lets just say I wanted to know he would be safe. I am giving him into your care. You have a similar power, and Jadeite has the patience to teach him with you. Let him laugh with the boy, it would make this father's heart happy. I've watched you and I know you are confused right now... I am not ordering you, I just know you already decided, before you even checked the first letter. You're as much of a softie as I am.  
Do not trouble yourself about cost. Look in the box with the red cover. It has all the crown jewels in the top, which are Takeo's birthright, but in the bottom is enough to raise him, including school tuition, and for his wedding day, as well as to set him up for life... and there is a gift for you in the middle drawer. There is also a gift for his future wife, look for the golden ladybug necklace. It belongs with her.  
In the blue box is a gift and a letter for your Prince and Princess. Give it to them when you return from the trip you are about to take. Mamoru has an idea that he will fully realize in that time. Please tell him that he is more important than he realizes, and that without the Earth, the Moon would feel nothing. I should know, in my galaxy, I am the moon protector. I think sometimes he does not realize that as the Prince of Earth, he is much stronger, and his Princess needs him more, than he realizes.  
I have three warnings for you. The first is to watch for the Dark Moon Clan. They will try to take your princess. The second is to keep Hotaru away from her father at all costs. The third is most important. **Galaxia**_ _ **will come**_ _. Do NOT let Mamoru go to America for school. Though as a group you will travel much he should not board a plane for America alone. If you can avoid this, the Princess will be strong enough to survive. If he leaves, SHE WILL DIE.  
I know that soon Takeo will call you Rei-mama, and you will cry, but do not fear, we will not be hurt by this. We already know you, and trust you.  
Faithfully yours,  
Myung Kaneko_

She put the letter into her own subspace pocket, and swiped at the tears on her cheeks. That name sounded like the Chinese word for Sun and Moon. The last name sounded Japanese. Interesting. There was much to think about. She took the blue box and hid that as well, careful not to disturb Takeo, who had fallen asleep on her lap. She carefully put the locket around his neck, and opened the box with the red cover. The crown jewels were beautiful, looking like something similar to Citrine and Moonstone.

The bottom drawer was filled with gold nuggets, and the middle held a necklace with a dragon breathing flame and an eye of ruby. It also held a pouch with her name on it, also filled with gold nuggets. She put the box in her subspace pocket with the rest. She would raise Takeo. _Jadeite better not argue_ , she thought.

She brushed away another tear and looked up to see Jadeite staring at her. He nodded, and she realized she had been projecting her thoughts and feelings to him since she had begun to read the first letter. "So, this," he said, coming close to put his hand on the boy's head, "is our first child." He smiled, and bent down to kiss her. "Takeo. It means warrior hero. Kaneko means gold child."

Haruki spoke up. "When he transformed I felt called. His mother was a sun guardian, which means he is too. In my head I heard him call himself the 'Golden Warrior.' He is under your protection?" When she nodded he smiled. "This is a very good thing."

* * *

 ** _Going Where?_**

There was a lot of confusion as everyone arrived for the meeting. She and Artemis alone had known of three of these children before today, and watching the others react to the information was amusing. Mamoru and Usagi, still in shock at learning they were parents, were visibly calmed by the knowledge that Rei would be taking charge of Takeo. Having four young ones in the group meant less heat on them. Haruka and Michiru had already formed a bond with Hotaru, and she instantly began calling them Michiru-mama an Haruka-papa. Haruka looked a little stunned, but thrilled with the idea.

The biggest issue had been when Usagi saw Shingo at the meeting. For a moment she'd thought the girl was going to faint. She knew it was hard. Though herself and Artemis had known for a short time, he'd made her promise not to tell Usagi, because if she had, then her charge would want to know how she'd found out.

"I thought he was protected..." Usagi said, held up by Mamoru. "He was supposed to be safe until..."

"I'm sorry Usagi, someone else tampered with the Block after I set it. I didn't know. But I can promise you something good will come of it. Someone very special will be saved." Setsuna hugged the younger girl, who seemed to perk up at that.

"And he will be okay?" she asked in a whisper.

"The _Amanojaku_ have gone. He is safe."

After that Usagi had settled, and there had been talking and laughter as everyone settled in for the meeting. They had formed little clusters. The five children, Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Mamo, Hotaru, Shingo, and Takeo, were sitting around a small table eating pre-dinner snacks. Usagi, who was closest to them, kept stealing pieces, and the children laughed. Mamoru sat beside Usagi, one of her hands held tightly in his own, resting on his lap. Beside them were Inner Senshi and the Shitennou, and then the Outer Senshi, and then Haruki.

Luna wasn't sure how to start. She knew they would be angry, and worried, but she had to do this. "I think everyone has arrived," she said finally. "I need to tell you in advance that I'm pretty sure I've already thought everything through with Artemis, and we will not be changing our minds."

"Please listen until she's finished," Artemis added when he noticed several of the Senshi about to open their mouths.

"You will be going to England for a year." She paused when she heard mutters, but decided to power through. "You will be attending a school there, one you've never heard of. It's called Hogwarts, and it is a school for witches and wizards." More muttering. "Yes, Artemis and I will be going with you. As well as Phobos and Deimos."

"And me!" A girl's voice sounded from Chibi-Usa's backpack, and the child opened it, letting the grey kitten jump out. "You can't leave me behind Mom!" She turned to Artemis, "Hi dad!" Artemis fainted.

"And me!" said a second voice from the bag. "I'm not staying behind either! Mom, Dad, you'll take us with you, right?"

Luna opened her mouth and closed it a few times. "Mom?" She asked finally.

"Yup! And we have two more brothers and three sisters!" At that Luna also fainted.

Once they had both been revived, and had been giving a calming draught of ice-cold milk, Luna felt she was ready to go on. Little Diana and Manno had been purring against her side for a while, and she liked the kittens instantly.

"So, as I was saying, we are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will be traveling, not only to London, but also back in time to take the year over, which means that Tokyo will not be left unguarded, because you are all already going to be here... have been here..." She hummed, trying to decide how to explain.

"Basically," interrupted Setsuna, "You will be in both places at once."

"Thank you Pluto." Luna smiled. "We will arrive back here, at the end of that year, exactly one minute after the time we depart. So, as I said, the city will be safe without you. There are things you must learn, and I did promise Mamoru I would find time for him to train the girls. From what I understand there isn't much time in the present, so we will be going into the past." There were excited murmurs from the children, but Artemis shushed them.

"I have set it up with Albus Dumbledore, who is the headmaster of the school. There will be certain things you will participate in, and others you will not. For instance, you will not be attempting to win a house cup, or play Quidditch. But you will be learning about other types of magic, and how to defend against them. This will help if we ever face anything similar to those creatures we fought two weeks ago." She humphed, thinking about the demons.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, so you had better all be here on time. Now, there are some things I want you to specifically participate in, though it will not be done as everyone else does it. You will need to learn other forms of communication, and as there is one student there who has to learn to protect himself with one of these forms, you will focus on that. It is called a Patronus charm. You need to focus on creating a similar effect this year." She gave them all a steady look to send that point home.

"Computers, cell phones, and your communicators will not work there. No electronic devises will. You will have to adjust to candles and parchment, and all sorts of other issues. But I have every confidence you can do it. Remember, we will be there to help you. Professor Dumbledore has created your own common room and attached dormitories, and you will need to be able to find it... That means you Usagi. You will take most of your classes together, but you will also be teaching, and some of you will take extra classes.

"Your trunks have almost everything you need already prepared and packed. Your uniforms will be different than the normal students, but they have already been made and are inside as well as your textbooks, ink, quills, and potion supplies. You will be allowed to bring as much else as you can fit in your trunks. Clothing for down-time has already been purchased for the young ones, who all came with very little." She stopped and thought for a moment.

"Also, Usagi, Shingo, and Haruki, you have a meeting with Albus Dumbledore first thing in the morning on the day after you arrive. He has some information for you in particular."

Voices clamored around her after that, and she was forced to handle many arguments, and reassure Usagi and Mamoru many times that the city would be safe in their absence... or non-absence.

* * *

 ** _Trunks and Subspace Pockets_**

* * *

Usagi quickly grabbed anything she thought she might want. Her locket, and Mamoru's watch, and anything to do with being Senshi, even her communicator, (just in case Luna was wrong) were first. She found several comfortable outfits, and extra sweaters. Then, inspired, she grabbed a few of her favorite Manga and stuffed everything into her sub-space pocket.

Shingo raced into her room. "I can't figure out what to take," he whined. "My games won't work, so what will I do?"

"Grab a few manga I guess," Usagi said, sympathetic. "This is all so sudden. I wish we'd had more time to prepare."

"I know. I feel sort of behind the curve. I mean I had no idea about all this... stuff."

"Honestly Shingo, I didn't even remember about you until after I fought those creatures a couple weeks ago. I only had my memories for about two days by then. And Pluto told me she put a block on you to protect you. I guess if you had fought, you would have died. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Usagi hugged her little brother.

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to protect me. And mom and dad. I guess they're going to freak if they ever figure all this out." Shingo frowned.

"Especially dad. He still thinks I'm three half the time." She grinned. "Hey, I'm sure there are a bunch of wizarding games we can play. Maybe grab some mad-libs though."

Shingo nodded and headed back out of the room. She hurried after him. "Hey, check this out," she said, and showed him his subspace pocket. "Anything you want to grab, just throw it in there and we can put it in the trunk later."

"Thanks," he said, and she went back to her own room.

Mamoru was outside with Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo, and they would be spending the night at his apartment. Luna helped a little, making the suggestion, through her own form of magic, to her parents that they had already agreed to let her spend the night with Rei, and Shingo with a friend.

She kissed her mother, and hugged her father, before she left. She was going to miss them. Shingo seemed to have tears in his eyes when he hugged their mother tightly.

"Love you," he said, as they closed the door. He turned back to Usagi. "I'm going to miss them," he whispered.

"Me too, but we have each other, and you'll probably get along with Takeo and Chibi-Mamo pretty well."

"I can't believe you have kids," he muttered.

"Hey, I bet you have kids in the future too." Usagi giggled at his look of horror.

Mamoru took her hand, kissing the back of it gently, as soon as she walked reached him. Chibi-Usa chattered, and Chibi-Mamo listened patiently. Now that Usagi and Mamoru had seen the letter from Pluto, they were feeling much better. She'd asked that they not seek any information about the future from the kids, but there was one interesting thing. Both kids shared her birthday, though she reminded them not to tell them what year they were born.

Once they arrived at Mamoru's she packed everything into her trunk, except the Manga, and a few things that she had already hidden in her subspace pocket. She went through the travel trunks of all three children, which included school things and clothes, play clothes, and even toys, but she started making a list almost as soon as the lids were open. Some things cats just did not understand.

Mamoru was busy in the other room, staring at the little pink ring in the jewelers box. When would be the right time?

"Rei," she said, after pressing the button on her communicator, I think Luna forgot some things for the kids, and I'm sure she did for Takeo too and Hotaru. I'm going to the store to get them, but I need his pant size. She got the information and called Michiru next to get the same for Hotaru. She asked Mamoru if he needed anything, but he said no.

She had planned to get what was needed on her own, but Mamoru handed her a debit card with her name on it. He asked her to keep it under 50,000 yen, and she laughed. (AN: About 500.00 US) She knew how to budget having lived on an allowance all her life. Once at the Juban shopping district it was easy to get distracted. Underwear and socks for each child went into her basket, then smaller things like hair ties, brushes and combs.

She got books and games as well, because she knew that life could be boring for younger kids when there were no electronics. Her brother's comments had made that abundantly clear. She found a few board games and books and toys that didn't have any electronic components.

She went to the feminine care isle. Suddenly worried, she sent out a message to each female, asking if they had what they needed. A flurry of panicked responses from all seven told her they didn't.

:: Mamoru ::

:: What's wrong? Youma? ::

:: No, worse... None of the girls have enough... supplies. ::

:: Not sure what that means. ::

:: FEMININE HYGINE PRODUCTS :: she stressed the words so he would get the meaning.

:: For ALL of them? :: He sounded a little shocked.

:: Luna only gave us a day... and we go through the process every month... We'll be gone for nine and half months... Need I go on? ::

She could hear his laughter in her head. :: Alright, but they so owe us babysitting or something so we can have our time. Which reminds me... There's something else we might run out of, so just buy the store out of them okay? ::

Now she was laughing. :: Done, but aren't they expensive? ::

:: It's okay, I was just playing around with the whole budgeting thing. We only have six boxes left, and it would be bad to run out. I know you want to wait before we actually have the twins. We have the money, don't stress about it. ::

:: I wish you were with me, this is going to be SOOO embarrassing! :: She heard his little chuckle, and sent out a silent threat. He sobered instantly and promised never to tease again. She finally relented. She spent nearly as much on those supplies as she had on everything else.

After paying for everything, and turning tomato red in the process, she went outside and hid most of her purchases in her subspace pocket.

* * *

"Wait, we have to fit everything in those?" asked Rei incredulously. She looked at the trunks by her feet. One was hers and one was Takeo's. His was already filled with school clothing, as well as regular clothes and even a few toys beside his school things. There was little space left. She decided to keep his other belongings in her sub-space pocket. She opened her own trunk and went through all her clothing before deciding, based on what was left, what she could fit. She ended up with three full outfits, then one dress, and a few extra shirts before the trunk was full. She threw a few pairs of jeans into her sub-space pocket just in case. And her journal, which she wouldn't leave in a trunk for anyone to come across.

Jadeite appeared, his own trunk settling next to hers and Takeo's a second later. He came over and kissed her, and looked very much like he wanted to say something. She slid her arms around his neck and waited. Takeo was reading some of her manga, and occasionally peeking at Rei, and now Jadeite.

"Rei, I was wondering if you realized that when this is over we will all technically be a year older, but no one will know." He sighed. "That means we've just added a year of waiting before we can finally get married."

Rei looked up at him in shock. She hadn't realized, and it hurt to know they would have to wait, but they had been married in their past lives, and they certainly were already together in all the ways that mattered. "It'll be okay. As long as we're together it will be okay." Jadeite nodded, but didn't look appeased.

He smiled, suddenly shy, and pulled a ring box out of his subspace pocket. He kept it hidden in his hand for a minute, then shook his head and put it back. He wanted it to be romantic.

* * *

Makoto and Nephrite emptied both trunks and looked through everything. They found the potions ingredients rather disgusting, but in an amusing way. Once they had repacked them, they added what they thought they might need, and a few extras. One bag Nephrite tried to put in was taken out, laughingly, several times. He knew she was just teasing, but he finally hid the bag in his subspace pocket. He knew they would need them. He thought about the little jewelers box he had already hidden there. He had to find the right moment.

Makoto decided to get everything ready for a bit of cooking the next day. She pulled out several tins and added colored separators, and everything she could think of. She had to make enough cookies to last a while because, she was sure, whoever did the cooking at the school probably wouldn't want her in their kitchen. She laughed. She would change their minds... or Usagi's eternal hunger would. She wondered just how many tins of cookies and other goodies she could fit in her subspace pocket.

* * *

Minako laughed as Kunzite tossed another dress out of the trunk. She picked it up and put it back in. "I need that." She laughed at the look on his face. He dramatically fell onto the bed with a put-upon sigh.

"How many outfits do you actually need, when you have those school uniforms?" He picked one up. They were white with thin stripes above the bottom hems, banded in the colors of each guardian, Senshi and Shittenou. They had a crescent moon and the symbol for Venus embroidered on the collar. His were similar, but it was the symbol for Earth and a rising sun.

"Silly!" Minako turned and looked at him, "I need the extra clothing because of you!"

"Me?" he asked, and then it dawned on him.

"Well, yeah. If you didn't always tear them off me, I wouldn't need to bring so many."

"Minako," he said finally, "why don't you just throw a few dresses into your subspace pocket." He thought of all the things he had hidden in his own. One of her bright red bows, a school picture of her, and a picture of them together. But the thing that was most on his mind was hidden inside a little grey jewelers box.

* * *

Zoicite picked Ami up and twirled her, making her laugh. She had laughed more in the past four months than in her entire life before. It had been Usagi originally who had taught her to smile and laugh, but Zoicite could bring it out of her so well. She smiled and kissed him. "I love you!"

"I love you too." He looked around the room. "Now about all these books..." He trailed off. There were hundreds. "I'm assuming they will be going into our subspace pockets." She laughed again.

"Not all of them. But... I don't know. Magic can't solve everything."

Zoicite knew that well. One thing it couldn't solve was getting up the courage to ask a girl to marry you... Again. The little ring box was killing him, still hidden in his subspace pocket.

* * *

Haruka finished checking her trunk as Michiru came into their room.

"I got Hotaru to sleep. She's terrified." She sighed, "hopefully we can figure out what's happening to her father's school before we get back." She slipped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "We have to help her Haruka!"

Haruka kissed her soundly. "We will. I promise." She slipped the little box she'd been hiding into her subspace pocket. Now wasn't the time. She'd find a great time to ask the question, but this wasn't it.

* * *

Setsuna didn't even bother checking her trunk. She simply didn't care what was in it. She always kept spare clothing and necessities in her subspace pocket. It was necessary when you didn't know when you would be called away.

Haruki was coming by to see her, and he was going to take her dancing. How lovely. They would spend a wonderful night together, and have most of the following day to themselves. She was content with that. She was no longer lonely or forgotten. She had him and Usagi to thank for it. They made an effort to draw her out of her shell and take her away from the empty hall with the door of time.

Haruki arrived then with a grin, his travelling trunk in tow. "How's my favorite person?" He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back, suddenly wondering if they really had to go dancing after all. She might just want to stay at home with her soulmate. Their Soul-Bond had only been completed a week before, but she was deliriously happy.

He pulled out a teddy bear in his signature colors of red, gold, and orange, and handed it to her. "Saw this and thought of you." Setsuna laughed. No one had ever given her a teddy bear before. She kissed it and hugged it, and he told her to keep it tucked in her subspace pocket. She never saw him fiddling with something in a little blue box that he tucked back into his own.

* * *

Luna went with Artemis, Manno, and Diana to Minako's house. Her parents were still in England, so the large house was mostly empty of sound. They could hear murmuring coming from the girls' room as she tried to decide what clothes to wear, but they were busy going through their own subspace pockets and trying hard to remember anything their charges might need.

Artemis smiled at Diana, who was busy playing with the fringe on a blanket hanging off the couch. Manno was already curled up, taking a nap. He cleared his throat, but shook his head. Now wasn't the right time to ask Luna. It had to be special. After all, he would only be asking for her hand once... in this lifetime.

* * *

 _ **Sailor Teleport - Pluto's Guidance**_

They gathered in a small field near Hikawah Shrine. Pluto ordered everyone to transform, and there were some interesting new looks. The Sun Knight in his yellow tunic covered in an almost skintight flexible armor of yellows, oranges, and reds. He carried a sword with an image of the sun on hilt, scabbard, and blade. The Golden Warrior was resplendent in his sky blue pants and golden tunic, with hidden armor that would appear if he needed it, tucked into two little bands across his shoulders. The Blue Moon Knight with his silvery white general's uniform with silver and blue breast plate over it, and a silver sword at his hip. Chibi-Moon had a white and pink Fuka and feathered hair clips like her mother. Chibi-Kamen wore a tuxedo nearly identical to his father's, except that his was charcoal grey and the lining of his cape was royal purple. His transformation rose was also purple.

The others, whose wardrobe hadn't changed, looked at the newest Protectors carefully. The Shittenou had a lighter grey, nearly white uniform since they had been healed, but the others had already seen that. There were slight alterations to both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen which none of them noticed, even now. The first was the addition of the planet earth to Sailor Moon's earrings. The second was a small crescent moon hugging the earth etched into Tuxedo Kamen's cane.

They gathered in a circle, with their trunks in the middle, and clasped hands, calling out the origin of their powers, and then together yelled "transport." Sailor Pluto guided the transport, moving them not just through space, but through time as well. They arrived, at 8:00 in the morning, on the September 1, inside a small room in Kings Cross Station. Rolling carts were gathered for their luggage. The crows set up a squawk at being caged and transported all in one morning. The cats pretended to be domesticated. Once everyone was settled they made their way to platform 9 3/4.


	3. Chapter 2: To Hogwarts

**Chapter 2  
To Hogwarts**

* * *

 ** _The Platform_**

Platform 9 3/4 was cleverly hidden inside the wall of a column. Luna had been given instructions on finding it, but even then they had some difficulty. It wasn't until they saw a professor in a ratty robe go through that they were able to get onto the platform. A woman wearing mostly blue met them on the other side.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to let you know there is a separate car for your use. It has been added on, and none of the other students will be allowed inside without your permission. She led them to the back of the train, where there was a brand new car. Though the paint matched the rest of the train it wasn't the least bit dirty, and there were no scratches or dings.

The nineteen Japanese students went up the steps. Usagi herded the younger ones to a table and pulled several snacks out of her subspace pocket. She remembered what it had been like at that age, never feeling full. She still never really felt full, but the little ones came first. She turned, once they were situated, and looked around the train car.

She saw Shingo give her a strange look. Though she was three years older than him, he didn't really count himself as one of the children, though they were one and two years younger than him respectively. She shrugged and nodded that if he didn't want to sit with them he didn't have to. The moment of silent communication ended when Takeo pulled out a game Rei had tucked into his subspace pocket, and the five kids settled in to play while they ate.

At the back of the train car were two closed off compartments. She went to look. One each side of a compartment were two long benches, with storage racks above. Both rooms were the same. At the front of the car there was a small bathroom and opposite an area with a small sink and short counter. There was even a mini cooler under the counter, that had large blocks of ice inside to keep food cold.

The main portion of the car was made up of small tables with benches around them. It was airy and open, and not at all what she had expected. She went through the door into the next car, which was filled with small compartments. Others were the same, or open with benches around rectangular tables. It was nothing like the commuter trains she had been on in Japan.

Luna, Artemis, and the kittens found a cozy nook and fell asleep curled up in a multicolored ball of fluff, purring steadily. The rest of them, minus the Shitennou who insisted on loading the trunks into the long storage racks above the tables, prepared breakfast together, and pulled out some of their books to look over their classes. Usagi and Mamoru had three classes the others did not. One would be taught to them by Professor Dumbledore himself, which she found interesting.

Unfortunately, the classes all looked dry and boring. Politics in the Wizarding World especially seemed bothersome to a young girl who was used to being happy and carefree until several months before. She also had information on a few of the teachers, including one who was, apparently, a ghost. Mamoru sat beside her and they looked through their studies together.

Usagi pulled out her adorable little lesson planner book, which Luna had gotten her, adorned in little jumping bunnies, that somehow had been spelled to move around. She began writing some of her lessons, and Mamoru helped with the progression. She was supposed to teach others to create spells and work in groups. It was hard to explain something that had happened so naturally. It had just felt like one day they clicked.

(AN: Usagi didn't see herself the way others do. Her ability to draw people in and make them feel a part of something more, like a family, is what did the job.)

Just after ten other students began to arrive. Most didn't even seem to notice the additional car. Only three boys tried to push into it. They were asked to go, and one tried to shove Rei down. Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite moved them to the other end of the train, quite forcefully. The blonde boy, who seemed to be the leader of the group, promised retribution in the form of his father. Kunzite, who was supervising their relocation, laughed.

"I don't care WHO your father is boy," he said in a deadly tone. "If you ever touch one of our women again," he bent close to the boy's face, "I'll bury you." He turned to walk away and the boy pulled a wand. Nephrite unleased his Shadow on him, and his bully friends for good measure, and left it on them until they had reached the back of the train.

* * *

 ** _The Train_**

A few students, who were polite and curious, did come visit them. The most notable was a red-haired girl named Ginny Weasley, who admitted that she wanted to know why they had a whole car to themselves. It was Chibi-Usa who let the secret slip.

"Because our mommy and daddy," she stood quietly, her brother's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and pointed to Mamoru and Usagi, "are the prince and princess." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Some day, they have to rule the planet, and its their job," she pointed to the Senshi and the Shittenou, "to protect them, and us, and just everybody, so daddy... the future one, not this one cause we haven't been born yet, decided to buy the car so it would be easier."

Ginny looked at the girl, her mouth hanging slightly open. It was a lot to take in. "Would you mind not sharing all of that?" Mamoru asked quietly. "It's hard enough on us now with all of these guys watching our every move."

Usagi nodded her head rapidly. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get alone time. Not even just couple time. I mean something as simple as going to the bathroom, and you've got your communicator, which is something like a phone, going off thirty seconds later. Not to mention fighting Youma, dealing with relationship stuff, and trying to keep our lives a secret from our families!" She was almost panting at the end of her whispered speech.

"I don't mind keeping a secret. I've had to do a lot of that lately," she added with a mutter and a blush.

Usagi grabbed her arm and almost dragged her to the back compartment. "Spill. It's a boy isn't it? She giggled.

Ginny's face reddened further and Usagi knew she was right. "Well his name is Harry. He's handsome. Black hair, gorgeous eyes, and very famous, although he doesn't want to be. Like you I think. Anyways, he's my brother's best friend, and he's around a lot, and he's saved my life, but, I don't think he sees me. So Hermione told me I have to try and relax and be myself around him, and I'm going to try. I really am, but I don't know how."

"I had a similar problem before Mamoru found out who I was," Usagi admitted, "and he actually felt the same way. But we argued a lot. It was actually pretty funny. At one point our friend Motoki used to set up bets before we got out of school to see who would win our insult contest." She smiled.

"He used to call me Odango Atama, which roughly translated means Dumpling Head." She pointed to her hair. "Anyways, one day after this Youma battle he followed me home and figured out I wasn't just Sailor Moon, I was also this reborn Princess. He decided to change tactics and got really nice to me. It was a bit confusing. And then within a week we were Soul-Bonded and saving the Shittenou and then they got Soul-Bonded, and then there was this battle and..." She trailed off at Ginny's look of confusion.

"How does one become a Soul-Bonded?"

"Oh, well," she blushed. "It's a bit complicated. First the person has to be your soulmate. You can usually tell because there's a very strong reaction from one or both of you. Then you have to go into the process knowingly. Basically it is an emotional, mental, and um... physical bond. There's all this music and light and this warm breeze that floats around. It was stronger for us because of the Crystals and because in a strange way we have a Soul-Link. Me with the Inner Senshi, and Mamoru with the Shittenou. They were our bodyguards and friends and generals in our former life."

"Wow, so you mean you've already...? And you're how old?"

"I'm fourteen. But we knew it had to be done. I had this feeling that something bad would happen if we didn't, and he had already figured it out, so when I figured it out too, we went ahead and did it early, which gave everyone their memories back. But we still had to heal the Shitennou. They'd been tortured into being used by the dark kingdom. When I was healing them I felt the echoes of their mental pain, and Mamoru felt their physical pain in the memories. It hurt so bad it was hard to think straight, and that was only for a few seconds." Usagi shivered. "So how did Harry save you?"

"Okay, so there was this dark wizard. No one says his name except Harry and Professor Dumbledore, but Hermione says we should. So his name was V-Voldemort. And he was scary. He had all these followers and everything. Well, a long time ago, when he was in school, he found out he was the heir of Slytherin." Usagi looked confused and Ginny explained it was one of the four Hogwarts houses.

"Don't believe the hype, Slytherins aren't bad, or most of them aren't, but the original guy didn't like muggles, or non-magic people, and he didn't want them in his school. So he hid a basilisk, which is a huge venomous snake that turns people to stone if they look in its eyes... Well he hid it in the Chamber of Secrets. When the dark wizard was in school he let it loose." She shuddered.

"Well he put his memory into this diary, and I was writing in it... eventually he had control of me, and was making me do things, like those Shitennou did things they didn't want. And it was horrible. People were being petrified, but at least no one died. But when the memory in the diary found out about Harry, he made me go down there and he came out of the diary and I was getting colder and colder..." She shivered.

"When I woke up, Harry was there, and he had destroyed the snake and the diary, and then Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix got us out. But it was pretty horrible, and I've felt so guilty ever since. My dad has always said you can't trust something if you can't see where it keeps its brain..."

Usagi laughed at that. "I think I'd like your dad. So you have a brother? I have a younger brother. Shingo. He's out there playing a game. He's pretty cool. We had to come back a year so our parents won't know we're gone. They don't know about us."

"Wow! That's cool, like a time-turner or something. Actually though, I have six brothers."

"Six! Is your mother named Usagi by any chance?" she joked. At Ginny's confused look she explained. "My name means bunny, and there's a joke..." Ginny and Usagi both blushed.

"Yeah. I have two already out of school Bill and Charlie. Then Percy, who is head boy and such a goody-goody. Then there are the twins, Fred and George, who are incorrigible pranksters. Then Ron, who is really brave, but he doesn't think he is. And he's Harry's best friend too. And I'm the only girl. And you can tell who we all are because of the red hair and freckles." She smiled.

"And my mom is pretty great too. She always knows what to do, and she made the twins promise to look after me. Which reminds me, I have to go check in with Fred and George or they'll think I've died. They're overprotective like your friends." Usagi laughed and made the girl promise to come hang out with her sometime.

After Ginny left, she had a lot to think about. Hearing her story about what had happened with the diary made Usagi realize this wasn't going to be a walk in the park after all. She got up and want out to the main compartment. The little ones were barely hanging on to wakefulness so she and Mamoru put Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo in one compartment. Jadeite put Takeo on one seat in the other, and Haruka brought in little Hotaru. Only Shingo remained awake, though Usagi could tell he was exhausted too. For a long time they were all quiet to give the kids a chance to sleep.

Most of the afternoon was spent getting ready for the school year, changing robes and trying out the food from the trolley. There were Pumpkin Pasties, and Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and all sorts of different goodies.

When the train shuddered to a stop in the middle of nowhere, Usagi went on guard. Without thought she transformed. Strange creatures, wearing tattered, wispy black robes approached, and she gathered everyone to her. "Moon Crystal Protection Dome!" The words came into her mind as though she'd always known them. She left the others inside and walked through, moving through the car until one of the strange creatures came into view. "Moon Twilight Flash!" she screamed, and the car filled with light. None of the creatures could pass. She walked up and down the train. The things were leaving. She checked on several students who seemed more affected than others.

In one car a boy had passed out. There was a professor with him as well as a few other students, so she merely asked if he was alright, and offered Mamoru's help if he was injured. She realized then she had forgotten the dome was still up and released it, coming into the tail end of a mental tirade.

:: ... to God, if you've gotten yourself hurt I'm going to kill you! I am so going to spank you for this one! You can't just leave like this! Usako answer me! ::

:: Sorry Mamo-chan. I didn't realize... I couldn't hear you through the dome. I'm just checking on the... ::

She didn't get any further before she was picked up and hugged so hard she couldn't breathe. He held tightly for several minutes, muttering under his breath about 'stupid princesses who think they're invincible.' She hid a smile. He really did love her. She told him about the boy and they went to the door of the car, but he was sitting up. She knocked on the window of the compartment, and a girl with bushy brown hair opened it.

"Wow!" the girl breathed, and Usagi looked over and noticed it was Tuxedo Kamen, rather than Mamoru who was holding her around the waist. She realized she hadn't henshined back and hastily did so, reminding Mamoru to transform as well.

"Um, hi." She looked at Mamoru. "How can I understand and speak English?"

"Spell of some sort from Luna."

"Oh. Anyways," she turned back to the girl. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is Chiba Mamoru. Usagi and Mamoru. I saw the boy with black hair was hurt but I was dealing with a very... unhappy boyfriend at the moment. "It's not like those creatures could have hurt me," she added, looking back over her shoulder. "Anyways, Mamoru has the Golden Crystal, which means he can heal physical injuries, and I have the Silver Crystal, which works on mental or emotional. Is there anything we can do to help?

"Um, no," The girl looked confused for a short moment, and then determined. "My name is Hermione Granger. Hermione. Professor Lupin already gave him some chocolate. But I would love to talk to you later if you don't mind. I want to know all about the crystals and healing and everything, but Harry," and she looked back at the boy, who was quietly talking to another red-haired boy, "needs me at the moment. You must be from the group visiting from Japan. I'd honestly forgotten about it."

"Okay, well if you need us, they added a special car for us in the back." She waved and turned away, not noticing the burning curiosity in the eyes of many of the students they passed. She found a young boy with a bloody nose, probably not caused by the creatures, and twin sisters were sobbing and holding each other tightly. She comforted the girls while Mamoru healed the boy.

She finally found Ginny, along with Fred and George, and they assured her they were all fine, though Ginny looked upset about Harry passing out. But by then Usagi knew she couldn't stay and talk. Mamoru was still angry. She could tell. He wasn't one to make a scene in public, but she knew once they were alone again she would probably be yelled at. She wished there was something more for her to do, but finally sighed and turned back to the private car.

* * *

Mamoru was more than angry. He'd been afraid for her. And that made him furious. For a moment, when he hadn't heard her mind, and before he'd realized he could still sense her presence, he'd be believed she was dead. The anguish had been unbearable. He held himself in check as they moved to the private car, and then took her into one of the two compartments, asking the others to give them some time.

"What were you thinking?" He growled, trying to keep his voice low. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? We couldn't get through the shield. We didn't know if you were okay! I thought you'd been hurt. For a second I thought you were..." He couldn't say the word.

She hugged him tightly, but he wasn't ready to forgive her yet. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he groaned, and crushed her lips with his own, drinking in the light and hope and joy of her.

"I'm so sorry Mamo-chan. I didn't think about it!" She cried out when he finally released her lips. He was still so angry. He sat down and hugged her tightly. "I wont do it again!"

"Not when I'm done with you, you wont," he promised, a hint of darkness in his eyes. He was not going to let her hurt herself. The others didn't disturb them even when they heard the unmistakable sound of a little blonde getting her butt swatted. He only smacked a few times, but she looked up at him with 'that' look and he instantly forgave her. They stayed alone in the car until they reached the station, and no one needed to ask why. (Imagine a really interesting scene here...)

* * *

 ** _The Sorting_**

The strange horses that led the carriages looked skeletal. Usagi didn't mind them, but they frightened little Hotaru and Takeo, so she and Mamoru sat between the kids and the front of the carriage. Shingo couldn't see them, for which she was extremely grateful. They'd all piled into just two of them, those with the younger kids sharing one, while the rest shared the second.

The castle came into sight and Usagi gasped in awe. It was massive, with huge towers sticking out haphazardly and glowing windows shining in the darkness. There was a lake to one side and a huge forest, and even in the moonlight she could see the peaks of distant mountains.

Their carriages arrived last and they were met by a harried looking older woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She led them up the steps into a large open room and pointed into the grand hall. "Make your way inside. Your dining table is at the back. Sorry I can't explain, but I have to meet the first years." Professor McGonagall gave a tight lipped smile and headed away.

Inside, they watched the sorting with curiosity, not really understanding what the houses meant or why a hat was doing the sorting. By the end of it though, they realized it must be very important. Then Professor Dumbledore called them forward.

"You may have noticed," Professor Dumbledore began, his blue eyes twinkling. "That we have an additional table this year." He waved his hand to the smaller table in the great hall. The students there, a little nervous already, shrunk together. Chibi-Usa was practically in her father's lap, and Chibi-Mamo was hiding his face in his mothers shoulder.

"Now that the sorting is done for our students, a request has been made to do the same for these. I must remind you that this will not apply to our houses. These students will be their own house." A murmur rose from the other students in the hall. "This is purely academic. So, will our group from Japan please step forward?"

Unsure what to expect, because Luna had not informed them of this, they made their way to the front, and waited as the first years had. Professor McGonagal moved forward with the list and began to read names.

" **Aino Minako**."

The sorting hat barely touched her head before screaming, "GRYFFINDOR." Excited screams followed this pronouncement, and feeling more shy than she ever had in her life, Minako ran and hid behind Kunzite.

" **Chiba Mamoru**."

It took some time for the hat to decide, and Mamoru looked a little bewildered. Usagi wondered what it was saying to him. She figured it was an argument, because Mamoru was starting to look annoyed. Finally the hat screamed, "GRIFFENDOR." Mamoru didn't go back to the table as the first years had, but went to stand behind Usagi. He whispered in her ear that the sorting hat would choose the best house.

"Gryffindor is for the very brave. Hufflepuff for the kind and loyal. Ravenclaw for the intelligent, and Slytherin for the crafty."

" **Chiba Mamoru Junior**."

The chamber broke into excited gasps and murmurs as the other students looked between Mamoru and his son. The resemblance was near perfect in every way, yet it was obvious that Mamoru was too young to have a child this age. Chibi-Mamo had purple hair and eyes, but it was obvious they were father and son.

The sorting hat was faster this time, screaming "GRYFFINDOR." More shouts arose from that house.

" **Chiba Usagi Junior**."

More excited whispering. People looked at Usagi and Mamoru, then Usagi and Chibi-Usa. The way Mamoru was standing behind Usagi, one hand on her side made it obvious they were a couple. She looked even younger than he did however, and the confusion grew. Chibi-Usa, other than the pink hair and eyes, was the spitting image of her mother.

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat. That seemed to confirm it in everyone's mind. Families did tend to be put in the same houses.

" **Hino Rei**."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

" **Kaiou Michiru**."

"RAVENCLAW!"

" **Kaneko Takeo**."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

" **Kazuo Haruki**."

The hat seemed to be having more difficulty deciding. Finally, after what looked like a debate to the outside observer, the hat opened and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

" **Kino Makoto** "

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

" **Meiou Setsuna**."

Again, the hat seemed to have a private conversation.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Usagi understood right away. Because Setsuna had been alone so long, friends meant everything to her. She was happy the young woman wouldn't be alone anymore.

" **Mizuno Ami**."

"RAVENCLAW!"

" **Shittenou Jadeite**."

"RAVENCLAW!"

" **Shitennou Kunzite**."

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were jeers from some of the people in the room, but loud applause from the group with the green accent pieces.

" **Shitennou Nephrite**."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

" **Shitennou Zoicite**."

"RAVENCLAW!"

" **Ten'ou Haruka**."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

" **Tomoe Hotaru**."

"RAVENCLAW!"

 **"Tsukino Shingo"**

"RAVENCLAW!"

" **Tsukino Usagi 'ne Chiba** ,"

A hush filled the room, and Usagi stumbled as she went to the stool. Mamoru caught her, and steadied her, but she was even more nervous. She wanted to be thought of as brave, and loyal, and smart. She didn't want to have to think that she was more or less because she was put into one house or the other.

"Hmm," said a crafty sounding voice in her head. "Lots here I see. Loyal and kind, I see, you could be a Hufflepuff. You have brains, but you aren't really concerned with learning, so not Ravenclaw. Definitely not Slytherin. Not that you can't outthink an enemy, but you are a bit open, not the least bit underhanded. And what's this... You don't want to be the princess? Hmmm"

She wondered how he knew so much. "Please don't tell anyone that, it would let everyone down. And even if I don't want to do it, there's no one else. I have to protect everyone." she moaned in her head.

The hat almost seemed to nod approvingly. "If that's the case... better choose," and it screamed the last word, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She took the hat off her head and stumbled as she got off the stool. Mamoru was already there to catch her, and she hid her face in his chest. "That was awful!" She moaned. "It's like he could see every thought I've ever had." She shuddered, feeling a bit unclean.

* * *

 ** _The Feast_**

"I'm so hungry I could eat a rhino!" whined Chibi-Usa on the way back to the table.

"I could eat a hippo!" added Hotaru with a giggle.

"I could eat a... a bear!" said Takeo.

"I could eat a moose!" said Chibi-Mamo, with a sly grin.

"I could eat an elephant!" Shingo said, and looked expectantly at his older sister.

Usagi pulled the kids to her and whispered in an excited voice, "I could eat a whole whale!" Shrieks of laughter followed this pronouncement, and all eyes were on them as they made their way to the small table in the back of the room.

Chibi-Usa stumbled and fell, scraping her knee on the rough stone floor. Like her mother, she tended to overreact to small injuries, and cried out, "MOMMY IT HURTS!" Usagi raced to her, but Mamoru was there in an instant, kneeling in to scoop his daughter up. He placed one hand over her forehead and golden sparks erupted from the contact, healing her instantly. "Thanks daddy!" she said brightly, and hugged him.

Chiba-Mamo tugged on Usagi's arm and nodded his head left and then right. Everyone was staring at them. Usagi shrugged her shoulders. They would eventually be able to explain but there was nothing for it now. Even after they were sitting, Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo between their future parents, people all over the crowded room watched them. Shingo sat on the other side of Usagi, leaning close to her protectively. They noticed when Hotaru sat with her new family, and when Takeo sat with his. They saw that everyone was paired off into couples except the five youngest, and they wondered.

The boy with black hair and the girl with bushy brown hair came into the room. Hermione, the girl, tapped the boy on the shoulder, and pointed over at their table, whispering excitedly. She waved at Usagi before they went to the Gryffindor table.

Luna, Artemis, Manno, and Diana all hopped up onto the table, and they began to talk in quiet voices. Usagi noted that they each had their own smaller plate filled with cut up human food. Usagi looked over at Mamoru, who smiled at her, and touched her gently on the shoulder. "I love you," she mouthed to him, and he did the same.

"I do need to warn you," Luna said as the plates emptied magically. "One or two of the announcements might concern you all. As you know, I've offered up your services to teach certain classes."

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other, then back to Luna and both blew a raspberry at the cat. They all laughed, as Luna knew they were only playing. She was happy for them. Usagi made Mamoru smile, and Mamoru was, slowly but surly, teaching Usagi poise and a healthy dose of self-respect. Now that the girl knew what she could do, she was growing in her powers by leaps and bounds.

Although that stunt on the train... But no, she knew Mamoru had already given her a stern talking to, and actually spanked the girl. She grinned inwardly at that. She was quite aware they had spent the last hour pleasantly making up before coming out of the compartment dressed in their new school robes.

She had to admit, the robes made Usagi and Mamoru look even more like royalty. A pale white shimmery material, with threads of silver and gold encircling the earth and moon on either side of their collars, and thin bands of color at the hem of the sleeves and the bottom of the robe. The robes of the others were simpler, with the bands and the symbols of their planet and their leader, but the material was different, not as light or silky, and no extra embroidery. She wondered at the change. It wasn't something she had asked for, just what she had been sent.

"I think those classes will be posted on the notice board, but after you two were seen on the train, it's likely that Dumbledore will give at least a small explanation." Usagi's face flamed a bit, but when she looked at Mamoru he just smiled.

"Also, Mamoru, don't forget to get her up early. She needs to meet with Dumbledore. Yes, you can go with her," she answered before he could ask. She knew the Senshi and Shittenou would probably try to follow these two around, but that wouldn't always be possible. They would have more classes than the others, and more responsibilities.

All heads turned as the deserts disappeared, so the group at the back turned to look. Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily was now standing at the lectern.

(Excerpt- Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban -J.K. Rowling)

 _"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it's best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...As you all will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business._

 _"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementors to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors._

 _"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As to our second new appointment... Well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties._

(End Excerpt)

"In order to promote learning and magical cooperation, we are also joined by students from Japan this year. They are a special group, and I would like to introduce you to their leaders, who you may have seen on the train this afternoon. Mamoru and Usagi, please come forward."

Mamoru stood and gave Usagi a hand, helping her climb over the bench. They quietly walked to the front of the room, uncomfortable with all the attention. They'd already had to stand in front of everyone once, and this was much more because they weren't surrounded by their protectors. She sent a longing look back at the table, and Minako gave her a thumbs up. She smiled. She could do this... She hoped. Mamoru kept his hand wrapped tightly around her waist, giving her a gentle nudge when her feet faltered. She let him lead her, and thought perhaps he might do all the talking.

She felt all the eyes staring at them and had to take a deep breath before she turned. She reached inward for Serenity's memories and used them to help her through the next few minutes.

"This is Tsukino Usagi 'ne Chiba," said Professor Dumbledore, "And this is Mamoru Chiba. They are able to understand us clearly now because of a spell, but speak mostly Japanese." He turned towards them. "Would you introduce yourselves?"

Usagi started to talk, a shock, even to herself, as she was more nervous than she'd felt in a long time.

"Hello. I'm Usagi, and this is Mamoru," she said in a calm, even tone that surprised her. "I am glad to have the chance to meet you all, and hope to make friends here. I do have a couple of small things to share with you. Myself, the Mamoru, and several of the Senshi and the Shittenou will be teaching classes this year. Only once per month, but all are welcome on the condition that they show respect to their fellow students, to themselves, and to us." She smiled, but made sure she continued to look serious.

"I would like to warn you also that the felines with us can speak, in several languages. Also, please be aware that the two crows flying around the great hall are the protectors of one of my Senshi, and are not to be messed with. She tends to burn things when she gets angry. Finally, I would like to ask you for help in the first few weeks because some of us, mostly me, are bound to get lost." Usagi gave a small laugh. "Mamoru?"

"Good evening," he said, his voice sounding regal. "I would like to thank this school for hosting us, and remind students not to speak of our presence until the end of the school year. I have a word of warning." His voice dropped into a stern tone, and there was a hush in the room.

"Our Senshi and Shittenou are not only friends, they are our bodyguards, excepting the young ones of course. I must inform you that causing harm to myself, Usagi, or any of our children will not be tolerated by them." He smiled and his voice returned to the smooth tone it had in the beginning.

"I know that some of this is confusing, but we will explain a little to people once we know them." They walked back to their seats as Professor Dumbledore continued.

"I would like to clarify some things for you before we eat. Each of the people sitting there is extremely magical, though they haven't been trained in the way we have. They are, in a way, related to the planets, the sun, the moon, the stars, and the four corners of Earth. Mamoru is the protector of the Earth, while Usagi is the protector of the Moon. Each of them, except the smallest five, are pairs with a Soul-Bond. They may be more... hostile towards anyone who upsets or harms their Bond-Mate than you might see in normal human pairings."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat behind him. "Yes, I almost forgot. It is considered extremely rude to watch as any of them, the word is henshin or transform I suppose into their aspects. More so for the females then the males. While I understand it is quite beautiful, and that there will be times it is necessary to witness some or all of the process, please be aware that you will lose respect in their eyes for rude behavior. And once respect is lost it is terribly difficult to earn back. _Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin_!"

No one said a word at their table for a long moment. Most of them were uncomfortable with the level of attention they were receiving. A moment later the golden platters on the table filled with food. Usagi laughed delighted, and dug in. They traded different types of food around, and the mood lifted.

* * *

 _ **Dormitory**_

Hagrid, a large giant of a man with coarse bushy black hair and a matching beard, walked over to them. "I'm ter lead ya to yer common room." He explained. He led them up a set of stairs and they noticed the paintings were moving and talking like the picture on the front of Usagi's planner.

"You've got your own common room and dorms and stuff." He smiled at the little blonde. "This is something new we've added just for you," added Hagrid. "Had a hand in it meself." He chuckled. "Dumbledore set it up special, and he set a surprise for Usagi." He seemed to have a hard time with her name, but Usagi didn't correct him. She was curious what the surprise might be, but she was exhausted. They'd all had a full day before they teleported, and now another full day on top of it. "Built a whole new tower too."

He led them into an open hallway. "Here it is." There was a blank stretch of wall with a painting on one side and a tapestry with a crescent moon wrapped around the Earth on the other. "Now, you just walk through the wall, but you have to answer the question firs.' I gotta go. See you later." He headed back down the stairs and Usagi walked up to the painting.

It was a woman with long black hair, done in the same style as Usagi's and she instantly thought of Luna. The woman turned and smiled. "Usagi," she said. "Please tell me the name you held in your last life."

"Serenity." She answered.

"You may pass, and bring anyone inside you wish, but they will all have to answer their own questions. Anyone who is not part of your group must only enter with you. Remember that."

Usagi and the others passed through the wall and gasped. The common room was beautiful. It held several tables with chairs around them, two large fireplaces, and many candles in sconces and stands scattered around the room. Around the fireplaces were couches and little tables in the Japanese style, and there were wizard games on some of them. There was a stairway that circled up into a large tower, and they followed it. Each door was marked. There were ten bedrooms.

The first room belonged to Haruki and Setsuna. After theirs was Michiru and Haruka. Rei and Jadeite were next, then Ami and Zoicite, then Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. After that it was Chibi-Mamo and Takeo. Shingo had a room to himself, though there was a second bed prepared, then Makoto and Nephrite. Minako and Kunzite followed, and finally Usagi and Mamoru.

They got the kids to bed first, then Mamoru and Usagi went to their room. It was the top floor of the tower, round and large. The bed was covered in silver and gold sheets and blankets, with a canopy and curtains flowing down. Little symbols of the Earth and Moon were etched into the wood of the bed frame. Their trunks were against one wall, and some of the clothing had been removed and hung in an armoire. The best part, to Usagi at least, was the skylight that had somehow been built, probably with magic, that shone at an angle so that the light from it hit the bottom of the bed and covered about half of it in silvery moonlight. Mamoru helped Usagi undress, and they climbed onto the soft mattress together.


	4. Chapter 3: Family Ties

**Chapter 3**  
 **Family Ties**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

Usagi opened her eyes at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. If Mamoru hadn't been kissing her awake she might have punched him. Instead she melted into him and kissed him back. Twenty minutes later she was out of bed and pulling on her school robes. "I keep tripping over these things," she muttered as she stumbled for the third time." She reached for her hairbrush, but it had somehow mysteriously ended up in Mamoru's hand.

"I get to do it," he said, in a wheedling tone that only she had ever heard. While the man was undemonstrative in public, in private he was extremely sweet, loving and funny. He brushed her hair gently. He'd remembered having this task in their previous life, and had picked up the habit again from almost the first day of their soul bond. It was a wonderful feeling to have him running the brush through her long locks, and deftly creating the same hair buns he used to tease her over. Once they were done he leaned forward and whispered, "My Odando Atama."

She laughed and shoved him playfully. They went down the stairs, checking on the younger ones as they passed their rooms. Shingo was awake and getting dressed, so they told him they would meet him in the common room. Haruki wasn't awake when they knocked, and they had to nearly drag him out of bed to get him up.

"He's just like you!" Mamoru said, laughing.

Setsuna finally rolled him onto the floor and he woke up with a start. "Hmm? What? Timzit?" he mumbled, trying to curl up and go back to sleep. Until Setsuna gave him a hard pinch and he yelled in pain.

"Can you hurry up? We're going to be late." Mamoru was trying his best not to laugh and Usagi poked him in the belly. He let out a bark of laughter and she grinned at him.

"I'm up!" Haruki stood, still rubbing his backside. "Five minutes."

A few minutes later, Usagi followed Mamoru and Haruki through the wall. Shingo stayed right behind her, following closely on her heels, as though unsure he could trust the wall not to trap him. On this side it looked more like a doorway, with carved stone outlining the space.

"Do you know how to get there?" She asked suddenly. She couldn't remember anyone actually telling her the way.

"Lets just ask the paintings." Mamoru suggested, and they followed the instructions of every painting until they came face to face with a stone gargoyle. It asked for a password, and they were stumped. They hadn't been told they needed one.

"Chocolate Frogs?" Said a hopeful voice behind them. "Hmm. No... Licorice whip? Er... Acid Pops!"

They had turned around to look at the boy, who seemed around a year or so younger that Usagi. "Hello." Usagi held out a hand. "Tsukino Usagi. Just Usagi though. And this is Chiba Mamoru, my Soul-Bonded, Tsukino Shingo, my younger brother, and Kazuo Haruki, my cousin."

"Harry Potter." He smiled. "Fizzing Whizzbees!" There was a grinding noise behind them, and when Usagi turned to look a spiral staircase had opened up. The boy started up the stairs, beconing for them to follow.

"He always uses some form of candy. No clue why. You should have heard him going on about Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans in my first year." The boy chuckled at the thought.

"Enter," called Professor Dumbledore before the had even knocked. "Good morning," said the professor, looking far too bright-eyed for such an early hour. "I knew Harry would do it! Uncanny guesser that one."

"You always use candy." Harry said with a grin. It was obvious he respected and admired the headmaster.

"I do?" the professor laughed, as if he had not known, but Usagi could tell from the laughter in his eyes that he did indeed know, and enjoyed it. "Ah, well. I suppose you're wondering why I called you here this morning. Sometimes a bit of happy news comes to light, and I was lucky enough to learn of it. As it concerns you Ms. Tsukino, you Mr. Tsukino, you Mr. Kazuo, and you Mr. Potter, I felt it rather important to share the facts with you all."

He had gestured them to the chairs in front of his desk, the four of them sat down. Mamoru declined a seat and stood behind Usagi, a hand on her shoulder. He was paying attention to everything, including the bright red phoenix on a stand next to the desk.

"That's Fawkes right?" asked Usagi. At Harry's questioning look, she explained. "A girl named Ginny told me about him." As soon as Usagi paid attention to the Phoenix, the bird lifted off the perch and came to sit on her lap, curling up into a ball.

The younger boy nodded and his hair moved to one side, exposing a scar on his forehead. Without thinking, Usagi reached up to touch it. She got impressions of pain and great evil. "He's coming back." She whispered, not knowing she had said anything. Then in her normal voice said, "We can heal that you know, Mamoru and me."

The boy shook his head. "I have a feeling I'll need it again. It always warns me."

"I get that too," Haruki told him, "like the other day when Shingo and I found Takeo. It was one minute, I'm standing in a diner, and then... boom. I have to be somewhere and it's like the sun is pulling me there."

"Like my dreams sometimes. I understand. You should have seen me the day I realized I had to perform the Soul-Bond with Mamoru or risk losing him to Metallia. I was so afraid if I even told someone that it would come true..." She trailed off with a shudder. "Anyways, I understand."

"Do you always listen? I used to fight it. I used to think it was crazy." Harry was feeling very comfortable with them.

Shingo remained silent as he watched the three older teens talking, but he nodded along, and it was obvious he understood what they meant.

"Not every time, no. There was this Youma, or demon, that we fought once, and it messed with your dreams. Ever since then I give it the gut test. I have to feel it down in the gut, you know like an instinct."

"I get it, kind of similar to deciding to dodge right or left." Harry said quietly.

"Or even when you know you have to do something, say something, and it just pops out without thought," added Haruki.

"Or," Shingo said quietly, "when you suddenly seem to know a person is important, without understanding why." He was thinking of the first time he had met Hotaru, before his own memories had come back. It had been nearly a week after the big fight at the tower, and the little girl had been at the arcade with his sister and the other Senshi. He'd just stared at her, not knowing why he was drawn to her.

"Exactly!" Usagi said happily, and touched her brother's hand sympathetically. "I mean I used to really fight the whole thing, asking myself why I got stuck being a hero when I just wanted to be normal, so for a while I almost shut down my instincts and I got caught by Jadeite... that was before we healed him." Professor Dumbledore and Mamoru were both looking at them strangely, but none of them noticed.

"I struggle with it too. Ron thinks I'm crazy. But I don't want to be famous for a backfired curse, and my parents being murdered. It wasn't like I did anything. I was one!" Harry groaned.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes, especially since we found out I was the moon princess, I feel like everyone is watching me, weighing everything I say or do. And I keep thinking one day I'm going to really mess up, and someone I care about will get hurt. I've got people to help, like Ami and Mamo-chan, who are really smart, and the guys are strong, and everything, and loyal, but I just feel like if someone realized how much pressure they're putting on a fourteen-year-old girl then they'd rethink it you know?"

"Absolutely. I've been trying to be a normal kid since I was eleven. I love it here, much more than with my aunt and uncle who are bloody awful, but sometimes the way people constantly look to you, or at you, can really make you frustrated. You just want to scream."

"And sometimes you wonder if anyone realizes there's an actual person underneath what they 'see' of you. Like there's an expectation there that you have to be more than you really are just because you've done something people know about," murmured Haruki, and Usagi patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"I think people forget that there's a real person under the hero, or idol," Shingo said, sounding much older than his eleven years.

They might have continued talking, like very old friends, if Professor Dumbledore hadn't cleared his throat. They snapped their attention back to him, blushing.

"Gomen." said Usagi.

"Sorry," said Harry.

"Apologies," said Haruki.

"Please forgive us," Shingo added with a small bow.

"Nothing of the sort," said Professor Dumbledore with a soft smile at them. He almost looked like a father staring at beloved children. His silvery beard lifted and swayed a bit as he spoke, and his spectacles reflected the light. "After that exchange, I'm even happier with the news I have for you all, though some parts of it may be upsetting."

He settled deeper into his chair. "Just about twelve years ago, as Harry said, there was a terrible wizard wreaking havoc on our world. His name was Voldemort, and he was one of the worst dark wizards of the century. He was amassing power through followers and artifacts. He used every trick he could to get what he wanted. And sometimes that meant families. His death-eaters would get him what he wanted."

"Very few people are aware, in fact only myself and three others living, that James Potter had two younger sisters. They were twins, and non-magical, and because of Voldemort's wish to get to the Potters, he modified their memories and relocated them. One, was moved to Japan, though no one knew where, with her husband who had been born and raised there. When her memory was modified, only James knew where he had relocated them, and what name he had given his sister. But I have since learned that the first was renamed Ikuko, the second Akiko."

Usagi looked over at her cousin, whose face was sad and a little drawn. She patted his hand gently.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Professor Dumbledore said. He suddenly picked up his wand and a silvery mist came from the end and disappeared before she could get more than the impression of a phoenix in flight.

"That's the same thing Professor Lupin made on the train," said Harry suddenly.

"It's nothing compared to what I've heard Usagi did," Dumbledore said, and Usagi immediately looked over her shoulder at Mamoru. He just smiled.

:: What's done is done. You've been... punished, and your apology was most... effusive. :: His chuckle sounded in her head and she blushed cherry red.

:: Brat! ::

:: Odango... ::

Dumbledore was still talking to Harry, attempting to explain the light on the train, but he'd only had second hand accounts, and asked Usagi to explain. Usagi pulled off her brooch and opened it, handing Harry the Silver Crystal, which glowed gently when it touched his palm. "This is the Silver Crystal. I can use it's power to defend against creatures of darkness."

Behind her, Mamoru was stunned, his jaw open wide, his face nearly white. She'd never let anyone but the Senshi, him, the Shittenou or her cousin touch it before. Wait. Harry was her cousin if he was understanding where this story was going, though they hadn't seemed to figure it out yet. Apparently the names were confusing them, or they were distracted. But they'd already formed a connection. He'd seen it with his own eyes.

"It's not something we talk about often, and we almost never show it to anyone... Mine or Mamoru's. His is the golden Earth Crystal. They are similar, but different. For instance, mine heals mental wounds, while his heals physical. You see?" Harry nodded, and handed her the crystal, which glowed even brighter on her palm.

"I used the power of the crystal and my innate Magic to create a barrier of light so that the... demembers...?"

"Dementors," corrected Harry with a smile.

"What exactly are they?" Haruki asked suddenly. "I mean before Usagi put up the shield I felt like they were sucking the joy out of me."

"That's pretty much what they are," interjected Dumbledore. "They run Azkaban, the wizard prison, and they control the inmates by sucking away every good thought. Eventually you can't perform magic anymore."

Haruki shuddered. "That's horrible."

"You have a prison for wizards?" Shingo asked, sounding stunned.

Harry nodded. "Yes, and it's awful. Hagrid hasn't been the same since he came back."

"Wait! Hagrid? You mean the giant with the massive heart of gold who would never hurt a fly?" Usagi asked, sounding indignant.

Harry nodded. "They thought he opened the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't and he was cleared, but they sent him there without any proof."

Usagi shuddered, then continued. "Well anyways, I didn't think they were safe. I didn't want them near our children. Then I used a different form of that same light to drive the rest of them away." Harry nodded, seeming to understand.

"So, it's like a spell, but channeled differently," Harry surmised.

Usagi smiled. "Exactly!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat then, and went on. "I never bothered to search for Ikuko or Akiko, because I believed they were safer, being non-magical, if they were left hidden, even after Voldemort was gone. Harry's parents were eventually discovered and killed, and though the curse on Harry rebounded, I never believed, as some others did, that he was killed. I took Harry to his aunt and uncle."

He sighed, "They aren't the nicest people, but his mother used a very old form of magic to save Harry's life, without even trying. She put herself between her son and Voldemort. Because his aunt lives and carries his mother's blood, he is safe with her, even though he is not entirely happy there. As much I wish my protection spell would work if he went to his father's side of the family, it wont."

Now he smiled and looked at the four of them gently, "maybe you should all stay in touch. Family is important, after all. Harry gasped, finally understanding. Usagi and Haruki had figured it out when he'd spoken of keeping Ikuko and Akiko hidden. They turned to look at Harry.

"Cousins!" Usagi smiled. The boys nodded.

Dumbledore asked them to keep the information quiet for their own safety. "While the Death-Eaters are no longer on the prowl, it would not do if one of them realized who you are, and your connection to Harry. "Ron and Hermione, and I suppose Ginny, may know Harry." He turned to Usagi and Haruki, "and the two of you may tell your people, but please ask them not to speak of it where they can be overheard."

"You actually have a niece and nephew," Usagi said, turning to Harry again. "They're here with us... though technically I haven't had them yet. The twins are our children, mine and Mamoru's from the future."

"That reminds me Ms. Tsukino," said Dumbledore. She thought she'd never get used to that form of address. "I'd like to ask you a favor. Most of the students who will be joining your class will do so only out of curiosity but I have several groups who I believe need your particular style of teaching. If you would permit me I will ask several of those groups to join you for extra lessons. That would include Harry here, and his friends Ron and Hermione."

Usagi looked back at Mamoru.

:: Do you think I can? It looks like we will already be busy... ::

:: I'll help. It would give you extra time with your cousin. But you should put a limit on it. :: Usagi nodded in understanding

:: I don't know about you, but I'm thinking this isn't going to be much of a break. ::

:: It won't be... but I can't wait to see this Hogsmeade place everyone's going on about. :: She nodded again.

:: And Usagi? ::

:: Yes? ::

:: I think you should ask Ginny to join the smaller group. :: She smiled.

"I don't mind," she answered finally. I would like to add Ginny though."

Harry was looking back and forth between Usagi and Mamoru. "Telepathy?" He asked.

"Yes, but only between the Soul-Bonded. I can't talk that way to anyone else."

"Soul-Bonded is like soulmates right?"

"Yes. But it's deeper than that too in a way. It is literally having half of your soul in someone else and half of theirs in yours. Once the first um... mating..." she blushed, "is complete, you aren't susceptible to certain things. For instance, no one could turn him evil unless they turned me evil at exactly the same time. No one can turn him against me, like these demons we faced who made people act out their darkest fantasies..." She trailed off.

"Oh."

Haruki looked at him. "I suspect it's something those in the magical world know about, but don't really speak about until people are a certain age. Like in school when they give kids sex-education. They keep it at an acceptable age level. They tell girls and boys about puberty just before it hits, not when they're five. All of us had reasons to perform the bonds early. Mainly love, but also safety and to strengthen the group." He smiled.

"For some it was an easier decision than others. I'm sure, especially as you are related, that whomever you finally choose will be that one for you. You might have crushes before then, but once you know its right, it's forever."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat again and they all jumped. All of them felt like they could talk for hours more. "Ms. Tsukino, do you agree?"

"Hie. I mean yes." Usagi bowed her head respectfully.

"And Mr. Chiba, would you be willing to teach an advanced group as well?"

"Yes sir." Mamoru answered with a small bow.

"I hate to end this, but you should all get to breakfast," Dumbledore paused when Usagi's stomach chose that moment to growl, "and you will be receiving your schedules today. I will be adding the private training sessions I spoke of, and those of you," he looked at Usagi and Mamoru, "who will be teaching, will also get your lesson schedule." They all made their goodbyes and walked down the spiral staircase.

* * *

 **Schedule**

Harry showed them the way to the great hall, and he separated from them to find Hermione and Ron. There was a great flurry of owls a moment later. They swooped in to deliver packages and letters to students and teachers alike. Usagi wondered if she could ever care for an owl. A great white one was currently stealing bites of Harry's toast. She giggled.

Phobos and Deimos fluttered excitedly around the table, perhaps unwilling to let an owl get close to their charge, or perhaps they were communicating with the other birds somehow, but it set the four of them laughing as they 'protected' their table.

The little ones rushed in, excited and nervous, followed more slowly by the other teens. Setsuna found Haruki and smiled the moment she saw him. Usagi smiled. She'd known her cousin would be perfect for the young woman who was so shy and quiet. Just like she was for Mamoru. She could almost always tell. They all gathered around the table and started eating.

"Who wants to search for the kitchens with me," asked Makoto suddenly. "I want to learn to make these foods and teach the cooks to make some of ours."

"I'll go, said an excited Minako." who was practically jumping up and down in her seat in excitement.

Usagi was about to say the same when Mamoru's hand covered her mouth. "No." he said. She turned and glared at him. But he smiled and she melted.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because I don't want you getting lost in this castle somewhere without the rest of us to protect you. And," he added, knowing she would argue, "you have other responsibilities.

Professor McGonagall arrived with the schedules. Surprisingly a great portion of their time was clear. Until she realized that time would be spent on homework and lesson plans and training. Their mornings were for core classes, but their afternoons were open. The list appeared to be fairly simple. There were four open class periods a day, with an opening for another at night

 **Monday**  
9:00 - Defense Against the Dark Arts  
10:30 - Care of Magical Creatures  
1:00 - (Study of Ancient Runes*)

 **Tuesday**  
9:00 - Charms  
10:30 - Herbology  
12:00am - Astronomy

 **Wednesday**  
9:00 - Divination  
10:30 - Arithmancy  
2:30 (Magical Politics*)

 **Thursday**  
9:00 - Potions  
10:30 - History of Magic

 **Friday**  
9:00 - Alchemy  
10:30 - Transfiguaration  
1:00 - (Ancient Studies*)

* required classes for only Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru

The bottom of the page held the classes they would be teaching.

 **Notice:**  
Several new classes will be offered this year. Our guests from Japan have kindly agreed to teach certain subjects not normally within our schedule. It is customary in Japanese culture to address a teacher using their name followed by sensei. Ex.: Usagi-sensei or Chiba-sensei. First or Family names can be used based on the preference of the teacher. Anyone who shows disrespect to themselves, fellow students, or their teachers will be asked to leave and not allowed to return.

Hand to hand combat techniques, both a beginners group and an advanced group. This will be taught by Chiba Mamoru with the help of the Shitennou.  
10:00am - 1st Sunday - Hand to hand Combat  
7:00pm - 2nd Friday - Advanced Hand to hand Combat

Tsukino Usagi, with the help of the Senshi, will be teaching group spell making and dynamics. This will have a beginners and advanced group.  
10:00am - 2nd Sunday - Group Spell Making/Group Dynamics  
7:00pm - 3rd Friday - Advanced Group Spell Making/Group Dynamics

Aino Minako and Shitennou Jadeite will be teaching magical and muggle disguise.  
10:00am - 3rd Sunday - Magical and Muggle Disguise

Hino Rei will be teaching about the spiritual plane.  
10:00am - 4th Sunday - Reaching the Spiritual Plane

* * *

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Mamoru looked through the schedule he'd been given. He sighed. It seemed that they would barely touch on one subject before moving to the next, and he wondered if there were study groups. The books they had in their trunks had to be retrieved before they could go to their first classes. He nodded to Jadeite and Nephrite, silently asking them to do it.

Their first class was much different than what a typical Hogwarts student would experience. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, whom they had seen on the train, but because their abilities were so different, and because except for Usagi none of them had a wand, the class was taught in a different style. They were told about the creature they would face. It was called a Boggart, and was a type of shape-shifter, which would take the form of the thing they most feared. As a group, they discussed the best ways to defeat such a creature. They had seen demons and Youma, and had fought an ancient evil, so there had to be a way.

"For the wizarding world," Professor Lupin explained, "it's a spell, 'Riddikulus', and the inner will to change it's form into something humorous. The boggart is defeated by laughter."

"I wonder how that would translate for us. We don't use wands, and most of what we yell out just comes out of our mouths without thinking, like an instinct. It's really only Mamoru and Usagi who think and plan a strategy." Minako was thinking out loud more than asking an actual question.

Mamoru gave Usagi a look. ::Let them figure this out. They need it.::

:: I know. :: Her little brow was furrowed and she looked so adorable he wanted to swoop down and kiss her, maybe take her back to their room and... he shook his head an tried to pay attention.

"... could try to think about something funny, but how would we spell it? I say lets just do what we always do!" Haruka was talking, and Mamoru thought the girl need to change her routine. She had several attacks, but mostly only used one or two of them. In fact, most of them did. Was it really only he and Usagi who had spent time creating and practicing new attacks?

"I'd really like to figure out different ways to defeat different Youma or monsters." Ami said. "I mean, what if we just keep using the same ones over and over? I was talking to Usagi and she said that the process of coming up with a new attack is a little like sitting down to create a song or a poem. It's about creativity and inspiration. So, what about this creature inspires us?"

"Well, it causes fear, right?" Kunzite asked. " What fights fear?"

"Hope," said little Hotaru.

"A night light!" said Chibi-Usa.

"Faith." said Ami.

"No... A NIGHT LIGHT!" Chibi-Usa insisted. "A light in the night. Like a lighthouse, or the moonlight..." She scrunched her face, looking very much like her mother. "Pink Moonlight..." She trailed off again. "Lumin... lumen... essence."

A bright smile lit up her face. "Pink Moonlight Luminescence!" It was almost a shout. She ran to Usagi who hugged and praised her.

The others, finally understanding, started focusing on their own words of power. Professor Lupin said it was nearly time to go and set the homework of creating their own new attack to battle fear. "We'll take a look at the boggart next week." he promised.

* * *

 **Care of Magical Creatures**

Care of Magical Creatures. That meant Hagrid. He seemed to be a gentle giant, but Mamoru decided he would reserve judgement. Anything and anyone could be a threat to his Usako, and he would never let his guard down. He couldn't fail her.

They trooped out into the Forbidden Forest, where Hagrid had several large, feathered creatures that looked to be a mixture of horse and perhaps eagle and maybe something else thrown in. Hagrid seemed very upset when they first arrived, but soon calmed as they learned more and showed interest. They were interesting, and he listened carefully to the lecture on respect. Perhaps because of their culture, none of them, not even the children, had a problem being accepted by the one he had brought forward.

This creature was named Buckbeak, and his feathers were a light golden brown. He bowed back to Mamoru, who used a gentle touch on the creature's neck. Until the Hippogriff got it's first glimpse of Usagi it was rather quiet and reserved. Once the girl came close however that large, frightening looking beast fell to it's side and rolled over on it's back, much like a dog, with a look of absolute adoration. Mamoru understood exactly how Buckbeak felt.

Hagrid was excited and asked them to follow him. He led them to an open space and made a frightening call with his hands around his mouth. The creatures which had pulled the carriages appeared, and he threw them hunks of bloody meat. Without so much as a drop of meat in her own hands, Usagi became their main focus. They clustered around her, silently asking for scratches. And his soulmate obliged. She patted and scratched and played with the creatures for several minutes.

Shingo looked confused until Mamoru explained what the creatures looked like. Shingo, in this life at least, had never seen death. Unfortunately, he was the only one of the group of nineteen.

Not finished with his experiment, Hagrid brought them even deeper into the forest. Usagi was introduced to Pixies and Bowtruckles and Unicorns. Hagrid wanted to keep her all day, but finally had to let them leave for their next class. He asked her to come and help him with some projects if she ever had the time, and she looked over at Mamoru, who was so insanely proud of her. He nodded, letting her know he would find a way, and she agreed.

* * *

 **Study of Ancient Runes**

Mamoru and Usagi took Study of Ancient runes with a group of fifth years, which included a pair of red-haired twins who very obviously did not take the class seriously. They had left the rest of their group and headed to the class amongst a mixture of black robed students. In their own white robes they stood out among the rest, and Mamoru could tell people were staring. More at Usagi than at him he'd assumed, and he put a hand protectively around her waist. He would never let anyone hurt her.

When they reached the class, they were given seats right behind the twins, who were busy looking at a tattered piece of yellowed parchment.

"There's Peeves," said the first. "Do you think he'll go through with it?"

"Not sure," the other answered. "But if he does, Finch will go running off after him, and one of us can pinch in there and nab it."

"Why'd you leave the bag open? He wouldn't have seen them." The first twin griped.

"I was about to set them off!" said the other. He looked at his brother. "It would have been the best prank of the year! I can just see the fireworks all through the dungeons. Snape would be eating his own unders!"

Mamoru looked at the two with a bit of disapproval, but when he looked over at Usagi she was grinning. He sent her a small frown and shook his head but her eyes twinkled.

:: Can't you just picture those two with Zoicite and Jadeite? :: she asked, and gave a little giggle. And suddenly he could see it. The school would never be safe. He laughed out loud.

The twins turned to see who was behind them, and one held out a hand to Usagi, the other to Mamoru. "Fred Weasley," said the one on his side, "my brother George."

"Nice to meet you!" they said in unison.

"Nice to meet you too." Usagi giggled again. "Who's Filch?"

"Caretaker. He's a right git. Always stopping our fun. And his cat..." He gave a sad head shake. "She always seems to know when we're about to pull something."

"Luna's like that too," Usagi admitted. "I used to sneak out and sit on my roof just to get away from her. Don't tell her I said this, but she used to nag a lot!"

"Wait, nag? She really does talk?"

"Yeah, her and Artemis, and their kittens Manno and Diana. The crows don't but they understand us and can send images and things to Rei. But the cats can talk your ear off. Hey, where is Luna?" Usagi turned to him and he smiled.

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably exploring. And hopefully keeping the others out of trouble. Do you think Makoto's found the kitchens yet?"

Usagi was about to answer when George broke in, "We can show her. The house elves love us."

"What's a house elf?"

But they didn't get to hear the answer as the professor came into the room. The class was boring and the lecture a bit dry, and they were set an essay no smaller than ten inches of parchment to finish before the next class. At the end the teacher called the two of them to the front while everyone else filed out.

"I wanted to give you your next two assignments. Since you're in an accelerated course you wont be here on Thursdays. You really only need the basics anyways, but.." Professor Babbling handed them each two scrolls.

Most students had another class in the afternoons, so the entire group of transfers spent the afternoon outside under a tree to do their homework. Usagi and Mamoru had more than the others. She silently complained to him, but they buckled down and tried to get it done.

* * *

 **Invitation**

Usagi had an idea. She wanted to spend more time with Harry, and with Ginny, and wanted to get to know Hermione and Ron. She asked the others if they would mind a few minutes of company. After dinner in the great hall she slowly approached them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting with their heads close together as though discussing secrets, while Ginny was near the twins, Fred and George.

She approached the girl first. "Hey Ginny," she said. "Did you want to come hang out with us tonight? I was going to ask Harry, Ron, and Heremione too, so I can understand if you..."

"No, that's actually great," said Ginny. "I uh," she blushed. "I like hanging out with him too." She leaned in close to Usagi. "I think he might be more than just a crush. Like you were saying before..." She trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Well you might be right." she lowered her voice further. "He's actually my cousin. But you have to be careful and make sure you both are aware of what you're getting into. In our past lives, when Mamoru, his name was Endymion then, died, I couldn't survive without him. Within a minute I had picked up his sword and impaled myself. The memories still hurt. It's not something you can go into lightly."

"I promise. Lets go ask them to hang out."

The other three looked up when Usagi and Ginny came close. "I was wondering if you would mind coming to visit with us for a while." Usagi couldn't help but feel a little shy as others around the trio began looking at her.

:: Everyone's staring! :: she whined to Mamoru through their mental link.

:: It's fine, just focus on your cousin. ::

"We'd love to," said Harry decisively, giving Ron and Hermione both warning glances. Usagi wondered if the two might be arguing. They got up and were about to follow her when a blonde boy with a pinched nose and pale, watery blue eyes approached. She had the impression of a rich boy who threw his father's name around to get what he wanted. Two hulking goons backed him.

"Is Potter sparking the new girl?" he gave a sickening laugh. Usagi didn't understand what he meant, but the others looked angry. "Or are you all just trying to hide behind her so the dementors don't make little Potter pass out again."

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry growled. He pushed past him, and the others followed.

Usagi was about to pass by too when one of the boys, she wasn't sure of their names, grabbed her by the shoulder and wrenched her back. He pushed her towards Malfoy, who pushed her back against the first boy, who shoved her back at the blonde. She closed her eyes and shouted "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" Instantly her brooch released the ribbons of her transformation, leaving her nude only for a brief second before the henshin took her, and she was lifted into the air, spinning through her transformation. She landed lightly on her feet and looked at the three boys, who were now staring at her in shock.

"Crap!" She saw Mamoru and the others running for them. "Moon Crystal Protection Dome," She shouted, and the light dome filtered down over the three boys. She knew if left to themselves they would bury the three somewhere in the castle grounds without a qualm.

"Release the dome and let me have them Usagi." said Tuxedo Kamen in a deadly voice. "They don't get a third chance."

"I won't let you kill them. They aren't Youma, just stupid, ignorant, petty, abusive, awful boys." She could feel the glare of the three boys as she insulted them, but she didn't care.

"I said, give them to me."

"No!" She stared him down until he released his henshin, and then stared the others down too. "I took care of it myself Mamoru! Why don't any of you understand, I'm the same fighter I was before we learned who I am..." she sighed. "They won't be released until we reach the common room. And I want a PROMISE from all of you that there will be no retribution. If they attack again, and I need help you can have them, I won't stop you, but I protected myself." She spoiled her speech by stamping her foot like a toddler. Mamoru still looked murderous.

:: Please? Why can't you trust me? :: She whispered through the mind link. :: Am I not good enough? ::

Feeling defeated she turned and walked away, her head hung low, and tears in her eyes. Ginny ran to her and put an arm around her shoulders, and Usagi couldn't help it. She sobbed into her new friend's shoulder. No one could see HER anymore. They only saw the princess. It wasn't fair! Even Mamoru thought she was worthless and helpless. She poured her grief out to the tiny red-head, who comforted her.

Then Mamoru's arms went around her, and he held her tight to his chest, whispering his apologies. It didn't really help though. It didn't make him trust her, didn't make him see her. She wasn't even allowed to walk to classes by herself, or do any of the things a normal girl did, just because of who she'd been in a past life. It was so unfair. Mamoru picked her up into a bridal carry and made her look at him.

:: I'm sorry Usagi. You're right. If anyone treated me that way I'd be hurt too. You are the strongest of all of us, and sometimes we forget that. I love you! Can you forgive me? :: Usagi nodded but it took several more minutes for her tears to slow.

Mamoru looked back at Harry and the others. "Do you mind if we meet up tomorrow after dinner instead? I want to take her to bed so she can get some rest." They all agreed, and Usagi gave them a half-hearted wave. She didn't let the dome go until Mamoru placed her on the cool sheets of their bed. She felt his arms wrap around her and sighed. She wished, just once, everyone would trust her to take care of herself.

* * *

 **Similarities**

Ginny stared up at the retreating back of Mamoru, who was holding Usagi tight. She wished just once someone would hold her like that. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself. She knew she was becoming a skilled witch. She just wished that someone would care enough about her to hold her and carry her and make her feel better if they upset her. _Unlike some people who never even noticed when they upset her_ , she thought.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing at the base of the stairs just to the right of her. She was always aware of Harry, and usually knew where he was. She was just going to have to let it go. Maybe, one day, if she stopped getting so freaked out all the time, he would notice her for real. She sighed.

"Your cousin is a bad-ass Harry!" said Ron suddenly.

"I guess so. It's hard to believe I actually have nice family members." Harry sounded sad and Ginny wished she could be close enough to him so he would accept her comfort.

"He needs to treat her better," said Hermione, sounding a little cross. "I know he loves her, but shouldn't he have let her take care of it herself?"

"Sometimes a guy reacts before he thinks," admitted Ron. "You remember the slugs..."

"I guess. I just didn't like seeing her cry. She looked so strong and powerful, and then with a few little words she's crying all over Ginny." she turned to look over at Ginny, who pretended she'd been staring up the staircase the whole time. "How'd you meet her Ginny?"

"On the train. They had their own private car, which was beautiful, and I saw Draco trying to shove his way in and those Shitennou pull him Crabbe and Goyle away, so I went over and said hi, and we got to be friends. She's so awesome, and everyone loves her, but I don't think she even sees how special she is." She looked at Harry. _'Just like someone else I know,'_ she thought sadly.

"They're Soul-Bonded," she continued, addressing Hermione's earlier concerns. "He might mess up sometimes, but he's exactly right for her. I know he er... can get a little high-handed, and overprotective, but from what I understand, if one of them dies the other has little hope of surviving." She sighed. "It's sweet, and romantic, and very sad. They've already died once." Ginny shook her head to dispel her thoughts, and tried to put on a smile.

"Plus," she added with a grin. "I bet she's enjoying the making up part."

"Eww." said Hermione and Ron together. Ginny gave them a look. They might not realize it, but she and Harry had already guessed they liked each other. It reminded her of Usagi's story.

"You know Hermione," she added, with a sly wink at Harry. "You should really ask her about how she and Mamoru met. It's a funny story."


	5. Chapter 4: Lessons Learned

**Chapter 4**  
 **Lessons Learned**

* * *

 **Homework**

Usagi woke up long before Mamoru. She wasn't angry anymore, though there were some lingering feelings of hurt, but she tucked them away. He was far too precious to her to let anything come between them. She brushed his dark locks off his face and gently kissed his cheek. The air chilled her skin as soon as she slid out of the bed, and she quickly dressed, shivering until she was covered. The day was grey and looked cold. It was only September, but she had a feeling it would be much colder here in the winter. She made a note to send for warmer robes.

She brushed her hair and slipped it into the customary buns, before quietly slipping down the stairs. She checked in on the children, smoothing covers here, brushing away hair there, kissing a forehead or five. Once she reached the common room she sat and pulled her books toward her. She and Mamoru had homework in Runes and she didn't want to fall behind.

She also had homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and because it was easier she tackled that first. An attack to banish a creature of fear. She liked Chibi-Usa's and varied the theme for her own. Gleaming Silver Moon Radiance. She pictured how her body and arms would move, a wave over her head with one arm, while the other covered her heart. Head tilted barely to the left. She wrote everything onto the parchment, splotching here and there because she had never used ink and quill before. It seemed like they could do with a few changes to accommodate the modern world, but she also thought it was sweet to keep old traditions.

That done, she shifted to runes. There were different runes for different cultures, though they were very similar. She felt Mamoru waking and smiled. Hmm, so if there were different runes for different cultures, yet they were all similar, was there an ancient ancestor to the runes? Could it have come from the original Earth Kingdom, or the Moon Kingdom or one of the others? It made her curious. She searched Serenity's memories, and found the set of runes she had been taught, She wrote them carefully, marking their meanings underneath, and then looked through her book to find the closest match.

Mamoru's hands closed around her and he kissed her cheek. "Morning."

"Morning Mamo-chan. Take a look at this, and she showed him the runes she had written from memory and the near identical match in the book. "Does Endymion have any memories of a rune ancestor perhaps? I was wondering where they originated? Could it have been on a sister planet or the moon, or in the Earth Kingdom? Or maybe outside our solar system."

She poured him a cup of coffee as she spoke. She had found coffee, tea, and hot chocolate on the table when she woke up, as well as tea cups and coffee mugs.

Intriuged, even at that early hour, he sat and searched through the memories of his past life. Nothing. He remembered being taught the same runes she had written. "I wonder what the common root is, but there are no memories of being taught that. Perhaps the language was ancient even then. Symbols must have evolved with the different cultures after the Kingdoms fell." He leaned over and pulled her to him to kiss her gently.

"I love you Usako." He gave her a grin. "It's strange to see you awake before me."

Usagi nuzzled his cheek, "sometimes one's body doesn't allow for staying in bed." I figured since I was up I would start on the homework assignments. Could you check what I've done for Defense class? I feel like it's perfect, but I was thinking we could each have our own and a combination move using both crystals for stronger demons." When he nodded she rested her head against his shoulder.

Mamoru's attack was simple. "Alluring Earth Crystal Gleam, hmm maybe with one hand raised, palm out?" Usagi nodded.

"Perhaps when it's a joint move, using the wand we could each hold one hand over it, and one palm out. It just sounds right. "Beckoning Hope..."

"Halo?" He suggested. The word fit. "Then we could raise the wand and make a small circle, clockwise."

"Perfect," she admitted. "What classes do we have today?"

"Charms and Herbology this morning, and Astrology at midnight."

Shingo appeared next. He'd always been up before her at home, and he came in and grabbed a cup of cocoa. "Morning," he said blearily. "What are you doing?"

"Creating the spells for the boggart," Usagi said, and showed him her parchment.

"Do you mind if I use Gleaming Blue Moon Luster? It sort of came to me last night as I was falling asleep." Shingo asked.

"Did you feel how you would move as you spoke the words?" Usagi asked carefully.

"Holding my sword up, sort of like an old torch, like the Statue of Liberty lady in America." Shingo said, and blushed.

Usagi nodded. "Then yes, it's perfect." She handed him a piece of parchment and the quill. "Write it down though," she reminded him. He quickly jotted down his notes so they could be turned in to the professor.

The others started appearing in the common room and they all trooped down to breakfast. Charms class, as taught to Hogwarts students, was relatively useless to them, but it was a matter of learning what to do to protect against the charms that kept them there. More possible attacks or defenses, though by now several of them had their own defensive actions. Usagi found it odd that she had only recently created her own. When she'd found Ami, the girl's first attack was a defensive one, the bubble spray. While the Senshi had begun to learn and find new attacks, it was still the first one Blue Haired Mercury thought of.

Herbology on the other hand seemed very interesting. Mamoru in particular seemed to enjoy it, and she wondered how many new things he would be throwing in his attacks. She loved the vines he used already. They were interesting and did exactly what he wanted. He could make them in such a way that they would block certain people, or hold people captive, or simply form a barrier. Now, watching him talk animatedly with professor Sprout, she knew he would enjoy this class more than all the others.

She wished she could take Care of Magical Creatures every day. Hagrid had been hilarious, the animals and creatures new and exciting, and all of them had seemed to gravitate to her and to an extent Haruki and Chibi-Usa, but she'd always been especially fond of animals. She wondered if the Inner Senshi would allow her to go visit and help Hagrid on some of those projects he'd been talking about.

* * *

 **Friendships**

 _'Some people_ ,' Mamoru thought, _'just have an easier time making friends with others_.' Usagi was one of those people. He watched her throughout the day, careful not to appear too overprotective or overbearing. He didn't ever want her thinking he didn't respect her again. Her confidence had already been shaken enough. He remembered the train, and the night before, and felt ashamed. He'd wanted to protect her, not make her feel bad about herself.

But she was his favorite entertainment. He couldn't help the grin when teachers took to her instantly. He remembered Haruna-sensei who would always make her stand in the hall, but was quick to defend her from anyone. Or the way Motoki had instantly begun treating her like a favored little sister. Now she was charming the students in the library.

The two of them had taken refuge here from the watchful eyes of their guards. Sometimes it could be a little suffocating to have eight people, four for each of them, dedicated to their safety. Usagi had begged and pleaded to go to Hagrid's after lunch, but the Senshi had stopped her cold, and fearing a round of wailing he had hurried them away. He'd decided against their dorms because there was no privacy there, and she needed the time to cool down. He had to admit, since the events the night before, the Senshi were becoming... overbearing.

If he felt this way, what must she feel with not only the Inner Senshi, but the Outer Senshi, the Shittenou, her cousin, and him all breathing down her neck night and day? Yes, they did seem to have this break from fighting Youma and whatever monsters would be next, but there were dangers here as well.

The two girls she was talking to left the library, and Mamoru stared down at his book, not really seeing it. He felt frustrated. He didn't want to upset her, but he wanted to protect her. She didn't understand it wasn't lack of confidence, but rather an outpouring of love.

A boy, who was slightly overweight, and seemed nearly as clumsy as his soulmate, was standing on one of the ladders in the Herbology section. Mamoru looked over with a hint of worry when Usagi approached him. The kid might fall and get hurt. But he simply came down the ladder and the two started talking. She dragged the boy over and introduced him as Neville Longbottom, explaining that Professor Sprout had admitted he was her favorite student.

The boy blushed, so Mamoru changed the subject to plants and they spoke of different types until Neville went back to the shelf and handed him a heavy tome. "If you're interested in magical plants, this is where you should start." Mamoru thanked him and, unable to help himself got lost in the book while Usagi and Neville talked about other subjects.

He looked up from the book he was reading at a peal of laughter, worried the librarian might come over to shush them. Except the librarian was laughing with her and Neville, and seemed excited and happy. How on earth did Usagi do that?

The doors on one side of the library opened and he groaned as Kunzite came in, his face looking very much like a thundercloud. ' _Maybe Usagi can put up that protection dome_ ,' he thought and sent her a silent warning, ::Kunzite, :: then added, :: and Minako, :: a heartbeat later.

Minako made a beeline for Usagi with a smile on her face. She could pretend not to be angry with the best of them. But Kunzite looked ready to roast Mamoru and Usagi both over a blazing fire. Mamoru stood and gathered his books. Bowing his head silently, he followed his general out of the library. Minako, holding Usagi's arm in what looked for all the world like an affectionate friendly gesture, darted out just ahead of them. Usagi's back was stiff, her head high.

Mamoru smiled and copied her posture. He hadn't done anything wrong. Who knew being a prince was this much trouble. Kunzite glared back at him over his shoulder, and Mamoru's momentary determination to ignore the censure disappeared and he shrunk down into himself again. There was nothing for it, he was going to end up with a twenty-four hour guard if he wasn't careful.

Kunzite slowed his steps and fell in beside him. "Prince," he said, his tone a warning. "You know better than to take your safety for granted. And if that wasn't bad enough, you drag the Princess down with you! Do you have any idea how badly she's going to be yelled at? Have you heard Minako angry? It's not pretty! And you put her in danger. What if that boy had attacked her from behind? What if some creature got loose in the castle? What if this murderer everyone speaks of had attacked the two of you? Or this Voldemort person? And don't get me started on those dementors. Don't you understand our position? Don't you care that we are charged with your protection, and that we face the horror every day of knowing we've already failed in that duty once before? And furthermore..." Mamoru let Kunzite's voice wash over him, and walked meekly, head bowed in shame.

* * *

 **Strained**

"Usagi, you don't get it. It's our duty to protect you."

"I am more than your duty, aren't I?"

"Yes, you're also my friend, which makes me want to protect you even more!"

Usagi glared at Minako. Her decoy was not giving an inch, and Usagi wanted to scream. Minako, as leader of the Inner Senshi, and as the closest in looks to her, took the job of protecting Usagi seriously. And while she was grateful, she was also feeling smothered. They had reached the common room more than forty minutes before, and the girl was still talking. She looked over to where Mamoru sat, surrounded by the Shitennou, looking miserable, and lost it.

"ENOUGH!" Her tone was icy regal command and everyone in the room turned to look. She hadn't slept well, she was hungry, and she was tired of being treated like a spun glass figurine. She gave everyone a look and moved to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Did Mamoru or I go out to play in traffic? Did we stand in front of a moving bus? No! We went to the library, inside a SCHOOL! A school which has added magical protection, and where nobody except one elderly teacher has died in a very long time. Mamoru has the ability to heal. I have the ability to put up a dome. Don't you think we might be able to protect ourselves? ' Her breathing was becoming more rapid, now and she fought for control.

"Are we never to fight another battle? Should we be put into gilded cages and only brought out when necessary? No! Even in our past lives you let us have some freedom. We didn't go running off to the Forbidden Forest. We stayed inside. And I have had absolutely enough of being treated like I am stupid or worthless just because in a PAST LIFE I was a princess." Usagi glared at them all.

"I am SAILOR MOON! I've been fighting longer than you, and I work hard to be as good as I can. I don't deserve this, and neither does Mamoru. And until you all apologize and start treating us with respect, you will find us less than willing to interact with you!" She nodded her head and beckoned to Mamoru, then the two of them went up the stairs to their room.

* * *

 **Apologies**

"She's right." Haruki said finally. "After what happened on the train, and then with Malfoy, that little..." he cleared his throat. "I hate to admit it, but she's right. she took care of the problem both times. And she and Mamoru have both been working hard to perfect their skills and learn new ones. I've heard them talking strategy for hours. We haven't been fair to them." He looked at the others, waiting for the arguments to start.

"The problem is they don't realize how important they are to us. Not just because of who they were in the past, or because of who they will become in the future, but because they are our leaders, and our friends." Said Pluto quietly. She knew, though most of the others didn't that one day the two would rule the solar system together.

"Well, I think if we tried to see it from their perspective we'd be unhappy." Ami said. "Rei and I once followed her right into the bathroom, and it took several minutes to realize she needed privacy. I felt bad about it, but somehow it's difficult to stop it since the memories came back. We weren't like that with her before."

"That doesn't mean they shouldn't at least let us protect them!" Kunzite growled. "We already lost them once." His voice trailed off and his face turned solemn.

"Maybe we should come to a few compromises. First, while we are in here, we should all give them a little space unless we are just hanging out with them. And when they're in the castle we should probably just have one or two at a time who make sure they're safe, but perhaps from a distance. If we know where they are and the send out a signal... Like those patronus lights we're working on," then letting them be themselves and act normally should be safe."

"I still don't like the thought of her going into the Forbidden Forest," Rei said.

"Or him going off to the greenhouses," added Nephrite.

"Then get them to agree to protection for that," Haruki insisted. "But something has to give or next thing we know they'll run away. And I'm sorry to say this, especially to you girls, but you need to let them fight the little battles for themselves. Dealing with a bully shouldn't require sixteen bodyguards... and an irate boyfriend. Usagi thinks that we don't trust or respect her."

"But we do! It's other people we don't trust!" Makoto said, looking at her feet.

"Here's what I propose. One Senshi for Usagi, and one Shitennou for Mamoru when inside the castle, except in here, and that at a distance. A guard of two each if they leave the castle. If we go into Hogsmeade, the whole detail, but giving them space, and enough for the eight of you to enjoy yourselves. Remember that you were their friends before you were their protectors. Be friends first. Hang out with them, enjoy their company. And as for the rest of us, we will search out magical means of communication. Plus, we can keep an eye on them without making them mad!" He winked.

It was Ami who finally went up to knock on their door, and when they came down they seemed in better spirits, and listened gratefully to their plan. Then Minako stood. Haruki gave her a warning glance and she smiled at him, before turning to Mamoru and Usagi.

"We, all of us," she indicated the entirety of both guard details, "forgot who you both are in our need to atone for something that happened in a past life. You aren't simply a prince and a princess to us. You're Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. You've both saved our butts dozens of times, and have always given us a chance to prove ourselves. We didn't do the same for you. Would you please forgive us and let us try again?" her voice shook. "I don't want to lose you!"

Usagi opened her arms and Minako ran to her, followed by Ami, Rei, and Makoto. The Shitennou were much more formal with Mamoru, but no less enthusiastic with handshakes and back slaps and smiles. Haruki, looking on them all, felt this would not be the only time the issue would arise, and he resolved to help keep the peace. It was his own way of protecting them.

"Can we go eat now?" Asked Usagi, wiping her face, and they all laughed.

* * *

 **The Common Room**

Ginny's mouth fell open as she entered the common room that evening. The place was so different from the Gryffindor common room. It had the fireplaces and the candles their own common room did, but most of the furniture was in traditional Japanese styles. There were tall tables near the windows, and some couches, but most of the furniture was low to the ground with beautifully worked pillows around them, there were inlays with designs of birds and all sorts of interesting things.

She saw wizards chess and several other games being played mostly by the younger ones, and bookshelves filled with hundreds of books. There was a spiral staircase going up into a wide, round tower. On either side were hutches engraved with the crescent moon hugging the planet.

"Would you like a tour? I can show you what some of the things are. You should see the bedrooms!" Usagi was excited. Harry and Ron both looked perplexed and Hermione was about to lose herself in the bookshelves, but for Ginny it was heaven. Everything was beautiful. She and the boys followed Usagi up the stairs.

The first room belonged to Haruki and Setsuna, and the door was engraved with their names. It had a bed that was much lower to the ground than she was used to, but it still had the four posters and hangings. "You aren't separated?" asked Ron.

"No. We're already with our mates, so what would be the point? I know we're a bit young for it yet, but we are respectful and careful about it." She was blushing a bit, and Ginny thought it might have been an impolite question.

"We don't know much of your culture," she said in apology.

Usagi smiled. "That's alright. You have to see the kids rooms!" She brought them up a few floors. One room was obviously for the two younger girls and was done in pinks and purples. The second was done in blue and green. The beds were very low, and had no posters, but rather had a wooden frame around them with a curtain only on one side. The frames themselves held drawers and were carved beautifully. The third room also had two beds, but one was unoccupied. The room was done in dreamy blues and silvers.

"Hagrid said he and Professor Dumbledore and some of the other professors worked on this for us. Luna must have been very specific, because the rooms are done in our planetary colors. Here, I'll show you!" Usagi led them to the very top of the tower and opened the door. The inside was done in gold and silver, all the bedding and the carvings and accent pieces were inlaid with it.

"Look at this!" Usagi pointed excitedly at the skylight. "Do you think they did that with magic? Luna says she told them the moonlight makes me stronger. You should see the difference if I get hurt by a Youma during the day it takes several hours longer to heal. If I am in full moonlight it could be as short as a few minutes!"

They followed her back down the stairs and into the common room, where Hermione and the blue-haired girl were deep in discussion. Ginny smiled. _Apparently someone has a kindred spirit_ , she thought. Harry and Ginny sat at one of the little tables, but Ron, with his much longer legs struggled, so Usagi pointed him to a couch. She sat gracefully, Ginny noted.

"So, what's it like in England," said Haruki, joining them. He sat next to Ron, and if Ginny hadn't known they weren't related she might have thought it was one of her older brothers. "I mean, we saw Kings Cross for a second when we transported there, but we didn't get a chance to explore."

"I didn't know you could apparate," said Harry.

"Oh, no, we don't. But we can teleport. I guess its a similar concept, except from what I hear you can tear yourselves apart with that. For us the worst that would happen is getting lost." Usagi explained. Mamoru joined her and put an arm around her waist. Shingo sat down on the couch near Ron. She smiled at them and turned back. "But really, what's it like?"

"Well, like anywhere else I suppose. There's London, and a few smaller cities, and most of them have historic landmarks, like Big Ben. Then there are suburban neighborhoods like where Harry lives." Ron added. "They all looked the same though when we went to pick him up."

"His aunt and uncle had him locked in his room for days," added Ginny. Usagi gasped and shuddered.

"Yeah but we stole my dad's car and flew it to rescue him. It's still out in the Forbidden Forrest somewhere I bet." Ron said.

"We live out in the country. Our house is called the Burrow."

"It's amazing," added Harry. "Kind of like here. Different rooms added over the years, and a ghoul in the attic." He grinned. "Mrs. Weasley has this clock that says where everyone in the family is. Home, school, work, travelling. And when you go in the kitchen you can usually find knives cutting up potatoes all by themselves!"

"It sounds great!" Usagi admitted. "My family doesn't know about any of this. Some of the others have no family, or they hide the secret. I'm pretty sure Ami's mom knows, and maybe Rei's grandfather too."

"So, how was it finding out you all are cousins?" Ginny asked.

"Strange!" said Harry. "I thought none of my family were nice. You'll recall the Aunt Marge debacle." He snorted. "The minister seemed to think it was no big deal, but she kept insulting my parents and I guess I lost my temper because all of a sudden she starts blowing up like a balloon."

"So you guys have astronomy tonight?" Ron asked, and Usagi nodded.

"I need sugar," she said suddenly. A second later the tall girl with chestnut hair was at the table.

"I've been waiting to show you this!" she said excitedly. And she reached into... It looked like thin air, but obviously wasn't because her hand disappeared, and started pulling out tin after tin and setting them on the table. Usagi squealed in delight and opened the first one, handing it around so they could all take a few cookies.

"Before we left," the girl added, "I spent most of the day baking. I even got Nephrite to help! I'm Makoto by the way. Do any of you know where the kitchens are? I really want to see them, but I've looked and looked and can't find them."

"Ask my brothers," Ron said with a yawn. "They always bring snacks."

Ron got up a game of wizards chess with Kunzite after that, and Harry, Ginny, Shingo, Usagi, and Mamoru got into a discussion about Hagrid and Buckbeak's case. Harry was worried because of Malfoy's father, who knew so many people in the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny hated to leave but it was almost curfew, so they excused themselves and headed back to Gryffindor tower. "I really like them." Ginny said decisively. "Usagi is so sweet!"

"I liked talking to Ami, Mamoru, and Jadeite. They're really smart." added Hermione.

"Kunzite beat me at chess twice," agreed Ron with another yawn.

"I really enjoy my cousins, and Mamoru. I want to get to know the rest of them too. I keep thinking they would be great allies." Harry admitted as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Remind me to tell Fred or George to talk to Makoto." Ron yawned again and they all headed off to bed.

* * *

 **Politics are Politics**

Mamoru and Usagi made it to Dumbledore's office, only losing their way twice, which was an improvement. The password hadn't changed, so they went up the stairs and knocked. Dumbledore smiled as they entered, and waved them to a small table set up in the corner.

"I've gathered information on magical governments from all over the world." He explained, handing them each large stacks of parchment.

Usagi moaned in despair, looking through everything, and wanted to complain, but kept her mouth shut. She heard light fluttering of wings and the phoenix, Fawkes landed on the table in front of her and tilted his head. She reached out to pet him and he trilled at her and climbed into her lap, snuggling down comfortably for the duration of the lesson.

"Professor Dumbledore," Mamoru looked up from the package, "How would one go about contacting the leaders of these other governments?"

The discussion moved on from there, and even Usagi found herself interested. She had a grasp on the larger aspects of government and law already, and she was able to ask plenty of questions with a class size of two. They went long past the ninety minute mark, until a knock sounded and Professor McGonagall came in to discuss student safety.

Mamoru and Usagi continued their discussion, meeting up with Nephrite and Makoto in the hall.

They invited Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny again that night, but only Ginny was able to visit. She stayed for hours, talking and laughing with Usagi and the others, and said she really enjoyed spending time with all of them.

"Makoto, did Fred or George ever find you?" Chestnut hair waved as Makoto shook her head sadly.

When it was time to leave Minako and Kunzite offered to walk her back to her common room, and she accepted with a smile, explaining that after what had happened the year before she wasn't entirely comfortable being alone.

* * *

 **Another One Bites The Dust**

It became the newest fashion at Hogwarts to spell ones hair or eyes to various impossible colors. Hairstyles much like Usagi's were popping up everywhere as well, and the whole group was beginning to feel the strain of constant eyes on them. New pins and patches started appearing on the collars of student robes with planets and stars and hearts and everything else one could imagine.

The potions master, Professor Snape, took this as a sign that his new students were preening, and acted accordingly. He frightened Usagi with threats of poisons and potions over food until she quite literally shook with fear. She was on her way to the front of the classroom with her set of potions for the day when he looked up. Usagi stumbled, dropping the potions vials. He sneered at her and said she would get no points without her potions.

She went back to the cauldrons to get more samples, and placed stoppers in the top before wrapping them in the hem of her robes. She brought them to him, carefully labeled, and apologized. She asked for supplies to clean up her mess, but he simply waved his wand at it. She gave him a shy smile and a nod of thanks and apologized again with a small bow. Professor Snape set them eighteen inches on recognizing poisons, and gave Usagi a genuine smile. She bowed again and began packing her things.

"Another one bites the dust," Makoto whispered into Minako's ear as they climbed out of the dungeons.

Usagi stumbled over her robes and fell, dropping her school bag, which ripped down the side and spilled out her books. Before Kunzite or Mamoru or anyone from their group could rush to her, three or four students were on their knees, picking up her supplies, cleaning up the mess, and even magically repairing her bag.

"Another one bites the dust," Minako said quietly to Kunzite as they headed for History of magic.

History of magic was probably going to be Usagi's new least favorite class. She had tried her best to stay awake and listen to the droning voice of the ghost, but it was impossible, and before she knew it, she had fallen out of her seat. The professor never even noticed. Mamoru helped her up, with laughter in his eyes. She took notes for a while, in an effort to stay awake, but couldn't seem to focus. So she asked a question. And another, and another. Until there was more of a discussion than a lecture, and the professor seemed quite taken with her.

"Another one bites the dust," whispered Kunzite to Nephrite as they headed for lunch. It seemed, other than a few rare exceptions, everyone loved Usagi. He didn't mind that so much, as long as no one got carried away. He was more fond of Usagi than he had ever been of Serenity. Usagi had different qualities than the princess, the most chief among them being approachability.

Usagi bumped into several people on their way to the great hall, but with a smile and an apology, every one of them loved her anyways. She dropped her things several times until Mamoru suggested she put them in her subspace pocket. There was a snicker behind them and Kunzite turned to see Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Those three were really going to be a problem.

* * *

 **Neville Longbottom**

"Hey Longbottom!" shouted a voice in the dining hall. The lunch hour was nearly over, and Mamoru has just stood with Usagi to go to their next class. The voice came from the Slytherin table, and Mamoru recognized the little pinched nosed kid, Malfoy. He wanted to rush over and hit the boy, but he waited and looked to Usagi. She shook her head and took a step forward.

The little sleaze-ball continued, "I hear you've finally met your match! Spaghetti Brains over their can't hold onto anything either!" He gave a sharp little laugh as he pointed to Usagi, whose face turned red. Mamoru gulped. As much as he wanted to step in and fix this, he couldn't. But, he reasoned, her old arguments with him had long ago sharpened her abilities to make a quick and nasty comeback.

Usagi stepped forward, walking closer to the blonde and stopped at the end of the table. What came out of her mouth next was not what anyone was expecting. It wasn't a sharp retort, or a frustrated growl. Instead, in a very kind voice she said, "I'm so sorry Draco. I don't know what happened to make you so hurt and angry that you have to treat others this way to feel better about yourself, but whatever it was I'm sure you didn't deserve it any more than the people you bully. I just hope that you realize what you're doing before it's too late and you end up alone. Money and power mean nothing without friendship and love. I hope you learn that before it's too late."

She turned and walked away, followed by all the Senshi and the children, while Mamoru, Haruki, and the Shitennou stood watching Draco. Neville was nodding, and looking very serious as though it had never occurred to him that Draco might be suffering. He walked over, and in a quiet voice so very few could hear, added. "I forgive you Draco." He walked away too.

Mamoru knew this was not the end of their problems with the boy. In fact, Usagi might have made an enemy for life.

* * *

 **Ambush**

From their position outside the door of the Ancient Studies classroom, Kunzite and Minako could see Draco Malfoy skulking in the hallways. It seemed the boy had a score he wanted to settle, though why he thought he could ever win against Mamoru or Usagi, Kunzite would never understand. The child reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put a finger on who it was. His memories of his life before Beryl had found him were almost like a mirage in the desert. They didn't feel real. He couldn't remember the sound of his mother's voice, or the look on his father's face.

The only memory he could access was of a young man with long blonde hair like his own. In the memory he's seen the older boy pull something from his pocket, and then he'd woken up with Queen Beryl looking over him. He'd never thought to ask who that boy had been, but this child had that same look about him.

Malfoy looked into the classroom where Mamoru and Usagi were studying and his face twisted. He took several steps back so he wasn't in view, and lifted a wand. Minako stepped out of the shadows where the two of them had hidden. She held her transformation pen in her hand, though she wouldn't need it with him close.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kunzite said, joining her. Draco spun and stared hard at them, then lifted his wand towards Minako. He yelled something and a shadowy light shot from his wand directly at her chest. Kunzite grabbed Minako's hand and dragged her behind him and out of the way of the blast. ' _That child_...' He growled. He didn't feel so much as a tingle. He could absorb any attack thrown at him, and if he concentrated he could throw it back.

He let Minako go with a kiss and a promise to return, and snatched the boy up by his collar. "You and I are going to have a talk Malfoy." He smiled at the panicked look in his eyes. He was going to explode if this boy didn't learn some manners. He spun, disappearing, and reappeared at the top of Hogwarts highest tower, holding the boy over the edge.


	6. Chapter 5: Teaching

**Chapter 5  
Teaching**

* * *

 **Malfoy**

Kunzite had lost all patience with the boy. He stood proudly, head back, shoulders straight. He wasn't concerned overmuch with dropping Malfoy. He could catch him if he fell. The boy didn't know that however. He was struggling, which was a stupid move considering he was dangling over the ledge. But Kunzite was done with small lessons. The wind whipped his long white hair around his face, as he stared down at the bully.

"Koshinuke (AN: coward)! You have no honor! If I ever see you attempt to attack someone from behind again, I swear to you, I will bring you back here and drop you. Do not attempt to harm Usagi, or any of the others again, or you will face me in battle. I have killed many boy. You are nothing but a drop compared to them."

For good measure, he let Malfoy slip an inch in his grasp. He screamed and clutched at Kunzite. He lifted him back up and then with a twist they were in the office of Professor McGonagall. He dropped the shaking boy, who fell to his knees, letting out a small sob. He turned to the professor, one of the few he really respected at the school, and bowed. The room was still, so quiet for a moment he feared she wasn't there, but she merely stared over her spectacles at the shivering weasel.

"My apologies Professor, but this Koshinuke attempted to attack Usagi from behind while she was in a classroom. I felt you should be made aware. I submit myself for punishment as well. I threatened the child, with death should he ever attempt such a thing again." He could tell she understood he would fulfil his duty regardless of the repercussions for himself.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat several times, before speaking. "Malfoy three weeks detention with Filch, and twenty points from Slytherin. You will report tonight. Go." Kunzite turned to watch the boy scramble away. He prayed the matter was done, but if any harm befell the princess, or if he saw the boy attempting to ambush anyone again, he would make good on his promise.

She cleared her throat again, "it is rare for someone to report their own wrongdoing to me." she started. "I see that you feel your actions were justified, and though I don't agree, I can understand. Honor is very important, and protecting the ones you love is of great value." She inclined her head. "However, should you attempt to make good on your threat I will be forced to stop you, and report you to the Ministry of Magic. I will inform Professor Dumbledore of this incident."

He waited patiently through a much longer pause. "I believe the best lesson I can teach here is something you must do for yourself. I would like you to inform Usagi of your actions, in detail."

Kunzite was horrified. Any punishment would be better than disappointing her, the one who had forgiven him first, treated him best, and honestly cared about him. Minako would understand, as would Mamoru, but not Usagi. He groaned and bowed his head in acceptance. For the first time since he had acted he felt shame. Usagi would not understand! He sighed, thanked the professor, and left.

* * *

 **Kunzite's Lesson**

The light had dimmed, the sun fading over the horizon, when Kunzite arrived back in the common room. Usagi sat on a chair next to the window, looking out as the last rays of light changed from oranges to red, and the moon began to rise. From across the room, he stared up at his princess and future queen, who, while she had a sweet look on her face, was gobbling candy like a child. He smiled. Some things would probably never change.

Steeling himself for her look of disappointment he stepped up onto the raised area where the tables and chairs were placed and knelt in front of her. His resolve faltered for just a moment when she turned her kind eyes on him. He did not want her to be ashamed of him. She gasped, and he wondered what emotions showed on his normally expressionless face as she slid out of her chair and knelt in front of him.

"Kunzite? What's the matter? Has something happened?" Usagi's voice was soft but urgent, and he closed his eyes tightly for a moment before he nodded.

"I have done something that will disappoint you, princess." He forced the words out, unsure how he would bear the heartache of her disapproval.

"Kunzite?" Her voice was quieter still.

"I saw that Malfoy planned to attack you while your back was turned." When she didn't gasp it was clear Minako had already informed her. "I grabbed him and took him to the highest tower, and I threatened to drop him if he ever attempted to attack someone from behind again. I also told him if he harmed you, or my prince, or any of the others I would face him in battle." He closed his eyes tight for a moment. "I mean to keep those promises."

"Oh, Kunzite!" Her arms wrapped around him in a gentle hug. "Is this what has you so upset?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

"Kunzite, you did your duty today. Perhaps yes, you spoke in anger and made a rash promise, because after all, he is a child, but Kunzite," she pulled away and lifted his chin. "I could never be ashamed of you for protecting us!" She gave him a small smile. "You worried yourself sick over this didn't you."

He nodded again, feeling confused. This was the kindhearted princess. She should be ashamed of him.

"Kun," she gasped, seeing his expression. "Did you honestly think I could hate you? Could feel ashamed of you, for doing what you felt was right?"

He nodded again, and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh, Kunzite, how could you think so little of me?"

Now he gasped. "I don't highness. It's me..." he trailed off awkwardly patting her shoulder. "I'm not... good... like you."

She threw her arms around him then. "Yes you are. Don't you see? Your fear of talking to me, your shame in thinking you might have disappointed me proves it! You are good. Maybe rougher around the edges than I am, but deep inside," she lifted his face again, "you have so much love. You hold so much fear and regret and pain. You are good. Your past doesn't change that."

"Sugitaru wa nao oyobazaru ga gotoshi," ( AN: Let what is past flow away downstream), she smiled again, and her eyes lit his soul with hope. "You have been reborn Kun! You have a chance to be what you choose now. Take it. Don't let guilt eat at you." Her eyes hardened for a moment. "When you threatened to drop him, did you ever say you'd let him hit the ground?"

"No."

"Then, you will keep your promises, on the condition that you will save him in the last moment." She gave him a grim smile. "After all, it is your duty to keep your promises. I will speak to Dumbledore on your behalf. But..." she paused, "I would like you to think about three non-violent options for dealing with people like him in the future. It will give me something to say, and who knows, we both might learn something." She grinned at him.

He didn't see her motion to anyone, but a moment later Mamoru was at his side, and Minako's hand fell on his shoulder. "Kunzite," Mamoru's voice was quiet, and thick with emotion. "You saved my Usako today, and I will not forget it." He pulled Kunzite in for a hug, then turned him to face his Bond-Mate. "Go, relax and spend some time with Mina-chan. You deserve more than I could ever give."

Kunzite spun back for one moment and bowed to both of them, his heart lighter. He could do both... keep his word, and make the princess proud. And, he resolved, in the future, he would not let anger overcome wisdom.

* * *

 **Hand to Hand**

Usagi was not looking forward to the next few hours. She was sitting at the front of the group of nearly a hundred students listening to instructions from Mamoru and the Shitennou. He was giving the basics on one form of martial arts, and insisted they would also learn other styles of combat, including swordsmanship, which sounded a bit insane to her. It was Minako who held charge of the sword, not her. She understood the need to protect oneself, but shouldn't it be with something that didn't weigh so much?

Mamoru noticed her attention wandering and gave her a glare. She sat up straighter and focused on him as he went through the forms. He was teaching them a technique to throw an opponent over the shoulder, and she tried hard to listen and watch, but she was distracted, mainly by the way he looked in his jeans. Finally, he let out a frustrated growl and walked over, pulling her off the ground with one hand and bringing her to the front of the group.

"Nephrite," he called. "Come stand in front of Usagi." And he showed her step by step. Leaning in, pulling the person into you as you turn and roll your hips and pull them over your shoulder, and use their own momentum against them. It took several tries, and she was panting and sweating. Her hair, which she had put into a single bun with no dangles today, was coming loose with strands stuck to her forehead and neck.

Her shoulder and hips began to ache, and when she had finally accomplished the feat, Mamoru only grunted and called everyone to group into pairs to practice. Many had gathered, and Usagi felt overwhelmed when she turned and realized how many people had witnessed her embarrassing display. She stepped back, trying to lose herself in the crowd, but Mamoru caught her arm and brought her to Rei. "Work with Usagi," he said, and turned away.

Usagi couldn't help the tear that fell, or the shame she felt. She wanted to hide, to run away, but if she did she would embarrass Mamoru, so she stayed, and she and Rei took turns attempting to throw each other. She didn't know what to do as a follow up, once a person was thrown, and wanted to ask, but she felt so guilty for her lack of attention, and her shameful display, that she kept her mouth shut.

Another hour passed before they were seated again. Mamoru and Kunzite began walking them through another form, this one to immobilize an opponent, and Usagi stayed intently focused on what they were doing, completely unaware of her own success, or Mamoru's pride in her. He wasn't a demonstrative man, at least not in public, and she thought he was ashamed of her. Several tears were hidden by the girl the next two hours as they practiced the new form. This time she was paired with Haruka, who thought it was great fun to incapacitate her princess.

When the time was finally over, Usagi walked slowly back towards the castle, her head hung, shoulders slumped, feeling as though she would never be good enough. Ginny came over and tried to encourage her, but she just nodded and pretended to smile. The little red-head was sweet to try, but she knew she would never make her Mamo-chan proud. No wonder no one wanted her to go off alone. She couldn't do anything right.

She showered and changed into nightclothes, and climbed into bed long before dinner. She lay there for a long time, tears soaking her pillow, before sleep took her.

* * *

Mamoru was confused. He didn't understand what Usagi was feeling. Bits of it came through, but she was masking her emotions through their bond, and he couldn't understand. He felt swirls of sadness and possibly shame, but he couldn't understand.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" the small red-head, Ginny, suddenly spoke behind him. He was standing just outside the great hall unsure what to do when he heard her. "I don't know why all men have to be so stupid."

He turned, confused. "What did I do?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING YOU BLOODY MORON!" Ginny was panting as though she'd run a mile by the end of the sentence.

Mamoru looked at her, unsure what to make of her sudden anger. Women were confusing at the best of times. He wondered if he should ask Usagi what to do, but she was still closed off, and perhaps trying to sleep.

"Then, why are you so angry?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked around. That's when he noticed Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto glaring at him. Haruka and Michiru had their arms crossed over their chests. Setsuna was tapping her foot, her mouth pulled into a tight pucker. Hermione stood a foot behind Ginny, her fists tightly clenched. Even little Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were looking at him strangely. _'What on Earth is going on?_ ' he wondered.

Ginny sniffed at him. "Do you realize that Usagi is probably upstairs crying her eyes out right now?"

"What? Why?" He was even more confused. None of this made any sense. The other men stood far back, behind the women, and the three younger ones looked as confused as he did. "Has something happened?"

"YOU! YOU HAPPENED!" Now he was getting annoyed. What could he have done?

"And just what does that mean?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you? How are men so... thick!?" Ginny was about to explode by the look of her, and he automatically took a step back. "What is wrong with you, calling her out like that, working her near to death until she got it right, and then not bothering to tell her she did a good job?" She sniffed again. "Don't you realize she thinks she embarrassed you, thinks you don't find her good enough? She worked her ass off and you didn't even bother to say she did okay. Didn't hug her or kiss her, or... or ANYTHING!" She was panting so hard Mamoru feared she might pass out.

"She knows I thought she did well!" He insisted.

"Does she?" Ginny gave him a look, like he was the worst thing to ever have crawled out of a sewer and turned on her heel. As she walked away she said, "then why Usagi she upstairs alone, while you're down here about to eat?" She stalked off, and the other women followed her into the dining hall.

Mamoru scratched his head again, unsure what he'd done to make them so angry. He stood there, for several minutes, staring after them. Of course Usagi knew she'd done well. She knew he wasn't very open in public. He'd smiled at her hadn't he?

"May I give you a piece of advice?" He turned and saw the greasy haired potions master.

"Um, yes." Mamoru smiled politely.

"Once, long ago, I failed to say something to the one I loved, and I lost her." His voice was quiet, and very sad. "She's dead now. I can't ever go back and fix it. But you still have a chance." He walked away, his black hair swaying as he turned and entered the dining hall.

Mamoru was still uncertain what he'd done, but after hearing Professor Snape speak, he knew whatever it was, he had to fix it. He fled up the stairs and ran for the dorm. And found her, a few minutes later, curled into a ball on their bed, over the covers, with tear tracks staining her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and cuddled her awake. The words of both Ginny and Snape ran through his mind, and he held her tight.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper. Mamoru looked down at her in shock.

"Sorry? You haven't done anything wrong!" He kissed her forehead. "I don't understand why you're so sad, but I've been told it's my fault." He sighed.

"No, it was me. I'll try harder next time. Someday I'll make you proud." Her voice was so small and sad he almost broke into tears. He had done this. Why was he always messing things up with her?

"Usako! You already make me proud. You worked harder and did better than anyone else out there today. I am proud of you." He hugged her tightly to his chest. "I'm not good at showing things to people. I just don't know how. I couldn't even tell you I was in love with you! I'm not good at saying things or showing things, but I thought you knew!" He buried his face in her shoulder and rocked her. He had thought she knew how he felt.

"You mean I didn't embarrass you?"

"No Usako, you made me feel proud and happy. I didn't even think you might not know." He had a sudden inspiration. "Hold on."

Very carefully he lowered the shield on his tumultuous emotions for her. His love, his joy in her, his hope and gratefulness that she was in his life. His fear for her, and need of her, and lust for her. His pride that she was so strong and capable, and that she loved him. All of the swirling emotions were a flood he knew might be too much even for her, but he had to show her somehow. He could feel her reacting as she felt them with him. Joy and sadness, longing and love, all of his insecurities, his wishes for her, the feelings he had carried before he ever told her he loved her. His feelings during the Soul-Bonding. His feelings when she had been near death in the fight with Beryl. His swooping, spiraling, chaotic love for her. His need to pull her into his arms every time he saw her. His wishes to bury himself in her, to give her his children, to marry her and live a long life with her. His images of the two of them holding hands in old age, watching their grandchildren play. His tumultuous tempestuous love.

As she understood her inner light began to glow brighter and brighter. He could see it, like a shining beacon in the vast darkness of space. A silvery glow, so beautiful it nearly made him weep. And her feelings for him flowed back. Joy in him, fear that he would be hurt or killed. Hope that they would spend every day of their lives together. Worry that he needed a family to love him, and the willingness to share her own. Thoughts of kissing him in the moonlight, and holding his hand at dawn. Images of sweet and gentle memories they could make, learning together the joys of parenthood, creating a life together, and filling each other with happiness. Her love was like a warm caress, but he was pulled deeper and deeper into an undertow of swamping emotions that left him panting. Her fear that she wouldn't be enough for him, her joy that he loved her, her hope for his pride in her, her need for his kisses and soft touches, and under it all the burgeoning joy now that she had felt the strength of his own feelings.

Finally they had to pull back or be overwhelmed. The gate would always be somewhat open now, their feelings for each other moving gently though as a reminder. He kissed her, and she melted into him. Neither cared about going to dinner that night, but stayed together, wrapped up in their love. Long hours later, as she lay sleeping in his arms, he resolved to never hide his feelings from her. They could speak without others hearing after all. He prayed he would never make her feel badly about herself, and would always be her best and fiercest supporter.

He decided to send Ginny a present. Sometimes it took a cold slap of reality to get somebody to pay attention. He pulled a rose from the air. He would have to do something to help her in return, someday...

* * *

(AN: I actually made myself cry writing that scene - whew!)

* * *

 **Secrets**

Ginny sat on the cushion leaning against Usagi. They had been here for some time, just sitting and talking. The afternoon light filtered down through the branches of the tree, making shimmering shadows dance with each stirring of the breeze. Soon they would have the advanced lesson in hand to hand combat, and Ginny was worried about a repeat of the week before. She wanted to ask, but she figured, based on the dozens of roses she'd received with a letter of thanks from Mamoru and Usagi, that it would be better now.

"I know how he feels now," Usagi said, breaking the silence that had grown the past few minutes. "Sometimes I forget just how hard it's been for him. No one really ever taught him how to love. His parents died when he was very young, you see, and he was raised in an orphanage."

Ginny swallowed hard. She hadn't known. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I think he needed to hear what you and Snape had to say." Usagi smiled at her, reassuring.

"Wait? Snape said something too? That must have been after I left." Ginny had no clue what the cruel potions master who always picked on her Harry could possibly have said to help. Ugh! _'Harry isn't yours!_ ' she reminded herself, but the thought kept persisting.

"Yes. Something about not saying something to the woman he loved before she died. It's very sad. I went and saw him afterward, to thank him. He's actually much nicer than he wants people to believe. He's so sad!" Usagi sniffled a little, thinking about the man who had chosen to live alone forever rather than try to love again. "I asked him about it, and he didn't say much, but I got the impression she ended up with someone else."

"Wow!" Ginny never thought she'd feel sympathy for professor Snape, but with the way she felt about Harry... What would she feel like if he got married to someone and had kids.

"Usagi. I need to ask you something, and I want as honest an answer as you can give me." She sighed. "I told you about Harry... How do I know if it will go away or not. I think I might," she gulped, "love him."

Usagi wrapped her arms around Ginny, and she leaned into the older girl. "Sometimes you just know. You've said you plan to wait. Give him time to see who you really are... How long will you wait?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes I guess." Ginny sighed again.

"Then you know you love him." Usagi said, nudging Ginny's shoulder with her own. "Try meeting other people, and give him a chance to do the same, I know that sounds hypocritical coming from me, since the first man I let kiss me is my Soul-Mate. But I don't think Harry is ready, and maybe if you stop focusing on him so much, you'll learn to be yourself again."

The advice sounded good, so Ginny nodded. "I'm so glad I met you Usagi!"

"I'm glad I met you too Ginny!"

* * *

 **Group Spell Making**

Minako was thrilled to see Usagi up in front of the room. She'd drawn a diagram on the board about circle making, which was an element in the type of magic these student used. She'd studied for hours, and had even tried some of the spells with Minako and the others. It had surprised the entire group that they could actually perform those kinds of magic with just their words. No wands were needed. Just the words and the will to have it happen.

They had tried lifting a giant pumpkin first, to the delight and horror of Hagrid. But they had moved on until they were able to perform other types of magic. She waited patiently for her cue to go forward, and as she was called, she made sure to focus.

"Alright, so one of the important things about working with someone is trust. I trust my Senshi and the Shittenou and Higosha with my entire being, so working with them is no problem. Make sure whoever you partner with is someone you trust. I'd like you in groups of three or four. Ginny, will you join us down here for a moment?"

Minako turned and watched as the girl came forward. They'd asked her because she spent the most time with Usagi and they trusted each other already. The girl linked hands with them, so that they were a circle of three, standing around a suit of armor Kunzite and Nephrite had dragged into the room.

"On three," said Usagi.

"We are joined as one, a circle unbroken." Said Minako. A nimbus of light circled them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Ginny. There was no wand lifted, but the armor was picked up from the ground and hovered about six feet in the air, above their heads.

"Reducto." said Usagi. The suit of armor seemed to vanish, though it was actually still there.

"Circle undone, though we remain one." said Minako, and the light around them vanished.

Minako and Ginny returned to their seats. "As you can see," many people can perform more than one form of magic. While Ginny uses a wand to access her powers and focus them when working alone, it is not something she needs when we work together."

"The second major element in combined spell working is purpose," she continued. "When you are trying to do something together it doesn't work to have a different goal in mind. Harry Potter and Fred Weasley, could you come up here?" The two moved forward.

"Now, this time, I'm not going to explain what I want you to do." She spoke the spell to join the circle, and the light formed, but wavered and broke almost instantly. She motioned them back to their seats. "The goal is to know what the others in your group hope to achieve. We will focus on this before we move to any actual spell work.

Minako watched as people formed their groups. She noticed, with a hidden smile, when Harry asked Ginny to join him, Ron, and Hermione. She looked over at Usagi and the girl was also hiding a smile. Their eyes met and a knowing look passed between them. Harry had no idea Ginny was his soulmate, but he did trust her and see her as a friend. That was a beginning.

* * *

 **What Cats Can See**

No one paid much attention to a cat, which led to many interesting discoveries. Hidden doorways, many secret chambers, and anything else one could imagine. That's how it was that on Friday evening at 7:00 she was hidden in plain sight among the students waiting for the Advanced Group Spell Making class. She was glad Usagi had done well, and that so many showed interest in learning the dynamics of working in a group, but she had her concerns about a few of these students. Most notably two Slytherin girls who said nothing and watched Usagi enter the classroom with heated eyes.

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode were not nice girls. They teased all the younger girls, especially in the bathrooms, pushing them around and calling them names. And, unfortunately, both seemed to have a crush on that boy, Draco Malfoy. It had been a few weeks since there had been a problem with him. Apparently Kunzite had scared him enough to behave, but these two girls, who were supposed to be taking the advanced course to learn teamwork, were obviously holding a grudge.

Luna hadn't really noticed them in the first Group Spell Making class, as they had more than likely been surrounded by other Slytherins. Most of the Slytherins liked and respected Usagi and the others, but these two, Malfoy, and his two thugs seemed to hate her, which could be very bad. One of the girls was muttering a spell under her breath and Luna moved closer to hear. There was no wand in her hand, thankfully, but just the thought of her practicing it was enough to make Luna's tail fluff out in fear.

"Petrificus totallus," said Millicent again and again. Luna couldn't take the thought of someone attacking or hurting her princess, so she slipped away to find Makoto, who was a few seats ahead. She jumped lightly into her lap and let her know what was happening, and her impressions, and then sat back to watch the fireworks, er lighting. Makoto let several small charges go before she was calm enough to stand and approach the two. She ushered them quietly out of the classroom, and Luna turned to the front to see Usagi.

The girl was in her element, helping people connect with each other. She had chosen to pair Harry with Neville Longbottom, which was a good thing as the other boy lacked confidence, and the three of them spoke quietly for a moment before a nimbus of light encircled them and they worked the Protego charm. It was impressive to see Neville smiling and feeling proud of himself. When they had released the circle, Harry clapped the other boy on the back. Yes, Usagi was doing well here.

* * *

 **Magical and Muggle Disguise**

Jadeite was thrilled with teaching a class. Figuring out and creating a new disguise had been the only part of his time under Beryl he actually enjoyed. It wasn't just about how you dressed or did your hair, or in some cases make-up. It was about the backstory of the character you created. Magic only went so far after all. Learning to believe in what you were pretending was important. He got up early and asked Rei to help him prepare. This morning's class was going to have a surprise visitor... and none of them would believe who it was. He chuckled. This was going to be so much fun.

He and Minako had worked hard to put together their lesson plan. They had drawn from several different forms of magic, plenty of 'muggle' forms of disguse, and even plant and herb use. Today's would be simple human disguise. He wondered if Minako was ready. He hadn't felt this excited in a while.

Rei helped him change his face first, layering the new 'skin' that would cover his own. The eyes were close enough... though not the hair. He smiled down at her, wishing she hadn't just changed his lips so he could kiss her. She really was beautiful. It took nearly an hour for the look to come together.

He sat in the very back of the classroom, in one corner that was shaded, and let the people go past. Most didn't look his way at first, not seeming to realize anyone was there. When they did notice, they made such a fuss, stuttering and staring, that everyone around them saw him as well. He never spoke, just smiled, and nodded his head as the large classroom filled.

"Why is Professor Dumbledore here?" he heard one girl ask another. "He hasn't been in any of the other extra classes."

Jadeite laughed and stood up. He walked to the front of the classroom where Minako introduced him. Everyone started laughing when they realized it was Jadeite under the disguise. They grew even more interested and began asking questions right away.

He counted that as a success.

* * *

 **The Kitchens**

Rubbing her hands together in glee, Makoto followed Fred and George through the hallways. She was so excited she wanted to shout. The twins had found her after class and now they were taking her to the kitchens. They had told her something about creatures called house-elves, though it seemed to her like they were more like slaves. Apparently they weren't so bad off here, but in some families they were mistreated.

"Yeah, I wish I knew how Dobby was. Drove Harry mad, breaking into his house and getting him in trouble, then breaking his arm with a bludger..." At Makoto's blank look he explained about Quidditch, which was a game played on broomsticks with goals and four balls that basically went right over her head.

"So, how many house-elves are there at Hogwarts?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Loads, and they all love us!" George laughed. "It's easy to get food. You don't have to nick it, they just hand it right to you."

"It's brilliant," Fred confirmed.

They tickled a pear on a panting and the large kitchens were revealed. The four large tables in the great hall, and their small one, as well as the teacher's table were lined up exactly as they were on the floor above. Tiny little house elves, with long ears and wearing Hogwarts colors scurried about preparing dishes. They grew excited when they saw the guests and came bearing bottles of Butterbeer and all sorts of treats for them.

"I was hoping," Makoto looked down at her shoes. "I like to cook you see." She looked at the house elf in front of her, who seemed to be female as there was a lot of hair, "I was wondering if you'd let me mess about a bit and cook a few things."

There was a flurry of conversations back and forth between the elves for what seemed to be a long time. Makoto took a sip of her Butterbeer and waited. She really hoped they'd say yes, as she rather missed cooking. It had been weeks since they'd arrived, and she missed her kitchen with all it's little do-dads and what-nots and colorful utensils and her shiny cookware.

The question seemed to be whether or not they would be failing to do their work if they let her help. She waited patiently as they argued amongst themselves. Finally the female turned back to her. "We will let you if you promise not to clean up when you're done." This made no sense to Makoto, but she readily agreed. Fred and George meanwhile were trying to think of a way to excuse themselves without being rude.

She turned to them. "Have you two spent any time at all with either Zoicite or Jadeite?" she asked. When they shook their head no, she laughed. "I would love to see what sort of pranks the four of you can come up with together. Why don't you go find them? I can find my way on my own when I'm done."

Excited, the twins took off, and Makoto turned back to see the house elves had set her up with an area she could use. She set to work, and though some of the implements were different, and there was no electricity to work with, once she got instructions from the smaller creatures, she was happy. She began making some of Usagi's favorites. Quickly a crowd gathered around her. This wasn't food they were used to, having come from Japan, and they were interested in the process of making it, and the ingredients she used, which seemed to magically appear as soon as she asked where to find them.

She ended up teaching the house elves how to cook several Japanese dishes, and learned several new ones from England and other areas close by. The new dishes had interesting flavors and textures and ways to prepare. She finished making rice balls for Usagi and the others and promised to return soon. A very happy young woman left the kitchens to find her friends anxiously waiting. Usagi gobbled several rice balls before they even had a chance to cool. With a lighter heart she decided Hogwarts wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Vision**

Ami knew that Rei was wise. It was something that was instinctively felt. Ami herself was book smart, and could be said to have that sort of wisdom on her own, but learning the ways of a priestess seemed impossible. Rei sat, her legs comfortably (for her anyway) folded, and stared into the flame. Not many had joined this class, so it was quieter, but Ami was distracted. They were supposed to be meditating, but the only thing she could think about was finishing a book Hermione had leant her. None of this made any sense to her, and she wished she could just stick to what she was good at.

Rei looked up and met her eyes. "Ami," she motioned her to come to the front, "please come and try."

Ami stood and went down the steps to where Rei sat. Her friend moved her so that Ami found herself to be in a reasonably comfortable position, and she walked her step by step though gazing into the fire. Ami stared into it for several long moments before giving a humph of frustration. "I don't know why, but I can't focus." It was hard to admit a failing in front of such a large group.

"Here's what I want you to do." Rei said, not perturbed in the slightest. "First, bring all those distracting thoughts to the surface in your mind. Once you have them, imagine a box. It can be any sort of box you want. Take each distraction and put it inside. Imagine closing the box and putting a label on top to open later. Do you have that?" When Ami nodded, she continued.

"Now, focus on the flame. Just think about it. Think about the colors of the flame. Is it more yellow, or orange, or red?" Think about the warmth of the flame, and the way it moves." Ami did as she was told. "Lose yourself in it, in just the flame, and let it take you..."

Rei's voice floated away and pictures sprang to life. A black moon symbol, the crescent turned downward, on the forehead of a man with pale skin and nearly white hair. Pale grey suit with black scrollwork. Black cloak with a silver lining. A bed. Usagi helpless as he leaned closer and closer, holding her face still and forced his lips to hers. Usagi slaps him. He backhands her and throws her down on the bed.

Screaming she pulled away from the vision, scrambling up and away from the fire and backing as far as she could from what she had seen. She gave Rei one horrified look, turned, and ran.


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets

**Chapter 6**  
 **Secrets**

* * *

 **Worries**

"We don't know when it's going to happen." Rei tried to reassure Ami. "Or even if. We can change things by our own actions," she promised. But the bluenette would not calm. Usagi and Mamoru rushed into the room after them, and Usagi came forward to try and calm Ami down.

"What's wrong Ami? Did you see something that frightened you?"

Ami stared at her for just a moment, and then rushed to her princess and held on tight. "I won't let it happen." she muttered. "I won't! I won't! I won't let it happen!" She sobbed into Usagi's shoulder, holding her so fiercely that it frightened the princess. She'd never seen Ami so upset before.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, looking over at Rei.

"Since I saw the vision with her, I suppose I can tell you if she isn't prepared to do so." Rei gave Ami a questioning look, but the girl only clung harder to Usagi and shuddered.

"It was a vision of a man with pale hair and skin. He had a black moon on his forehead, with the points downward toward the eyes. His clothing was a greyish tint, with a hint of purple to it, and he was wearing a cloak." Rei stopped, unsure how to phrase what was coming next. She looked to Mamoru, pleading silently for him to stay calm. "He had you somewhere, a dark room, but huge, with columns. There was a bed, and you were standing in front of it. He forced you to kiss him."

At Usagi's gasp she sucked in a breath, and plunged on. "You slapped him, and then he hit you with the back of his hand. He threw you onto the bed and..." she didn't want to say this part. Ami had already run away by then, and Rei wasn't sure the girl could handle hearing the rest. She looked down at her then back up to Usagi, who despite seeming like a crybaby was the strongest of them all. "Usagi, he tore your dress. At that point I realized Ami was upset and let the vision go. Now that we know, we can do our best to change it." She finished in a rush as new sobs broke out of Ami.

Mamoru's fists were clenched tightly, but his gaze was level and his eyes were clear. He took a half-step closer to Usagi, as if his presence were enough to stop someone from hurting her. Rei nodded to him, understanding that he would probably be even more vigilant from this point on.

"I don't know when, or even if, it will happen." Rei explained. "Anything we do has the possibility of changing the future. We might talk to Setsuna about it, though from what I understand her future self is always reluctant to send any information to her."

"Maybe we could check the fire again later?" Asked Ami hopefully. "Maybe me seeing it is enough to change it?" It was a question, barely a hope, but Rei nodded.

A moment later Zoicite entered the room, almost as upset as Ami, and went to the girl, pulling her into his arms. "We'll fix this, I promise." He told her. Rei nodded to Usagi and Mamoru and they left him to help her. The class had dispersed after the abrupt departure, and Rei was thankful.

"What do you think Rei, is this something we need to focus on now or is it a less likely future? How did the vision feel?" Usagi, more used to Rei's visions than most, was asking the right questions.

"Unfortunately it felt very close to real. I would say a seven out of ten chance of it happening unless we change things." Rei gave her a comforting look and touched her shoulder. "However, it doesn't feel like it would be very soon. Possibly not until we return to our normal time. Whatever happens, we will find a way to fix this before that person does anything."

"I suppose that means I'm back to having all of you around me every second of the day then," Usagi sighed.

Rei looked a Mamoru. Based on his face there was no way she was going to be out of his sight in the near future. "At the very least, stay with Mamoru and one other person. I think what we worked out before is fine inside the school for now.

* * *

 **Quidditch**

Ginny ran up to the portrait frame and asked for the gatekeeper to send a message to Usagi that she wanted to see her. Mamoru had been keeping her friend closer over the past few days, and while Ginny understood his fears, she'd really wanted Usagi to come to the Quidditch match with her, but those guards of theirs were too stubborn. It was a bit frustrating.

It only took a minute for Minako to come through the wall. She answered the question posed and pulled Ginny back through with her. Ginny ran to Usagi and threw herself at her friend's feet. "Harry almost died!" She didn't even notice she was crying until Usagi began to wipe away her tears.

"What happened? Where is he?"

"The dementors..." Ginny stopped with a shudder. "They came to the Quidditch match in droves, and Harry was up so high... when he gets close to them he passes out, so he fell off his broom..." She shook at the recollection of the boy she loved falling through the air, limp and unresponsive. "The Whomping Willow destroyed the broom, but if Professor Dumbledore hadn't been there..." Ginny shuddered again.

Usagi was upset now too, shaking along with Ginny. Something had to be done about the dementors. She looked to Mamoru and the others, and they nodded. "When the next match starts we will be there. We might not do the same form of magic, but if those things approach I can put a dome around the students. Let me talk to Dumbledore though, I need a safe place to work from." She hugged Ginny hard.

"Can you take us to see Harry?" Mamoru was standing to the right of Ginny, and Haruki and Shingo were next to him. They helped the two girls up, and she led them out. The infirmary was on an upper level, which Ginny had never really understood. Injured people wouldn't really want to climb stairs, she was sure, but she showed them the way.

The Gryffindor team was just leaving, and Ron and Hermione were standing next to the bed. Harry was looking down at a pile of broken sticks and shattered wood on his lap. The remains of his broom Ginny realized. She wished she could just go hug him, but he wasn't hers. It made her sad, but she was learning to accept it.

"Harry," she called. "I've brought you some visitors. She watched his face brighten as he took them all in. Everyone seemed to brighten around Usagi and Haruki both. Even Mamoru, she'd noticed. The man was positively dour when Usagi wasn't around, though it was rare to see him without her.

She went and sat on the window ledge and watched in silence as Usagi fluttered around Harry, trying to make him feel better. Shingo went and spoke to the nurse. Haruki seemed to be more interested in making Ron and Hermione laugh, and Mamoru came and sat next to Ginny. She looked over at him in surprise. He was never more than a few feet from Usagi these days. She gave him a questioning look.

"I wanted to talk to you," he explained. "Unfortunately, you are in a similar position to me." Mamoru gave a small depreciating chuckle. "Loving someone from afar, someone everyone else seems to adore but never really see." He sighed. "Usagi said she's pretty sure the two of you are soulmates."

"I think so," Ginny said with a sad sigh. "But at this rate, I don't think he'll ever even know."

"One day he'll see you." Mamoru promised. "If he doesn't already. But I have to warn you, it won't be easy to be the love of someone who is always in the spotlight. Not because of them," he added at Ginny's frustrated look. "More because they are always wondering if they're really good enough. They tend to second-guess themselves, and get frustrated with mistakes others see as insignificant. And they get confused as to who they are supposed to be."

Ginny nodded. She was starting to understand that with Harry already. He could be so hard on himself.

"The thing you always have to remember is that they're going to want to spare anyone else from their pain. They'll hide it, pretend they're okay. And most people will believe it. They'll see the surface, the pretend smiles, the light of what they do, and miss what's underneath. To love someone like Usagi or Harry, you have to be everything the public isn't. You have to be ally and friend, confidant and judge. You have to protect them from themselves. You have to know when they need you to step back too." He looked over at Usagi, who was busily fluffing Harry's pillows.

Ginny followed his gaze, and saw the smile Harry gave his cousin. "He doesn't want people to realize how upset he is about the broom, or losing the Quidditch match."

"No, he doesn't." Mamoru nodded in what looked like approval. "And it may take a long time for him to share with anyone, even Ron and Hermione. Sometimes all we can do is be the silent support. My suggestion for you for now is to focus on being his friend. Just his friend, and nothing more. He's not ready for romance yet, and if he tries too early it might ruin your chances. But, he needs someone who will listen to him, be there for him, and to push him a little into what's best for him, instead of what he thinks he has to do."

Ginny nodded. "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"How long did you love Usagi before you actually got to be with her?"

"The first time, or this time?" Mamoru laughed. "In our past lives, she watched me for about a year, but I watched her for seven. She doesn't know of course." He smiled.

"In this life, I loved her from the moment the test hit my face, but I couldn't express it. No one had ever really taught me about love. And then, one day I learned she was Sailor Moon, and my Moon Princess. I'd loved her so long that I was happy about it, and then I was afraid because while she had a crush on the Tuxedo Kamen part of me, I'd been such a jerk as myself that I was afraid she could never love the real me. So I went on a mission." He laughed.

"A very fast mission. I think it took three days from the time I knew who she was before I was convincing her I was keeping her forever. But the whole thing only lasted a few months. Seemed like an eternity though," he added.

Ginny sighed. "I suppose I can wait, but it's going to be awfully lonely."

"Don't do that to yourself," Mamoru urged. "Have a few dates, learn about romance on your own too." He smiled. "And remember, men can be kind of stupid when it comes to romance."

Ginny laughed, deep in her gut, and a huge smile broke out on her face. She gave Mamoru an impulsive hug, which startled the man. "Sorry," she said, still giggling. "I have a huge family. I hug a lot."

"Usagi is the same way." Mamoru smiled. "You remind me a lot of her too. Bright and open and full of life. He's going to need that one day," Mamoru tilted his head toward Harry who had a mostly fake smile plastered on his face. "I think it's time you shooed all of us out of here. Right now he probably needs to be alone for a while."

Ginny nodded and a moment later was pushing people out the door. She really liked Mamoru, and knew he was good for Usagi, who was quickly becoming her best friend. She just hoped she could be as happy with Harry as she and Mamoru were.

* * *

 **Hogsmeade**

Going to Hogsmeade became a production. Usagi was frustrated and annoyed long before they left the castle. The younger ones were very excited, so she plastered a happy smile on her face. She had been instructed several times on the rotation of her and Mamoru's guard. It was sweet that they cared so much, but she also felt like they didn't trust her to protect herself or her Soul-Bonded, and that made her feel hurt and angry. Mamoru seemed to be going with the flow of things for now, so she supposed she could too.

She held tight to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Their little hands in her own, she walked through the grounds and down to the path. Chibi-Mamo and Takeo were skipping along right in front of her with Mamoru. Shingo was off to the side of Takeo, not really as much of a child, but not yet entrusted as a guard. She knew that was difficult for him.

Everyone else was in a circle around them. Eventually her mood lightened as the others laughed and joked and spread a bit out of their tight formation.

There was a lot of laughter as the group went from shop to shop. Honeydukes was Usagi's new favorite place for snacks, and she would have bought everything in the store if she could've. Mamoru did buy her several boxes full of individually wrapped chocolate frogs. Usagi laughed because she knew he loved to watch her face when she tried to catch them (as they always seemed to hop away the moment the packages were opened).

They came around a corner, arguing about whether they should go into Zonko's Joke Shop with Jadeite and Zoicite around. Those two had grown to love magical pranks, and could be seen scheming in corners with the Weasley twins often, usually right before some irrepressible joke of a calamity befell unhappy students. The Slytherins took the brunt of it unfortunately, though they immediately forgave the two added pranksters whenever Usagi got involved and apologized on their behalf.

As they came around though, Usagi saw a big black dog stealing used papers from the trash bins outside one of the shops. He had several in a small pile beside him, and one hanging out of his mouth. Used to animals who were more than they appeared, Usagi thought of Luna and Artemis, or the crows. She stepped toward the large, shaggy canine.

"Well hello." She said in a quiet but pleasant voice. Mamoru's hand was on the small of her back and the others gathered behind the two. "You aren't an ordinary dog at all are you? I think you're like my cat. Maybe you can talk..." She cocked her head to the side and waited for a response.

The dog nodded his head up and down once.

"Do you need help?"

This time he shook his head.

"You look far too skinny," Usagi said finally. "Would you like some food?"

Again the dog nodded. Usagi reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out several tins of snacks. She opened one, showing some of the rice balls Makoto had made for her, and put the tin on the ground in front of the dog. They all watched as he scarfed down the impromptu meal.

"We aren't from around here," Usagi said when the dog had slowed to look up between bites. "We're from Japan. Only visiting for the school year. And to be honest, we don't know much about magical creatures here. Mostly we've only dealt with Youma and demons in our battles. But I assume you are probably cold and tired. Why don't you go to the school and get help?"

Now the large dog shook his head violently in response. "You cant?" guessed Usagi. "Oh well. Here then." She slipped her hand back into her subspace pocket and pulled out a blanket and a few more tins. She approached the dog slowly, her hands held where he could see, and knelt in front of him. "I'm just going to tie this around you and tuck the tins in." She smiled as she worked. "You aren't really an animal at all are you?" she whispered finally. "It's okay, I won't tell. I always know when I meet someone. I can tell if they're good or need work. I think you're good, but very sad and angry too. Just don't let your anger destroy the good okay?"

The dog nodded, and she gave him a soft pat on the head. "Please take care of yourself." She put the newspapers into one of the folds she had created so that he didn't have to carry them in his mouth. "There, all finished." She watched as the dog loped away, worried that winter was coming and worse times were in store for him.

Mamoru helped her stand and kissed her cheek. He held her hand and led her away from the village and up onto a beautiful hill surrounded by trees on which the leaves were changing colors. They sat down on the sun warmed grass, and he laid down, laying his head in her lap.

"Usako," he looked up at her with his deep blue eyes, and she felt mesmerized. She bent and he raised his head to meet her, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss. "Do you know how much I love you? How I have been changed by you? How incredible it is that you love me?"

Usagi smiled down at the man of her dreams. "I feel the same way about you Mamo-chan. I love you so much I'm nearly bursting with it."

He moved swiftly then, kneeling beside her in the grass and grabbing one of her hands. "Usako, I can't bear the thought of living my life without you in it. I need your smiles, your gentle strength and your tender kindness for everyone and everything. I love you so much my heart aches when you aren't around." He rested his forehead against her shoulder for just a moment, then pulled back and met her eyes again. "Tsukino Usagi, my little Odango Atama, my Usako, will you please marry me?"

Usagi gasped. Then threw herself into Mamoru, knocking them both over. "Of course I will! Yes!" She shouted. He rolled over so that he was laying on top of her now, and pulled the little box from his sub-space pocket. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately for several minutes. Finally he sat up and standing, helped her to her feet. "SHE SAID YES!" he shouted, and from all their friends, who were gathered around the base of the hill there came shouts and cat-calls and laughter.

Usagi couldn't believe how wonderful it all was. "I was going to wait you know," Mamoru said into her ear. "I was going to ask your dad properly, and I still plan to... but after seeing you just then, I realized that I needed you to know how I feel." He held up her hand with the heart shaped stone on the ring. The band was braided silver and gold, and the stone itself was pink with little clear stones around it. He kissed the ring and smiled at Usagi. She giggled, and seconds later their friends were surrounding them closely demanding to see the ring.

Mamoru met the eyes of Haruka, Haruki, and the Shitennou. It hadn't been a surprise to any of them... they'd all gone shopping that day together. The plan was to find a quiet sweet moment to ask the question, and somehow he'd been first. He didn't tell Usagi any of this yet, though he would when they were alone, but her facial expressions would give away the secret if he told her now.

* * *

 **Celebration**

Long before the group arrived back from Hogsmeade, word had spread that Usagi and Mamoru were officially engaged. Ginny was waiting eagerly for her friend to return at the head of the path, and when she saw her coming around the corner she ran up to her and threw her arms around Usagi. "I'm so happy for you!" She practically screamed her excitement. The girls were now all jumping up and down together, Ginny and Usagi at their center.

They all headed back into the castle, where an impromptu celebration began in the great hall. The house elves sending up tons of treats, many of them Japanese foods, or the American type foods Usagi loved so much. Harry appeared a minute after they entered the hall and held up a large cup of pumpkin juice to toast the happy couple.

"To a happy and bright future!" He said this loudly and then pointed at little Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo, "and many children!" He laughed at the startled expressions on everyone's faces. He was feeling a bit giddy now that people were returning and there was something to celebrate. He caught Usagi in a hug, slapped Mamoru on the back, and held his cup up to them again.

Hermione and Ron came in then, faces a bit flushed, and congratulated them as well. Students began pouring into the great hall in larger and larger numbers. More food was sent up from the kitchens. People crowded the prince and princess, and Ginny was ecstatic to see the looks of absolute joy on their faces.

Professor Snape waved Mamoru and Usagi over, and as much as Ginny wished she could go and listen, she stayed where she was next to Haruki. Whatever it was made Mamoru shake his hand wildly and Usagi blush becomingly. Professor Dumbledore arrived and hugged the happy couple. Ginny watched, a few happy tears falling. This was a great day for a celebration.

She looked over at Harry, who was grinning, his mouth now full of some sort of treat, and she wondered if a day would ever come when they would have their own celebration. Usagi hugged her then, and she let go of her melancholy thoughts. For now she would be content just to be his friend.

* * *

 **Conversations**

Harry wasn't used to having people seem to read his mind, but ever since his cousins had come, the three of them always knew what he was thinking, or what he needed. The only other person who ever saw through him was Ginny, and he still felt strange about that so he pushed it to the back of his mind. Now though, as he sat with Usagi, Shingo, and Haruki in the library, he admitted to the problem.

"Look, it's just that I feel like I let everyone down." Harry said quietly. "I don't want them all to think I'm just a coward, or to go out there and lose because they show back up."

Usagi and Haruki both nodded in understanding, but they disagreed. He could tell. Shingo looked concerned, but stayed still and quiet, watching and waiting for the right moment to speak his mind. Harry liked that about him just as much as he liked the openness and easy honesty of the older two.

"From what I understand," Usagi said quietly, "only those with true horrors in their past react so strongly. I would be terrified of being near them without the Silver Crystal to protect me."

Haruki nodded. "I think sometimes we forget that our pasts aren't always pleasant. My parents are dead." He looked down for a moment, sad. "And before my dad passed he was getting more and more... sad, maybe angry. When he died I was the one who found him. I wont ever forget that moment."

"I think for me the worst had to be..." Usagi trailed off and looked in both directions. She saw Minako and Kunzite standing near the entrance to the library, but they weren't close enough to hear. "There was this daycare... A Youma attacked and I was in school. I could feel the... miasma maybe. I snuck out through the bathroom window and ran as fast as I could. I was too late. Two kids died. Very young kids. I destroyed the Youma and went after Jadeite like I'd never gone after anyone or anything. I actually wanted to kill him." She shuddered.

"Anyways, when he was gone there was nothing left for me to turn my anger on. I screamed. Did a lot of damage to windows and things because my screams get amplified by my hair pieces. When Tuxedo Kamen tried to calm me down I just kept hitting his chest over and over. Not hard enough to hurt him, more just a way to show I couldn't express what I was feeling. He finally had to carry me away because I just collapsed." She frowned.

"It was worse than the memory of watching him die and killing myself. I lost two little kids, hardly more than babies. I'll never be over it. Even though I know I couldn't have gotten there faster, to this day its the one thing I kick myself over. The one thing that gives me nightmares I can't take. If a dementors made me remember that..." She shuddered again. "I'll be back in a minute." She sighed and walked away, Minako following instantly.

"So how are you going to fight these dementors?" Asked Haruki.

"I'm going to be taking private lessons with Professor Lupin. He's going to show me the Patronus charm." He grimaced. "I really hope it works too, because otherwise I might have to quit the team."

"Nope. Usagi plans to go to the next match." Haruki smiled. "You didn't see what she did on the train. Put this silver force field around all of us, which only she could walk through, and then she just walks out there and scares them all away with that light of hers. She can be... very impressive."

"Yeah she can. Did you see her take down Kunzite?" Harry laughed, looking at the man who was still guarding the library door even though Usagi wasn't in the room. "I thought she was going to faint right after, but it was brilliant!"

"She's been up at night practicing with Mamoru." Haruki admitted. "You guys only have class twice a month, but she'd bound and determined not to be a burden so she practices several nights a week. You two are so much alike sometimes it's almost scary!"

"Harry?" Shingo turned to his cousin. "You were eleven when you started school here, right? The same age I am?"

Harry nodded, unsure what he was getting at.

"When you fought off the teacher with Voldemort on the back of his head, were you afraid?"

"Er... I guess so. I mean, I thought I might die there for a bit," Harry admitted.

"But you did it anyways, right?" Shingo asked.

"Well, yeah."

"So you know it isn't fear that's the problem so much as what they make you remember. Because if it was just fear, you would just keep fighting. But what they make you remember is awful. I don't have any really bad memories. I mean I get picked on sometimes, but I've always had Usagi to help me. But you had something awful happen." He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment, sadness for Harry obvious on his face.

"I just want you to remember that it doesn't matter so much what other people think if you know the truth. Cause you know you aren't afraid of them so much. It's more about doing what you have to do."

Harry nodded, understanding his cousin's words. Shingo might still be young, but he'd been young himself when he'd faced Professor Quirrel and Voldemort. The boy was smart too. Ravenclaw smart.

Usagi returned with Minako and the two were laughing. He peered the blonde who so closely resembled his cousin. She was good for Usagi, made her smile. He stood and went to talk to her for a minute while Usagi greeted Mamoru, who had just entered the library with Jadeite and Rei.

"I'm glad you could make her laugh again so quickly," he told her. She gave him a curious look.

"She thinks none of us know it bothers her. In the time since we've been Senshi we've lost seven people. All of them died before we could arrive on scene, and usually within a second of the Youma appearing. But she still blames herself." She sighed. "None of us, just herself."

Harry looked over at her and smiled. "It's the price."

"The price?" Minako sounded confused.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "For being who we are." For a second he saw Kunzite out of the corner of his eye and he shuddered involuntarily.

Minako gave him a strange look. "What's wrong?"

"I hate to say it Minako, but sometimes, especially when I see him out of the corner of my eye, Kunzite looks a lot like Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father," he elaborated. "The light silvery white hair, the same color eyes, even the body build, strong without looking like a body builder. Sometimes I think Kunzite could be Lucius' kid brother."

"Who knows?" Minako said in a sad voice. "He doesn't remember much of the family he was born to. Just that someone he loved gave him to Beryl. And even that is something that is unclear and foggy to him."

* * *

 **The Daily Prophet**

Minako didn't know what had possessed her to look into it. She couldn't explain the urges, but she spent the next several afternoons alone in the library, searching through old issues of newspapers, and researching any avenues she could. She found some interesting articles on all kinds of things, from broomstick maintenance to wand repair. There were articles about Lord Voldemort, whom was no longer in power, but still seemed to be spoken of and 'not-named' quite a bit.

She found interesting articles about Harry right after the dark lord had been defeated. Most of it had been speculation about what sorts of powers he would have if he could defeat the dark lord as an infant. She even found birth records for Harry's father and aunts, though his aunts were somehow listed as deceased. There were so many different papers, most of them seeming to be somewhat like supermarket tabloids.

Eventually she found what she needed, and even though a part of her had already known the answer, had put the evidence together, she dropped back down into her chair in a state of shock. She knew now, and there was only one thing left to do.

::Kunzite?::

::Mina-chan?::

::Please have one of the others take over for you and come meet me.::

::What's wrong? You're upset! Has someone hurt you?::

::No. I'm perfectly safe. I'm in the library.::

Less than a minute later Kunzite had transported next to her and pulled her into his arms, cradling her head against his chest as he looked in every direction for a threat. "What's the matter love?"

"Lets sit down for a minute."

Kunzite nodded and pulled another chair to the table. He grabbed one of her hands, and Minako could tell he was really worried. About her, not himself.

"Kun," she sighed, "yesterday I was having a talk with Harry, and he said something that got me thinking." She snatched the article she'd just found off the desk. "I think I've found your family," she said finally, and handed him the article.

-O-  
 _Mysterious Disappearance of Malfoy Son  
Yesterday screams were heard from the Malfoy Estate in Wiltshire. Aurors were dispatched to the residence. Blood was found in the room of the younger Malfoy son, who has now been declared missing. The sons of Abraxus Malfoy, Lucius and Kunzite, (shown left). Kunzite, who had just received his acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a late surprise for the Malfoy family, and was doted upon by his mother.  
The older Malfoy son, Lucius, just graduated from Hogwarts with high marks, and intends to go into the family business. He commented this morning. "My brother was spoiled rotten, and I'm sure he's only run away." No further comments from the Malfoy family have been given, though a neighbor said she often saw the two boys together, and that Lucius was unkind to Kunzite.  
_-O-

Kunzite's eyes widened as he read the article. Beside the article was a picture of two boys with light blonde hair, almost white, and silvery blue eyes. One was an older teenager, the other young, perhaps around ten years old. As soon as his eyes fell on the picture he was inundated with the memory of that day when the older boy, Lucius he now knew, had lifted his wand.

He looked at the dates and was confused. He must have been in some sort of stasis for a time. He wasn't sure how that was possible, but Lucius was much older than him now, for him only about seven years had passed, and of those he really only remembered one or two. His brother had betrayed him. Given him to Queen Beryl. Why?

Kunzite's heart clenched with pain and heartache, and he heard the sound of crunching as the paper crumbled into a ball in his fists. He felt Minako's arms go around him, and he buried his head in her neck, letting her love for him overwhelm the pain for just a moment. He refused to weep like a child. Not here, not now.

"You still have family Kun." She sighed against the top of his head, "maybe not the best family, but a family, if you want them."

"I want nothing to do with my _brother_!" he snarled the word with so much hurt and anger Minako winced. He was quiet for a few minutes. "Draco maybe, if he can be saved from the path his father followed."

"Should I have kept out of it?" Minako asked, feeling guilty for causing him pain and sadness. "I couldn't seem to help myself..." She trailed off and looked at him until he raised his head and met her eyes.

"I'm glad I know Mina-chan." His voice was quiet, more calm, and she sighed. "It's been eating at me, and you knew that. Perhaps I should have gone looking myself, but I was afraid of what I would find. Thank you."

"I love you Kun." She wrapped her arms around him again, and he pulled her into his lap, bending to kiss her mouth gently.

"I love you too Mina." He stood, spun once, and deposited her on their bed. "Let me show you." It was a whisper, and she smiled and opened her arms for him.


	8. Chapter 7: For Their Hearts

**Chapter 7**  
 **For Their Hearts**

* * *

 **Plans**

"Alright," Mamoru said, looking over at the others. Most of the girls were off with the kids in the dining hall, but he and the others were up in the common room having a meeting. He looked around.

Haruka was sitting at the edge of one of the couches, her fingers twisting around themselves. Haruki was pacing behind her. Kunzite stood staring out the window. He'd seemed a bit sad since Minako had discovered his past. Jadeite and Zoicite were sitting around one of the traditional Japanese tables. Nephrite was sitting in an armchair. Artemis was on one arm of the couch, curled up, his white fur blending into the greys and whites of the cushions.

"What you guys need is a moment. The perfect moment." He smiled. "It doesn't have to be under a sunset or anything. Just something special between the two of you."

"I want mine to be simple," admitted Kunzite. "Private too." He gave a small smile. "Maybe in bed or something. I just want Minako to know she gets to choose. I was a bit pushy before." He grinned, thinking back to the day they'd sealed their bond and he'd told her she was marrying him. He liked being a bit demanding with her, and she usually enjoyed it, but this was supposed to be special.

"Well I want something spectacular. I want Michiru to fall all over herself with happiness. I don't know... something a bit wild and crazy." Haruka looked up and smiled. She thought of her beautiful Soul-Bonded and how the woman had brought so much light and joy and music and laughter into her life.

"I want something incredibly sweet. Most people don't realize that Makoto is super-feminine. They see her as just... strong. But she's a hopeless romantic." He smiled. To Nephrite his little Soul-Bonded was small and sweet, and utterly adorable.

"Rei needs something passionate. I was thinking maybe public, like at dinner or something." Jadeite grinned. His woman was a bit wild and temperamental, but she was also sweet and fun. He thought back to when they had created their Soul-Bond. Yes, fun and passionate for her.

Haruki grinned. "Setsuna is too shy for hers to be public. I'm thinking maybe a picnic or a dinner for just the two of us." His Soul-Bonded wouldn't want too many people watching her. She still felt really uncomfortable with strangers, and most of the people in this school were just that.

Artemis swished his tail. "I plan to ask Luna when we're alone. The kittens sort of follow us around a bit, but I'm thinking once they're down for the night we can go up to the astronomy tower and I'll ask her under the full moon."

Zoicite looked around. "You set the bar high Mamoru! I don't know. I think I want something fun, but sweet. I don't know... I can't figure it out. Ami's so shy I think it should be somewhat private, but I also want her to be able to share the moment. Ahhh! Help!"

Mamoru laughed. "Zo, you could always propose in here. Maybe one night right before bed, with the fire lit, when everyone is quiet and in a good mood. Maybe after she has a big success or something. She's been so upset since..." His hands clenched as he remembered Ami and Rei's vision. He wouldn't let that happen.

"I know. That's something else I wanted to talk about." Zoicite stood and walked to the fireplace. He rested one arm on the mantel and laid his head over it. "I think we need to change things around a little. We all love our Princess, but you know she's a bit too..." Mamoru could see him searching for the right word.

"Independent?" asked Kunzite.

"Reckless?" asked Haruka.

"Trusting?" suggested Nephrite.

"Naïve?" asked Jadeite.

"Innocent." Mamoru said, his tone sad. "She just doesn't understand that not everyone is like her. She only sees the best in people."

"So how do we go about protecting her without her realizing what we are doing? We all saw how she reacted before. Once we go back home we wont be able to be with her twenty-four hours a day." Haruka stood too, and paced to the fireplace next to Zoicite.

"I don't know," Mamoru admitted. "I thought about having Luna put the whammy on her parents so I could marry her early. If she's living with me I can protect her."

Artemis jumped up onto the back of the couch. "If she wont, I will," he promised.

"Thanks Artemis."

"I'm thinking the best way to protect her is to hang out with her. Make it so she doesn't realize were actually doing it. Just all of us take turns taking her out or sitting around. I don't know. She's got the girls at school with her now. Even Mina-chan and Rei-chan are going to her school when we get back." Nephrite said.

"We have to get all of them on board with this." Mamoru groaned.

"I'm pretty sure it will be as easy as asking," Kunzite admitted. "Minako and I have already had this talk."

* * *

 **Dreams**

Ami tossed and turned in the bed. She couldn't get the images from her vision out of her head. Tears stained her pillow, and her breath came out in pants. She couldn't take it. She stood up and quietly made her way out of the bedroom. Zoicite was asleep, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. The night before she had been plagued by dreams. Dreams where Usagi was begging for someone to save her while the white-haired man forced himself on her. The dreams had been far too graphic and Ami had woken in tears.

This was just too much. She couldn't this happen. She had to save her princess. She climbed the stairs, her damp sweaty nightgown clinging to her legs. She climbed to the very top of the tower and listened at the door. Soft snores came though the thick wood and she pulled the handle to peek inside.

Usagi's long blonde hair was everywhere. All over the bed, and even the floor. Mamoru was wrapped around her as if he couldn't let her go even in sleep. Ami understood. He had been much more obsessive about her safety, though he'd tried to hide his feelings from his Bond-Mate. It was nearly impossible once the Soul-Bond had been formed though.

She carefully closed the door, assured Usagi was asleep and safe in her man's arms. She went down the stairs and into the common room. Rei was sitting up staring into the fire. She moved to join her.

"You having the dreams now too?" asked Rei.

"Yeah," Ami admitted. "Ever since we saw."

"We'll change it somehow."

"I hope so," Ami wiped at a stray tear. "If something happens to her..." She sighed. "Did you see any more?"

"Yes." Rei sighed too. "He forced her."

"We can't let it happen."

"We won't." Rei promised. "And if it comes to it, we'll give all our strength to her and she'll escape. She'll be safe." A fist hit hard against her thigh as she let out some of her frustration. "She's the only reason any of us really have friends. I won't let her down." Her voice was fierce, hard, and determined.

* * *

 _ **Shingo's Promise**_

It wasn't easy for Shingo. He was still considered a child by the older teens. He was eleven, the age the students came to Hogwarts normally, and didn't really consider himself one of the children. Only Usagi really saw his struggle. Hotaru, who was his soulmate, was almost on the same cusp. She was ten, and closer to him in age than the twins and Takeo, so often they would talk together.

He played with the others sometimes, but sometimes he preferred to spend time with the older ones. And at times he wanted to be alone with Hotaru, though Haruka seemed to frown at him when that happened. It wasn't like he was going to do something stupid and try the Soul-Bond at their age, so he didn't understand why she seemed to be angry with him.

Then again, Haruka always confused Shingo. At times she could be seen huddled together with the older teen boys, while others she spent with only the girls. He understood that she was in love with Michiru, and not interested in boys in that way. They were good together and he thought they were good adoptive parents for Hotaru.

So why didn't she like him?

He was sitting with Hotaru on the windowsill, looking out at the grounds, when Haruka came up and sent Hotaru over to the other kids. She sat down beside him and looked at him for a long time.

"Usagi said I'm confusing you," she said after a moment.

Shingo could only nod.

"It's not that I don't like you Shingo. And I know that you already care a great deal for Hotaru. But sometimes parents can be... protective... of their daughters. Especially dads. Like the way your dad is with Usagi."

"Okay," he whispered.

"With me and Michiru, I guess I sort of take on the male aspect in the relationship. It has to do with my planet, I think. It has the aspects of both. So when I'm around Hotaru, I feel more like a dad than a mom. That's why she calls me Haruka-papa."

Shingo nodded again.

"So, with dads, I suppose there is a feeling like you can only have your daughter until she grows up and gets married. And then it feels like we lose them to their husbands." Haruka sighed, looking sad, and Shingo put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not ready for her to grow up and get married. I only just got her. Do you see?"

Shingo frowned. "Haruka, I promise I'll never really take her away from you. Besides, we're still really young."

"Not as young as you think," she mumbled.

Shingo laughed then. "I feel older than I am. Maybe because I was technically considered a grown up. I was almost seventeen and Hotaru and I were..." he trailed off, not really wanting to talk about something so personal, and unnerving. "But right now she's only ten. I'm eleven. Neither of us are ready for that. I just want to be her friend."

Haruka smiled and put an arm around him. "Good."

"And I meant what I said," he added. "I'll never really take her from you. We'll live close by and come annoy you all the time."

* * *

 **Proposal**

Kunzite paced the floor. He felt unsure of his next steps. This was not a common occurrence for him. Normally he knew exactly what he should do. Minako sat to the edge of the bed, brushing through her hair, which was wild and mussed from sleep. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he loved her more than life. Her love for him was a balm to his tattered soul. She had saved him, as much as the prince and the princess, her love had healed him.

"Should I tell him?" He finally asked, turning to look at her.

"I don't know. He might go straight to his father. If Lucius discovered who you were, would he try to cause more issues for you?" She sighed. "On the other hand, Draco needs guidance. He needs someone to remind him he is not above anyone else. He is just as human as the rest of us."

"Minako, we aren't exactly fully human."

"And yet we bleed. We are more human than I think you realize." She smiled and stood, her night dress flowing around her ankles. She reached a hand up and cupped his cheek. "You think and feel and need, like anyone else. You have wants and needs. Hopes and dreams."

He smiled. Never had he realized just how much of a philosopher his Soul-Bonded was. She was much smarter than most people gave her credit for. Often she played the fool, and he knew part of that was so that enemies underestimated her. His beautiful little woman. He had told her she would marry him, and he knew she would.

"You are the most wonderful woman," he said, and reached into his subspace pocket. He pulled out the little jewelers box. "Would you... would you marry me Minako?"

With a happy giggle she threw her arms around his neck. Her bright blue eyes sparkled. "Yes!" She kissed him.

He grabbed her hand, his fingers shaking slightly. Carefully he slipped the golden band onto her finger. It was a simple ring, with one large citrine stone, surrounded by tiny little diamonds. It suited her perfectly. He'd loved it on sight, and had known just how it would look on her hand. He raised her fingers to his mouth and kissed the ring. "My beautiful woman," he whispered happily.

* * *

 **A Little Prince**

Chibi-Mamo was a quiet boy. His sister was the brighter light of the two of them, much more like their mother in her younger years, while he tended to be much more like their father. He was studious and a little shy, and though he was kind and unselfish it was difficult for him to make new friends without his sister to act as an icebreaker. Much like their mother, Chibi-Usa rarely met someone she couldn't like. While the younger Mamoru liked most people, he didn't know how to interact with them.

He preferred to stay close to family, and when they had been at home, had rarely strayed from the palace. Now he was beginning to come out of his shell. Hotaru and Takeo certainly helped. The five children had grown close, and he was happy to be with them. He would do anything for them he knew. Today they were working on a homework assignment, and as he looked around at the others some of the ink dripped off his quill.

Hotaru was beautiful with her shoulder-length black hair and purple eyes. She was sweet and kind, and though she had once been a bit sickly, she seemed healthy enough now. Takeo was bright and golden, his eyes the color of a summer sky. He was handsome and kind and though he had suffered great loss his joy was infectious. He laughed often and loudly. He tended to cling to Rei and Jadeite, as though he was afraid to lose them. He completely understood. Shingo was bright and intelligent, with a wisdom that belied his age. He was the big brother of the group, and often steered them away from trouble.

He looked over to where the younger versions of his parents were working together. They were much more carefree than their future selves. More playful and open to others. He loved them dearly, and felt even closer to them now than he had before. It was nice to see them like this, when they didn't have an entire solar system to rule, and an entire galaxy to protect.

In the future, though he wasn't sure exactly when, his mother would have to fight Galaxia, and though the golden Senshi would be healed, she would need his parent's help to repair the damage she had created. She would have many who wouldn't trust her. His parents however had many friends throughout the Galaxy. Many whose lives they had saved, whose worlds they had helped. Though their main focus was the Earth and the budding colonies on the other planets, they would be responsible as ambassadors, and would rarely have free time.

Thankfully that was many years in the future. They didn't look much different, except for the easy smiles. And they loved him and Chibi-Usa dearly. But their younger selves were much more open and effusive with their affections. He grinned, watching his father sneak a kiss from his mother. He wondered if he would ever find a love like that. He knew in the future there would be many other worlds sending young ones to Earth for training. It was always interesting, but he had such a hard time opening up to people that he had rarely made friends with them.

A loud commotion came from the stairs and he looked up to see Kunzite and Minako running down them with happy grins. Auntie Minako was holding her hand up, the back facing out, and he caught the gleam of light reflecting off a bright stone. So Uncle Kun had proposed! He grinned and jumped up. "Look Chibi-Usa!"

Squeals and laughter filled the room as every female raced for Minako. Her hand was held by everyone. They all jumped up and down and screamed in delight. He couldn't help laughing happily. So many wonderful things had happened since they had been sent to the past. He felt so happy he could burst.

"Uncle Kun!" He raced to the man with long white-blonde hair. "You did it!" He hugged him around the leg and smiled up at him. His favorite uncle picked him up and tossed him into the air. He giggled and hugged him tight. All three of the younger boys had been allowed in on the secret that soon all of the couples were going to have proposals. It made him feel special and included.

"It's pretty," he smiled, taking a look at the ring Minako showed him. "It matches your fuka!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Minako giggled. She hugged him, then turned to Chibi-Usa who was tugging on her robes.

"Uncle Kun?"

"What little one?" Kunzite moved off to one side.

"Do you think a girl will ever love me?" He blushed. "Like Auntie Mina loves you, I mean?"

"Of course I do!" Kunzite tapped his nose. "You just have to be patient. One day a lovely young woman will see you for who you are and she will steal your heart and give you hers to replace it." He smiled. "Just wait patiently. Is there a girl you like?"

"I like Chibi-Usa and my other sisters and my cousins. And I like Hotaru." Chibi-Mamo blushed then leaned in and whispered in his uncle's ear. "She marries Shingo. They're Bonded."

Kunzite nodded. He'd suspected something like that, though he hadn't been sure. "Well by the time you're born they're probably both grown-ups aren't they?"

He nodded his head. "And they have babies. Not as many as mom and dad, or you and Auntie Mina."

Kunzite gave him a funny look. "Just how many babies are your parents going to have?"

Chibi-Mamo giggled and leaned forward to talk in his Uncle's ear. The shock on the man's face made him laugh so hard his belly hurt. "We're just the oldest," he admitted. "And dad says he's not done yet."

"How old are the two of you really?" Kunzite asked.

"Technically over a thousand, but in actuality... I think almost ten."

"Why the difference?" Kunzite sounded worried.

"I can't tell you Uncle Kun! I can tell you that Mommy saves everyone, but future Puu said not to say the rest cause it might change stuff that has to happen."

"Future Puu?" Kunzite said with a grin and looked over to see Setsuna fawning over Minako's new engagement ring.

"Yup. We couldn't say her name, so she told us to call her Pluto, but we couldn't say that either, so we just called her Puu."

Kunzite laughed.

"She was one of my only friends." Chibi-Mamo admitted. "I'm not so good with people."

"You'll get better. I think you already have."

He felt his heart swell at that. It made him happy to know his Uncle thought he would get better. "I love you Uncle Kun!" He hugged him hard. One day, he promised himself, he would be able to make friends and fall in love.

"I love you too," his uncle smiled. "So how close are Mina and I to your parent's record," he asked with a sly grin at his fiancé, who couldn't hear the conversation.

Chibi-Mamo leaned in and whispered in his uncle's ear. Then he told him another secret.

* * *

 **A Little Princess**

Chiba Usagi, the little pink-haired princess, was used to getting her way. It wasn't that she was necessarily selfish or spoiled, but rather that her parents doted on her and her brother both. Usually when she asked for something it was provided, and quite quickly. So it came as rather a shock to the young girl when the younger version of her mother told her no. For a moment she simply stood there, mouth agape, and stared at her. Then her chin began to quiver and her eyes to fill.

"Oh, little one. This isn't something to cry about." Enfolded in a loving embrace, Chibi-Usa couldn't help a small sniffle.

"But I want to," she whined.

"Chibi-Usa," the voice was firm, the tone loving but strict. "The answer is no."

"But Mom!" She tried again. Her big eyes luminous with tears. To her shock and dismay Usagi only laughed.

"I've used that myself baby girl," she whispered conspiratorially. "But this time it isn't happening. I'm sorry if that makes you mad, but it's already been agreed on with Professor Dumbledore. You are younger than the normal students and he feels it wouldn't be safe."

Chibi-Usa rubbed at her eyes. "But... I'd be careful!" She was sure she could do it.

"Oh baby, I'm really sorry. I wish I could let you. I do! But I made a promise." Her mother let out another sigh and hugged her tight. "I can't break my word. I just can't. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Chibi-Usa sniffled. She understood, even if she didn't like it. She hugged her mother one more time and then turned and grabbed her bag. "Can I go to the kitchens then?"

"Sure. I think Makoto will be done in a few minutes and she can walk you back. But bring your brother too. And maybe see if the other kids want to go."

Chibi-Usa nodded her head. She would do that. But they wouldn't be going to the kitchens. Nope. She was going to ride a broom today. She hadn't made any promises. She ran for her twin and pulled him up.

"Takeo, you want to come to the kitchens?" When he nodded she turned to her other friends.

"Hotaru? Shingo? Do you want to go with us?"

The two were in the window seat again, looking at a book together. They both shook their heads so Chibi-Usa grabbed ahold of her brother and Takeo and dragged them through the door. Soon the three of them were running down the corridor together. They reached the corner and Chibi-Usa turned.

"I want to go somewhere else first," she admitted, and led them out of the castle. "It'll only be a minute!"

She had already found the hidden treasure trove of brooms. Madam Hooch didn't even lock them up. She opened the cupboard and handed brooms to the boys before taking one for herself.

"Chibi-Usa..." Chibi-Mamo looked concerned. "She said no."

"But I want to!" Chibi-Usa whined. She moved away and stepped over the broom. "I want to, so I'm going to!"

She kicked off the ground. The wind rushed through her hair, through the long shimmery white robes she was wearing, and into her eyes, making them water. She couldn't see where she was going, and had no clue how to control the broom.

"Chibi-Usa!" She heard the screams of her twin and Takeo, but didn't know what to do. She clung tightly to the broom and screamed for her mother. A moment later she slammed into stones of a castle wall. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire. And then she was falling, tumbling end over end through the air.

"Mommy!" she called as she fell.

* * *

 **The Fall**

Usagi shook her head as the kids left. She wished she could take them out and even wanted to learn to ride a broom herself, but she had given her word to Professor Dumbledore. Well, to be fair, Luna had given him her words before she'd even known about the trip. But she wouldn't break her word, wouldn't harm her honor in such a way. She looked up and caught Mamoru's grin.

"That girl is so much like you, it's almost terrifying." He laughed. "Just as stubborn."

Usagi couldn't help but laugh. She does remind me of myself when I was younger.

Mamoru leaned in and kissed her. "I bet you were just adorable," he whispered. "Stubborn and hardheaded, and adventurous."

"Oh I was!" Usagi giggled. "I was always in some kind of trouble."

"She's got your spirit."

"Not a good thing. Back when I was her age, every time I was told no I went ahead and... OH NO!" Usagi blanched. "CHIBI-USA!" Her scream got everyone's attention.

A feeling of intense fear filled Usagi. There was a flash of pink light and Usagi found herself outside the castle, flying in the air. Large wings were sprouting from her back. Bare as the day she was born, in her purest form, she fluttered her wings swiftly, angelic in her movements. She barely noticed her form except to flit her wings. Her hair flew into her face and she barely noticed it had changed to a bright silver color with pink at the tips.

The moment she was outside she could see Chibi-Usa falling from the top of one of the towers. The broom had shattered, and it was obvious her baby was hurt. There was blood on the white robes of the little pink bundle falling through the air. Usagi raced for her daughter, catching her just before she hit the ground, her own body slamming into the wet grass as she took the brunt of the fall.

She felt her leg snap, and one of her ribs. A moment later her shoulder broke as her body hit a second time. She gasped in a breath of air and bit her lip hard so she wouldn't scream. She thought perhaps the broken rib might have punctured her lung.

::Mamoru!:: She knew her mental voice was screaming, but she needed him.

::USAGI!:: His voice in her head was panicked, and she knew he was about to transport himself to her side.

"Mama!" Chibi-Usa was sobbing in her arms. Usagi couldn't so much as lift a hand to comfort her.

"I'm... I'm okay baby." she lied. Burning pain spread through her chest, and more came from her shoulder, leg, and the back of her head. One of her wings was folded wrong. She'd never had wings before. She knew it must have been a wish granted by the Legendary Silver Crystal.

Chibi-Mamo had run to them and was crying, holding his sister's hand. His whole body was wracked with heaving sobs. Golden sparks filled with hints of silver and purple flowed out of him and into Chibi-Usa. The open wound on the girl's shoulder began to close, and Usagi could see the shoulder healing.

Mamoru reached her side and someone lifted Chibi-Usa out of her arms. The world was fading to black as Mamoru screamed her name. It was so hard to breathe. She slipped away.


	9. Chapter 8: Healing Hearts

AN: I've really struggled with this chapter I have to admit. Most of it was written weeks ago, but there were a few things I wanted to express, and I really wasn't sure how to go about doing it. I want to thank Astraearose-silvermoon for her help talking me through this, and all the lovely ladies in Crystallis for listening to me whine and for encouraging me! You guys are the best! I really needed the advice! Sometimes I find that the story seems to write itself, and other times it is really a battle for dominance between my imagination spitting out ideas and the rest of me trying to actually write those ideas down.

AN2: Sorry this chapter is so short, but there was something in me that said this was the place to stop.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**  
 **Healing Hearts**

* * *

 **Chibi-Mamo**

Chibi-Mamo screamed as his sister began to fall. He was unsure what to do to help her. He prayed with all his might for something or someone to save her. A moment later there was a flash of light and a loud whooshing sound and the image of huge white wings as the past version of his mother swooped through the air and caught her. And then they were both falling, and spinning and there were snapping sounds as they landed. It took everything in him not to turn and loose the contents of his belly in the grass.

He ran forward, screaming for his sister and mother, and then he was holding Chibi-Usa's hand, and his father was there and he was holding Usagi and all Chibi-Mamo could think about was helping his sister. He didn't know what to do. He'd never healed before, not on his own anyways, and he didn't know exactly what to do.

He remembered a moment when he was little when his father had helped him heal an injured bunny, and there had been golden sparks. It had fascinated him at the time, and he had looked up at his father in awe. The man was the strongest and wisest person he'd ever known, and he was so wonderful to him and his siblings.

Chibi-Usa had her eyes closed now, and she looked so pale and small. His mom was whispering for his dad to heal her, but the man was in a panic, and couldn't seem to let go of her. Somehow, Chibi-Mamo knew, this time it was up to him to do it. It was his time.

He closed his eyes and prayed she would be okay. _I've got to heal her, I've got to heal her_. The words echoed in his mind and he thought about how he could do it. Warmth spread through him and he opened his eyes to see a mixture of golden and silver and purple sparks moving from his hand and into his twin. He sobbed in relief when he saw her healing.

He looked at his sister as her eyes fluttered open. "Chibi-Mamo... Helios is coming," she whispered, and passed out again.

* * *

 **Helios**

He was walking through the rose gardens when he felt it. Fear and shame welled up and he could sense it. He followed the feeling to the dreamer, a young girl with hair streaked blonde and pink. It was the princess! She was from the future, and he had spent many hours near her dreams, not peeking as that would be rude, but just absorbing the flavor of them. She was sweet even in here dreams and he had partially fallen in love with her.

But this time she was calling out from her dream. Instead of sitting near her dream he entered it. He watched as her mind replayed her aborted flight and her mother's rescue of her just before she smashed into the ground. The girl was terrified her mother was too injured to recover. He reassured her that if her father was around there was nothing to fear, but the girl explained her father was having difficulty healing her.

Her shame and self-hatred were nearly overwhelming. The girl had never really disobeyed her parents before, except one other time, when she was much younger, which had also led to heartache that was still to come for her parents. She cried and he gathered her into his arms and promised he would go to her.

Her dream blinked out of existence and Helios let out a cry of fear and gathered his own power. He searched the world for her in an instant and a moment later stepped out of Elysion and into the grounds of the magic school.

* * *

 **Mamoru**

Mamoru was frantic. He was trying to heal his Usako, but for some reason it wouldn't work. It was as though something was blocking him. In a panic he begged her to release her henshin. She tried, he could tell, but for some reason it wasn't letting go. He knew she was fading fast, and even though Chibi-Usa was barely injured his Soul-Bonded was begging him to save her instead. But it was Usagi who needed immediate healing.

The Senshi and Shitennou were surrounding them and had pulled Chibi-Usa from Usagi's arms and laid her on the grass where Chibi-Mamo was holding her hand. She had a broken shoulder, and possibly a small concussion, but all in all it could have been worse. He turned his attention back to Usagi, who was bleeding in several places where her bones stuck through her skin.

"I can't heal her..." His voice broke as he tried to explain to the Shitennou and the others. "Something is stopping me!" It was nearly a plea for help, but he was the only one among them with the ability to heal her injuries, and he was afraid she would die if he couldn't do it soon. She had lost too much blood.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi moaned again, and her eyes fluttered closed. He was loosing her. A sob broke free and he clutched at her hand, unsure what to do.

"Usagi!" he shouted her name and shook her. "Usagi! Come back to me." His shoulders shook with fear and anguish as he held his dying mate. If she died their children would disappear, and he would be left utterly alone again. In seconds all the ways he could take his own life passed through his mind, but he shook his head. He had to save her!

He heard Chibi-Mamo muttering over his sister, and then he felt the pull of magic similar to his own and turned his head in time to watch Chibi-Mamo glowing with golden, silver, and purple sparks as he accessed his own crystal for the first time. Seconds passed and then Chibi-Usa was healed and breathing better. She spoke, but Mamoru didn't catch her words.

He turned back as a shimmering light covered Usagi. There was a pop and he saw the broken wing mend itself a moment before the wings themselves disappeared, leaving Usagi behind in her white school robes. He immediately sent his healing energy into her and this time it worked. When he had finished the love of his life was breathing easier, though her beautiful school robes were stained with her blood. How she had lost so much in seconds he would never understand, but he gathered her into his arms and clutched her tightly.

She'd been stuck in her form because he hadn't healed his daughter. It was his fault she'd nearly died. He sobbed into her hair, which was now messily falling out of the buns, and the long streamers were sitting in little puddles of her blood. He had never imagined something like this happening. His anger at himself was nearly overwhelming.

"Chibi-Usa!" A voice was screaming his daughter's name over and over. It wasn't her twin, and when he looked up it was to see a boy of about eleven with short white-blond hair and a horn on his forehead like that of a unicorn. He was running towards his daughter, tears streaming down his face. "Chibi-Usa, you disappeared!" The boy fell to his knees next to Chibi-Mamo and clutched at the girl nearly as frantically as he himself was holding Usagi.

He almost yelled for the boy to get away from her, until he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. The boy was brimming with golden energy, and a thick corded band connected with his daughter's mix of silver and pink. This boy was her soulmate.

* * *

 **Promises**

Harry was holding tightly to a sobbing Ginny, sitting beside Kunzite and Minako. Ron and Hermione were on their other side, but it was Ginny who concerned him the most at the moment. She was devastated at the thought she might lose her closest friend, and he was dealing with similar feelings. Haruki knelt, Setsuna holding his shoulder, and he could feel the other man's anguish as clearly as his own. Shingo's face was pale and he was swaying forward and back. Only little Hotaru was holding him up, and she was urging him to sit.

He watched as Chibi-Mamo healed his little twin, and then he saw the change in Usagi as her henshin faded. He shook Ginny and pointed. Bright golden sparks flew out over Mamoru and a moment later his cousin had been healed. But she didn't wake, and there was blood everywhere. She was obviously going to need time to recover.

He turned and yelled for someone to get Madam Pomfrey, and then focused on a yelling boy who seemed to have a unicorn horn sticking up from his forehead. He almost stopped the child from reaching Chibi-Usa, but the terror in the kid's voice was enough to halt him in his tracks. He'd only felt that type of fear when someone he really cared for was in danger. He shuddered, remembering the year before when he'd seen Ginny looking as pale as his cousin did now.

"She's going to get better," he said to Ginny in a quiet voice. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. "She's healed now. Madam Pomfrey can handle the rest."

"I've never seen Mamoru so panicked." Ginny whispered. "It scares me."

Mamoru was now staring at the boy holding onto his daughter, though Usagi was clutched tightly in his arms and his cheek was resting in her hair.

"She's okay though, I think," Ron said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Harry released her and she turned and hugged her older brother. "That was bloody frightening though," he admitted. "And she still looks different," he added a second later, in a quieter voice. Harry had barely noticed the change in his cousin's hair, but now he took the time to look. It had gone completely silver, except now the tips were the same color pink as her daughter's.

"It was. I wonder if she needs a transfusion," Hermione said from Harry's other side.

"Madam Pomfrey will know what to do." Harry reassured them. He didn't think she needed a transfusion. She was already looking a bit better. Not nearly as pale. "I think Mamoru is feeding her energy." The others looked back at the pair and saw what he was witnessing.

Mamoru had one hand on the grass, the other on Usagi's chest, and sparks were running through him and into her.

"Chibi-Usa is waking up!" Minako sounded anxious as she looked over the little girl. Kunzite rubbed her back as the two stepped closer. "We need to take her up to the infirmary," she said after a minute. Kunzite waited for Mamoru to nod in approval before he bent and gathered the little girl into his arms. She looked so tiny being held by the man.

The blonde unicorn boy stood and made to follow him, but Chibi-Mamo looked torn. He looked at his sister, then his mother, back and forth several times.

"Go with your sister," Mamoru encouraged. "Usagi will be fine. I promise." He looked into Chibi-Mamo's eyes and Harry could watch the boy's shoulders straighten with resolve.

* * *

 **Damage**

Chibi-Usa wrung her hands as she sat next to her mother's bed in the infirmary. She held them tightly together for a moment before reaching out to touch the young woman who would one day give her life, and who had rescued her with no thought of her own safety.

Her father was sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed, and she was terrified to meet his eyes. He would be ashamed of her actions. She had done something so awful. And worse, it wasn't the only time she had disobeyed and brought pain to her mother. The others didn't know about it yet, only Chibi-Mamo knew, and she was ashamed because soon after she and Chibi-Mamo left to go back to the future, they would find out. It made her feel even more ashamed of herself.

She sniffled. "I'm so sorry." It was hardly a whisper.

"Do you understand the damage you've caused?" Mamoru asked, his voice quiet. "Dumbledore may no longer trust us Chibi-Usa. You broke your mother's and my word, disobeyed, and nearly got yourself killed in the process. Usagi..." his voice broke, and that hurt more than any of his words. She knew that he was still terrified she wouldn't recover.

"I do know," she said, her voice small, and very sad. She felt so ashamed. "I'm so horrible," and she couldn't hold back her own tears anymore. For a moment she wondered if he hated her now, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing his love, but then he was lifting her out of her chair and into his arms.

"Chibi-Usa we all make mistakes, and I forgive you, but you need to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. I want your word."

"I promise daddy. I wont disobey either of you anymore." She looked up and met his eyes so he could see the truth in her own, and he nodded in approval.

"From what I understand," he admitted, "your mother was a bit wild when she was younger too. Couldn't seem to obey." He smiled fondly over at the no silvery-pink blonde in the bed. "Sometimes it can be really hard to grow up and learn responsibility. She had to when Luna gave her that brooch. You carry the Pink Moon Crystal. You have Senshi abilities. It's time for you to learn responsibility too."

"I'll try. I promise." Chibi-Usa was determined to make both her parents proud of her.

"Now, about Helios." Mamoru's voice was even kinder than before. "How long have you known him?"

* * *

 **A Curse**

"How long has the girl been cursed?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a quiet voice.

"Cursed?" Mamoru sat up straight and looked at the matronly woman with shock and a little fear. "I didn't know she was cursed."

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue. "Well, it's probably been a while. Let me ask you... Has she been more clumsy than usual? Distracted? Sleeping more than usual?"

"Since I've known her," Mamoru admitted. "She is always falling over her own feet. She doesn't do well on tests, though she'd brilliant the rest of the time. She loses track of conversations sometimes too. She always has a hard time waking up and sometimes falls asleep in the middle of a conversation."

"A result of the curse no doubt. I wonder how long ago it was placed on her. Maybe even in her early childhood. Who knows?" Madam Pomfrey shrugged her shoulders. "No matter, it is easily cured. I will send for Dumbledore."


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Author's Note:** I have to apologize for the long wait on this story. I sort of got side-tracked with a couple other projects. I really do want to get this done. **I HAVE REWRITTEN THE ENTIRE STORY** to add a few characters and some new information. I promise to try and update all my stories more regularly... but sometimes I get pulled into a project and lose myself in it for a while.

I know both Malfoy and Professor Snape are a tiny bit AU in this chapter, but I think it's necessary to show who they are inside.

* * *

For my readers who enjoy this, and my other stories, you can now find them under Sailor Silver Ladybug!

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
Aftermath**

* * *

 **Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo**

Chibi-Mamo stared at his twin. Never before had he felt so angry. It had been almost four hours since she had used the brooms. His mother had almost died before they could be born. She had told Chibi-Usa no, and Chibi-Mamo had tried to tell her no too, but she couldn't listen.

He had just come from seeing her. His father was carrying her to Professor Dumbledore's office to be healed. That worried Chibi-Mamo. He wanted to know what was wrong with his mother.

"Do you remember what Auntie Puu told us?" he asked. "About how one act could change the future?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. She peered up at him under her long eyelashes and he glared at her.

"And do you remember your promise? That you wouldn't disobey again?" he asked.

With a sniffle, his twin nodded again.

"Then why? Why did you do it?" he asked her, his voice rising a little.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I just... I wanted to, and I didn't think."

"Well, you're NOT THINKING almost got our mother killed... again!" he yelled.

Helios approached the two of them and tried to get between them. Chibi-Mamo glared at him. The dream guardian had no right to interfere. He would automatically take Chibi-Usa's side, as always.

"I'm sure Chibi-Usa's sorry," he started and Chibi-Mamo snorted. Just as he'd suspected. True to form the young man thought an apology would solve everything.

"Sorry doesn't always cut it Helios, and you know it. You know what happened, even if they don't. You say it so often I have it memorized. Time moves differently in Elysion. Right? So you already KNOW! You know what happened because of it! You know he took mom, what he did to her!"

"Shhh!" Helios said, and Chibi-Mamo realized he'd still been shouting. He looked around and made sure none of the older teens were around.

"Look," he tried, now in a quiet tone, "Our mother has been harmed, and even though I know Chibi-Usa is sorry, that doesn't change the fact that she could have died, and so could our mom, conveniently before we're even conceived. You know it doesn't happen until they're back in Tokyo. You could have wiped us and all our brothers and sisters from existence."

Chibi-Usa was sobbing now, but Chibi-Mamo wasn't done. "Chibi-Usa, you know how much I love you. We're the oldest, and we were alone with just each other for so long. But we have a responsibility, and you know it. There will come a day when you and I have to rule the Solar System." He sighed and patted her on the arm.

"Our parents wont live forever, no matter how much we wish they could. And maybe it isn't fair to expect so much of us yet. I mean we were stuck as six-year-olds for hundreds of years, and we've barely had a chance to grow and change since then, but you and I both know our parents had to pick up their responsibility young as well. As unfair as it might be, we have to grow up and be who we are."

Chibi-Usa threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I keep hurting her, and I'm so sorry, but it doesn't fix it, and I don't know what to do!"

"Last time we were both very young... at least mentally and emotionally," he conceded. "And this time you didn't consider that anyone would get hurt but yourself. But Chibi-Usa, you need to always try and obey them. They want us to be safe. And they usually have a reason we can't figure out because they're older. They've seen more. I wish I could go back and erase what happened, but I can't. So I want you to promise me, that if you feel like disobeying, you'll come to me and talk. We can figure it out together."

Chibi-Usa sniffled. "I promised daddy I wouldn't disobey again."

"Then I promise you, I'll help you keep your word." Chibi-Mamo hugged her tightly, then pulled back to look at her. She nodded.

Helios came forward again and took her hand. "Would you like my help too?" he asked.

Chibi-Usa nodded.

He felt a bit annoyed. He tried not to, but he felt like the dream guardian was trying to steal his sister away from him. He wondered again if he would ever find his own soulmate. With a sigh he turned away and led the way back to their common room.

* * *

 **Shingo's Plan**

The twins and Helios hadn't realized Shingo, Hotaru and Takeo were listening. The three of them had been searching for the others to tell them that Helios would be staying in Shingo's room. Somehow, before his sister had even been healed, the room was already set up for the strange boy wearing a golden horn. He wondered if the kid was part unicorn.

But then he'd overheard their conversation. They all had. And it concerned him. Something was going to happen. Some man was going to take his sister and hurt her. _Over my dead body_ , he thought desperately. He had heard bits and pieces over the past few weeks from Ami and Rei.

Enough to have an idea what the kids meant when they said she would be hurt. But that was before Shingo learned of it. Soon enough they would return to the normal world of Tokyo, where things like communicators worked. He rubbed his hands together as he searched for Setsuna and Artemis. Together, he thought, the three of them could come up with something that could track his sister anywhere, and anywhen.

He wasn't the Keeper of the Chronicles for nothing.

* * *

 **The Curse**

Albus Dumbledore watched as Mamoru gently set Usagi down in one of the chairs by his desk. Both teens looked nervous, but it was Usagi who spoke. She sounded weak and tired.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice shaking from exhaustion. "I didn't realize she would disobey, but I should have. I didn't mean to break the promise." Fawkes moved from his perch and into her lap. He snuggled in and curled up to sleep.

Mamoru nodded. "I should have considered it myself."

Dumbledore smiled at both of them. "Children misbehave," he said, trying to make sure they realized he wasn't angry. "She's nine," he smiled, then remembering the letter from the future, he added, "at least mentally she is. Many of the eleven year olds who come to school misbehave constantly. Matter of fact Usagi, your cousin Harry only became a Seeker for the Gryffindor team because he misbehaved and used a broom after Madam Hooch specifically said not to." He chuckled.

"You aren't angry with us?" Usagi asked, sounding surprised.

"No, but I do ask that you discipline the girl somehow."

Mamoru nodded, "I've been thinking about that actually. She's sort of terrified of Professor Snape, so I was hoping she could do a detention with him."

Dumbledore laughed. "I doubt he'd mind. Hold on," he said and sent his Patronus to ask.

Usagi watched the silvery phoenix fly through the doorway, then peered down at Fawkes. "It looks just like him," she whispered.

"I met Fawkes shortly after I left school," Dumbledore explained. He didn't go into detail as it was a long story. "My Patronus is formed from him because I identify with him. I wonder what yours would be."

"A bunny," Mamoru said, and laughed. "She adores them."

Dumbledore nodded. If it made her happy, then it might just be. He'd watched her, and though she was the most gentle person he had met since his own sister had passed, she also had a hidden depth of strength and resolve, and would fight for what she believed in, not unlike her cousin.

Snape's Patronus returned the message that he would be happy to do the favor for Usagi and Mamoru. Dumbledore hid a smile. Snape seemed to like the girl, and she saw something in him her cousin was blind to. His pain. Dumbledore knew it well, and wished he could heal the ache, as he wished for Harry. But it wasn't to be.

Mamoru smiled at the bright, silvery doe. Dumbledore wondered what the boy's Patronus would be. He shook his head and changed the subject.

"Madam Pomfrey tells me you've been cursed. Do you remember it?"

Usagi shook her head. "I don't think so. I probably would have remembered someone pointing a wand at me," she said.

"Not if someone tampered with your memory," he told her. "Shall we look?"

She nodded. Fawkes woke up and almost seemed to glare at him before he moved back to his perch.

He went to his cupboard and brought out the Pensive. Then Dumbledore stood over the teenager, his mind whirling as he put his wand to her forehead. He searched for a particular memory, and found it, hidden and damaged, in the back of her mind. He pulled it out and let it flow into the Pensive.

"Are you prepared?" he asked her, slightly worried. She still looked so pale.

Usagi nodded. "I am. I have to know."

Mamoru and himself helped her lean forward and together they disappeared into the memory. At first it seemed they were trapped in a grey smoke, and then he was with her in a hospital.

She was with a young boy with red hair, who appeared to be a few years older than her, around seven or eight, her cousin Haruki perhaps. When he stopped at a nurse's desk to ask for directions the three year old Usagi had heard the sobs of a little boy.

Little Usagi peeked through an open door into a room, and seeing a sad little boy with raven hair and blue eyes, a large bandage wrapped around his head, she rushed to him. She laid her head over his knee, trying to comfort the crying boy, who looked to be around six or seven.

The boy stared at her in shock. "Who are…?" he asked, but the little girl stopped him.

"Don't cry. It's okay." Usagi's voice was high pitched.

"But my best friend is going to have to go away really soon. And there's nothing I can do to help him," the boy let a few more tears fall.

"Guess what? It's a special day. I'm a big sister now. My mommy just had a baby, so I brought these flowers to celebrate." The blonde child lifted up a bright red rose to him. "Here, it's for you."

"Wow, thanks!" The boy looked at her in wonder. "You're really nice," he said.

"Thanks," the girl said, and blushed. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"You mean it?" the boy asked, and she nodded wildly.

The older boy with red hair came into the room then and called for her. "Usagi," he said, "It's time to go see your new brother."

"Okay," she sing-songed. "I'll come back," she promised. She gave the black-haired boy another hug and went towards the older boy. Then there was a flash and a popping sound. All three children lay on the ground, both boys appeared to be sleeping for a moment before they stirred.

A much younger Lucius Malfoy stood over them. He pointed his wand at Usagi and the red-haired boy. "The Queen wants the two of you gone," he said, his voice almost soothing. "Avada Kadavra!" he nearly shouted. There was a flash of green light that sped towards the older boy. Usagi screamed and a bright silver dome appeared over them. The green light hit the dome and the light bounced away.

Lucius leapt to the side as his own curse came back towards him. Then he moved towards the boy with black hair. "No matter, the Queen wants you even more than she wanted my brother," he muttered.

Usagi, the little three year old blonde in buns and pigtails, leapt up from the floor and threw herself in front of the boy. "You can't take my friend!" she shouted.

The red head reached them and crowded in front of the other boy as well. "Help!" he shouted. "Someone help us!"

Lucius growled and lifted his wand again. "Infirmitas!" he shouted and a sickly yellow light came from his wand, heading for the three children, and then he disappeared.

Usagi moved so she was in front of the others, and the spell hit her on the back. She cried out, but a moment later a nurse came running into the room. Both boys were trying to catch her as she fell.

A shadow seemed to form in the corner and there was a whispered word. "Obliviate," came a voice, and all three children, and the nurse seemed to stand still for a long moment, before the nurse shook her head and picked up the young Usagi and carried her away, followed shortly by her cousin.

The memory ended and smoke filled their vision as they were pulled out of the memory and back into his office.

* * *

 **Healing Usagi**

Mamoru was in shock. He didn't know if Usagi realized it, but that other little boy with black hair had been him, on the day his friend Fiore had left Earth, and shortly after Mamoru's own parents had died. He wondered why he hadn't remembered it. He stared at his fiancé in wonder.

"Well, now that I know what spell was used to curse her," Dumbledore said, brining him out of his reverie, "I have the counter-curse." He pointed his wand at Usagi. "Medicatus." There was a blue light from his wand and it took a long moment to run over Usagi, but then she seemed to breathe better, and sit straighter, and it also looked like she had more color.

"It was as simple as that?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "So, how much of that day do you remember?"

"I've always remembered the little boy, and my cousin. But I don't remember any of the rest. Not the nurse, or the man with long white hair. I don't remember him attacking us at all. When I went back to speak to the boy he was gone." Usagi frowned and looked very sad for a moment. "I promised to be his friend. I failed him."

"No you didn't," Mamoru said, and she looked over at him. "You did become my friend, and so much more."

"That was...?" Usagi started, and Mamoru nodded. She threw herself into his arms. "I worried about you for so long. No one would tell me where you went!"

"I was sent to an orphanage that afternoon," Mamoru said. "Shortly after you left."

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" Usagi hugged him even harder.

"I always wondered about you," he confessed. "It's why I thought of roses... when I first transformed. Roses mean hope to me, because of you," he whispered, and kissed her gently.

He heard the sound of a nose being blown and looked up to see that in several of the portraits behind Dumbledore's desk the painted people were weeping. He smiled at them, then looked back down at his beautiful love.

"My Usako," he whispered.

Dumbledore wiped a tear from his own cheek as he settled back into his chair. "There are some things we should discuss. I'm sending for your man, Kunzite," he added.

Mamoru nodded. He'd recognized the man from the picture his friend had shown him. Usagi knew about it, but he wasn't sure if she had seen the picture. Lucius Malfoy had been working for Queen Beryl.

* * *

 **Malfoy's Misery**

Few people liked or trusted a Malfoy. It wasn't their fault they didn't. The family wasn't known for fair dealings. Once, when he'd been a child, Draco had been very different from everyone else in his family. But over time he had watched the haughtiness, the disdain, and the cruelty and been trained to emulate it. Even now, he sometimes had to fight back the urges to be kind and play fair.

Faced with several new people this year, it had been a difficult thing for him to overcome his training and try to remember who he had once been. Because disappointing his father would not go well. He felt a sort of kinship with some of the new students. In particular the one called Kunzite. There was something about the man that reminded him of who he might have been.

He really wished he could run away from his father sometimes. It wasn't that he didn't love him, he supposed. But there were times when the man could be so selfish and cold that Draco wondered if he was loved in return.

He stared at the letter that had just arrived, and wondered how his father had learned of the presence of the Japanese students. Perhaps it was because of his time on the school board. Malfoy had been forbidden to speak of their arrival, but it was possible the schoolboard had leaked it somehow.

Draco though, wondered what to do. He didn't want to obey his father this time. It was true he didn't much like that Usagi girl, though she wasn't right about him... she wasn't! But there was something about Kunzite. Yes, perhaps there was darkness in him, but there was light as well. Something Draco could understand.

His father wanted Draco to curse Kunzite. None of the others. Just Kunzite. It made him wonder who the man was. Why him? Why not the leaders? Just who was Kunzite, really? He watched the man as he brought the young ones down to the dining hall, and caught the man giving him a look as though he wanted to come and speak to him.

He could tell his father he tried and failed... Draco sighed. He didn't know what to do. As much as he disliked that Usagi, he respected and even feared Kunzite. The man had terrified him, but had also shown an ounce of compassion, and had brought himself forward for discipline at the same time he'd brought Draco. That told him the man had honor.

And why would his father want him to get Kunzite outside the gates? Was he planning to send the dementors after him? Or attack him himself? That didn't make any sense. He watched the older teen and began to notice something he hadn't let himself see before. The hair, the eyes, the build. Kunzite looked like his father, and like Draco himself.

Could Kunzite be his brother perhaps?

A silvery phoenix appeared in the great hall and went toward Kunzite as he watched. Kunzite said something to it, and a moment later the other blonde, the one he was mated to, appeared, running into the room. He bent and kissed her and then disappeared. Draco wondered where he was going, and why.

* * *

 **Helios in love**

Mamoru was still thinking about the meeting with Professor Dumbledore. The older man had a lot of wisdom and a good dose of humor. Kunzite had been upset, and Usagi as well, though more for him than herself. He was just glad he had been spared the loss of his Soul-Bonded.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Helios approached him.

Staring down at the blonde boy with the golden horn on his head, Mamoru felt a strange sense of recognition. The boy's eyes followed his future daughter the way his own followed Usagi. It irritated Mamoru. He hadn't even really gotten a chance to know his daughter, and all of a sudden someone was in love with her?

He waited for the boy to approach. He seemed rather shy, and quite respectful as he bowed and used the proper form of address.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Chibia-san," Helios said with a second bow.

"Good morning," Mamoru answered. The he frowned, "Now, about my daughter."

Helios sighed. "You weren't supposed to know I knew her yet. She's sort of... out of order. This trip was a result of a change in the timeline, and she was sent back... but to her, this isn't the first trip back in time. I met her on one of her previous trips. Your future. I cannot tell you more."

Mamoru nodded. "That much I understand. But I also know you are her soulmate. How can that be when you are so much older than her? You look perhaps... ten, eleven... and she hasn't even been born yet."

"Time flows differently in Elysion," Helios said. "It is the place of dreams. Sometimes dreams run fast, others very slow. I am not to old for her because I will be dreaming myself soon. I cannot say more."

Mamoru was more confused than ever. He just wanted to know if this boy was right for his future daughter.

"Was there something else?" he asked when Helios didn't turn away at the end of their conversation.

"There is something you and Usagi need to do," he whispered. "You have to come to Elysion. It doesn't have to be a long visit," he added. "It won't take much time at all, in fact. But it has to be done."

"Why?" Mamoru asked.

"You have a quest there, something you have to gain before it is too late. You have a battle that will come... later. You need what is there before you face it, and though the time is not now, you should be prepared."

"Helios, can you be a little more specific?"

The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry. You can only be told in Elysion. No one else can know what it is, or where it is. Usagi has already gained some of it... but without the rest, neither of you will be prepared."

"Then we will go." Mamoru frowned. "When?"

"Before you leave this school. I could take you now..."

Mamoru shook his head. "Not tonight. We have so many things that have just happened. And there is something I have to do."

Helios bowed. "Yes highness," he murmured.

Mamoru turned then and reached for Chibi-Usa's hand. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Though she was shivering and shaking in fear she grasped his hand and nodded. "Yes," she whispered. He really hoped she had learned her lesson now.

* * *

 **Detention**

Chibi-Usa quaked with fear as she stared at the door. She looked back over her shoulder at the younger version of her father and squared her shoulders before she lifted her hand to knock. She would not disobey him again. She hadn't intended for her mother to be harmed. She hadn't meant for a lot of things to happen. She had to be strong.

The scary professor with greasy hair and the long robes that made him look like a bat came to the door and opened it for her, waving her inside. She looked back at her father one more time, and then followed the teacher.

"Two hours," the professor said to her dad, and closed the door.

She looked up at the man who had a huge frown on his face.

"This way," he said and led her to the back of the room where she saw several cauldrons. "You will be cleaning these for me, without magic," he said.

"Yes Professor," Chibi-Usa nodded, and set to work with a scraper tool and a scrub brush.

"Somehow I thought you would argue," Professor Snape said, his tone low. There was a hint of anger behind his words.

"I misbehaved. This time I'm paying the consequences." She shrugged her shoulders as she looked over at him. "I wont ever hurt my mother again," she added, promising herself as much as anyone. Her actions caused her mother pain so many times, she wondered how she could even still love her, and yet she did.

"I'm glad you understand," the professor said. "Sometimes we don't until it's too late."

Perhaps he wasn't so scary after all.

"Can I tell you something? If I do... you can't tell them. My parents I mean." Chibi-Usa stared at him for a long moment.

"Whatever is said in this room will stay private," he answered.

Chibi-Usa felt a level of understanding from him no one else seemed to share. "In the near future for my parents, but in the past for me, I did something. Something that didn't seem that bad at the time... But because of it my mother in the future nearly died, and the one now... she got hurt by someone, a man. She never talks about it, but sometimes I still see the fear and sadness."

Professor Snape nodded in understanding. "A long time ago, for me at least, I said something cruel to a person I loved very much. I was feeling hurt and angry. She turned away from me. After that I became involved with a very bad man. A few years after, when the woman I loved was married and had a little boy, I overheard something I shouldn't have, and told the bad man. I didn't know he would go after her and her family. So, you see, it's my fault that she died."

Chibi-Usa threw down the scrub brush and scraper and ran to him. She hugged him tight, like her mother hugged her when she was sad. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "At least I have my mother still. She'll never be like she is now... but she's alive."

"I get to see her eyes, at least," Professor Snape said. When Chibi-Usa looked up at him in confusion he stared down at her. "Her son lived."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm about to introduce a couple new characters in the next chapter, which is already half-written. I hope you enjoy them!


	11. Chapter 10: Pyre

Author's Notes: If you don't already know, everything before Chapter 9 has been rewritten. Now I would like to introduce a couple new characters. You may have seen hints of them in my other stories. Please welcome **"Far Moon Warrior" Miyamoto** (Palace True) **Yuzuki** (Gentle Moon), and " **Sailor Ladybug" Chiba** (Earth) **Tentomush** i (Ladybug)

* * *

 **Chapter 10**  
 **Pyre**

* * *

 **The Call**

Something was stirring in Shingo. Something he did not understand. He was sitting quietly, reading through the scroll of homework he had just completed with Hotaru. Professor Lupin had just set them their first combined attack, a defensive strategy geared towards those with overwhelming force, and they had worked for over an hour to get it right. According to Usagi it was more difficult because they were not yet Soul-Bonded, but with a little help from her and Mamoru they had done it.

He was glad his sister was doing better. And she really was. She looked a bit different now, but he was getting used to the new look, which actually rather suited her. The major difference however, was that she seemed to be healthier and have better balance. The curse that had been lifted had been set on her so long ago that none of them had ever been aware of it. They'd all long assumed Usagi just had problems.

Hotaru was just standing up from the table when the strange feeling overwhelmed him. He felt as though he were being drawn somewhere. Being pulled.

"What's happ-" he got out before he felt a tug around his middle.

Hotaru gave him a terrified look and grabbed his hand before they were both drawn away through...something. There was a moment when they were in complete blackness. Then Shingo felt it was time to step out and entered his own bedroom back in Tokyo. He stared in shock at his own figure sleeping in the bed.

"Is that...?" Hotaru whispered, shocked.

"Me," he answered just as quietly. "Hold on," he continued, and stepped towards the bed. There was something he needed to do. At first he was confused, and then it came to him as if he'd always had the knowledge. It was that way with his attacks sometimes, so he just let the words flow out of him.

"Blue Moon Whisper," he spoke, and a small blue light left his hand and hovered over the sleeping form of his past self. How he knew it was his past he could not explain, but he did know. And he smiled as the light reached the head on the pillows and flowed in.

"You're the one who lifted the block," Hotaru whispered.

"I am," Shingo said quietly. "Apparently this is how it happened." He glanced at the calendar. "This is the night before Haruki and I saved Takeo from the Youma."

"Okay, so how do we get back?" Hotaru asked.

"We don't. Not yet. There's another change I have to make. Something was missed." Shingo couldn't explain how he knew, but he did. Someone had tampered not just with time, but with his chronicles. Since he was their keeper, he had the ability to trace the change and prevent it. "You can help me," he whispered. "I'm sure we're about to step into an attack. A bad one. There's a person we have to save."

"We can use our new combined attack," Hotaru said quietly. "Transform," she suggested.

A moment later Blue Moon Knight and Sailor Saturn stood in his bedroom.

"Ready?" she asked.

Shingo nodded and grabbed her hand. Together they stepped forward, back into the blackness. Again he knew just when to step out, and he pulled Hotaru with him. It was daylight now. They were in what looked to be an apothecary shop or an herbalist's store. Two shimmering individuals were leaping over the counter towards a Youma with green skin and vines that stretched from it's fingertips.

Before they even landed the vines had wrapped around their necks, hardly touching them before they fell. A child was screaming somewhere, but Blue Moon Knight and Saturn stood together, her hand on his as they released their combined attack. "Blue Saturn Swarm," they cried together, and a blast of blue and yellow lights emerged from them in a wall. The Youma screamed once and turned to dust.

Saturn raced to the fallen clerks. Their skin, once a pale shimmering white, had turned blue. Their hair was red, and their eyes a glowing green color. Now the male was dead and the female dying.

"My child..." the woman whispered and Blue Moon Knight raced to the back to collect the young girl, who appeared to be around the age of seven or eight. The girl followed him back to her parents, screaming.

"Mommy!" she shouted and fell down beside the woman.

"Safe?" the woman questioned. The little one nodded. The mother's eyes flared and the girl's reflected the light for a brief moment before the woman turned to look at him. "Protect her?" she asked.

He released his henshin and knelt next to her. "I don't know how strong I am, but my sister and the others can help me. We will protect her. I promise."

"More assassins," she whispered, her strength obviously failing. "Two more... protect..." she seemed unable to speak another word. Shingo took her hand. The woman searched his eyes and then there was a flash as she released memories to him.

He watched their struggle to survive after their own planet was overrun. Their search for a place to call home, and then a message that one group had found a place of safety on Earth. They had relocated to Ireland where it was easier to blend in with the people. But then, ten years before, the Negaverse had begun attacking near their home. As a group they had fought the Youma off, taking them out as quickly as Beryl could release them.

Until she created three assassin Youma, specifically designed to take out their race. Families had fallen, one by one, until they had scattered. Shingo realized this time was much further along than the time he was in with his sister only an hour before. He was several years into the future. Something had changed their plans. They were supposed to have gone to Japan, but their every turn was blocked and so they had ended up in this place instead. He looked around. Everything was written in English. They were in America.

He felt her need to protect her daughter, her love for the child, and for the mate who lay dead beside her. Her soulmate. He saw her sadness that their own planet had been destroyed, and that her daughter's destiny had been erased.

Shingo bent down and whispered to her. "Don't worry, she has a different destiny now. She will be safe."

The woman blinked her eyes and tried to reach for her daughter's hand one last time. Her movements were weak. The little girl clutched at her and then bent and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you mommy," she cried.

When the woman's eyes glazed Hotaru moved and lowered her lids, and those of the man who was her mate.

"She didn't tell me how your people care for your dead," Shingo whispered, putting his arm around the younger girl.

"They go to the sun," she said. "We all do. The sun takes care of us."

Shingo nodded. He had a perfect idea then. He stood and helped the girl up. "Hotaru and I will help you gather your things, and then we will take you and your parents to the guardian of the sun in our solar system. My name is Shingo. Can I ask yours?"

"I'm Yuzuki. Miyamoto Yuzuki. You're from Japan. We were supposed to go there..." the girl trailed off, her tone sad. He thought she was wondering if her parents would have lived had they gone. He didn't think they would have. Something told him she was always meant to be with Haruki and Setsuna. Though her name meant gentle moon.

"It's okay. We normally live in Japan, but right now, we are somewhere else for school. I think you'll like it there with us. Do you live here?" he asked.

She nodded. "Upstairs."

"Alright, gather what you need and we'll take all of you with us."

Less than ten minutes later Shingo placed his hands on the heads of the girl's deceased parents. Hotaru held onto one of his shoulders and Yuzuki the other. He didn't step this time. He simply willed himself into the blackness and waited for the right moment to will himself out. Back in time now, he opened his eyes to find himself in the common room. Everyone had turned to look at the new arrivals.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, rushing forward. She pulled out her Silver Crystal and tried to heal the two who were dead, but there was no bringing them back. It was far beyond their time. He had to be thankful though. In his mind he knew they had been granted many extra years because they had never gone to Japan.

"You can't save them Usagi," he whispered. "I'm sorry. They're gone. But I've brought them and their daughter here because their people are devoted to the sun, and when they die, the sun cares for them. Haruki?"

Yuzuki was crying softly. He was thankful she had held herself together long enough for them to get out, but now she was safe, and the reaction of losing both her parents was hitting her.

Haruki looked at the little girl. Her red hair and opalescent skin, her brilliant green eyes. She looked oddly like him. A look passed between himself and Setsuna and they both stepped forward to comfort the child. They sensed it too. The girl was theirs to protect and care for, and to love.

* * *

 **The Sun's Embrace**

Usagi walked slowly towards Professor Dumbledore at the head table. She bowed low and asked with her eyes if she could approach. He seemed to understand and beckoned her forward. She stepped up and walked over still slowly. She needed his help, and she needed understanding.

"What is it Ms. Tsukino?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his voice gentle.

"I need your permission for several things Professor, and I am unsure if any of them would violate the agreement that was arranged." She paused. "This morning my brother and Hotaru disappeared for, what seemed to us, less than a minute. For them some time had passed however. My brother returned with three people. One, a child, is to be cared for by my cousin Haruki and his Soul-Bonded Setsuna. The other two, her parents, were deceased when they came. My brother promised the child that my cousin would perform the death rites as in their culture they worship the sun."

"What is required?"

"A funeral pyre. If we must, we will take it somewhere else, but we do not know where to go. Haruki is willing, but we did not want to act without your permission." She sighed, "we would also like permission to keep the child with us. Otherwise we will have to cut our visit short, I'm afraid, as there is a sort of assassin creature that was created to kill her kind and she needs our protection."

Professor Dumbledore was silent for a long moment. His eyes shimmered as though he was grieving with the girl. She understood. None of the others had come to the great hall for supper, as they had chosen to remain with her. In her own culture no one ate until the death rites were completed. She too would abstain from food until the girl's parents were cared for.

"As for the child, I believe it will be no problem to add her name to the register. Or the other child." Usagi nodded. "For the pyre, I will consult with Hagrid. We have a forest right on our doorstep as you know, so it will be up to him where to place it."

He waved the half-giant over. The man looked a bit depressed and Usagi knew he was worried about Buckbeak, his favored hippogriff, who was in danger of being put down for an injury that had been healed in moments from what she understood. Madam Pomfrey had complained about the boy's antics afterward, and she'd overheard some of it when she was in the hospital wing.

Hagrid reached them and Professor Dumbledore explained the need. Hagrid nodded and turned to Usagi. She bowed respectfully. Hagrid tried to stop her. He always did, as he wasn't one for such formality. She nodded to him instead.

"How soon?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. The girl wont eat until it is done. We're fasting with her to remember their culture."

"Would it be best ter do it at night, or during the day?" Hagrid frowned.

"I think perhaps during the day, as their people worshipped the sun in their solar system, and they turned that affection to ours."

"Alright then, bring 'em out and we can get them ready tonight. Firs' thing in the morning, as soon as the sun rises, we can do the pyre. Do you have one or two who can help me set it up? I'm strong, but not as nimble as you folks."

"Hie. I mean yes. I will send you the Shitennou."

"Alright. You do what you need, and bring 'em on out."

* * *

 **Into the Sun**

Chibi-Mamo couldn't stop staring. He knew it was rude, but no matter what he did his eyes were drawn back to the little girl. She was so sweet and kind, and so very sad. She hadn't slept the night before according to Chibi-Usa. Instead she'd spent the whole night crying. He wished there was something he could do. But his parents were living. In two times they lived and breathed, and he could see them when he wished.

He remembered when he'd been uncertain that would continue. Not so long ago, in fact. Not for him. So he moved closer and closer to the girl, drawn to her side by something he didn't understand. He caught Minako glancing at him and the girl as he sat next to her, but he didn't care. He just sat there quietly, staying close to her.

After a time she turned and looked at him. Their eyes met and he felt as though he had known her for an eternity, though he didn't know her at all.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hello," he whispered.

"I'm Yuzuki," she said, still quiet.

"I'm Chibi-Mamo." He reached out his hand and she took it. There was a small spark, like static electricity. "I'm very sorry about your parents," he told her.

"Me too." Yuzuki looked down at the floor and then met his eyes again. "I'm scared," she whispered. "I don't know what's to become of me."

"I'll take care of you," he promised. "My whole family will." He waved his hand around to indicate everyone in the common room.

They had all gathered to be with her in the last moments before they went downstairs. The men had returned from helping Hagrid. The ladies had finished their work creating burial robes the best they could to what the girl had described. Shingo and the other kids had worked to keep her occupied as much as they could, and when they couldn't they had simply sat near her, so she didn't feel alone.

"Haruki and Setsuna are both orphans," he told her. "They understand what it's like. They'll help you."

"Are they going to be my parents now?" she asked.

"I think, if that's what you want, then yes. But if you just want them to be people who love you and take care of you they wont mind that either. Like I said, they understand. Takeo does too."

"Okay," she whispered. "What about you?"

"I'll be your friend."

She gave him a small smile. The first one he'd seen from her, and he thought she was beautiful.

"It's time," Usagi said gently, coming towards them.

Yuzuki stood and grabbed Chibi-Mamo's hand, clinging tightly to him. He let her squeeze him, not minding the slight pain. Today would be a hard day for her. He walked with her to the center of the room where the older teens pressed them all together into a circle before they were teleported outside.

The sun was just above the mountains. There was only a single pyre, both of the bodies placed together. It was sad to see them both go, but Shingo had explained they were soulmates, and it was probably easier on them to go together, even if it was a very sad thing. Yuzuki moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her instinctively, giving her his other hand to squeeze.

It was Haruki who moved forward then, and in a flash he had become the Sun Knight. Yuzuki gasped and bowed instinctively. Chibi-Mamo helped her back up and hugged her.

"He's just like you and me," he whispered. "There's more to him than a normal human, but he doesn't want you to be afraid of him."

"Miyamoto Aki and Akane," Haruki said, and they all went silent to look at him. He continued, "loved their daughter, and they loved their home world. Much was lost to them in the struggle to survive. However, their daughter lives, and we hope that gives their spirits a sense of peace as they move on. In their culture, the worshiped the sun for bringing life, and we welcomed into the embrace of the sun at their death. Though I cannot give them the fire of their own sun, I can give them the embers of ours."

Yuzuki was sniffling in Chibi-Mamo's arms, and he tightened his hold on her.

Haruki moved forward and flame leapt from his fingertips. He trailed his hands along the edges of the pyre and the flames and smoke began to rise. "Join now our sun," Haruki said, "We will make you our people, and honor your memories," he added. And then he moved away.

When he reached Yuzuki she reached up for him and he lifted her into his arms, where she laid her head on his shoulder and wept.

* * *

Chiba Tentomushi was a bit worried. She'd never travelled into the past before. Not like her brother and sister. She was afraid of time travel. She wanted to stay home with her mother and father and her other siblings. But she had a job to do. A very special job. She was going to go into the past and learn to be Sailor Ladybug. And while she was there she was going to protect Yuzuki and be her friend.

Auntie Puu had explained everything. When she returned with Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo, the other girl would come home with them. To safety. Because there were two more of the strange Youma who had killed her parents, and for a time it wouldn't be safe for her in the past.

Once they left the safety of Hogwarts, the younger versions of her parents would face many challenges. Things they could not do and also protect Yuzuki. She promised herself she and Yuzuki would be great friends. They were both (technically) seven, and that was a good start. She smiled at the thought of having a best friend of her own. She was sure Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo already loved her too, and that was good.

She nodded to Auntie Puu and lifted the key above her head. **_"Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos! Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!"_**


	12. Chapter 11: A New Balance

**Author's Note:** Hey all, I just want to remind you that character info can be found in my profile!  
The History section of this story may answer some questions that have remained in my readers minds, most specifically, who is altering time, and why! If you've read my One Month story, you've met my time Youma before. But I'd like you to welcome an ALL NEW CHARACTER! Princess Heliodor. I created her for another story, but to answer some questions I'm bringing her in a little early here.

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
A New Balance  
**

* * *

 **Tentomushi  
**

Tentomushi was very nervous when she appeared in the study of Professor Dumbledore. Auntie Puu had been very careful about the timing and placement, she knew, and Dumbledore had been warned she was coming. Mushi thought that was interesting. Auntie Puu did a lot of things she didn't really understand. But she was really smart and pretty.

"Hello Ms. Chiba," the professor said. He had twinkling blue eyes and a very long beard that hung down to his chest. His hat was really pointy too. "The others are still at the funeral, I'm afraid. Come along with me and I'll bring you to your common room."

She nodded, unsure what to say. The tall man stood and took her hand, leading her through a door and down a spiral staircase guarded by a stone gargoyle.

"I only learned you were about to arrive yesterday, and I had to wait until the others had gone down before I could complete the room you will share with Yuzuki. I'm sure Hagrid is just finishing up and the house elves will be making the beds as we arrive. Was it a pleasant trip?"

"Hie Dumbledore-san." Mushi blushed. "I mean, yes Professor Dumbledore."

"Don't fret Tentomushi. Changing cultures can be rather a shock, I'm certain."

Mushi nodded her head frantically. "Yes. Daddy took us to another planet once, and there everyone thinks it is very rude to bow. We almost gotted in trouble because we couldn't amember. Naru helped me, but I was scared cause a lady told me I was dishonest cause I didn't 'meet her eyes.'"

"I'm sure that was very frightening." Professor Dumbledore said. "Here we are. Do you see this tapestry? It will ask you a question. Just answer as best you can."

The human form of Luna was depicted, and she asked, "What is your mother's birthday?"

"June 30th." Mushi shook her head. That was a silly question. Everyone knew the queen's birthday. It was a world-wide holiday. "Everybody knows that," she told the tapestry.

"Not in this time Tentomushi," the tapestry Luna said primly. "Therefore it was the perfect question for you."

Dumbledore was hiding a laugh, Mushi was sure of it, and she grinned up at him. He walked through the wall with her and into a beautiful common room that was filled mostly with Japanese furniture, and some English tables, chairs, and couches. There was a staircase on the other side of the room, leading up, and professor Dumbledore pointed it out.

"In just a moment the house elves will have finished, and when the others return you and Yuzuki may go and have a look at your room."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Mushi said, bowing instinctively. He only smiled at her.

There was a small flash and a group of students appeared. Mushi stared at the younger versions of her parents. She'd only been a toddler when they had come to their time, but now she knew who they were. And they were beautiful.

"Mushi!" Chibi-Usa ran to her and gave her a tight hug. Chibi-Mamo came close too, holding the hand of a red-haired little girl. She must be Yuzuki. It was nice that they both had red hair.

"Hi!" she waved at her future parents after she was released from a tight hug.

"Is everything okay at home?" Chibi-Mamo asked gravely.

Tentomushi nodded her head. "Yes, but I was sent because I have to learn to become a Senshi, and because I am supposed to help Yuzuki and because I have to bring her home with us when the school year is over. The others have to finish killing the 'sassins before she can be in Tokyo."

Professor Dumbledore was now talking with the younger versions of her parents. She watched them nod for a few moments and then Usagi came and hugged her. "Hi Tentomushi," she said, and gave her a second hug.

"Hi momma," she said.

"Professor Dumbledore says you and Yuzuki have your own bedroom now. Would you like to go an see it?"

Mushi nodded and grabbed Yuzuki's hand. "Come on, we'll go together."

They went up the stairs. The room had been added magically. Mushi didn't really understand that, but when Chibi-Usa gasped and started talking rapidly about the rooms moving, she looked over her shoulder at the Professor, who winked.

"Professor Dumbledore did it," she told the others. She let Yuzuki open the door because the girl still seemed so sad. The door even had their names on it. There were two beds built into wooden structures with pretty sun and moon curtains on one and red and black ladybug curtains on the other. "Pretty!" The room itself was done in mostly reds, with even the wood painted that way, with little symbols carved into it somehow.

"Hey, Helios," Chibi-Mamo called, "Shingo says your name is on his door now too."

Tentomushi raced out to look into the other room. Chibi-Usa had told her a lot about Helios from this time. Soon he would be going into his deep sleep and his sisters would have to protect him for many years. It made her sad that they had to grow up without him, but it had to be done. He was Chibi-Usa's soulmate, and one day they would get married. They needed to be together for that to happen, and he didn't want to grow up without her.

"Mushi," Chibi-Mamo called. She ran to her brother, feeling happy. The other kids seemed happy here, and even though she missed her other brothers and sisters, Chibi-Mamo had always been her favorite brother.

"Nani?" she asked, looking at the purple-haired twin who had often made pretty pictures for her.

"I want you to meet Takeo," he said, with a small smile on his face. She took a close look at the blonde haired boy next to him. "Takeo, this is my little sister Tentomushi. We all call her Mushi though. She loves ladybugs and the color purple, and chocolates."

Mushi giggled, and then stared up at Takeo. He was around Chibi-Mamo's age. Perhaps nine or so. His eyes were the color of the summer sky, and he had a smattering of freckles on his cheeks. He looked a lot like Uncle Jed.

"Hi," she said, and couldn't help blushing.

"Hello," he said, staring at her. She wondered what he was thinking.

"He's going to be coming to the future with us too," Chibi-Mamo told her. "Uncle Jed and Auntie Rei think it's safer. Cause something is gonna happen soon." He raised his eyebrows and Mushi remembered what had happened, a few years ago for her and her siblings, but far in the future for those here now. She could barely remember it. She'd slept through almost the whole thing.

* * *

 **The Children**

Harry ran into the Great Hall for dinner. The new arrivals were the talk of Gryffindor tower and he really wanted a chance to meet them. Apparently one of them was another of Usagi and Mamoru's children from the future, and he found that fascinating. With everything that had been happening to him this year, he was excited to have something else to think about.

It had been an intense few months. With accidentally blowing up his aunt, though he still thought she rather deserved it. Then overhearing the conversation about Sirius Black being after him, and Mr. Weasley's warning. And of course the grim left, right, and center. He'd seen it several times now. And Professor Trelawney had seen it in his tea leaves.

Not to mention the attack on the Fat Lady, losing against Hufflepuff because of the dementors, his broom being destroyed... his heart clenched a little at the thought. And then Ron and Hermione arguing all the time. To be honest, he was still happier than he'd been the year before when everyone seemed to turn against him.

The night before he had found the kittens Manno and Diana in the Gryffindor common room. They were almost overwhelmed by people who wanted to cuddle and pet them. He was fascinated by them, and by all the people from Tokyo, but none more so than the children from the future. They'd been sent back in time for training.

It was sort of like being sent to Hogwarts to learn magic. He went to their table first. Usagi looked much better now. Not just better after the accident, but healthier in general. There was a new rosy glow to her cheeks. She sat taller, and moved with more grace. The curse she'd been put under as a child was a horrible thing. It would have weakened her drastically. He still wondered why other attempts had not been made on her and the two boys.

His thoughts turned to Lucius Malfoy, and he glanced over at his own Malfoy nemesis. The boy had been a menace to him since his first day, and he didn't think that would change. But he had to wonder what would he have been like if his father had been more like Kunzite, who was stern, but fair.

He shrugged and turned back to Usagi. "Hey, I heard about another daughter coming back and the other little one. Ginny told me the whole story. How are you doing with all of it?"

Usagi frowned. "I'm upset about what happened in the past, and I'm sad for Yuzuki's loss. But I'm happy to have her, Tentomushi, and Helios with us. They'll be going back to their own time when the school year is done, and I'm going to miss them very much."

Harry sat next to her. "I can imagine. But from what Ginny and Ami were saying earlier, you have things you'll be facing soon. Things you wouldn't want them here for."

"Very true," Usagi said. "Besides, we have to find and destroy the assassins. We can't take the chance of them finding Yuzuki." She paused and leaned closer. "I think she's Chibi-Mamo's soulmate. And if I'm not mistaken, Takeo is Tentomushi's."

"Wow," Harry breathed. "How can you tell?"

"At this age, it's mostly the reaction of friendship. Sometimes it's the opposite." She giggled. "You should have heard some of mine and Mamo-chan's arguments. But even when we were arguing, I loved him. It just scared me. And him." She sighed. "But at this age the best way to see it is to watch just how quickly they trust one another. Look at Shingo and Hotaru. They've got two joint attacks now, can fight together, and she trusted him to get her home."

Harry nodded. He had very few people he trusted like that. Hermione and Ron. Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. Ginny. That was enough for now though. He didn't need dozens of friends, just a few good ones.

"Good luck with all the children," he whispered. "I bet they're fun though," he added.

Usagi nodded and sent him a grin. "They are."

* * *

 **Need**

"Look, all I'm saying is we have to something to track her. No matter where... or when... she is." Shingo's voice was full of concern and fear. "This man, I'm assuming there is a reason he gets so far, and that she's not transforming and kicking his butt."

"Shingo, I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I don't know of any tracking devise that can work through time." Artemis sounded frustrated. They'd had this discussion several times.

Setsuna paced. "There has to be something we're missing. I can't look all through every time line at once. I have to know roughly when to look."

"Well, maybe we can get a rough date from the twins," Shingo said. "Perhaps..." he shook his head. "I don't know. I just can't stand the thought that he does what..." he stopped talking.

"I have a suggestion," said another voice. Setsuna turned to see Ami and Hermione approaching. It was the witch speaking, and for some reason it gave Setsuna a feeling of hope.

"Anything," Shingo said desperately. "We'll take any help we can get."

"In the wizarding world," Hermione said, settling into one of the chairs, "there is a way young witches and wizards are tracked. It's called the Trace. For those who are born into non-magic families, it is used to ensure they do no magic outside of school. It fades when they come of age, at seventeen."

"Wizard children have this?" Shingo asked.

"Not all of them, and it doesn't happen until they start school. Children aren't punished for accidental magic. But, once they start at Hogwarts, the Trace helps to keep track of them. Of course, it isn't perfect. Harry got in trouble last year because a house-elf did magic in his house."

"Who puts it on the students?" Setsuna asked. "And does it have to be linked to the Ministry of Magic, or can it be linked to a single person? Me, for instance? If I have access to something like that I could find her in time, I'm sure."

"I believe it's done by someone in the ministry. It doesn't say in Hogwarts: A History. But I know who we could ask. Professor Lupin."

Setsuna felt hope. She had to protect her princess. Her friend.

* * *

 **History**

Dark General Heliodor was pacing back and forth in what remained of the Dark Kingdom at D Point near the North Pole. The throne was empty, no red-haired queen left to look over the Youma. No maleficent presence in the halls. Her mind wheeled with conflicting thoughts and images. She didn't know up from down or right from wrong anymore.

Without Metallia, or Queen Beryl, filling her with dark energy and whispering in her ears, it was hard to maintain the pure hatred she had been fed like mother's milk. In fact, her mother's hatred and anger towards the moon princess and the earth prince had long been the subject of conflict in her.

On the one hand, Queen Beryl was her mother, and she felt the need for revenge burning in her. On the other hand however, it was perfectly clear to Heliodor than the Moon Senshi was provoked again and again and yet had never struck against them directly. She had healed and restored people rather than killing them. And she had showed kindness to her when she'd hidden among the human population several times.

Even when she had met Sailor V she had been greeted with kindness. Many times she had hidden among the victims of Youma attacks. Once, she had even seen the girl with blue hair release her henshin. She hadn't followed. To this day Heliodor could not understand why she hadn't followed.

She had done her duty. As the only one who could control her creation, she had ordered it where the Queen ordered. Her creation was a marvel however. It could cross timelines. She knew she must have created the same creature, or something similar, in other times as well. And perhaps there were timelines where she herself did not exist. Time was a tricky thing.

She wasn't even sure where the idea for Dragon Fire Opal, her only successful Youma, had come from. It had simply been in her mind when she woke one morning. And ever since that moment she had enjoyed her mother's praise. Before that she had been a hidden embarrassment, which was likely the reason she had survived when the Youma turned on each other.

Already she had sent her Youma backward several times. She had changed the course of events as far back as the birth of one of the Senshi, almost causing her death. She had been beaten severely for the failure. She'd then attempted to take out the Sun Knight. Twice. Both attempts had failed due to the meddling of the Time Senshi.

Her only true successes had been in delaying Sailor V's entry into crime fighting, and in provoking the Senshi into completing their Soul-Bonds early. The last thing she had wanted was the Earth Prince as a step-father. Nor had she wanted to share power. Now, without the evil infesting the Dark Kingdom, she was beginning to wonder why she had cared so much.

Perhaps instead of harming the Senshi, she could join them. Would they take her in? Would they want her? It was the question of the ages. She could simply pretend to be a refugee from another world. They had been arriving on earth for many years now. She thought perhaps as many as seven other solar systems were represented now. She could sense a shift in time. A single minute was passing, and yet, something major was occurring.

She could feel the shift in the future, and in the past. She'd always had an affinity for time. Again she wondered who her father was and where he had come from. She thought perhaps she could number thirteen years, but no one spoke of those days. No one spoke of anyone brought to the Dark Kingdom in that time.

When the Dark Generals, the four who were as brothers had been awoken, it had made her wonder all the more. Especially the white-haired eldest. He'd been sleeping her whole life, as young as she, until one day he was kneeling before the queen. For a long time she had wondered if perhaps he was her brother. But he looked nothing like her. Of course, other than red hair, she looked nothing like her mother either.

Dragon Fire Opal returned to her then, and bowed low. "Princess Heliodor," he said. "They have travelled a year back in time, to a place called Hogwarts. They will be gone only a minute from our time, but it is enough to cause damage, should you wish, or to hide yourself forever if that is your goal instead."

She absolutely hated being called Princess. She wasn't. Not really. Sometimes, when she was laying in bed staring at the cracked and weathered stone, she had even questioned whether she truly was the daughter of Queen Beryl as she'd been told. She wanted to yell at him, but he was faithful to her, and had shown her kindness many times. So instead she pondered the possibilities.

Once she stepped out of the bubble in time he had created for her, it would flow again. She had to decide quickly. She knelt down and looked into his face.

"Would you think less of me if I said I bear them no ill will Opal?" she asked.

"Princess, I have never questioned you," he answered. "You created me, and I am yours to command. As for bearing them no ill will, I understand that. They defended themselves. Nothing more. I've long seen the way you watch them. The way you long to be treated kindly. The Queen did not treat you kindly."

"No," Heliodor muttered. "No, she did not." She frowned. "What would you say if I told you I wanted to find my father."

"I would tell you that I will take you wherever and whenever you wish Princess."

"Opal? Do you think, for now, you can just use my name. I don't feel much like a princess."

"As you wish," he said and bowed his head again. "Do you want to accompany me Heliodor?"

"Yes, please," she whispered.

* * *

 **Reviews:  
** I have a few suggestions for you on how to get what you want out of a story.  
First, the review:  
A good review highlights the good as well as the bad. For instance, when I write a review and there is something that needs to be corrected, I talk about the thing I found most positive. I then give the correction. Finally I include another positive. Because a spoonful of sugar really does help us take the bitter lumps.  
Second, other options:  
I often ask my readers for their opinions, and in that context it is perfectly acceptable to voice your opinion. I ask about things like pairings, whether to save certain characters, or how people want me to address certain issues. Many of those things have been dealt with already, but if I ask, please, let me know what you think. I enjoy hearing everyone's opinions!  
If you have a request for another story, I'm generally willing to try, and I work with the requester to make it enjoyable. So, if you want a story, ask. I have certain things I wont do, but I am always willing to suggest another author I think could do it.  
I just want to point out that there is another option. Create an account. Start writing your own stories. And do them the way you want them. People here are more than willing to beta. Heck I beta for six people. I rather enjoy it because I get the first peek at new stories. Plus I get to help other people become better authors. So if you want to write and you need a beta. Join. Ask for help.  
Third, a reminder:  
Let me just make this clear. NONE of the authors on this site get paid for sharing with you. They work their butts off to write these stories in the hopes of making people smile, getting to be better authors, and because they enjoy it. Many take a very long time to write a single chapter. Mine are pretty quick, I know. It takes me between one and six hours per chapter before editing. But I know of others who might take weeks on a single chapter because they have less time to devote to it, or they don't type as fast, or they are more hesitant.  
Always keep in mind that the author has feelings and motivations you may not understand. They might be very hurt by a review you write, and unfortunately, a few have quit writing altogether. So remember that if you don't like a story you can stop reading it. If you don't care for a particular author, don't read their work. But always remember that once words are spoken (or written) they cannot be taken back. There is a difference between constructive criticism and abusive talk.


	13. Chapter 12: Love Song

**Author's Note:** Sometimes it takes a complete stranger to tell us when we are being rediculous. The one I'm talking about prefers to remain anonymous, but I just want to say _this chapter is for you_. It is dedicated to someone who reminded me to stand up for myself, to never quit, and to bend like a willow so I don't break.

How was I being rediculous? You ask…

You might have noticed, if you read my other stories, that I am dealing with what some would term a troll. I never publish their reviews, because they are not suitable for any audiences, but that isn't to say I don't see them, and read them. And often, internalize them.

I almost quit writing this story. Even though the ending is done. Even though it's among my absolute favorites. Even though I have several other books planned in the series. Even though I love it so very much. I almost quit.

Well, a lovely lady wrote to me and verbally kicked my butt for giving up on something I cared so deeply about and begged me to continue. Not just for my readers, but for myself. Because if I let that person chase me away from even one story, they've won. I have never been so grateful to be told I'm wrong in my life. In fact, I actually have a screenshot of the email as the background of my phone right now.

I spent most of yesterday reading the first book, and all that I have on this book so far, and going through my notes. So I want to tell you, I am going to finish this. It is going to be wonderful, and you are going to love it. I am going to try and get it out to you over the course of the next month, as there really are several chapters left.

And… while I am at it, I plan on going back and doing a rewrite of **Let Her Fall In Love With Me** to add to the back story and deal with some errors that I noticed while reading. I'll let you know as soon as it is finished so you can take a look. And I have some minor editing and a couple scenes I want to add to Pretty Guardians as well, because I was noticing something is missing.

* * *

 **Chapter 12  
** **Love Song**

* * *

 **Forever**

"Luna, do you have any idea how much I love you?" Artemis asked, nudging her quietly. He smiled over at her. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, her long black hair in the double buns, reminiscent of the Lunar Royals, that she had worn so long ago.

He had brought her out on the full moon, and it had been a trick to get time alone together then. He was grateful for the help he had recieved from Mamoru and the others, who were all in on the secret plan.

Luna smiled at him, grasping his hand. "I love you too Art, more than I can ever express." She nuzzled her head under his chin, almost the same way she would in feline form, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her as they looked over the tower wall.

"I'm so glad you agreed to this date," he confessed. "I've been so busy lately we haven't seen as much of each other as I'd like." Resting his chin on top of her head, he thought back to everything that had happened and all the planning he was doing with Shingo and Setsuna, and now others had gotten involved, including Hermione, who was quite brilliant.

Luna nodded. "I know. Its difficult to find time when you have so much going on. Is Shingo doing better?"

Artemis wasn't sure how to answer. Luna loved Usagi just as much as her brother or Mamoru or the girls. He wanted to be careful not to upset her tonight. He had doubts about their attempts to stop something the twins clearly remembered happening.

"I think he feels much more confident now. We still have to hear back about the Trace, but we are all more hopeful." The boy had been having nightmares about his sister ever since he'd overheard the twins conversation, and was more determined to stop the vision from happening than ever.

"I'm glad," Luna smiled. "I have been so worried."

Changing the subject, Artemis pointed to the night sky. "You can see Mau from here," he told her. "The pink one," he added as she looked where he indicated. It was among the brighter stars in the sky, with a little halo appearing around it on some nights. He'd come up several times with the astronomy teacher to find it.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed. "I assumed it was gone," she added.

"No, the planet remains. There is always hope," he said and then he led her to the table and the picnic Makoto had prepared for them.

The setting was beautiful. One thick pillar candle with two wicks in a glass jar sat in the center of the table. The meal was simple, a stir-fry over rice, with several deserts on the side. They sat together and began to eat, a companionable silence falling over them.

"Luna," Artemis said, after a few minutes, "I want to renew our vows. My love for you has only grown stronger with time, and I never want to be parted from you again." He held out the ring he had purchased, a simple diamond on a silver band. "You are the light of my life. Brighter than the sun and moon and all the stars. Please marry me again," he continued.

He saw tears in her eyes and watched as her jaw dropped in astonishment. "Oh, Artie," she whispered. "Of course I will."

He pulled her into his lap and slipped the ring on her finger. They would have to find a small chain so she could wear it in cat form, but the ring looked beautiful on her finger. He thought of a dozen corny romantic things to say but he found himself silenced by her kiss. Finally she pulled back and looked at him.

"Our marriage still holds, but in this time it is a technicality. I want it legal and binding in this time." He pulled out a few pieces of paper. "Ami helper me create legal identities for our human forms, he explained.

Luna laughed. "Always practical," she teased.

"Not always," he reminded her, and spent the rest of the evening reminding her just how non-practical he could be.

* * *

 **Secrets**

Helios and the Unicorns - Chibi-Usa's secret

Helios knew that having the other children around made things easier for Chibi-Usa over the next few days. She was dealing with extreme guilt for what she had done, and even with the words of Professor Snape, who she now rather liked, and with the forgiveness of her parents and brother, she struggled to overcome the remorse that was weighing her down.

Someone had been hurt because of her actions. And worse, for her, that someone was the woman who would someday soon give birth to her. The woman who had opened her arms, and her heart to her without qualm in an instant. She had done something she regretted, and worse, it wasn't the first time her disobediance had caused her soon to be mother harm.

Helios, who was rather in love with the pink-haired princess already, knew and understood what she was going though. He wanted to make things easier for his little friend and soulmate, but he struggled with how he was going to do that. He knew that things were going to happen, and that for the younger version of her parents, it had not yet begun. He could see the struggle in her to keep the secret.

Chibi-Usa was a kindhearted girl. She was brave and loving and sweet. But she struggled with that thing all young wild girls face. Possibilities. She wanted to see everything and do everything all at once. And in a place like Hogwarts there were endless possibilities. For a girl who had grown up in Crystal Tokyo, under the eye of the public, there was little that was more exciting than a world where very few knew who she was, and she could get into mischief.

Now however, that joy and happiness was tempered with guilt and shame. Helios couldn't bear to see her looking so down, so broken. He wanted his smiling and happy friend back. He wanted to see her laugh with delight.

His first stop was to the man who, in more than a thousand years, would one day become his father in law. Of course, he had the long sleep to endure first, but he was willing to wait to see her again. Once permission was granted he went looking for the game-keeper.

Hagrid was an interesting person. From what he could sense, the man had mixed parentage and was in fact half giant. He had never seen the like before, and found the man to be fascinating and fun, with no hostile tendencies to speak of. The bushy-bearded man stood more than twice his height, but Helios knew him to be a gentle soul, which was the very reason the animals of the forbidden forest were drawn to him.

"I would like permission to take Chibi-Usa to see the Unicorns," he said quietly. "I thought if all of us kids went together," he smiled and added, " with you to chaperone if you have a moment, then it would be safe."

It didn't take much for the man to agree when he realized permission had been granted from Mamoru, who had also spoken to Professor Dumbledore. From what he understood Hagrid himself was in need of a good distraction.

"I can' say they'll come, mind," Hagrid warned.

Helios grinned. "They'll come," he promised, and pointed to the horn on his forehead. The priests and priestess of Elysion had a bond with Unicorns, and many of the other creatures that had been relegated to myth and legend, but Unicorns were closely tied to their world of dreams.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Chibi-Usa cautiously. She stepped carefully over the branches on the forest floor, following after Helios and Hagrid. The other children were clustered behind them.

"I wanted to take you to see some friends of mine," Helios said cryptically.

Chibi-Usa nodded, thankful to be out of the castle. She felt a little nervous. She'd double checked with her father that the trip was allowed, and the presence of the gamekeeper comforted her. She'd heard stories from Harry and Ron about what could be found under these trees, and didn't want to meet up with any monsters.

They came to a clearing and Hagrid sat down on a large stone outcropping while the children sat on the grass around him.

"Now," the gamekeeper said in hushed tones. "I know lots of 'em come through here. They tend to trust girls more 'n boys, so you fellers stay sittin'."

The boys, except Helios, nodded emphatically. Chibi-Usa rested her elbow on her knee and put her chin in her hand, staring at out at the woods around the clearing. She didn't know who or what they were waiting for, but suddenly Helios held up a small bell. A bell that seemed very familiar to her.

Several minutes passed before they arrived. Unicorns. She sucked in a breath and stared in wonder at the creatures. The oldest were silvery white, while the babies were golden. Her jaw hung open, she knew, but she didn't care. She was just so happy.

Helios pulled her to her feet and led her to the closest trio, which appeared to be a mother, a father, and a baby. There were several other clusters of them arround the clearing, and none backed away from the Protector of Dreams. She stayed close to his side and made no sudden movements.

The baby Unicorn came straight to her, nuzzling at her shoulder rambunctiously.

"Oh!," she breathed, "you're so beautiful."

Helios handed her and the others apples, and soon they were all busy feeding the Unicorns. Chibi-Usa was delighted. The little one she had first met followed her back and forth across the meadow, searching for pets and scratches, and more yummy apples.

For the first time in days Chibi-Usa found herself feeling happy and carefree again. She smiled over to Helios, thankful that he understood her so well. The other girls crowded around her and the golden baby, and they played with a hunk of rope supplied by Hagrid. A game of tug of war followed that had all of them laughing and happy.

When it was time to return to the castle, Chibi-Usa gave the baby Unicorn a hug and kissed him gently on his nose. "Goodbye, little friend," she called, then moved to join the others. She stared into the meadow, walking backwards for a time, until the last glimpse of the magnificent creatures was gone. Then she turned and ran to Helios, throwing her arms around him in thanks.

* * *

It was on the long walk back to the castle that Helios brought up the subject he knew was troubling Chibi-Usa.

"I know you are feeling really bad," he said quietly, so as not be heard by the others, who were all walking ahead, just behind Hagrid. "I know that you think everything is your fault," he continued, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "But you can't take blame for everything. You were six Chibi-Usa. At least mentally and emotionally. You couldn't have known what would happen."

She stared at him for a long moment. "Daddy says that we have a responsibility to the people," she explained. "That because they chose us to lead we have to act differently than other people. We don't have the luxury of making the same mistakes."

He knew she was quoting from one of the lessons all the children had recieved, and he frowned at the words. Royals they might be, but they were also children, and in spite of added abilities, they were also human.

"He didn't mean that you couldn't make mistakes, Chibi-Usa. Just that you have to learn from them and grow. I know you've learned your lesson right?"

She nodded, her pink pigtails bobbing. "I have, but that doesn't change what's about to happen. I wish…" she paused and looked at the other kids before continuing. "I wish I could just tell young mom not to be there on that day. I could just say she has to be somewhere else and then it wouldn't happen. And then, maybe, I could tell her what day I stole it in the future and she could, I don't know… ground me or something. Lock me in the dungeon."

Helios frowned. He hadn't realized she was considering altering the timeline. Certain things had to happen. If they changed too drastically it could cause an alternate timeline to form, but the original would remain the same. He began to explain this to her. "Pluto once told me that time can be changed only so much before an alternate timeline forms," he explained. "Sort of like a rubber band. You can stretch it a bit, or change the shape a little, but if you put too much pressure on it, then it breaks."

"You mean I could break time?" she asked incredulously.

"Not necessarily. I don't understand as well as Setsuna, mind you. Time works differently in Elysion. It works like a dream there, speeding up or slowing down as needed. That I understand. Here though…" he frowned. "An alternate timeline could be created by something as simple as taking a different path to work. Lets say on one path a person gets hurt or dies, but on the other, they don't. If that person is there when they weren't originally going to be, then time has to fracture to allow for it. But, the original timeline still remains. So you might save this version of your mother from what's about to happen to her, but another would still suffer through it. Do you understand?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. "I just… I wish it didn't have to happen."

Helios nodded. "So do I. But I think certain points in time are fixed. Some things have to happen a certain way every time, and even if you didn't take the Crystal, and didn't come back to the past, something else would have happened to make the same events occur. Because even though it hurt your mom, it also made her so much stronger."

Chibi-Usa nodded again, but still looked sad. "Okay, I won't tell her." She sighed. "But can you help me? It's really hard sometimes. I just want to run to her and say it all and beg for her to forgive me."

Helios put an arm around her. "Of course I'll help. But Chibi-Usa, she never blamed you for it. She put the blame squarely where it belonged. With Dimande and the Black Moon Clan."

Chibi-Usa nodded and they continued their trek in near silence. He knew she would still deal with guilt, and would probably struggle not to tell, but he would be there, helping her though it.

* * *

 **Diana and Manno**

It was not unusual to see a cat in Hogwarts. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was rather famous with the students for sniffing out rule breaking. She was not the prettiest cat, and she didn't talk like Luna, Artemis, and the twins. But her notoriety was well deserved.

As soon as the students from Japan arrived, the cat, who was incredibly intelligent in spite of her inability to articulate, turned her attentions on the animals who arrived with them. Specifically Phobos and Deimos. She loved to watch the birds, and could often be found in the Great Hall at meal times.

However, the ones she should have kept a more careful eye on were the young kittens who, like human children, had a knack for finding trouble. They roamed the castle at will when they were not following the young versions of their parents. Interesting things were discovered, such as a small passageway into Professor Flitwick's store cupboard, or the strange teas and salts of Professor Trelawney.

But for two kittens, the greatest discovery was the kitchens, where they were doted on by the house elves. Those small creatures did not like Mrs. Norris, and spent several long hours telling stories about the cat as they cooked and cleaned. Manno and Diana ate it up like the milk and tuna they were often given, listening to some of the strange things she did.

"She really bit your ear?" Diana asked one elf, who nodded and pointed to one of the large protuberances on her head. "What did you do?"

"We is not doing anything miss," the house elf squeaked. "Fitch doesn't like house elves and we is not getting into trouble."

"But surely one of the Professors would help," Manno argued. "Professor Dumbledore is very kind. He always gives us scratches when we go see him," he explained.

The house elf shook her head wildly. "Minnie is not talking to Professor Dumbledore," she said. "Minnie is a good house elf."

Neither kitten could really understand, but they didn't push the issue. They had learned the hard way that if the small creatures considered themselves as having broken a rule they would do horrible things like bash their heads against oven doors or slam their fingers under heavy cauldrons. They did not want to see something like that again.

Instead, the two kittens came up with a plan. It would take daring and cunning, and most of all stealth. They began talking over different options as they crept through one of the many strange tunnels they had found. There were secret passageways all over the castle. Hidden rooms, and rooms that only appeared on a Tuesday, or rooms that only appeared at great need, like when a certain pair of twins needed to hide the fish bones they had dragged from the dining hall.

But their greatest discovery came soon after that aborted conversation. A small tunnel, just barely big enough for a cat to crawl through, led straight into Filch's office. It was, obviously, how Mrs. Norris patrolled the castle. The twins decided to get a little help from their newest friends.

Fred and George Weasley were Gryffindor's. Their common room was at the top of a tower, and Manno and Diana had been there several times. They liked the attention the students gave them, and loved to be scratched and cuddled. Finding the twins was as easy as entering. They ran to them and hopped up into their laps.

For well over an hour a whispered conversation followed, and Diana and Manno were thrilled when the other pair of twins easily agreed to their plan, and even supplied them with what they needed to make it a success. They conspired to meet just after one in the morning, and the Weasley's promised to bring the supplies.

Diana and Manno made their appearance back in their own common room to allay suspicions and to receive cuddles from Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo. After all the trouble they had recently been in the kittens had decided to leave them out of their plot, but they considered asked Jed and Zo, because those two loved a prank. However, the Weasley's had convinced them that no more trouble should befall their group, so they waited until the others were asleep and crept back out alone.

Mrs. Norris was out about the castle searching for troublemakers when the two sets of mischievous twins began their work. One after another the pieces were set and they ran back to their common rooms before anyone was the wiser.

Two days. Two long days had passed, and there was no sign of their plan working. Diana and Manno paced back and forth, wondering if they should go and check, but the red-haired trouble makers explained that sometimes their own plans didn't come to pass for days or weeks. So they decided to wait, just a little longer.

They were all in the great hall, dinner having been set, when Mrs. Norris decided she wanted to take another look at the strange birds who were not owls. She took the hidden tunnel from her human's office and made her way through to the entrance outside the dining hall.

She didn't notice the piece of hair across the middle of the tunnel, or if she did, she paid it no mind. But a moment later a loud bang echoed behind her and she found herself running as fast as her paws could carry her, trying to outdistance a firework made to look like a bumblebee. It buzzed and whizzed and continued to follow as she ran.

Unfortunately, more and more fireworks had been set throughout the tunnel until, by the time she escaped, a swarm of the strange magical fireworks was following her. With a loud yowl she escaped the tunnel and ran into the dining hall with the magical bees on her heels. She launched herself straight into Filch's arms, hoping for protection, but the swarm simply surrounded cat and man both and spun and swirled around them, driving the cat to distraction.

Diana and Manno clasped eyes with the Weasley twins and they all laughed. The other students were laughing as well. Mrs. Norris narrowed her eyes at the red-haired twins, but didn't suspect the kittens in the slightest. Though how she expected the large youths to fit in her tunnels, no one could guess.

* * *

 **Bonding Song**

Zoicite fingered the ring in his pocket nervously as he nodded to Michiru. "Ami?" he called, and the little bluenette looked up from her book. He moved closer to her. "I have a surprise for you," he explained.

Michiru played the opening strains of the song and he gulped and tried to remember the words he had written to accompany it. They had worked many hours to get it as close as they could to what he remembered.

"Zo," Ami breathed. "This is the melody of our soulbonding. How…?" She couldn't finish as tears sprang to her eyes. Apparently the surprise wasn't over because he knelt in front of her and began to sing.

 _My heart beats for you my love_  
 _And I'll never have enough_

 _Moments of joy, laughter and smiles_  
 _Give me the word and I'll make you mine._

 _You are the light of my life,_  
 _The smile through the tears_  
 _The joy that I feel_  
 _My hope through the years_

 _And I love you more_  
 _Than I ever could before_

 _For you are the dream shining inside_  
 _The heart in my chest that fills me with pride_

 _You are the light of my life,_  
 _The smile through the tears_  
 _The joy that I feel_  
 _My hope through the years_

The words faded as the violin played a long straining note. Tears poured down Ami's face as Zoicite held up a ring with a shimmering blue stone surrounded by tiny white diamonds. Unable to speak, she launched herself into his arms, smiling and weeping all at once. Her lips met his and she clung tight to her soulmate, her Soul-Bonded. The one who understood her most in the world.

"Will you marry me Ami? Will you make me the happiest man in the cosmos?" Zoicite asked, his fingers under her chin so he could stare into her eyes.

She nodded, then with what seemed herculean effort, she opened her mouth and said the word that had never sounded so good before. "Yes." It was hardly more than a whisper, but so full of love and joy that he held her even closer as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Every female in the room, including Haruka who had sworn she was above such things, was weeping. The males were smiling and laughing, clapping each other on the back for a job well done. Even Michiru, who had not known he planned to use the song to propose, seemed to swell with pride. She had been so patient with him as he had given her the notes, and he was very thankful for her help.

Ami held up her hand suddenly, looking to Usagi with a strange, almost wild look in her eyes, and said, "Oh Kami! I'm engaged!"

Her words seemed to break the spell that held the group and in moments his new fiance was pulled from his arms as the other girls clustered around her, staring at the ring, giving her wild hugs, and promising elaborate dresses and a wild bachelorette party.

He turned helplessly to Mamoru, who simply shrugged. "Let them enjoy it," he said, putting an arm around him. "They don't get nearly enough moments to just be girls."


	14. Chapter 13: Painful Truths

**Chapter 13  
Losing Faith**

* * *

 **Painful Truths**

Kunzite sat up straight when Harry and the others came into the dorm. Ginny, who had already been with them as she had a free period, was peering at him from under her lashes, a worried look in her eyes and her lower lip caught between her teeth.

They'd all heard why he was so upset the day before, after returning from Hogsmeade. None of them had even known the boy was there. They'd been too busy trying to keep Zo and Jed out of the joke shop and ride herd on the children, who had been on a wild sugar high after leaving Honeydukes.

The boy had snuck through a secret tunnel and, using an invisibility cloak, had spent the afternoon with his friends. Unfortunately, he had overheard something unimaginable. His father and mother's deaths were caused by the very man who had escaped from Azkaban and seemed to be searching for him now. The worst part was, the man had been his father's friend. Apparently he had been their secret keeper, and the information could not have been magicked out of him.

But then, Kunzite knew all about betrayal. Hadn't he, in his past life, been forced to betray his prince and princess and murder his own wife? And in this life, hadn't his own brother given him over to the same person that had forced him into those acts? No, he was no stranger to betrayal.

He watched as a very somber Harry took a seat on one of the couches. Hermione made her way over to Ami immediately, while Ron hurried to work with Shingo. He was teaching the boy Wizard's Chess, and Shingo was picking it up nicely.

For a moment Usagi looked as though she planned to speak to Harry, but Mamoru stopped her. Kunzite was grateful. Right now her caring and sympathy wasn't what the boy needed. At this point, he needed someone who truly understood his pain.

Kunzite moved to sit beside him on the sofa.

"I understand, you know," he said in a quiet voice so the others didn't hear him. "Both sides unfortunately. Betrayal, and being betrayed."

Harry looked up at him, and the light of the fire reflected on his glasses. His dark hair covered the scar on his forehead, but Kunzite knew it was there. Knew it would now be an ever present reminder of that betrayal.

"Did Minako tell you what she found after you spoke to her?"

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He seemed listless and uncertain.

"I remember it. Not much else, but I remember that day. I knew my brother didn't like me, but I didn't know he loathed me. Hated me to such an extent that he would hand me over to someone like Beryl." Kunzite shook his head sadly.

Harry frowned. "I don't understand what happened to you," he said quietly.

"I was tortured."

He heard the intake of breath and sighed. His hand went to his face and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And it wasn't the first time. In our last life, Beryl's men caught us unaware as we were preparing a negotiation. We didn't trust her, but the king insisted. Endymion, as Mamoru was called then, was the only one who managed to escape, and that only because I prayed to Selene, the goddess of the moon to take him. And then I was in darkness."

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"I think most of us lasted around ten days. We were put into these chambers that looked like coffins. Purple, crystal coffins." He shuddered at the memory. "We were tortured, filled with dark energy as all our happy memories were stolen, only to be replaced with dark hate filled memories. And then we were turned on the ones we loved. We led the army that attacked the palace on the moon. And then, each of us was sent to kill our own wife."

Harry gasped in horror and Kunzite caught him glancing to the side, where Ginny and Minako sat with Usagi and Mamoru. It wasn't Minako he looked at however. Perhaps Minako and Usagi were right, and Harry and Ginny were soulmates. He didn't think the boy really knew it yet however, so he continued as though he hadn't noticed.

"As soon as I struck home Metallia released me. I felt the Soul-Bond tearing as she bled to death. I couldn't take what I had been forced to do, and I killed myself with the same blade that I had used to betray her." His voice broke, and it took a moment to get himself back under control.

"I didn't remember any of this when I was a child in this life. I looked up to my older brother, but I learned quickly that he wasn't fond of me. It seems my mother doted on me. I don't know if that's the reason, but I can't remember much." He sighed. "I remember him pulling the wand on me and going to sleep."

He stayed silent for a moment collecting his thoughts.

"For whatever reason I didn't age as I should have. I would have been much older if I had. Perhaps there was magic used to keep me young, or it could have even been some unspoken wish on the Silver Crystal, but for whatever reason, my aging was slowed as I slept. I remember finally becoming aware. Being filled with dark energy and with the hatred of all things good and pure, but none more so than the moon princess and the Senshi."

"And you fought them?" Harry asked.

"I did. Many times. When Minako was still in England, she was awoken around the same time as Usagi and given her transformation pen. She was my opponent. I should have realized Beryl would be that cruel. Minako had some of her memories, and so did I, but nothing was very clear and both of us were confused. I nearly killed her several times before she left England one night and I was searching for my brother, who was starting to remember even more clearly than I."

"What happened?"

"Usagi and Mamoru had formed their Soul-Bond and the Crystals used the link to remind all of us who we were. Our memories rushed back into us, and I remember it feeling like I was drowning for a moment. There was hope, finally, that we could be free, but fear also, because what if none of them could forgive us, or accept us again?"

"Do you hate your brother?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Kunzite said quietly. "I doubt Usagi would approve of it, but sometimes hate fills my heart. I know there is darkness in me. I won't ignore it."

"There's darkness in me too," Harry confessed in a hoarse whisper. "I want to hurt him, even kill him for what he's done."

Kunzite nodded. He understood the feeling very well. "Let me just caution you," he said quietly. "Before you strike, be sure you know the truth. I might have killed my Mina because I was told things that weren't true."

Harry nodded.

After that, Kunzite moved away and took Minako's hand, sitting next to her on the floor. Within minutes she had crawled into his lap. Eventually Haruki moved to sit quietly next to Harry, neither speaking, in silent support and comfort.

It was very calm and quiet in the common room for the rest of the evening. Even the children seemed to sense it was not a time for boisterous behavior. He looked around at his rather large, very unconventional family, and held tighter to the woman he had already lost once.

* * *

Phobos and Deimos Make a Scene

Rei hurried in to breakfast. It was a chilly morning, and even inside the castle the air never seemed to warm. She held Takeo by the hand. He hadn't been feeling well the night before and had been sick that morning. Taking him to Madam Pomfrey was the only option. It had been rather amusing to watch him after he'd ingested the pepper up potion which had caused steam to come out of his ears.

He'd been feeling better since then, after they had giggled over the potion. She'd thought to simply take him back to the common room and let him rest, but he was insistent on going to breakfast. She reluctantly agreed as he still appeared a bit red, but he simply walked beside her and held her hand.

They arrived at the table and she hurriedly piled some food onto his plate before sitting and taking a large glass of pumpkin juice. She would have preferred orange juice but it was rare to find it on the table. She did find a bowl full of mandarin oranges and began to peel one.

The entire great hall went silent as two black shapes appeared, their wings flapping slightly as they made their way to the table in the back of the room. They carried between them a large banner in silver with gold edging. The words were red, also edged in gold.

When Rei looked up to see why the room had stilled, she gasped, her heart beating wildly. She turned to look at Jadeite and was forced to tilt her head down as he was kneeling one hand held up slightly with an open box. His other hand was on Takeo's shoulder, including their boy in the moment.

She looked back to the sign. "Rei, Will You Be My Wife?" it read. She turned back to her Soul-Bonded, tears in her eyes, and knelt with him.

"Yes," she whispered, and threw her arms around him, before they both pulled Takeo into their hug.

Applause erupted within the great hall, and she heard giggling beside her as Chibi-Usa and Tentomushi looked on in appreciation. "She's supposed to look at the ring next," Tentomushi whispered to a quiet Yuzuki. The other girl nodded, smiling.

She'd forgotten to look at the ring. She blushed and pulled back just enough to kiss her new fiancé. Their lips met and clung, but she pulled back, not wanting to be inappropriate with so many children in the room.

Jadeite took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. The stone was a ruby surrounded by smaller diamonds. It sparkled in the light, and Rei couldn't help admiring the way it looked on her finger.

She turned to Takeo who was grinning happily and leaning against Jadeite. He still looked a bit sick, but knowing what she did now, she understood why he had been so insistent on coming to breakfast.

* * *

Betrayals

Draco paced. His father wanted him to try again. So much for lying to the man. He had spent three days trying to figure out a way around it. And now he had another letter, this one sealed inside a green envelope. He was certain it was instructions on attacking him, but he didn't know if he should open it.

What if Kunzite really was his own brother? What if his father had obliviated his memory from the entire family? Was it even possible? How could he not know if he had a brother?

He had tried to obey his father, but he couldn't make himself do it. He had lied, and it wasn't enough. Two needs warred within him. The need to obey his father, and the need to discover if Kunzite was family.

With a sigh of frustration he pulled the envelope out of his robes and opened it.

* * *

One eye on his princess' stance at all times, Kunzite moved her through the forms. She was interested in the skill and wanted to surprise Mamoru with her knowledge. She held a wooden practice blade and he helped her to move into each position, one to the next. This was their second training session, and so far she was doing quite well. Not well enough to let her use steel yet, perhaps, but enough to let her move on her own when he did not have to correct her posture.

"Good, good," he encouraged. "Now, take a break. Sit under the tree on the bench. I want you to watch me carefully. I'm going to show you a new technique. You cannot always have two hands on the hilt. Sometimes you will need to use one hand or the other."

She nodded and hurried to sit in the place he had pointed.

He took off his outer robes, leaving him in trousers and a tank top. The weather was technically too cold for the outfit, but when one was moving as constantly as he intended, it was sometimes necessary to get rid of the extra layers.

He went through several motions, showing her the potions for each hand, but eventually he grew lost in the dancelike form of the skill. His mind was open to the blade and it moved like an extension of his body. He knew where the princess was at all times however, even during the short moments when his back was to her. He'd chosen the spot because it kept her hidden from any who approached.

A sudden voice startled him and he turned, moving the sword instinctively.

"Could I talk to you?"

Kunzite looked up to see Draco standing in front of him. He put his sword back into it's scabbard and wiped his face with a cloth as he stared at the boy. The chill air cooled him quickly and he put his robes on over his trousers and tank top.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My father has a message for you," Draco said in a strange tone.

Kunzite was stunned. How had the man known he was there? Draco's mail would have been searched like all the other letters for any mention of the students from Japan.

"What is the message?" he asked warily.

As he watched, Draco lifted his wand and struck.

* * *

Usagi sat, shivering slightly. Kunzite was rather incredible. She knew, from the little Helios said, that she would have to accept her birthright. And that meant a sword. She'd avoided practicing the sword, much to Mamoru's dismay, and she had asked Kunzite to help her correct that mistake. It hadn't been difficult to convince him. In fact, he'd seemed overjoyed to teach her.

Now, as she sat and watched him move gracefully from stance to stance, she couldn't help but admire the grace and poise he used. It almost looked like dancing. She knew it wasn't. Kunzite's first lesson to her had been simple. If you are in a real swordfight… cheat.

She'd been very confused until he explained that in a true battle with swords, no one would follow any rules of training. So he had forced her to keep that in mind as he taught each new skill.

A voice startled her and she watched the white blond hair so similar to Kunzite's approaching. Draco. He hadn't said or done anything to her in a long time, and she knew Kunzite wanted to speak to him, so she kept silent and still.

They spoke only briefly, then as she watched, Draco lifted a shaking wand towards Kunzite. He looked as though he were struggling against it, almost fighting himself. Instinctively she called up the protection dome. She hadn't so much as transformed, but the magic flowed out of her easily now in whatever form.

A streak of grey light came from the tip of the wand at the same time and hit the dome just as it formed. The magic was repelled, lashing back at Draco. Usagi screamed as it hit him in the chest and launched him over the gate. He crumpled the moment he hit the ground. Looking small and frail, and so very broken.

Worse, the black robed dementors flowed towards the boy, seeming excited and agitated. Whatever he had done, he did not deserve what she knew would happen if they reached him. She removed the dome from Kunzite and put it over the boy, leaping to the gate as she did so. She rushed to Draco's side, able to pass through the dome herself without so much as blinking, and reached for the boy's neck. When she felt a weak pulse she let out a huff of air in a relieved sigh.

Her eyes closed tightly, she reached within. "Please Silver Crystal, heal this boy," she begged.

Pink light flowed over him, and his body began to straighten, lying in a more natural position. His arms and legs spread out a bit and he rolled onto his back. Draco's eyes fluttered open, staring up at the top of the dome, and he screamed in panic and fear. Usagi looked up to see what had frightened him and was shocked to see what appeared to be hundreds of dementors above them, trying to break through the barrier.

"It's okay," she explained, "they can't get through the dome. I've used it before."

She stood and held up her brooch. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" she shouted. The transformation took her, and she spun slightly as the ribbons formed the fuku and her accessories appeared. Instantly she reached for her tiara.

"Don't worry. My magic can still get out," she told Draco, who was still staring up at the dementors. "Moon Twilight Flash!" she screamed.

The bright silvery white light flooded the area, knocking the dementors back. They fled from her brightness. She turned and helped Draco to his feet, and wished for the dome to move with them as she helped him back to the castle.

Before they reached the gate she could see Mamoru and Minako with Kunzite, along with Professor Dumbledore and many of the other teachers. Her eyes however were locked on her Soul-Bonded and on Kunzite. Mamoru's hand was on the shoulder of their friend, who looked absolutely devastated. She gave him a small smile, but his eyes were downcast, and she knew his heart was broken.

Draco was the last of his family he'd had any hope for. Perhaps he hadn't seen what Usagi had. The boy hadn't wanted to hurt Kunzite. His hand had shook and his eyes had closed even as he spoke the spell. Someone had forced him to take action against his will.

She did not immediately release the dome when they passed the gates. Instead, she turned to the boy. He was almost the same age as she, and yet she thought perhaps the horrors he'd seen were worse, because they had come from the ones who were supposed to love and protect him.

"Draco, are you willing to tell me who made you attack Kunzite?"

He blinked at her, and his eyes looked as devastated as Kunzite's. "I can't," he said. "I can't."

"Is it a spell stopping you?" she asked.

He started to shake his head, and then stopped and nodded, looking confused. "I read a letter," he said, his voice shaking as he spoke. "And then I was here. I don't know who sent it."

"If I make a guess, could you nod for me?"

He shrugged, looking uncertain. "I'm not sure."

"Was it your father Draco? Did he want you to hurt your uncle?"

Silvery blue eyes opened in absolute shock. He nodded wildly, but then the questions flew out of him. "Uncle? I thought he might be my brother or something? How can he be my uncle? He's so young."

Usagi put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't the first time your father attacked him. He gave him to the enemy we faced just before coming to Hogwarts. She halted his aging before she turned him evil for a time. Forced him to do magic to hurt others even though deep inside he didn't want to. Just like you didn't really want to attack Kunzite."

"But what do I do? As soon as he learns I failed, he will make me try again, or he will punish me. He doesn't care if I get expelled."

Usagi waved her arm toward Kunzite and Mamoru as well as Dumbledore. She wasn't sure exactly what she had just done, but the three of them could pass through the dome.

"Give me your wand, just in case."

Draco handed it to her. Once it was safely in her robes, she turned and waved the others to approach. Mamoru had to tug and pull at Kunzite, who appeared to be arguing with him. Dumbledore however seemed much more interested in making sure both she and Draco were alright. He held out his wand and passed it gently over both of them, perhaps scanning them as Ami would do with the Mercury computer.

"Professor," Usagi started. "I'm sorry if this goes against the rules. I wasn't sure what else to do. Draco was forced to perform a spell. There was a letter, and then he was attacking Kunzite. I saw him trying to fight it, but he couldn't."

"Where is the letter now?" Dumbledore asked in a kind tone.

"I d-don't r-rem-member," Draco stuttered.

"He didn't want to attack me?" Kunzite asked suddenly, looking hopeful.

"No," Usagi reassured him. "I saw it Kun. He didn't want to."

"I lied to him," Malfoy whispered. "I lied when he told me to before. I think he knew."

Dumbledore looked angry. She'd never seen him angry before, and it was a bit frightening. His normally twinkling eyes now glittered with determination. "The way I see it, two of my students were attacked today," he patted Draco on the shoulder, and then turned to Kunzite. "Do not blame the boy," he said quietly. "I've seen this magic before."

Kunzite nodded and took a step forward.

"Wait!" Usagi moved between them. "We can't be sure the spell is broken yet. That's why I took his wand. He needs to be seen before you can speak to him."

Professor Dumbledore waved his hand at the dome. "You can release this now. I will take Draco to the infirmary. The rest of you go back to your dormitory for now. I'll be by to talk to you once this matter is attended to.

She lowered the dome and before any of them could speak Professor Dumbledore had several of the teachers surround Draco. She saw professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin. With a sigh of relief she turned back to Kunzite.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded very slowly. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"He thought you were his brother. He didn't want to hurt you. He opened a letter and can't remember anything else until I healed him under the dome. I hope the spell was broken, but… I couldn't be sure."

Kunzite nodded. She noticed Minako beside him and how tightly their hands were clenched. She gave her friend a look and Minako immediately pulled Kunzite away. As soon as they had turned she launched herself at Mamoru.

"Please don't be mad," she said.

Without a word he lifted the floodgate on his emotions. While there was worry, most of his emotions were pride and the joy that she was safe and strong enough to defend herself and Kunzite.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she said, looking up at him.

He bent and kissed her. "I love you too, my little Odango," he murmured.

She giggled happily.

Then she recounted everything she had seen and done. She was just thankful that she had been hidden. Malfoy might have attacked her before she'd even noticed his presence. Kunzite had saved her too by insisting she sit where she had.

"I was able to feel the dome form," Mamoru said. "I knew something was happening. I felt your determination and concern even through the dome this time."

Usagi was glad. She didn't ever want him worried like he had been on the train. She shivered and then bit her lip at the memory, looking up at him from under her lashes. He grinned down at her picking up on her need.

"Thinking of being naughty?" he asked in a silky tone. Usagi nodded playfully.


	15. Chapter 14: Revelations

Author's Note: As much as I adore this story, it doesn't seem to be receiving a lot of attention. I do plan to finish it, but I need to know if people actually want to read it. In order to learn the answer, I am asking that you please review. If I get to twenty-five reviews I will continue with the next chapter. If I don't I might put this story on hold for a while to work on the stories that are more popular.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**  
 **Revelations**

* * *

 **Past Truths**

"Stay within the bubble at all times Heliodor. No matter what you see or hear. No one can see you inside it," Dragon Fire Opal cautioned.

The Youma was vastly different than any other that had ever been created. Sometimes Heliodor wondered if he was even a true Youma at all. He looked more like a man, but the stone on his head imbued him with powers. And he had kindness and compassion in him, which was distinctly un-Youma-like.

She still wondered what had prompted her to create him. It had just happened one morning when she had awoken. She'd immediately rushed to gather the materials, and instead of having dark energy straight from Metallia, she had given him her own energy. He had been loyal, and a faithful friend and protector ever since then.

"I promise," Heliodor said after a moment. She knew there were things that might tempt her to leave the bubble. But she dearly wanted to know who her father was.

She felt him manipulate the time around them, going further and further back until she didn't know when they were. She watched moments she had lived. The time when her mother had several Youma beat her. A moment when she had been forced, kicking and screaming, into one of the coffin-like chambers to be filled with dark energy. The day she had been given her only praise, when she had created Opal.

Finally the rush of the past stopped and they were locked inside one moment. "When are we?" she asked.

"This is two months before your birth," he said.

They both watched as the queen came out of the room behind the throne. It led to a set of stone steps and down into the chamber where Metallia's essence had slept. Heliodor looked carefully at her mother. She didn't see any signs of pregnancy and gasped, pointing.

"Lets move forward a short time," Opal whispered.

She watched events pass rapidly, and then he stopped the time stream. Her birth should have been occurring. It was the date they always celebrated her birthday. Instead a Youma nearly identical to Opal, but with longer, dirtier, unkempt hair and red rings around his irises appeared before the queen.

"I have found what you seek," he said.

"Let us go then. I dearly want her," she answered.

The queen entered a bubble much like the one Heliodor and Opal stood inside. Opal made a motion and their bubble followed the other, still keeping them invisible. A rush of time sped by even faster than when she and Opal had traveled back.

When time stopped she found herself in an alien environment. They had moved not only through time, but through space. She opened her eyes and saw the structure they were inside was made from Crystal. She blinked and watched as the queen, and the Youma she was with, stepped out of their bubble and the Queen looked over the room.

They were in a nursery. Heliodor gasped. Her name was written on one of the cribs in the room. She watched as the queen reached into the crib and pulled out a baby with red hair. A young woman entered from the other side of the room and screamed. Queen Beryl hit her with a blast of dark energy and the Youma she was with covered her in another bubble before they were suddenly rushing backwards in time.

Heliodor blinked as her mother, or the woman she had thought was her mother, handed her infant self to a Youma and ordered her to be put into one of the chambers and flooded with dark energy. Then the queen was laughing madly. "I finally will have my revenge," she said, looking at the time-traveling Youma. "With the girl I can access both time and the powers of the sun. She will be perfect, a Dark General stronger than any other." The horrid laughter echoed through the halls.

Heliodor wanted to follow her infant self, but Opal put a hand on her shoulder. "You will fracture time if you do this. Saving yourself will only create a new timeline. You will still have suffered. Don't cry little one. We can still find your parents."

Heliodor hadn't realized that tears were streaming from her eyes. "I thought she was my mother," she whispered. "Who am I?"

* * *

 **Current Truths**

Dumbledore looked at the teenager sitting across from him. Kunzite had silver-blonde hair and silvery-blue eyes. He was well-muscled and athletic looking, but had the mind of a scholar and tactician. Right that moment however, he only looked sad and worried.

"What will happen to him?" Kunzite asked.

"Nothing. Not now. I've sent a message to his father that I intercepted the letter and that I will be watching Draco. He will not be used again in such a manner."

"How did he do it?"

"He soaked the paper in a potion to promote susceptibility to suggestion," Dumbledore explained.

The boy shook his head. "I don't really understand all of it," he said, his voice quiet and full of regret. "I thought he really was attacking me of his own will."

"I understand why. You've had issues in the past when he intended to harm Usagi."

Kunzite nodded but didn't speak.

Dumbledore worried over him, as he did all his students. Some touched his heart more than others, and Kunzite was one of them. Betrayed by family, and having been forced to endure something horrible, the teen still had hope, and that was a wonderful thing. But he had to tread carefully.

"Are you going to speak with Draco?" he asked.

Kunzite shrugged. "If he wants to speak to me, perhaps. I don't want to force him into anything."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's understandable. He will be in the infirmary overnight until the potion is out of his system completely. Professor Snape says it is better on his system to simply let it pass. But if you would like to speak to him you may go and ask Madam Pomfrey if he is willing to see you."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Kunzite said. "For everything."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I had less to do with it than young Usagi. Or yourself. Young people are quite amazing, and resilient."

Kunzite frowned, but nodded. "May I go?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded and waved him away.

Once the door was closed he turned to look at Fawkes. "What do you think, old friend?" he asked the bird, who let out a trill of music.

There was no real answer to be had. What happened, would happen. What was amazing was the knowledge that tiny Usagi and young Mamoru would one day become Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion, and would be in charge of not only protecting, but running the entire solar system. It was a lot to ask of those who were so very young.

* * *

Kunzite cautiously approached the infirmary doors and knocked gently on the ancient wooden surface. From inside he heard the rapid patter of feet and one of the doors opened slightly.

"He's been expecting you," Madam Pomfrey said in a soft voice. "Come on in."

The room was bright. Light from the windows reflected on the white sheets on the many beds as Kunzite passed them to sit in the chair next to Draco. The younger boy had his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard Kunzite settle into the seat.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

"It wasn't your fault. Usagi and Professor Dumbledore explained it to me. From what I understand you had no choice." Kunzite kept his tone gentle, though it was hard to erase his first impression of Draco.

"So you're my uncle?"

"It appears that way. Your father is my brother. Of that I'm certain. I now remember him clearly."

"You aren't much like him," Draco said, his eyes appearing troubled.

"I hope I am like myself, and no one else," Kunzite said. He wasn't trying to sound philosophical. He just didn't want to be compared with anyone.

"I used to be different too," Draco said, sounding sad and guilty.

"I think you still are, or you wouldn't have lied to your father the first time. You wouldn't have stopped your attacks on Usagi and Mamoru either. There's hope for you yet."

"Not much hope," Draco murmured. "Whatever me is left my father will destroy soon enough."

"You could leave. Come back to Japan with us," he suggested.

"I couldn't leave my mother," Draco explained. "One day, perhaps."

Kunzite nodded. He wouldn't force or even pressure the boy. "If you ever need me though, you can call."

"I might do that," Draco said, sounding worried. "I just might do that."

"Good. Now, you probably need to get some rest, and I have my duties. Come and see me when you are feeling better."

Draco nodded and Kunzite stood, walking out of the infirmary slowly. He wanted to spend more time with the boy, but he was worried. It seemed far too easy to grow attached, and if what Draco said was true, there was a chance he would hate him again soon enough.

Kunzite didn't think he could hate his nephew in return, but the boy had a lot to learn about the world, about loyalty and responsibility, and about how to be a good man. Maybe he could teach him, or maybe not. He just wasn't prepared to let his hopes raise too high.

* * *

 **Future Truths**

Luna paced back and forth, listening carefully as the young ones discussed their various ideas for saving Usagi from whatever it was Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo had been arguing about. She had a rather vague idea of what it was, and wished to avoid it at all costs. She wasn't certain it was possible however.

Some things couldn't be fixed. The twins seemed to remember the events clearly, and to Luna, that meant it was something that would happen. From what Luna had been able to gather, at some point in the near future, Usagi would be taken during a battle. Something horrible would happen to her, or perhaps she would witness something horrible. The others were vague in their descriptions.

She wanted to go and ask the little girl, but the others insisted the twins couldn't know they were attempting to make changes to the timeline. Setsuna in particular seemed worried about the affect that would have. She continued to pace as she worried over it.

Wouldn't it be best to just warn Usagi herself? If they warned her, the girl would be more careful. She shook her head. She didn't know when this battle would take place. It could be months, or even years away, and she didn't want Usagi staring fearfully over her shoulder during every fight. It would make things more difficult for her, and that wasn't what Luna wanted.

The truth was, she wasn't certain Usagi could, or even should, be saved from whatever it was that would happen. There were mysteries all around, and she knew from experience that one word or deed could destroy an empire. Messing with time could change the course of history irreparably. It could cause the twins to never be born, could result in the death of one of the heroes, or could even end with the destruction of the planet.

Luna sighed and turned her head away from the others. Maybe she should talk to Usagi and tell her to be careful, but that certain things had to happen. She shook her head. No. Some things had to play out normally. Indecision wouldn't help the cause. She would let the others do what they thought was necessary.

* * *

 **Elysion**

"Are you ready?" Mamoru asked and Usagi stared up at him before nodding. She was as ready as she was going to get.

"Be careful," Helios said. "My father will greet you. You'll find me much different," he added with a smile.

"We'll return shortly," Usagi promised. She waved to the children and snuggled into Mamoru. His arms tightened around her and in the blink of an eye they found themselves in a different world.

It was warm, like the middle of spring. There was the sound of bird song and the buzz of bees. Butterflies fluttered around them, and white, fluffy clouds dotted the bright blue sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Elysion," Mamoru breathed.

They were standing on a cobblestone courtyard in front of what looked much like an ancient Grecian temple. Usagi was awed by the huge columns that made up the structure and stared in awe.

"Welcome," came a musical voice behind them.

Usagi and Mamoru both turned and saw a woman with blonde hair and a silver horn on her head. She was holding an infant in her arms with a shock of curly blonde hair and a golden horn. Two little girls ran in the distance behind her, chasing one another through a field of wildflowers.

"Hello. I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is Chiba Mamoru," she said, smiling as she peered at the woman and child.

"Welcome Usagi. Welcome Mamoru. It has been long since we had royalty on a quest for their birthright. "I am Maboroshi. This infant is Helios. My daughters are off playing. Wala and Áine. My husband, Yume, is in the temple. He should return shortly."

"You know about us already?" Mamoru asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course," Maboroshi said, unfazed. "We can always tell the prince and princess. Yume will be out in a moment and your quest can begin. I'm sure you want to return and be with the others quickly."

Usagi nodded. She missed everyone already.

A man hurried to them and bowed. "Prince. Princess. Welcome."

"Hello," Usagi said cautiously.

"If you follow me, I've prepared everything." He kissed Maboroshi on her cheek and then led them back toward the temple. "There is only one thing to tell you about your task. It is simple, and easily done. The only advice I can give you is that it must be done together. Always together."

Mamoru frowned, and Usagi nudged him. "Together," she said, nodding. "We will do what we can."

"This task was made specifically for you," the priest said. "I'm Yume, by the way."

"Mamoru and Usagi," Mamoru told him.

"It is wonderful to meet you. Now, this is where I leave you. Inside you will find your birthright. You must collect them. Together." He smiled and waved as he backed away.

Usagi and Mamoru locked eyes and turned away.

* * *

Inside they found themselves in a large rectangle room with huge columns. Bright sunlight shone beyond, but they couldn't really see past them. Mamoru was holding Usagi's hand as they moved deeper inside. They walked close together, taking comfort in each other's presence.

Neither knew what they might find.

On a dais at the center of the room, each held by stone hands, were two swords. One was wide and thick, with a gold and blue hilt and scabbard. The other was thinner, the hilt and scabbard a silvery color with hints of pink.

They stopped in front of the dais and Mamoru turned to Usagi, and smiled. "I suppose we should try to take them," he said.

Usagi nodded and they each reached out a hand, but were stopped by an invisible barrier.

The words Yume had spoken echoed in both their minds and they turned to each other. They clasped hands and both spoke.

"Together."

With one hand in Usagi's, his fingers threaded through hers, and the other held out they reached together, and their hands clasped over the hilts of their own swords. Their minds connected completely. His thoughts and hers unified in that moment, and together they lifted the swords out of their holders.

The instant the swords left the dais, Mamoru felt a wash of power through him. It rushed into every molecule of his body. He felt himself changing as the power swelled.

When he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of a glowing crescent moon on Usagi's forehead. Where she had been wearing and ordinary outfit, now she was in a long white dress with golden embroidery along the bodice. There were partial sleeves over her arms, and feather clips in her hair. She had a low breastplate over the dress, and wings had sprouted from her back, white, huge, magnificent wings. The sword was belted around her waist, hanging low over her hips. Her silver hair had more pink at the tips, and there was a new wisdom in her eyes.

He knew his own sword was already on his own hip. He could feel the weight of it. He could feel Usagi's shock as the power swept through her. He saw her every thought, felt every feeling with her. They were more connected at that moment than during the height of their Soul-Bonding.

She gasped at the sight of him and he watched and heard inside her mind.

Mamoru looked the same, and yet different. He was wider at the shoulders, and around his thighs and arms new muscle had formed. His eyes were full of knowledge and wisdom. His hair had grown thicker, and at the tips of the black there was the tiniest hint of a deep purple. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with armor over it, the sword belted at his hip.

She realized her own sword was at her hip as well. She stared at him, and he stared at her. Their minds connected and she knew he found her beautiful and ethereal without his having to speak. She could read his every thought, and he hers. They moved forward as one, their hands reaching for one another, and she found herself wrapped tightly in his arms.

For several long moments they stayed like that floating several inches above their air, though her wings were folded still. Then she stepped back.

"Wow," he breathed, a moment later. He pulled back slightly from her mind and watched her blink up at him.

They released their transformation and Mamoru was thankful to see the wings disappeared. They held hands as they left the temple. Two little girls with blonde hair and silver horns met them and they were each given a little crown of wildflowers. Usagi couldn't stop smiling after that and Mamoru hugged her close, happy to be with her.


	16. Chapter 15: Changes

**Chapter 15**  
 **Changes**

* * *

 **Adjustments**

In Usagi's mind, learning magic was one thing, learning magic while caring for several children and kittens as well as adjusting to a mixture of difficult revelations and increased power, was infinitesimally more frustrating. Trying to teach magic at the same time was frustrating beyond belief.

And then there were their new friends.

It was no secret that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would never be best friends. And it seemed Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were one argument away from never speaking to one another again. Of all their new friends, it was Ginny Weasley that seemed most down to earth and willing to compromise, and even that was hard as she held a secret Harry was not yet ready to discover.

Being teenagers themselves, Usagi and the others were unsure how to make the situation between the others better. They were all frustrated to one degree or another. Knowing there was a mass murderer with magical powers after Harry made the situation much more volatile. Hermione and Ron disagreed on a lot of things, including what Harry should do about Sirius Black.

Usagi rolled over in bed and stared up through the skylight. The moon hadn't yet set, and the sun hadn't yet risen. It was one of those in-between times when nothing was set and anything could happen. Mamoru threw his arm over her waist and snuggled into her, digging his face into her hair. Usagi snorted. He was a bit obsessed with her hair.

"Don't be mean," Mamoru said, sniffing at the coconut shampoo left over from her bath the night before.

"I'm not mean," Usagi whispered. "I think it's cute."

Their minds were more connected than ever. It seemed she didn't really have to think at him for Mamoru to know what was on her mind anymore. And she could read his thoughts just as easily. It had only been a few days since their return from Elysion, and they were both adjusting to their new levels of both power and knowledge. It could be frustrating at times, as things they tried tended to be more powerful and larger scale than they wanted.

"I want to see Hagrid," Usagi said, keeping her voice low. "I think he needs our support more than ever."

"You're right," Mamoru agreed. "I've never seen a man so upset over a creature before, but I can tell he loves Buckbeak. The news was hard on him."

"Do you think Hermione can fix it?" she asked, turning her head so she could stare into his eyes.

"Honestly?" Mamoru paused in thought for a moment. His midnight blue eyes were filled with empathy for the man they'd come to trust and care about. "I don't think it will work. Lucius Malfoy doesn't take no for an answer. He will either bribe or coerce the court to give him his way. I don't think there is anything that can be done." He shook his head sadly. "We all know Draco wasn't really hurt by Buckbeak. Its no longer a secret. But that doesn't mean his father will change the case."

"Why do you think Draco and Harry dislike each other so much?"

Again Mamoru shrugged his shoulder, "oil and water Usako. Oil and water."

She sighed and moved to sit up, but Mamoru pulled her back down and kissed her soundly. "I'm not ready to get out of bed yet," he said, grinning at her. Usagi rolled her eyes, but she didn't mind staying in bed for a bit. She rolled over so she could look him in the eyes.

:: I love you Chiba Mamoru, :: she said through their mental link.

:: And I love you Tsukino Usagi ne Chiba. ::

* * *

 **Adventures**

Michiru sighed in frustration. "Can we please take off the blindfold now?" she asked, as Haruka led her somewhere. She knew she was outside, though not where and she was growing irritated with the lack of knowledge.

"Not yet," Michiru whispered. "We're close though."

With another loud sigh to show her Soul-Bonded her frustration, Michiru allowed herself to be guided.

"Wait here," Haruka whispered, and let go.

There was a sound of rustling, and something snapping, and then hands went around her waist and she was being lifted. A moment later she found herself sitting astride a creature that was warm and had feathers. There was another snap, this one loud and metallic, and then Haruka was urging her to wrap her arms around her waist. She clung to her girlfriend for dear life as whatever she was on began to run, and then with a bunching of muscles underneath her, she knew they were flying.

"Haruka?" she asked in a half scream.

"Relax," Haruka insisted. "You can take off your blindfold now," she added a moment later. "You don't want to miss this."

She tore the offending fabric off her eyes and watched as Buckbeak lifted them over the tree line, giving them a spectacular view of Hogwarts, the lake, the forbidden forest, and the mountains surrounding all of it.

"Wow," she breathed, unsure how to describe the beauty of what she was seeing. "This is incredible."

"I'm glad you approve," Haruka said, laughing. She turned her head to peer at Michiru over her shoulder. The wind beat at them, but she could hear her soulmate's next words clearly. "I want to marry you," Haruka said in a choked voice.

Michiru's heart stuttered. "I want that too," she whispered, and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"I have loved you from the moment we met," Haruka went on. "I loved your laugh, your incredible way of seeing the world, and the way you could touch the violin and make the world weep." There was a soft sigh and Haruka turned further, reaching into her pocket for a small velvet box. "Will you marry me Michiru?"

Tears sprang to her eyes as she nodded her head. Haruka opened the box to show her a ring with a blue diamond surrounded by aquamarine stones. She slid the ring out of the box and onto Michiru's finger.

Michiru dug into her own subspace pocket then, and pulled out a box of her own. "If I'm to wear your ring," she said, smiling through a fountain of happy tears, "then you should wear mine." She opened the box to show her Bonded the ring with a yellow diamond surrounded by smaller citrine stones that had a slightly milky look and texture.

There was a soft gasp from Haruka as Michiru slid the ring onto her finger. "You were going to propose to me?" she asked, a hitch in her voice.

Michiru giggled, unable to stop herself. She nodded her head. "I wasn't sure when, but when Naru's mother was showing me the store, I saw this and I knew it was yours." She lifted Haruka's ring finger and kissed it. "I've wanted to be yours since the moment we met and I saw the way the wind ruffled your hair and you turned your face into it, just enjoying the moment without caring what anyone else thought. I love the way you always seem to know when I need a laugh, or to have a fast drive, or just to sit with my music. You complete me Haruka."

Haruka's cheeks were streaked with tears by the time she finished speaking, and she turned completely to lock their lips together.

A shrill whistle came from the ground below them and Buckbeak began to descend. Michiru gasped and clung tighter to her fiancé. It was so like Haruka to have asked in such a way.

"We're going to have to help Hermione find a way to save this guy," Michiru said, looking into Haruka's eyes.

"Worst case scenario, we steak him," her Bonded said and gave her a wink.

Michiru laughed happily.

There was a rush of sound as they landed and she turned to see all of their friends had gathered outside the paddock and were clapping and cheering. She held up her hand and looked at Usagi. "I'm engaged!" she yelled. She laughed as Usagi's eyes caught Haruka's lifted hand and she clapped and jumped up and down excitedly. Her little blonde friend was the only one who had known she'd bought the ring.

* * *

 **Petition**

When Hermione set another stack of books in front of Mamoru, he grimaced. There was a lot of research involved in trying to save their feathered friend. He yawned, not sure what time it was. Most of the students had left Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays and the group had adjourned to the library the moment they were gone. All of them were tired, but they didn't want to give up.

"This is hopeless," Ron said, for what seemed like the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Just because we haven't found the right case yet, doesn't mean we wont Ronald," Hermione said, then humphed and turned on her heel to march away.

Ron blushed, snorted, and turned back to his books.

Under the table, Usagi caught Mamoru's hand and squeezed. "You look tired," she murmured.

"I am," he admitted. "It's been a long day."

They'd all woken early to do some training using their spells and had worked for several hours in henshin. It took a lot out of him and the others. The kids had taken naps after before the students left, and the rest of them had begun working on their homework. Some of the teachers had used the break as an opportunity to work through places where they were far behind the other students at Hogwarts, and he had spent hours working on an essay about the most dangerous magical creatures in the world. He still had another to write specifically about creatures in Japan.

"I think I've found something," Setsuna said, lifting an old scroll. "This ruling shows that a creature was spared because it never showed aggression to anyone other than the man who made the claim. Later it was discovered that the man had baited the creature."

"Mark it down," Hermione said, and pointed to their tiny stack of books and scrolls that had positive outcomes. "I think that's the last of what the library has on magical cases regarding magical creatures," she added, setting down a much smaller stack of books.

Mamoru scanned the tables they had pushed together in the center of the room. There were hundreds of books and dozens of scrolls to search through. He shook his head. At least they had a large group and could keep working right up until the appeal date.

"Do you think Hagrid will be able to change their minds?" Harry asked. He looked concerned. "We all know what happened with the acromantula, and then there was the dragon..." he trailed off, realizing that most of the group had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, dragon," Mamoru asked. surprised.

"Oh, well during our first year..." As Mamoru listened his eyes grew wider and wider.

* * *

 **Presents**

Tentomushi opened her eyes on Christmas morning and squealed with happiness. Yuzuki bolted up in the bed across the room. "Look," Mushi shouted. "Presents!"

The other girl smiled, looking over at her own pile of gifts. "Wow," she breathed. "I never had this many presents before."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa asked, coming in the door. "Well since Ruki and Sets have you now they wanted to make sure you had a good Christmas. This feels weird though. Normally we all sit around the tree at home and open them together."

"Should we bring them out to the common room then?" Mushi asked, feeling uncertain. "I want young mom and dad to see I like what they got me," she added.

"It's a good idea," Hotaru said, coming in after Chibi-Usa. "I think they'd like that. Plus, the house elves made a bunch of hot chocolate and all sorts of goodies for us. They even put up a little tree."

"Lets go then," Mushi said, gathering up her pile of gifts. "Will someone help Yuzuki?"

Hotaru walked over and picked up the presents while Chibi-Usa walked the other girl out of the room. Mushi sighed in relief. The other girl was sweet and kind and deserved nothing but happiness. Unfortunately bad things happened to very good people all the time.

She walked down the spiral staircase and saw that the boys had come to the same idea. They were gathered around the room, their presents in piles in front of them, drinking cocoa.

"Morning kids," Usagi said from the table where she was also clutching a mug of hot chocolate. "I think you should go on and wake everyone."

Helios frowned. "But what if they're having good dreams?" he asked.

"It's Christmas morning," Chibi-Usa said. "They're all probably dreaming about presents or spending time with each other. This is the day people don't mind being woken up!" She raced up the stairs and several of the others followed her, but Tentomushi moved to the table where the young version of her future mother sat and crawled into her lap. She was so different, and yet the same. Mushi had always known her mother was sweet and kind, but she'd never seen her quite so easygoing and smiling unless they were closed up in their family quarters and she didn't have to be queen for a little while.

"Did you get any presents?" she asked, looking up at Usagi.

"Well, I got you didn't I?" she asked and kissed Mushi on the forehead. She giggled then. "Yes, I got presents," she explained, "but I didn't want to open them without Mamo-chan and he was still tired so I let him sleep a bit."

Mushi nodded and rested her head on her future mother's shoulder. She felt warm and safe and comfortable there.

"Still," Usagi said, looking down, "meeting all of you has been the best present of all."

* * *

 **The Firebolt**

"How could you?" Ron screamed.

"I did it because I'm trying to make sure our friend's life isn't in danger!" Hermione yelled back.

Yuzuki wasn't sure what was going on, but the loud yelling frightened her. She didn't like the sounds and covered her ears. Tears slipped down her cheeks as they continued to yell at one another. She turned her head to look at Mushi. The other girl shook her head. Apparently she didn't understand it either.

"STOP IT! yelled Chibi-Mamo as he rushed past the girl. "Can't you see you're scaring them?" He pointed back towards Yuzuki and Tentomushi.

She tried to be a big girl, but she couldn't help crying. Chibi-Mamo came back to her and put his arms around her, making her feel safer, but she wanted to get away from the yelling. He took her and Mushi and guided them back towards the common room.

Yuzuki didn't know what they were fighting about, but it sounded scary. "Is Harry going to die?" she asked, peeking over at him. He had one hand around her shoulders and the other around Mushi's. "Is that what they're saying?"

"No." Mamo stopped and turned her to look at him fully. He sighed. "Harry got a special broom and Hermione asked the teachers to look at it, just to make sure no one messed with it. That's all. The teachers wont give it back if it's dangerous."

"Promise?" Yuzuki asked, staring into his eyes.

"I promise Zuki." Chibi-Mamo hugged her. "It will be okay," he added.

She sniffled, unable to help herself, and then threw her arms around Mamo. He made her feel so much better. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

 **Christmas Lights**

Nephrite stared nervously at the tree, his hand in his pocket, as he waited for Makoto to come into the room. He'd asked her to spend a bit of time alone with him, so they'd decided to come down after everyone else was in bed. He loved the twinkling lights Hermione had added to the tree. She'd used some sort of spell on it, so the lights danced and waved around. It was cheaper and less frustrting than stringing lights in the human world, he imagined.

It made a perfect setting. He laid the blanket and pillows on the floor so they could stare at it while they talked and cuddled.

He heard Makoto's feet on the stairs and turned, catching his breath. She was wearing a simple green velvet dress that came to mid thigh. It had short capped sleeves and an emperor cut neckline. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. Her cinnamon hair was pulled back, but the little curls hung over her shoulder and tendrils framed her face.

"You're beautiful," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Makoto blushed and gave him her hand. They settled onto the blanket, lying side by side and staring at the tree. "This is perfect," she murmured after a long silence. They cuddled together, enjoying the sight, and the closeness.

Nephrite had never believed such a perfect moment could ever happen for him. He'd been a slave to Beryl and Metallia. A puppet whose strings they pulled, forcing him into battle against the one he loved. Now, he was free, and with her again in this life, in a world where there was still hope.

"I love you," he said, rolling her onto her back and leaning over to kiss her sweet mouth. When he lifted his head, her eyes were heavy-lidded. "I love you so much it hurts to be apart from you. You are so much more than I deserve," he added, "but I want to be with you forever."

She opened her mouth to reply but he put a single finger against her lips. "Please, let me finish?" he asked. She gave him a tiny nod.

"Makoto, you are more than just the other half of my soul, or just my wife from a past life. You are more than just my lover. You're my best friend. You make me feel like I could take on the world. I want to see you every day for the rest of our lives. I want to have children with you, grow old with you, and enjoy every moment of forever together."

He pulled the box from his pocket. "Kino Makoto, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife. My helpmate forever?" He pleaded with his eyes.

"Neph," she paused, her eyes glistening. "Yes." She nodded, then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her for a kiss.

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. It was white gold with an emerald surrounded by tiny white diamonds. Once it was on her finger he grinned, feeling happier than he had ever believed he could, and kissed her under the Christmas lights.


	17. Chapter 16: Concessions

**Author's Note:** I want to apologize in advance. I've realized some of my events are a bit out of order. I promise I will go back in and fix it eventually. I discovered the timeline I was using was completely incorrect unfortunately, but it isn't too awful and I will get it corrected.

Also... please remember I am forced to write these chapters on my phone because my laptop isn't working. That means they take much longer to write and there are probably a few more typos. Please bear with me. It will be a while before I can afford a new computer.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**  
 **Concessions**

* * *

 **Secrets**

Ami sat in the massive library, looking through book after book in search of a clue that might help save her friend. Minako and Kunzite had taken the shift she and Zoicite should have, again. Part of her worried that Usagi would think she was angry with her, but she thought it was necessary to take a little time every few days to work on what she thought was most important.

Thankfully, she had help. Setsuna and Haruki, Shingo and Hotaru, Artemis and occassionally Luna. But the most incredible, and mostly untapped, resourse she had was a young girl with bushy brown hair and teeth just a touch too long. Hermione Granger.

Since the girl had begun fighting with her friends, more and more of her time had been spent in the library. At first it hadn't been in their plans to share what they were doing, but when Hermione had figured it out, she had leapt into action with the rest of them.

It was hard for anyone who had met Usagi to think about the girl being in the kind of danger Chibi-Usa had warned of. Hermione was no exception.

Ami knew Luna thought they had no hope, and even that it might be detrimental to try and change the course of events. And she was sure Usagi would probably be upset if she knew they were keeping such a secret from her, or that they were focusing more on protecting her from the future than they were in dealing with the problems they had at the moment, but Ami and the others knew they couldn't stop.

It was hard enough Usagi knew there was even a reason to be concerned. Ami's reaction to her vision hadn't exactly been quiet. Reaching up, she pulled another book from the restricted section, a portion of the library with forms of magic that were either too dark to use or too dangerous for students to attempt. Hermione claimed she had created a potion from a book within the section that had changed all of their appearances once, with the unfortunate side effect of turning her into a cat... or partly.

"I wish there was a big bright neon sign poinging us in theright direction," Zoicite said, putting another book back on the shelf.

"I do too," Ami said, flipping open the book she was holding. There was some sort of reddish-brown stain on the front page. She shuddered and very carefully turned it to see if there was a table of contents. Unfortunately the book appeared to be hand-written, and there didn't seem to be anything indicating what was inside. With a sigh, she closed the cover and pushed it into the pile of books that needed further examination.

"Taboo," Hermione said suddenly. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What is it?" Ami asked, looking through her list of spells. She had dozens written down that they had pulled in the past few weeks. They still hadn't found exactly how to use the Trace, and that was frustrating. No one had replied from the Ministry of Magic and they hadn't found more than a few mentions of it since.

"It makes it possible to find anyone who utters a certain word or phrase." Hermione said. "In combination with the trace, it could be possible…"

"If we taught the phrase to Usagi," Zoicite said, his eyes lighting up, "then if he got to her we could find her instantly."

"The only thing is, I think it might be dark magic. I can't be sure. And if it is, it would taint whoever uses it. Dark magic always leaves something behind." Hermione looked very serious as she spoke. She closed the book she'd been holding and put it back onto the shelf.

"That book doesn't tell you how?" Zoicite asked.

Hermiond shook her head. "No. It mentions it. But I've seen dozens of spells mentioned since we started this," she added softly. "Dozens of spells that might come close, but that don't cut it. I still think the Trace is our best option, but we should search for the Taboo curse. It can be used as a last resort."

Ami only nodded. She moved out of the restricted section to make her way to the restroom, only to find herself faced with the impossible. Several rows away from the resticted section, lying with her head in her arms on one of the long tables, was Hermione Granger. If that was Hermione, then who was in the restricted section with them. She looked back, and there the girl was.

Turning her head back and forth, she looked from one to the other. It was the same person. She stepped closer to the sleeping version. In her hand was a chain, the other end around her neck. Turning again, she could see Hermione holding a conversation with Zoicite.

::Can you figure out why Hermione is standing right next to you, but also sleeping right here? Some sort of Astral projection maybe?:: she asked Zoicite mentally.

::What are you talking about?::

::Hermione is standing next to you, but she's also sleeping right here,:: Ami insisted.

She saw Zoicite poke his head out from the end of the shelf at the restricted section. His eyes widened, then he tapped Hermione on the shoulder. The girl turned, and she slumped and Ami thought she heard the girl swear.

::Come back. She says she can explain.:: Zoicite waved at her.

Despite having a full bladder, Ami knew she needed answers. She made her way back to the restricted section and sat at the edge of a table, staring at Hermione.

"This is a time turner." Hermione pulled a silver chain from around her neck and showed them a charm that looked like an hour glass. She sighed heavily. "I've been using it from the beginning of the school year in order to attend all of my classes. I couldn't choose, so I decided to take them all. The problem with that is there are only so many hours in a day. I had to get special permission for it, and it has to stay a secret. There are dangers though. Running into yourself in a different time can make you think you are crazy. People have even attacked their past or future selves."

The explanation made perfect sense. They had Setsuna after all. They had come back in time almost a full year to attend Hogwarts. She couldn't begrudge the girl. But certain things were starting to make sense now. She checked around the end of the shelf. The sleeping Hermione had disappeared.

The girl standing before her now had eyes that were too sunken with massive dark circles around them. Yes, it made perfect sense. Even with a magical assist, Hermione wasn't getting enough sleep. That would have to stop.

"Alright," she said, perfectly calm. "That makes sense. But now that we know, I think you need a little more help. And a lot more sleep."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Make time for it, and you can come take naps in our common room. Zo and I can help you keep the secret, and we can make sure you don't run into a future or past version of yourself while you're there."

"You would do that?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit emotional.

"Of course we would," Zoicite insisted. "And not just because you're helping us, and keeping our secret," he added mischieviously.

"There's just one problem with that," a voice said behind them.

Ami turned to see Setsuna and Haruki standing at the end of the row, arms crossed over their chests.

Setsuna frowned. "You two aren't going to know exactly when she is. Not without help."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"Is that her past, current, or future self? Don't tell them Hermione."

"Current," Ami said automatically.

Setsuna shook her head. "No, it's her past self. The one you just saw was current. And that one is currently on her way to class." She let out a soft sigh. "I can tell the difference. I think you, young lady," she added to Hermione, "are losing control. Even you don't know which one you are."

Hermione frowned and bit her lip. "I know..." she said softly.

Setsuna shook her head. "You need help. That much is certainly true. I can help you keep it straight while the others help keep it secret and give you enough time to take care of yourself, but you have to try and remember when you are."

Ami was feeling a little shocked. If she hadn't seen the girl, she never would have known, but based on what Setsuna was saying, she'd had some inkling already. She wondered how the older girl had figured it out.

* * *

 **Surprises**

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Still, they were no closer to protecting Usagi from the fate that awaited her. Setsuna fretted, pacing the floors of the library at all hours. Still, every avenue they attempted turned to failure.

Worse, Hermione was still spreading herself too thin. After discovering the girl's secret, Setsuna had confronted her over the use of the dangerous time turner, but Hermione would not be dissuaded.

The fighting between the girl and her friends was at an all time high. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, had apparently killed Ron's rat, Scabbers, which had led to a massive blow out between the friends. Now she spent her time divided between working on the appeal and trying to locate magical ways to track Usagi.

Harry seemed to be under massive pressure himself. Learning the Patronus charm, dealing with lessons and arguing with Malfoy, all while trying to avenge his parents against a mass murderer who was out for his blood was leaving him stretched nearly as thin as his bookish friend.

Ron struggled in the shadow of his brothers. He helped Harry when and where he could, but deliberately avoided Hermione or made scathing comments in her presence. Setsuna wished he would think before he spoke. He was hurting his soulmate because he was angry and frustrated. Over a stupid broom. It made very little sense to her.

Ginny was feeling the pull of her own soulmate, while trying to keep it hidden and learn to act natural around Harry. She did well in her lessons and was becoming impressive with her immediate grasp of jinxes and hexes. Often she spent time with Usagi, or with her twin brothers George and Fred. She had a huge heart and went out of her way to help anyone in need, reminding Setsuna a bit of her princess.

As for their own group, as the lessons had grown more difficult they had less time to interact with their other friends. The children, whose work load was far less stressful, roamed the castle in a group under the careful supervision of Linny, a house elf who seemed devoted to them alone. They were doing their best to stay out of trouble. Luna and Artemis helped with that as much as they could, but with their own twins roaming around, it could be a bit of a struggle.

Mamoru and Usagi were thankfully incredibly busy. They had more lessons than the rest and several times had fallen asleep over dinner. Ancient Runes and Magical Politics homework seemed to appear out of thin air around them. They spent their free time planning new lessons, or in teaching the youngsters their own powers. All the children could henshin on command, but Tentomushi and Yuzuki were both struggling when it came to choosing to transform.

That set Mamoru and Usagi on a path search for ways to help them. Alongside their own school work, helping the children with theirs, teaching classes, and dealing with arguing friends, it left them little time to do much more than sleep and eat.

Setsuna was grateful they were so distracted. It left her own little group free to continue working. Haruki, Shingo, and Hotaru spent hours combing the library with her. Ami and Zoicite had jumped in with both feet the moment they learned of the project, and she thought Ami and Hermione were becoming friends. Artemis could be found at odd hours, searching the stacks with Hermione and occasionally Luna, who had never seemed fully on board with their plan.

For the rest, they studied and practiced, took turns on watch, and studiously avoided asking what the rest of them were up to. She was sure they had an inkling, but without hope of a fix she didn't want to worry them. She knew there had to be something.

Setsuna put her book down and rested her head in her hands, fighting the headache that was brewing just being her eyes. Not only were the tomes dry and boring, they were dusty as well. She was frustrated with the lack of information. They still had no clue how to put the Trace on someone, and when they had finally found the spell for Taboo, they had discovered that it required sacrificing a person. None of them would be involved in something so awful.

"It's time to go to dinner," Haruki said, startling Setsuna. She lifted her head and stared at him. "Come on," he urged. "These books aren't going anywhere."

She followed him out of the library and down to the Great Hall. He held her hand in his, giving her support.

"Did you find anything?" she asked, worried.

"No. But I haven't given up," he said. "For right now, Usagi is safe. It's you I'm worried about. You haven't been getting enough sleep. You aren't taking a page out of Hermione's book are you?"

Setsuna shook her head. She was smart enough to know it was foolhardy to play with time. She didn't want to chance running into herself. What it could do to time itself made her shudder. No she wasn't going to roam about twice.

"I think you've heard me lecture her enough to know how I fell about it," she said after a moment. "It's too dangerous. I know there is some sort of magic protecting her, but even still, she could kill herself, or burn herself out."

"I know," Haruki said, leading her down one of the large staircases that led to the grand entryway. Dozens of stone soldiers in full battle armor lined the walls. Not just at floor level, but going up until the broad ceiling. It was an incredible sight.

They made it to their table, and Haruki pressed her into her seat, immediately sitting beside her. Usagi, Mamoru, Nephrite, Makoto, and all the children, including the twin cats, were already at the table. The others were scattered, but she knew they would be there as soon as they could.

"Where have you two been?" Usagi asked.

"In the library," Setsuna answered honestly. With the excuse of helping look for an appeal for Buckbeak, they hadn't had to tell the couple there was any other reason for their absence.

Usagi nodded in understanding. Setsuna felt guilty for lying, even if it was by omission.

"Harry got done another session with Professor Lupin," Mamoru said. "He seemed to be in better spirits. I know it can be upsetting and it takes a lot out of him, but I get the feeling he has made some sort of breakthrough."

"That's a good thing," Setsuna said with relief. "Where are all the others?"

"Kunzite and Minako are bringing them now," Usagi said, rubbing her eyes.

Within ten minutes everyone was at their table and a hush seemed to fall over the group. Everyone was tired. Setsuna herself was exhausted, and her head kept nodding until she nearly fell into her own plate. Her eyes didn't want to stay open.

She felt herself being lifted, and rested comfortably. She knew she was in Haruki's arms. She could always tell. He smelled like sunshine and freshly cut grass, even in the winter months when there was a mixture of snow and rain. She snuggled into him, holding him as tightly as he held her.

Then she found herself in her own room, lying in bed with Haruki next to her. She leaned onto his chest, inhaling his fresh sunlight aroma, and nearly fell back asleep when he suddenly started talking.

"You know," he said softly, "I think you've spent far too much of your life alone."

She nodded her head. There were possible futures where he had died in his early years and loneliness spread out for her for all eternity. She shuddered at the thought of her existence without him.

"It was a lonely childhood," she said softly. She didn't remember her parents. She had been found, wandering the park, when she was a toddler. No one knew who they were, but there had been blood on her pant leg and it was suspected that they were dead. She had been raised in an orphanage, and had spent most of her life alone.

"I don't want you to feel lonely ever again," Haruki said. "I want to be with you for everything. All the good, and the bad, that life has for us. I want to be at your side for all of it."

Setsuna lifted her head and looked down at him. "I want that too," she admitted. "You make me happier than I thought it was possible to be."

Haruki smiled then, and lifted the hand she'd lain on his chest. "Good," he said. Then he slid a ring onto her finger. "Then would you be willing to marry me? Then neither of us will ever be alone again?" he added in a cajoling tone.

She laughed. "Haruki," she said, then leaned forward and kissed him. "I would be honored to marry you."

"Thank kami," he muttered, then turned her over and kissed her wildly. Giggles pealed out of her, and she couldn't wait for the others to return from dinner so she could show off her new ring. Suddenly she didn't feel so tired anymore.

* * *

 **Quidditch**

Usagi shifted on the hard wooden seat, grinning happily. It didn't matter to her that it was cold, that she was completely surrounded by friends who insisted on a protective detail, or that dozens of students were staring at her.

It had taken quite a bit of fast talking to get the others to agree that she could come and watch the match. They all knew she could protect herself, but they insisted that she was more of a target at a public event like this one. She had reminded them of what had happened to Harry in the last match.

"Guess what?" Ginny said, hurrying to her side. "Harry got his broom back!"

"What? When?" Minako asked, looking down at the Quidditch pitch.

"Not sure. Hermione's just told me. She was crying. I think they'll all be friends again."

"That's good," Usagi sighed. "It's been hard on her. She's spent so much time sleeping in our common room I was beginning to worry about her grades."

Ginny gave her a sharp look. "Hermione is always studying," she said, frowning. "I see her all the time in the library and the Gryffindor common room."

Usagi bit her lip. She didn't want to argue with her friend, but it didn't seem possible. She had seen Hermione sleep most of the afternoon away for weeks on end. Instead of saying anything about it, she simply nodded.

There was a commotion where the players were entering the field and Usagi turned her attention on the teams. She liked the Ravenclaw uniforms, but considering Harry was her cousin, and her friend, she was bound and determined to root for him and Gryffindor.

The match began and Usagi found herself completely lost. She didn't understand what was happening. She barely kept up with the score. Most of her time was spent watching the skies around Harry. The game passed quickly, and just as Harry seemed about to catch the snitch, he pulled his wand and sent a silvery spell before racing after the tiny golden ball.

Usagi turned to look when she heard people laughing, and saw that Draco and two of his friends were crawling out of a long black robe under the watchul eyes of several professors. They had been pretending to be a dementor to upset Harry. That angered her. It was unsportsmanlike, and mean. Still, the joke was on them. She heard cheering from the crowd and realized Harry had caught the snitch, which she thought meant he must have won the game.

It took time to make their way out of the stands. Minako and Kunzite insisted that she wait until it wasn't too crowded. By the time she made it back to the Great Hall, dinner was being served. She hurried to congratulate her cousin before making her way back to the table. Her friends were only trying to protect her, but their overzealousness was frustrating. Nothing was going to happen to her in the protection of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Letting Go**

January became February and life in the castle continued. Ginny, who was already preparing for end of term exams, was constantly busy. If she wasn't with Usagi and her other new friends, she was with girls in her own year, or studying. She had made a few discoveries.

Scabbers had gone missing, just before the game with Ravenclaw. There was blood on Ron's sheet and he insisted that Crookshanks had murdered the rat. Ginny felt badly for him, but she thought he was being much too hard on Hermione. He refused to speak with her at all. Ginny had hoped that the return of the broom would be enough to bridge the gap, but it wasn't. Hermione could often be found crying. She and Harry had made up at least.

The first major discovery came when she left Hermione and Harry in the common room and went to visit Usagi, only to find Hermione sleeping on one of the couches. She asked her friend how long the other girl had been there and was told she had been there most of the day. It didn't take a great leap to realize magic was involved. And by the guilty look on Ami's face, she was somehow in on the secret. Ginny struggled with telling Usagi, but decided it wasn't her place.

Buckbeak's hearing had been abruptly moved and he was sentenced to death, but the others were all working on an appeal. She helped several times, but she had the feeling that the ones who were greatly involved didn't welcome her presence, so she stayed out of the way. Instead, she took to visiting Hagrid with Usagi. It seemed as though her visits to the gamekeeper were the only thing stopping the giant of a man from losing himself completely. Mamoru and Usagi also spent a lot of time in the greenhouses, and sometimes Ginny accompanied them as well.

The Fat Lady had been returned, but was now being guarded by a handful of trolls, who terrorized the first years, and Neville Longbottom. It seemed as though things in the castle were returning to normal.

But life in the Gryffindor common room did not return to normal. Harry was being pulled between his two friends, and Ginny wished there was something she could do to fix it. He eneded up being alone more often than he had in the past. He would spend time with Ron, making up predictions for Divination, or time in the library with Hermione, doing homework for other classes. But time with his friends together was nearly impossible.

One afternoon, when rain was pouring outside, eating away the last of the snow, Harry sat in the window of the common room, staring down at the lawn below, looking miserable. Ginny felt badly for him, and setting her feelings aside, went to talk to him. It was still a bit difficult, but she managed it without any awkward blushing and stammering.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Harry nodded and pointed at the treeline. "I thought I saw Crookshanks out near the Whomping Willow," he said softly.

"He's a strange cat," Ginny admitted. "Once, I thought I saw him carrying a newspaper."

"That is strange." Harry shook his head. "How come you aren't over with Usagi?"

"She's doing more sword training with Kunzite," Ginny explained. "She's gotten rather good, but it can be boring to watch, and I'm not all that interested in swords."

Harry nodded. "I got to use Godric Griffindor's sword when..." he trailed off. She knew he was feeling unsure if she wanted to be reminded what had happened the year before.

"When you saved me," she finished for him. "It's okay," she promised, "I won't break."

Harry only nodded again, looking penisive.

"Do you suppose it's still down there? Or did the teachers get rid of it?"

"What? The basilisk? I'm pretty sure it's still down there. None of them are a parselmouth. They wouldn't be able to get in without one, and there are very few of us." Harry frowned and rested his forehead against the glass.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" Ginny asked. "Parseltongue."

Harry nodded, but didn't speak. She patted his shoulder gently, and sat quietly next to him, lost in her own thoughts. She had worried about him ever since they'd discovered his ability the year before. Some of the things Tom Riddle had told her in the diary made it seem as though they were connected somehow, but she didn't fully understand.

She had her own problems. She had nightmares nearly every night, even all these months after the events. She struggled with being alone, and there were times it was hard to trust her own judgement. Being around Usagi and the others had helped, but it never completely went away. Now that she was able to be around Harry she had to admit she felt a bit better.

Still, it might be best if she let go of her dream of being with him. For her own sake. She'd noticed recently that he was checking girls out, which meant he was interested in them. He'd never looked at her like that however. It would be best if she didn't get her hopes too high with him. They might end up together one day, but it certainly wouldn't be this year, and maybe not for many years to come.

It hurt to let go of the dream, but she had so many secrets already. It was time to let that one go.


	18. Chapter 17: Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the delay. My life is sort of crap right now.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**  
 **Missing Pieces**

* * *

Rei settled onto a bench in one of the secret passageways, listening as Professor Lupin told Harry he wouldn't cover for him again. Harry's words about Peter Pettigrew worried her. She'd heard the entire story about that boy and Sirius Black from Hermione just before Christmas, and something told her there was more to the story. She couldn't be sure, but she would talk to Usagi about it.

She waited until the Professor disappeared and peeked her head out, but Harry was already gone. She'd wanted to talk to him about Pettigrew, but decided it would have to wait. The school year was coming to a close and they had exams, though theirs would be vastly different from what the other students did. And there were thankfully no OWLs or NEWTs. That would have been awful.

Still, they had tests of their own, and since theirs had been a crash course, they had learned several years worth of material in a short time, so there was more to remember. Her only real worry was the practical exam in Potions. The only ones in their group who did well in that class were Makoto, who did well with recipes, Ami, Zo, Shingo and Mamoru, who were geniuses, and oddly enough, Usagi, who seemed to have a unique flair for it, which Professor Snape encouraged.

Walking back through the passageway, Rei resumed the search that had originally caused her to leave their common room. The kittens had disappeared before the rest of them woke that morning and hadn't been seen since. The other children were anxious about them, and their new friend, Linny, who was a house elf, was leaving little treats all over the castle to tempt them home.

Rei could see Filch patrolling the corridors with Mrs. Norris. She hated that cat. Followed all of them around just waiting for the slightest infraction. It was annoying and a bit demeaning. Still, she gulped down her bile and made her way to the man to ask for help.

"Have you seen the kittens?" she asked.

Filch ignored her, staring up at the ceiling. Rei looked up just in time to dodge a desk that Peeves threw at them. She screamed as she rolled away from the hit. Filch started yelling at the poltergeist about getting the Bloody Baron, which made Rei decide to get away as quickly as possible. She rarely saw that particular ghost, but he terrified her.

It wasn't until she reached the upper floors that she had a bit of luck. She was nearing the towers when she heard whispering, in voices she recognized. Pulling aside a tapestry, she found a secret passageway she'd never seen before, and huddled inside were Fred and George Weasly, as well as the two kittens.

"You are in so much trouble," Rei muttered, looking at the two cats in varying shades of grey. "Your parents, and all the rest of us, have been searching all over the castle for you. You're supposed to let us know before you leave!"

Manno looked contrite, but Diana had a distinct shifty look in her eyes before she blinked and it disappeared. "Sorry Rei-chan," Manno whispered. "We just wanted to see our friends."

"It's okay," she said after a long moment to let them stew, "but it's time to come back to the common room. You two are welcome to come visit," she added, looking at the red-haired twins.

"We're a bit busy tonight actually," George said, or perhaps it was Fred. She couldn't tell them apart.

"That's okay. Come by another time then," Rei said, scooping up the kittens. They both cuddled into her arms and started purring. She grinned, knowing they would both be asleep before she reached the common room. She sent out their version of a Patronus, which wasn't necessarily meant for defensive purposes. Instead it was a bright bubble of light she could talk into, and it would release the words when it reached whoever she sent it to. She would have to remember to thank Professor Lupin for that bit of spell work.

Waving goodbye to the Weasley's, she headed back out of the secret passageway before she could get lost. She'd done that several times her first week in the castle, and would rather avoid doing it again. She shivered, remembering how she had ended up on a landing where both sets of stairs moved away. She had been trapped there for hours.

"Now what are you four up to?" she asked the kittens as soon as she was away from the teenagers. "Nothing too dangerous I hope. The trick you played on Mrs. Norris was funny, but she could have been really hurt, and so could you."

"You knew about that?" Diana asked, yawning.

Rei snorted. "You two aren't nearly good enough actors to fool us," she said softly. "We don't mind pranks, remember?"

Manno nodded. "Zo and Jed are learning bunches of pranks from the twins," he said happily.

"I know," Rei said. And she did, having been on the receiving end of several little ones herself. Secretly she enjoyed pranks as much as the rest of them, but she and Jadeite had an understanding now. No pranks were to be pulled on her unless he wanted to sleep on the couch in the common room.

She made it back to the common room quickly, the little ones already snoozing by the time she reached the painting of Luna in her human form. She had no idea how Professor Dumbledore had gotten his hands on it, but it was a rather amazing likeness. She had hardly remembered what Luna had looked like in her human shape before reaching the school, but she'd had several dreams about her lately.

"Thank goodness," the cat version of Luna said the moment she stepped through the wall. "We were so worried!"

"Do you want me to wake them up?"

"No. Let them sleep," Artemis said.

He wound himself around Rei's ankles, purring in thanks, and she smiled down at him. The cat was a good father, though personally she thought the couple gave the kittens a bit too much freedom. Whenever she let Takeo out he was with Linny, a particularly efficient house-elf, and the other kids. They could try disobeying the house elf, but she had her own magic, and could stop them in a heartbeat. Rei liked the creature immensely. She was protective and nurturing and had a genuine fondness for the children. Rei realized she would miss her very much.

She looked around the common room. Mamoru and Usagi were napping in one of the chairs. They were adorable together, but with a bigger work load than the rest of them, the duo was always tired. They had been doing so much that the time away had already aged them. She wondered if Usagi's parents would notice the difference.

Hermione was stretched out on a couch while Setsuna and Haruki watched over her. She had been wondering why they'd grown so protective of the girl, but she didn't ask. They always had their heads together with Shingo and Hotaru, and sometimes Artemis and Luna, but she and the others had decided they didn't want to know what they were searching for all those hours in the library. She had her suspicions but didn't want them confirmed. Some things were not meant to be known.

Still, Rei was tired herself after so many hours in the past week spent studying after classes. She was grateful it was the weekend, because there was only one thing she really wanted to do. She settled the twins on the pillow they shared with their parents and made her way up the stairs to the room she and Jadeite shared. It looked as though her Soul-Bonded had the same idea she'd had. He was already stretched out on the bed waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked.

Rei nodded and climbed up onto the mattress, curling up against him, her back to his chest. In minutes she could hear Jadeite start to snore and her own eyes had grown too heavy to keep open anymore. Her last thought before falling to sleep was that going home would be a well-deserved break.

* * *

The morning of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match dawned, but Kunzite and Minako were up before the sun, out at the qudditch pitch checking for anything that might cause harm to their Prince or Princess.

"You realize they'll be annoyed with us again," Minako said, looking at her Soul-Bonded. "They really believe they can take care of themselves. If I'm being honest, they are the strongest of us."

Kunzite chuckled. "That's exactly why they need more protection. If I was trying to strike at them I would do it from the shadows. With poison or a blade to the ribs. Or I would put a spell on them from a hidden location, or set a Youma on them while they're sleeping." He shook his head. He'd spent enough time in the dark kingdom to figure out how an evil mind worked.

"All too true," Minako said. She was busy looking at the bleachers above them. They were set high in the air so students and teachers had a good view of what was happening during the match, and looking down made her feel a bit woozy. She'd never really been afraid of heights, but she didn't welcome a fall either. "Harry told me about that Quirrel guy in their first year. He was saying a spell to make his broom backfire or something and it nearly did him in. I guess Professor Snape was whispering some sort of counter-curse, but it wasn't doing much good until Hermione set his cloak on fire."

"She did what?" Kunzite asked, looking back at her. "How?"

"A spell of some sort. I guess when it got cold she started practicing with flames. She's really rather brilliant."

Kunzite nodded. "On a level with Ami, I'd think."

Minako giggled. "You're right, but I would never say it. Not to her face anyways."

"I think that's everything," Kunzite said. "Lets head on back and get ourselves something to eat. The students should be filing out here any minute."

"Good. I'm starving. One of the house elves is going to try Makoto's egg and sausage casserole this morning." Minako rubbed her belly, thinking of the yummy food and praying Usagi left some for her. No matter what else happened, her best friend's appetite would never change.

They climbed back down the endless steps and began walking across the pitch. "I was thinking we could talk to your parents when we get back to our time," Kunzite mumured. "Maybe see if I could convince them to let us get married sooner rather than later."

Minako was about to answer when something hit her from behind. Everything went dark and she couldn't even call out a warning to Kunzite.

Kunzite felt the change in Minako and turned in time to be hit in the face with a spell. He wasn't able to see who had attacked him before his eyes closed and he fell heavily to the grass. His last thought was worry for his fiance who hadn't moved at all.

* * *

Mamoru frowned as he looked around the great hall.

Soon the Griffindor Quiddich team would be playing against Slytherin, and there was apparently a lot of bad blood. He was excited to see it, and happy he would be able to enjoy the time out with Usagi. Kunzite and Minako could be a bit overwhelming with their need to keep them safe, but he knew their hearts were in the right place so he tried to be patient.

At least they had become a bit more understanding and had helped them do things they enjoyed. He and Usagi spent time with Hagrid and the animals that he seemed to find just about everywhere, and also with Professor Sprout in the Herbology greenhouses. They also did spend a bit of time on their own when they were in the castle now, which helped. It was hard having someone constantly looking over their shoulders.

But as he looked around the room again, he was more worried about their protectors than himself. He couldn't find Kunzite or Minako anywhere. With no idea where they'd gone, he wasn't sure if they should wait to head to the Quidditch pitch or if they should just head out.

Jadeite and the others seemed to be searching for the pair as well. But no one had seen them. ::Usagi,:: he called through his mental link, :: I have a bad feeling about this. Kunzite wouldn't just disappear. Not when it'so important.::

::Neither would Minako. Where could they be?::

::I don't know, but I think we need to find them.::

::Get everyone together,:: Usagi suggested. ::We may have to miss the match, but with Lucius Malfoy's last trick, I can only imagine what might have happened. I'm sure Dumbledore will be there.::

Ami hurried over to them, a heavy tome open on her lap. She was dragging Ginny with her, the pale red-head looking worried. "There's a locator spell," she hissed. "Ginny says she can help us."

Relief washed over Mamoru and he nodded. Usagi and Minako had worked with Ginny often. It wouldn't be that hard to substitute himself in Minako's place since he and Ginny had their own sort of understanding.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded instantly, the look that passed between them one of commiseration. She reached out for his hand and Usagi's. "The word is Avensegium," Ginny told them. "It's a sort of tracking spell."

"You lead, we'll follow," Usagi said, smiling at their friend.

The power welled up in them and a moment later Ginny whispered the word. A bright flare of light led them out of the Great Hall, through the entranceway and down the main steps. As a group they raced across the grass.

Usagi stopped in horror for a moment at the massive cloud of black that was decending towards the school gates. "Oh Kami!" she screamed and then she took off faster than Mamoru had seen her run in a long time. He raced after her, his longer legs eating up the ground, but she was quicker, thousands of morning dashes to school aiding her.

"It can't be!" he heard Nephrite yell.

He knew the others were behind him, but his eyes were focused on what lay at the foot of the gate. Kunzite and Minako were bound together, tied to the metal bars. And the dementors were headed straight for them!

Fear made his blood pump faster, shot a burst of adrenaline throughout his body, and made him nearly weep with frustration, knowing he wouldn't get there in time. His friends were sitting ducks and he didn't know if there was any way to save him.

As they moved they watched in horror as the dementors swung by the bound couple, each looking like it was sucking in a deep breath, but with every pass a shimmering light came from the hostages, and he was desperately afraid the dementors would stop their play and deliver the Kiss. If that happened there would be no saving them.

A shout came from the far left and Mamoru turned to see Professor Lupin, his wand held up in shaking hands, a shimmering shield of light acting as a sort of defense against the creatures. It reminded him that he had learned his own sort of protection.

It was as though Usagi's mind connected with his. They weren't even close to one another, but both their hands lifted in their joint attack. "Beckoning Hope Halo!" they screamed together, and the bright light shimmering with strands of intertwined silver and gold burst out like a wall from them, passing through the gate and beyond.

The dementors, which had hardly been halted by Professor Lupin, shot away, a strange rustling sound coming back to all of them and making Mamoru shiver. He and Usagi reached the gate and leaped over, their time spent running over rooftops aiding them to get to their friends quickly.

Usagi quickly held up her wand and screamed "Moon Crystal Protection Dome!" as she pulled Minako into her arms. Mamoru reached out for Kunzite and found Nephrite at his side. Ami was next to Usagi, the two small girls holding their friend between them.

Professor Lupin reached the gate and opened it quickly. They hurried inside and the metallic ring of it's closing made them all breathe a little easier. He sank to the grass, still holding onto his friend.

"How? What? Why?" he asked, not able to fully articulate as he was panting heavily after the long run and the shouts.

Another teacher, Professor Flitwick, reached them then, running faster than Mamoru would have imagined possible on his short legs. He began to examine the sleeping couple, who hadn't yet woken, After a minute he sighed in relief. They still have their souls.

Usagi sank to the grass beside him, weeping heavily. The effects of their morning catching up with her all at once. He reached out and tugged her into his arms and she reached up to touch his cheek. It was only then he noticed that he too had been crying.

* * *

"Gryffindor won the match," Artemis announced as he leapt onto Minako's bed.

Ginny, who was pacing back and forth across the room, heard what he said and felt a moment of guilt for not having seen most of the match, but dismissed it. She wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyways after everything that had happened that morning.

"That's good," Kunzite, who was finally awake, answered. He had no memory of how he had ended up at the gate. According to Minako someone had attacked them from behind, but Kunzite said he had turned and only saw a flash of dark hair. He hadn't seen who had cursed him.

"Wish we could have seen it," Minako said, echoing Ginny's thoughts. "I would have liked to see it."

Mamoru, who was standing near the infirmary door, let out a soft sigh. He hadn't said much, but he and Usagi had set up a watch over Kunzite and the others before they woke and it looked as though he was serious about doing most of it himself. Usagi sat in a chair next to Minako, who was sitting up, looking a bit worse for wear.

"I brought your brush," Usagi whispered to the other blonde. "I wasn't sure if maybe you wanted help."

"Please," Minako whispered, scooting forward. Usagi crawled into the bed behind her and removed the bright red ribbon before lifting the thick golden locks and started brushing in slow, small strokes.

"We need to figure this out," Usagi went on. "I have a feeling Lucius managed to curse someone, but I don't know how. It's all rather awful. But the main thing is, we know Kunzite is a target, and now you. I couldn't bear to lose either of you, so you'll just have to be on guard."

"I have an idea," Mamoru said, breaking his silence. He nodded to Zoicite, who immediately took his place at the door, and settled into the chair Usagi had vacated. "The best way to have the two of you on guard is to have you on duty protecting us. Therefore, from now on, wherever we go, you go. Rather simple."

Minako giggled and looked over at Kunzite. "So, I guess all it takes to finally get our way is to deal with a bunch of creepy monsters in robes." She hissed a second later as Usagi pulled a snag. Ginny had to wonder if the move was deliberate. Usagi looked furious. She apparently didn't appreciate the gallows humor.

"Not funny V-chan," she said, her voice coming out in a croak. "I can't..." she broke off with a hoarse cry. Instantly Minako turned and hugged her hard.

"I'm sorry Usa," she murmured, and the two girls wept all over each other. Ginny felt like crying herself. Minako was a rather bright and vivacious girl and had instantly included Ginny in everything. She liked her immensely and couldn't imagine a world without her in it.

Kunzite was apparently thinking the same thing as he was glaring at Minako as though he could spank her for her words with just his eyes. The thought made Ginny blush. She didn't think she would ever understand the two little blondes and their relationship with their men, who were much more dominant than the other guys. Both young women were incredibly powerful, strong, and had leadership qualities in spades, but both turned to mush when their men got bossy. It made no sense to Ginny, and she could tell some of the others didn't get it either, but it wasn't really their place to judge.

"Harry and Draco are both coming down the hallway. At the same time. No fighting," Zoicite announced, moving to open the door. The boys burst through, both looking anxious. Questions were fired out about how the two patients were doing and what had happened, and Ginny could barely keep up with the rapid-fire conversation.

"It has to be my father," Draco announced. "He knows things. Things that aren't allowed."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked, frowning.

"Research the Unforgivable Curses," was the only answer he gave. "Granger can help."

Ginny was perplexed. She'd heard of the Unforgivable Curses, but adults rarely ever spoke of them, and they were rather vague when they did. It was as though even the mention of them could call the curses down. She wondered what they really were, but she was more concerned with how to keep not only Kunzite and Minako safe, but also Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were always into something, and she had a feeling Harry was planning to go after Serius Black the first chance he got.

* * *

Chibi-Usa sighed as she settled into bed, crossing her legs and looking around the room. "It's been crazy," she whined. "I don't like all these tests!"

"Me either," Yuzuki announced. "At least you've been here the whole time. I feel like I'm stupid."

"You aren't," Chibi-Usa said. "Or you Mushi," she added to her little sister, who looked like she'd been about to say something remarkably similar.

"Did you hear Hermione quit divination?" Hotaru asked. "She was talking to Shingo about it earlier. The teacher was mean to her."

"I don't really like Professor Trelawny," Tentomushi mumbled. "She said my name meant I was gonna be a spinster. I don't understand numer-numer- oh whatever the word is."

"Numerolofy," Hotaru said gently. "That's alright, I don't much like divination. I've sort of found that I have a sense of things and the professor is often wrong. Besides, she made Harry upset saying he had the Grim."

"True," Chibi-Usa said. "All we have to do is pass. Basically we just predict our own deaths and whatever horrible things we can think of and we're fine." She giggled. "That's how Harry and Ron are doing so well in the class."

"You mean they're making things up?" Yuzuki asked, sounding horrified.

"Yeah," Mushi said. "I don't mind it. It's not cheating because when you don't know an answer on a test the teacher always says to make your best guess. And if you guess you're going to die Professor Trelawny will be happy." She laughed at her own words.

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "We've got other issues. Herbology," she groaned. "I don't know how Chibi-Mamo manages to make it look easy, but he does."

"Well you do pretty well in potions," Hotaru reminded her. "Almost as good as Usagi-chan."

"Speaking of Usagi," Shingo said, coming into the room. "She wanted me to remind you that we have the astronomy exam at midnight so you guys should try to nap after dinner."

"Thanks Shin," Hotaru said.

"Of course. I have to get back to studying for the History of Magic exam. I can't remember anything that sensei says!"

Chibi-Usa giggled. She didn't remember much either, mostly because she tended to sleep through History of Magic. "Are we going down to dinner soon?" she asked.

"Soon," Shingo said, stifling a yawn. "I don't know why we have astronomy at midnight and then divination first thing in the morning. It makes no sense."

Chibi-Usa privately agreed. She wondered what the test would be like for astronomy, but she was tired and feeling worn out. The older teens had been keeping them closer as tests rolled around, and they always seemed worried now. Ever since someone had tried to hurt Kunzite and Minako. She didn't know who, or why, or how they did it, but she was worried too. She loved them and didn't want bad things to happen to them.

She covered her mouth as a yawn escaped and pulled out her divinations book, wishing she didn't have to study. She giggled as an idea came to her and flipped to the back, looking through the index for death omens. She might make stuff up, but at least she could make it interesting.


	19. Chapter 18: Battles

****Author's Notes:**** First, let me apologize for the long delay on this story. With my life up in the air for so long, my writing took a back burner. Now that I have a working laptop, and working internet, I plan to finish all my stories. The chapter was half finished before we moved, and I can finally give it to you after all this time. Unfortunately, right now there is a winter storm in my area that may cause me to lose power for a day or two, which would delay updates for my other stories.

Originally, this was meant to be the final chapter, but like so often happens, the writing got away from me. I plan to post the last chapter soon. It is more than halfway finished, but needs a little work. If the weather isn't too rough, I should have it out tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
Battles**

* * *

 **Exams**

As the school year drew to a close, many of the students, especially those in their fifth and sevenths years, began to show the signs of stress. Typically calm teens became angry at any interruption to their studies, many had crying fits in the hallways between classes, and several even fainted. The air of tension was no less among the Japanese students who had exams of their own. Even the children seemed overwhelmed with the sheer amount of information they had learned, and Chibi-Usa could often be heard muttering aloud as she read through her very poorly written notes.

None of their group was so stressed as Ami however. Like her good friend Hermione, Ami had typically done well on tests in the muggle world, and did so in Hogwarts also, but the number of classes they attended and the sheer amount of information they'd had to cram into one year of learning was overwhelming. She began to lose sleep, haunting the library until late and then staying up in the common room until Zoicite finally had enough and carried her to bed. Even her dreams revolved around tests. She remembered the cram school where a Youma had attacked her and thrown test papers. It became a recurring theme in her nightmares.

Worse, they still had not come up with a magical means to track Usagi, and Buckbeak's sentence had been upheld. He would be put to death, and there was nothing they could do to stop it, though Haruka had come up with dozens of wild schemes to steal the hippogriff. Ami's mind was constantly working, and though she had Mercurian blood, and a Mercurian mind, she was still young, still overwhelmed and exhausted.

The morning of their first test arrived to find Ami and Hermione both asleep in the library. Ami's face was on a book, while Hermione had leaned back in her chair to read and was laying nearly sideways. It was Zoicite who found them, and wished desperately for a camera that would work on Hogwarts grounds. They had to be magically enhanced, and he didn't have one. Still, he knew he would have a memory to tell when Ami sat up at his touch, the page sticking to her face. She pulled it off and stared at him wildly for a long moment, then stood up in a panic.

"Oh Kami! I'm late aren't I?" she asked, waking Hermione with her near screech.

"What? Where? Oh no!" Hermione glanced at a clock in the corner of the library. "Bloody hell!" she whispered. Ami and Zoicite looked at her, shocked. Hermione never used that sort of language. "Come on!" she urged, pushing them both out of the library.

"Wait," Zoicite said impatiently. "You two have to eat something. You can't take a test on an empty stomach. You have over an hour."

"Not enough time!" Ami yelled, racing down the hallway after the bushy-haired girl who was speeding away as though the dementors had gotten into the school.

Zoicite shook his head and took off after his Soul-Bonded, hoping he could catch her in time. When he turned the corner however, they had both already disappeared. He knew his only hope was to find Makoto. She would know of a snack he could stuff in Ami's mouth on the way into the classroom. Resolved, he took off for the common room.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Usagi murmured to Mamoru, leaning against his shoulder as they sat at their table in the great hall. Both the tests for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures had been much easier than she was expecting, and she was grateful.

"Runes shouldn't be either, with our memories," he answered, grabbing a cup of orange juice off the table.

He wondered how Rei had convinced the house elves students needed it on testing days. His mind wandered to the creatures. In his opinion they ran the school, though Professor Dumbledore ran the students and staff. Without the little elves none of the things inside the school would be working. They cooked, cleaned, tended the fires, replaced the candles, and did so many other things he could only imagine. They were rarely seen, and at times he grew annoyed with their obsequious behavior, though he'd been told that was simply in their nature. He didn't like that they felt they had to be so subservient.

"Don't bring up more tests," Usagi whined, burying her face in her hands. "There are just so many!" Mamoru noticed a few real tears leaking from the corner of her eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"It will be okay Usako. This isn't like Japan. And we're being graded on a completely different scale than the other students. Keep that in mind."

"But with Ami around, my grades will look terrible."

Mamoru chanced a look to where Ami sat huddled with Zoicite, who had an arm wrapped around the bluenette so she wouldn't take off for the library until she was done eating. "Usako, look at her. She's just as stressed as you are. Maybe more. It will be alright."

Usagi nodded, smiled up at him, and finally dug into her own food with gusto. Mamoru sighed in relief and looked around the table. The children all had their books open as they ate. Rei and Jadeite were rather quiet and calm. Kunzite had his arms crossed over his chest and was watching everyone in the room as though they might pull out a poisoned blade and attack. Minako was humming under her breath as she ate. Haruka and Michiru had their heads together, whispering. Haruki and Setsuna were leaning against each other, eyes closed, not even noticing the food had appeared.

Looking up at all the other students in the large dining hall, he knew this was typical for end of year exams. Still, it was a lot of pressure to put on children and teenagers. He watched as Harry pulled Hermione back onto the bench and pointed to her plate. It made him grin. She was a lot like Ami. He'd had to practically order the girl to eat that morning when Zoicite had gotten desperate.

Soon the other students were packing up and heading out of the great hall. Usagi and Mamoru met up with the Weasley twins and headed toward the Ancient Runes classroom, ready for their testing. Even the great hall would be turned into a testing room for those taking OWLs and NEWTs. Mamoru was glad they weren't participating in those tests. Several students had passed out that morning from the stress.

Several of the portraits wished them good luck and Mamoru smiled, thinking he would actually miss them when they returned home.

* * *

Takeo frowned as he looked down at his test paper in Arithmancy. It was the third day of testing and he was tired of it. He wanted nothing more than to go up to his dorm and take a long nap. The night before had been the test for Astrology, which meant they had been up until nearly two in the morning looking through their telescopes. It wasn't his favorite class. He liked Herbology a lot. Plants were interesting. And he loved Care of Magical creatures where he had met so many interesting species. And Hagrid had given him an assignment all about dragons which he thought were the most awesome creatures ever.

Now though, he stared down at his paper and tried to remember how to find the right numbers for each letter in the name. It was hard to remember it all because some of them broke down into different numbers. Then he had to make them smaller and smaller until all the numbers were between 0 and 9. He did his best and moved on, getting distracted when Phobos and Deimos fluttered their wings, or when Rei-mama scratched her leg. Every little noise and movement drew his attention away from the test, but finally, after what seemed like a hundred million years, he was done.

After the teacher had collected the tests, Takeo and the other kids gathered together to complain about the difficulty, but he noticed Tentomushi wasn't speaking. Instead she was staring out the window looking worried. He went to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm going to miss them," she said, pointing over her shoulder to the older teens. "All of us are going into the future, but they have to stay here. I wish they could come with us, and then maybe bad stuff wouldn't happen to them." She gave a little sniffle.

"Bad stuff happens all the time," Takeo said. "You don't know what will happen next in your time. It could be that everyone catches a cold all at once and the cooks have to run the palace. Or you could win the lottery."

"But I know what will happen to my mommy," Mushi said, her voice almost too soft to hear. "I know she's gonna get hurted, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Puu said no telling."

"I'm sorry Mushi," Takeo said, hugging her hard. He liked hard hugs. They made him feel warm and safe. She smiled at him and he released her long enough to take her hand and drag her to the other kids. "Come on," he said. "I think we need a break from studying. Lets see if Linny will take us out to race on the grass."

* * *

 **Kunzite's Hope**

Kunzite slipped out of bed, sick of tossing and turning. The final exams were nearly over, and he was grateful for that, but so many things were still unresolved. Just thinking about it gave him a headache. He quietly made his way out of the room, careful not to wake Minako, who was nearly as stressed as he was, and took the stairs to the common room. Settling into a red chair in front of the fireplace, which was burning a bit low, he let his mind wander.

The year had been a series of highs and lows, up and downs until he felt like he was on a roller coaster. He smiled at the memory of the only one he had ever ridden. Minako and Usagi had insisted they all needed some fun and had dragged the entire group to an amusement park. He and Minako had ridden several times, enjoying the roller coaster immensely, but most of the other girls hadn't been too interested in the fast moving ride. His Mina was something special. She had a way of seeing to the heart of him, knowing exactly what he needed, and making sure he was happy.

But the past nine months at Hogwarts hadn't all been fun. While there had been some incredible moments, there had been a lot of pain, sadness, and worry. Ami's vision, discovering his family, Malfoy's attempts to attack him. The fact that Minako had been hurt upset him terribly. What he wanted was a few minutes alone with his so-called brother. He would find out why the man hated him so much, and then he would make sure he never attacked anyone he loved again.

A hissing, spitting sound came from the fireplace and Kunzite looked up, startled. There was a face in the flames. A face he recognized from the newspaper's he had been reading. Lucius Malfoy. The other man stared at him for several moments, a sneer on his face.

Kunzite didn't want to show his ignorance. He had no idea how his brother's head was in the fire, and wished he had payed more attention. Could the man step through? Enter the common room? That would not be a good thing. He had to protect his Prince and Princess, Mina, the children.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound unaffected.

"A meeting _brother_ ," Lucius snarled.

"I have no interest in another of your traps," he answered, though he desperately wanted to wring the man's neck.

"I could come right now..." Lucius trailed off with an evil smile.

"I'd rather you didn't," Kunzite answered. "When and where?"

"Tomorrow after your classes end. Come to the other side of the lake. I will see you there. And brother? Come alone." Lucius disappeared just as suddenly as he had arrived.

Kunzite sat there, frowning into the fire for a long time. It seemed he didn't have much choice. The threat had been clear. If Kunzite didn't show up at the lake, Lucius would attack the common room, and as he had demonstrated, he could do so anytime he chose, including the middle of the night. Fury bubbled up inside him and he sat there trying to decide what he should do, until he heard footsteps. Turning, he saw Mina just leaving the bottom step.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Hie," she said, slipping back into rapid Japanese as she continued. "I felt you leave the bed, but you seemed fine. Then a few minutes ago I noticed you getting upset. What is it?" Minako came to where he was sitting and settled on his lap.

Kunzite realized he had a choice. He could tell Minako what had happened, and possibly get her help, and that of the other Senshi and Shitennou, or he could lie and tell her had been thinking about what had happened a few weeks before. He knew something else that she didn't. A secret that had been shared with him on the night they became engaged.

As he stared into her intelligent azure eyes, Kunzite made a decision.

* * *

Kunzite watched as Usagi and Mamoru headed to their final exam for Ancient Studies. He shook his head and stood in the great hall for one last moment, thinking of his friends. They had been so excited to find themselves in a chapter they hadn't covered in class, and all of them had been pouring over it at lunchtime. How the magical community knew anything of the Silver Millennium, Kunzite couldn't guess, but he was glad they did. He was thankful that there was a record of it's existence somewhere. He'd been interested to learn that the entire population of the moon and other planets had it's origins in Atlantis.

'Get it together and stop avoiding it Kunzite,' he told himself. He watched Minako gathering the children together and took the opportunity to leave. The last thing he wanted was messy goodbyes in front of them. He would win, or he wouldn't. There weren't a lot of other options. Turning down a side hallway, he made his way to a small entrance and left the castle, hurrying down the steps to meet his fate.

At least Mina and the children would be safe.

It had taken most of the night before to come up with a plan of attack, and he had been refining it between, and sometimes during, the tests he had taken that morning. They were nearly complete. Only Mamoru and Usagi had any testing left to do, and he was sure it would be easy for them. The pair had really come into their own since he had been healed. He knew they didn't need him as much anymore.

Minako did.

Heart clenching at the thought of never seeing her face again, Kunzite paused and took one last look at the castle where he had spent the last nine months of his life. He hoped that the future Chibi-Mamo had spoken of came to pass. A future where he and his Minako had nearly a dozen children and were rebuilding the settlement and palace on Venus.

He smiled, remembering the other secret the boy had told him. No matter what happened today, part of him would go on. He would always be with his love, always watch over her. She was his soulmate. His everything.

Crossing the grassy lawn seemed to take ages. He had been to the lake a dozen times and never had the walk seemed so long, or so lonely. His footsteps were nearly silent until he grew closer to the edges of the forbidden forest. Scanning the area of the lake he continued on, searching for any sign of his brother.

What had made Lucius hate him so much? Why had he been attacking throughout the school year? None of it made sense to Kunzite. He hadn't even known he had a brother, and now he knew that man hated him. At the waters edge he stopped and took one last look behind him, wishing he didn't feel so very alone. Then he continued on around the lake to meet his destiny.

* * *

Usagi paused at the window, pulling Mamoru to a halt. "What is he doing?" she muttered.

"Who?" Mamoru asked.

"Kunzite," Usagi hissed. "He's going out there, alone! He's nearly at the other side of the lake. What is going on?"

"Do you think," Mamoru shook his head. "He wouldn't be that stupid, would he? Is he trying to meet with Lucius?"

"Oh Kami!" Usagi said, turning to look up at him. "I bet that's exactly what he's doing. I don't know how Draco's father convinced him, but we both know it had to be a threat on Minako or the rest of us."

Mamoru nodded. "Looks like we will have to postpone our test," he said. "Come on, lets get the others."

Usagi nodded and Mamoru closed his eyes and thought of the common room, fixing in his mind that they didn't want to land on anyone. A moment later they both opened their eyes again, the brief cold and pressure of teleporting gone. When he looked around however, only Minako and the children were in the common room.

"Where is everyone?" Usagi asked, her tone full of panic. "We need to go save Kunzite."

"They're out there now," Minako said softly. "He wouldn't let us tell you."

"You _knew_ about this?" Usagi asked angrily. "You knew and you didn't tell us? And why are you _here_ and not at his side?"

"I did know," Minako said, shouting as she stood up. Mamoru could see that tears streaked her cheeks. "I did know, but he made me promise before he told me what it was. His brother showed up in the fire and said if Kunzite didn't come to him then he would come to us. He was threatening the children Usagi! He had to go. I convinced him to let the others help him, but he wouldn't let me come."

"Why?" Mamoru asked, confused. "Kunzite says in some ways you're a better warrior than he is."

Minako sniffled. "Because..." she bit her lip and looked at Usagi instead of him. "I'm pregnant."

Usagi raced across the room to her and pulled the other blonde into her arms. Then she turned and looked at Chibi-Mamo, who nodded his head solemnly. "It's okay," Usagi said. "I'll go save him. You stay here and guard the kids, just in case this is a trick to get all of us out of the castle. If you need backup, send for us."

"I will. P-please bring him back to me."

"We will," Mamoru said, rubbing her shoulder. "We will."

There was no time for congratulations. No time for goodbyes to the children. Mamoru grabbed Usagi by the waist and teleported out of the common room and to the side of the lake.

* * *

Kunzite frowned when he arrived at the other side of the lake and there was no one there. He spun in a slow circle, looking in every direction, but found no evidence of his brother at all. Worried that the entire meeting was a trap to take him away from the others, he looked towards the castle, wondering if he should return, then shook his head. Minako was guarding the children. Pregnant or not, she would be a worthy opponent for anyone who was sent to attack, and the children weren't helpless either. They had been trained throughout the year, and since he'd had a hand in that training, he knew what they were capable of.

Thankfully Mamoru and Usagi were safely in the classroom, taking a test, and would have no idea what was happening. While the others were spread out around the castle grounds and in the very edges of the forbidden forest, waiting.

"You came," he recognized his brother's voice from the night before. "I wasn't sure you had the courage to face me."

Spinning, he looked at the other man, who looked so like him. The eyes were a bit different. More blue and less silver. "I'm more than a match for you Lucius," he said, keeping his voice low and his eyes on his brother. He didn't want the others to give themselves away too soon. "What I'd like to know is why you sent your son after me. He failed you know. Several times." He wasn't about to let his brother know the truth, that Draco hadn't wanted to hurt him.

"He is merely a boy. He will learn soon enough."

Kunzite wanted to scream and grab his brother by the throat, but he kept himself calm, and kept all emotion off his face. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he had one question he desperately wanted an answer to. He couldn't come out and ask it directly, but others would lead him there. "How did you meet Beryl?" he asked. "She never left D Point."

Lucius waved a hand dismissively. "She was searching for a Dark General. Sent a man to speak with me. I told her I had other concerns, but since I dearly wanted to be rid of your frustrating presence, I told her all about you. The moment she heard your name she grew excited." He smirked. "I got everything I ever dreamed from that exchange. Money, power, prestige, and position."

Kunzite barely held a growl in check. His brother had traded him for money? Was that all? Did blood mean nothing to him? Still, it was an answer. He knew there was nothing redeemable about his brother. Nothing that would induce him to bother attempting to become a family. Draco was his only hope for that now.

"You made one mistake Lucius," he said softly. "You threatened people I care about dearly. For that alone I will take you out." He looked out into the trees, waiting for the signal, but it didn't come.

Lucius laughed. "I think not," he said. He snapped his fingers and Kunzite heard two voices shout "stupefy," and had a brief thought of his last goodbye to Minako before he knew no more.

* * *

Haruki struggled against the ropes that bound him. He and the others had been taken unaware by some sort of spell. Now they were lined up and tied with magical bindings, unable to free themselves, and forced to watch as Lucius and his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle laid a trap for Kunzite. Lucius kept his attention while the other two snuck behind him, wands held at the ready. Haruki tried screaming for his friend and comrade, but no sound could penetrate the barrier that had been put around the meeting place and he was getting tired.

He watched in horror as red lights shot from the two men who had snuck behind Kunzite and his friend went down in a crumpled heap. He yelled in anger. It was a dirty rotten trick. Why had they done that?

Lucius lifted his cane and pulled something out of it. Haruki was startled to realize it was his wand, hidden from view by the scabbard of the cane. "No!" he shouted, and heard similar cries from the others, but there was nothing any of them could do. He was terrified that Kunzite would be murdered, and that Minako would follow him to the grave.

The more he struggled the more tired he felt. It was as though he was running a marathon up a mountain with a bag of rocks on his back. Then something occurred to him. The ropes were draining their energy.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru appeared at the edge of the lake just as Lucius lifted his wand. Usagi moved faster than she thought possible, and without words raised a dome of protection over Kunzite's still form. She panted with exertion from the act, feeling as though it was more difficult without speaking, but began her henshin in the same moment.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up," she said, keeping her voice low. Beside her Tuxedo Kamen appeared even as the ribbons covered her form, bringing forth Sailor Moon. She felt the rise of power within her, the knowledge of her ancestors, and was ready for battle. Eyes trained on Lucius as she finished her transformation, she pulled the Moon Wand from her subspace pocket and lifted it, ready to put him into a deep sleep.

Before she could think any more about her coming attack, red light hit her from her left and fell to the ground, and she saw more hit Tuxedo Kamen, knocking him to his knees. She'd been unaware that others were present. Barely hanging on to consciousness, she reached out for her Soul Bonded, ready to create a joint attack, but more and more of the red lights hit them. Two people were shouting "stupefy," repeatedly, and each blast knocked her further away from her masked savior.

"Don't destroy them," Lucius ordered. "They are powerful warriors. They can be turned to our purpose." The two men continued their attack, but both nodded to him. Usagi saw Lucius lift his wand again, standing over the bubble that protected Kunzite, and her fear rose. If she was knocked out he would be able to break through. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. His attacks sent green light at the dome over and over and Usagi sobbed. If Minako lost him...

Tuxedo Kamen was at her side however, and she knew what he could do. ::Vines.::

There was a moment of surprised confusion from him, and then he answered. ::I didn't even think of it,:: he said sheepishly. ::Baka.::

::This hurts. Of course you can't think. Where are the others?::

::I don't know, but we're in trouble,:: Tuxedo Kamen replied. Sailor Moon could feel his weakness just as strongly as her own. She knew they didn't have much time. She began to raise the Moon Wand. There was only one thing she could do now.

* * *

Minako paced across the common room floor for a moment before turning to the children. "I need your help," she said. She could feel Kunzite. He wasn't aware of anything. He must have been knocked unconscious, which meant if she didn't move quickly, she could lose him. And with her Princess out there fighting, Minako's Senshi instincts were in overdrive.

"What can we do Auntie Mina?" Chibi-Usa asked. "We want to help."

"I need all of you to transform. Right now. Can you do that?"

"Hie," the kids answered. There was a flurry of bright lights and colors as the children henshined. Shingo and Hotaru moved to stand at either side of her in support and she nodded her thanks. She let her own transformation take her, ribbons of stars fluttering about her as she became Sailor Venus.

"Alright, I think something happened to the others," she said. "Kunzite was worried because he hadn't seen their signal. Then he was knocked out. I need you kids to find them and break them free. Can you do that?"

"We can!" the younger ones said, nodding. All of them looked ready and determined.

"Come here." She gathered all of them together and teleported into the forbidden forest, within view of the lake. "Stay together," she whispered. "Don't go too far into the trees."

"We won't," Chibi-Mamo said, and he and the others backed away and turned into the trees to begin their search.

Sailor Venus turned herself, looking out at the lake where two men were sending some sort of stunning spell at the Prince and Princess repeatedly. Whatever it was had made them weak and hardly able to move. She could see vines slowly creeping up the legs of both men, but wasn't sure how much longer Tuxedo Kamen could stay conscious. They needed help. Venus knew she had to protect her own unborn child, and her mate, but she had long ago pledged her loyalty to the princess, who was protecting Kunzite with her silvery dome. It was her attacker she would go after first.

Sailor Venus didn't bother coming out of hiding. She unwrapped the Love Me Chain from her waist, charged it in her hand and began to spin it. "Venus Love Me Chain, Encircle," she called, throwing it. Like a lasso it swept out from the trees and hooked itself around the waist of the man with black hair who was attacking Sailor Moon.

Almost instantly the Senshi of the Moon was up off the ground Moon Wand held high and Venus heard her shout, "Moonlit Lullaby!"

Lucius and both of his cronies slumped to the ground. Venus pulled back on the chain, releasing the man she had captured, and moved out of the tree line towards the dome. She didn't even think about it, just threw herself at Kunzite. The dome lowered as she began to pass through, and she felt a wave of pure energy run through her system. It felt like she'd just had a full night's rest and a good meal. She didn't spare a glance for her friend though, her entire attention focused on her soulmate, who hadn't yet woken.

"Usagi!" she cried.

The other blonde was at her side in an instant, hands over Kunzite's forehead as though she could see into his mind. "He's alright," she said after a moment. "Just passed out. He should wake up soon."

"I sent the children to find the others," Minako told her, swiping away at the tears that were pouring down her cheeks.

Mamoru moved between them and placed his hand on Kunzite's chest. The silver-blonde stirred instantly when golden sparks were released into him. "Mina?" he whispered. Sobbing, she threw herself into his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his robes and clinging to the love of her life. She heard him murmuring words of comfort and love, but couldn't stop crying long enough to speak.

* * *

Blue Moon Knight (Shingo) led the way through the forest, sticking close to the edge of the treeline. He could hear a shout and saw a bright light, then everything seemed to go quiet. "Does anyone see them?" he asked.

"No," Golden Warrior (Takeo) said, looking into the darker recesses of the trees. "But I think there's someone out there." He pointed and Blue Moon looked. For just a moment he thought he saw Hermione and Harry with a hippogriff, but shook his head. There was no reason for them to be in the forest.

"Here!" Far Moon Warrior (Yuzuki) shouted, and started running. "Haruki-papa, Setsuna-mama!"

The other kids let up similar cries and Blue Moon saw Saturn throw herself at two people tied on the ground. He realized it was Haruka and Michiru. They were tied with some sort of black rope and even as Saturn tugged on it, she faltered. "There's something wrong with this rope," she said, looking over her shoulder at him. "It makes me tired.

Blue Moon Knight frowned. "Stop touching the ropes!" he called. "All of you. Stop touching them. Back up."

The others listened, standing and moving several steps away. He paced in front of Haruki, worried. If the ropes were draining energy, it could be dangerous for the ones tied up. He had to do something. Carefully he pulled his sword and approached his cousin. He didn't want to risk hurting him, but Haruki's head was down and he didn't move or speak. He set the edge of the sword against the ropes and moved it back and forth. Nothing happened. The sword was sharp, but couldn't cut.

"What are we going to do?" Chibi-Moon asked, her pink hair flying as she looked from one to another of the captives. "We have to help them. They'll die!"

"Calm down," her twin said, pulling a rose into existence. "We haven't tried everything yet." He threw the rose with precision and Blue Moon watched it hit the ropes. There was a cracking sound as the sharpened stem severed the black ropes with a tiny blast, and they melted away. "This works!" he shouted, and began moving from one to the next, breaking open the ropes.

Blue Moon breathed a sigh of relief, but it didn't last. None of them were waking up. Panic threatened to swamp him, but he swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Then he reached for his sword again, and for his future niece. "Chibi-Moon," he said, looking at the worried girl. "They taught us how to give energy without draining ourselves. Do you remember?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Okay. We're going to hold hands and give Haruki energy. Once he's awake he can help us."

"Okay."

"They knelt beside Haruki and put their joined hands over his forehead. "Please Blue Moon Crystal," he murmured, "help me give Haruki energy." Chibi-Moon spoke similar words, and a moment later they watched as the man's eyes fluttered.

"Kunzite! He's going to kill Kunzite."

"Don't worry Ruki," Chibi-Moon said. "Auntie Mina went to save him."

Haruki nodded, looking relieved, and turned his head to look at Setsuna. "I guess we've got to wake the others."


	20. Chapter 29: Fare Thee Well

**Author's Note:** Most of this was written in one of my strange inspirational bursts. I'd intended the last chapter to be much shorter, and all of this would have been included, but something crossed my mind late last night and I had to add an entire new scene... and then several more... and several more, until it ended with two chapters and part of an epilogue. It's still a bit rough, but you know I tend to edit my stories as I read through to add more, so it will be fixed eventually. Anyways, happy reading. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.  
Tori  
Sailor Silver Ladybug.

 **Reader's Note:** _**PLEASE READ THIS!**_ This is the last chapter of _Pretty Guardians Go To Hogwarts_. I will post the epilogue for this story on the same day I post the prologue for the next so that you know to look for it.  
The third in the series has been started, but isn't yet ready to be posted. So the day you see the epilogue, look for it. The Third book in the series will be called _Darkness Falls_. It is about the Black Moon Clan. At the present I don't have plans to include Ail, An and Fiore in that story. They will probably come at a later time. The third book will _NOT_ be a crossover, though there may be one or two interactions with the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 19  
Fare Thee Well  
**

* * *

 **Story Telling**

Ginny sat at the edge of her seat, staring intently at Usagi and Harry, who were sharing the details of what had happened the day before. Harry had gone first, and his story was nearly unbelievable. The rat that had been in their family for twelve years was in fact a man, and one who had murdered a bunch of people to frame Sirius Black for the death of Harry's parents. She had heard of an animagus before, of course. They were mentioned in some of her text books. But she'd never thought one would have lived with her. She shuddered.

"Then Hermione said she didn't think my dad was coming and it hit me," Harry continued. "It wasn't my dad I saw. It was me. Everyone says I look like him, except my eyes. I have my mother's eyes."

Chibi-Usa squeaked at that and covered her mouth with both hands, eyes shimmering with tears. Ginny patted her on the shoulder in comfort. She had a sensitive soul. Then she turned back to Harry, who was describing his Patronus. "It all came so easily. I knew I could do it, because I already had, if that makes sense. It was a stag, sort of lit up with light and brighter than the sun. They just fled from it. And then Snape took our former selves back to the castle and Hermione and I got on Buckbeak. We had to time it just right of course. Save him just after they left the room he was in, but before the Minister could go back. And then we had to get back to the hospital wing as fast as we could so we could go in before Dumbledore locked the door."

He laughed. "You should have seen Ron's face."

"You git," Ron said, throwing a piece of candy at his friend. "You could have told me what was going on."

"There wasn't time," Hermione said primly. Though she softened as she looked at him. Ginny shared a glance with Usagi and smiled.

"Did they come and question you?"

"Yes. Snape was rather annoyed actually," Hermione answered. "Thankfully we pretended to be asleep and Madam Pomfrey confirmed it. It was a close call though."

"That's amazing," Usagi said. "And all this time you've had that thing. No wonder Setsuna has been keeping a close eye on you!"

Hermione blushed. "She found out a while ago and helped me keep track of when I was. It was rather difficult for a while. I was always so tired. But I've spoken to Professor McGonagall. Since I was raised in the muggle world I won't be taking muggle studies next year. Without that and divination I can have a normal schedule. So the time turner is being returned to the Ministry."

"That's a good thing," muttered Setsuna, who was sitting at one of the tables near the window with Haruki.

"Now we want to hear about what happened to you," Ginny said, turning back to Usagi.

"It's not my story alone," the blonde admitted. "I only know pieces and parts of it and I still have a few questions myself. For instance, why did no one come to myself and Mamoru. We would have told you that while he could look through the fire, he couldn't enter it."

"What?" Minako asked, her mouth open wide. She was sitting on Kunzite's lap and turned to smack him on the shoulder. "You mean all that worry and fear was for nothing. You, you, baka!"

Kunzite frowned. "I wasn't aware of that. I'm just glad I talked to my Mina." Ginny noticed the girl was blushing profusely and didn't ask about their discussion.

"So what happened? When you saw Lucius?" Harry asked.

Kunzite, Minako, Usagi, Shingo, and Haruki all took turns telling their parts of the story. Ginny was shocked, horrified, and angry about what had happened to all of them, but she found she believed Malfoy capable of such things. She'd once heard her father say if he'd been cursed to obey the Dark Lord he would eat something called a spark plug, whatever that was.

"Anyways, we found the others just as they were all waking up. The kids did an amazing job and worked very well together," Usagi said. "I sent a message to Dumbledore and he showed up with a man in a bowler hat. But Dumbledore said something about using the obliviation curse on Malfoy so he wouldn't remember Kunzite at all. He won't be punished, but nobody will find out that some of you have connections outside England. Dumbledore thought it would be a good thing, just in case you ever needed a place to lie low."

Harry's brows drew together and he looked to Hermione, who only shrugged. Ginny was curious. "Why would they need a place to go?" she asked.

"I don't really know, and he didn't explain," Usagi said softly. "He seemed very worried about something, but with Professor Snape sending that message that he had captured Sirius Black, I didn't get much chance to talk to him after that."

"I have a question though," Ron said, leaning forward. "Was it really Crabbe and Goyle. Like the fathers of the ones here, Draco's friends?"

"Yes," Kunzite said. "I heard him speak their names."

"Did you ever find out why he was after you?" Hermione asked.

"Several reasons. To hide what he had done in his youth. So that I couldn't access the family wealth, and because for some reason my mother always said I was special. I don't even remember her, but I suppose that's something Lucius must have done."

"Memories can be repaired," Hermione informed him. "They have an entire wing at the wizarding hospital." She blushed. "Professor Lockhart was sent there." Ron and Harry both made gagging sounds.

"I'll think about it," Kunzite said after several minutes.

Usagi sat forward. "Or," she said softly, "I could fix them. And yours," she was looking at Mamoru. "I didn't remember until Hermione said memories could be fixed, but it all just came back to me. Queen Serenity the Seventh was quite adept at it. I have her knowledge now."

Mamoru stared at her and it looked like they were having a silent conversation for a moment before he pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely. Usagi swiped at her cheeks, wiping away tears, and looked over to Kunzite. "If you ever decide you want them, let me know."

Ginny smiled. Then she turned to Minako, who had been rather quieter than normal. "I still don't understand why you didn't go out and fight in the first place," she said. "You're incredible. I've seen you practice."

Minako squeaked and turned to look at the others, then at Kunzite, then back to Ginny. "Kunzite was worried I would get hurt," she said, blushing again. "I'm um..." her voice trailed off.

"What my soon-to-be-wife is trying to say is that she is carrying our son."

Stunned, Ginny's draw dropped and she stared at both of them. Then looked at Minako's tiny waist, which showed no signs of pregnancy. "How far along?" she asked.

"Nearly a month if I did the math correctly," Kunzite answered for her, then nodded to Chibi-Mamo. "I had a little help figuring it out."

"Oh." Ginny wasn't sure what else to say. She didn't know if Minako was happy about it or not, but Kunzite looked proud and thrilled. "Congratulations," she said finally.

"Thank you," Minako said, smiling.

"Which reminds me," Usagi said. "We need to celebrate. Makoto, any ideas on snacks?"

* * *

 **Dumbledore's advice**

Michiru waited until most of the others were busy over their packing before sneaking out of the common room, hoping no one noticed her absence, or figured out who she was going to for help. After the celebration they'd thrown for Minako and Kunzite the night before, Michiru had been unable to sleep. Though she was happy for her friends, there was a touch of sadness and jealousy in her heart throughout the evening, and the guilt had eaten away at her. She knew she should have been focused on them, and the son they would have, but she'd been forced to hide tears, knowing that without some sort of help, that would never happen for them.

Both Michiru and Haruka were grateful to have little Hotaru looking up to them, but she was nearly grown herself, and then she would go off and marry Shingo. And while they loved her, she still had a living father. Michiru wished there was a way they could make her theirs legally, but she knew it wasn't likely.

Now her mind was focused on one goal. She and Haruka had only spoken once about having children. Only the one time. Both wanted several, but there was a problem with that. They were both female. Unless one of them had some frog DNA, it wasn't possible to simply change genders. Or it wouldn't have been if they hadn't been living at Hogwarts.

Michiru had discovered that some things could be fixed with a spell or a potion. And she wanted to ask for help. Making her way down to the dungeons, she second-guessed herself several times, but when she got to the door of Professor Snape's office, she bit her lip, lifted her hand, and knocked.

"Come!"

When she opened the door and saw the professor, Michiru's mouth went dry. She wasn't sure how to ask him, but the moment he saw her he stood and climbed onto a ladder behind his desk. Michiru frowned at him, wishing he would turn around and talk to her.

"I thought I would see you before you left," Professor Snape didn't look back at her as he spoke. He stood on the tall ladder and reached into the recesses of a shelf, pulling something out and into his hands. It seemed to be a small green bottle with dark liquid inside. Climbing down from the ladder he turned and reached onto another shelf, this one at shoulder height and pulled out a golden flask. "I know why you're here," he continued, turning to look at Michiru.

"You do?"

"Of course. I've seen others like you in the past."

"Like me?"

"You have a female partner, but wish to have a child."

Michiru swallowed. "I do."

"In the muggle world there are alternatives for this of course, but from what Ms. Tsukino has told me both of you carry powerful Crystals and they want the joining as much as you do."

"Usagi spoke to you?"

Professor Snape nodded, pulling a box out from under his desk. He grabbed several cloths and what looked like a medicine dropper and put them next to it and the potions. "She asked me if there was something that could help you a few months ago."

"Oh." Michiru couldn't come up with another response, though she hated sounding stupid. She cleared her throat. "Can you? Help us, I mean?"

"Yes. It was a simple thing, actually. I already had the ingredients, though your friend insisted on replacing them." He gave a little smile, but almost immediately his normal scowl replaced it. Michiru tried not to grin. He liked to seem much more hostile than he was. It was like wearing a mask. "You must be very careful with these," he added, wrapping the bottle with several of the cloths. "There is enough for several uses of each, but especially with this one," he held up the covered green bottle, "there can be unintended consequences."

Michiru gulped. "What are they?" she asked cautiously.

Professor Snape didn't look at her as he packed the cloths around the flask. She thought she saw a hint of red in his neck and cheeks, but didn't comment. "You must add only one drop of the potion into a drink. Any more than that and you will have multiples. One of the notes said a woman had four at once because her husband went a little overboard. You must be very cautious."

"I will be," Michiru promised, shuddering. The last thing she wanted was to have four babies at once. "And the other?"

"If too much of the other potion is taken there can be permanent changes, and from what I understand someone needs to be female to be a Senshi. No more than three drops. The effects can last for hours with just one, so I suggest never using more than that."

"We wont."

"That is wise." He closed the box holding the precious materials. "There are spells that can have the same effect as either of these," he said, handing over the box. "You may want to look into them before deciding to use the potions."

"Alright," Michiru agreed, swallowing heavily as she held the box in both hands. "Domo Arigato. I mean thank you. Thank you very much."

"Quite," was all the professor said, then he hit her with a very level look. "Don't go around telling people I did this." His voice was stern for a long moment, then he added in a much softer tone, "good luck."

Michiru bowed low in gratitude and respect, and hurried away before the tears began. She made it into the hall before she started to cry. He had been so kind to them, helping them so much. And Usagi... She had thought of the issue, considered what they needed. Putting the precious box into her subspace pocket, Michiru wiped her cheeks and hurried out of the dungeons and up to the common room. She finally had an answer.

* * *

Haruka gulped as she raised her hand to the wooden surface and knocked. Biting her lip she waited for the Professor to answer her. She hadn't had much chance to interact with him, though Usagi and Mamoru had spent plenty of time in his presence. She was also sure that hers was a question he probably didn't hear too frequently.

"Come in Haruka," Professor Dumbledore said. She wondered how he had known it was her.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door to see the smiling professor. He waved her to a seat and settled his elbows on the desk, is fingertips meeting in a point before his face as he turned his bespectacled gaze on her. He had the most incredibly vivid blue eyes she had ever seen. Brighter than Usagi or Minako's. He didn't say anything, only waited patiently as she took the chair and settled in.

"I believe I know why you are here," Dumbledore said, still smiling.

"I want to know if magic could help Michiru and I have a child of our own. We love Hotaru, but we also want to bring children into the world to show our love for each other." She paused. "Also, I believe the Crystals need an heir."

"Very much so if I understand Usagi and Mamoru, who explained a bit about the Crystals. They need to have an heir before you can access their full powers in the normal course of things, but you have all been forced to fight without much of the help you would have had in your former lives."

Haruka nodded. "Our mothers would still be guarding the queen, or protecting the outer solar system. It was their duty to make sure all was as it should be until we came of age and had children. In those days I wouldn't have had to ask. My grandmother loved another woman and my mother was a product of that love. I don't remember all of it, but when my parents and Michiru's started pushing for an heir, my grandmother told me it was a simple thing to create life. I just don't know what it was they did."

"So you are not the first with a crystal to face this issue." Dumbledore smiled. "Don't worry, even now there is a magical solution."

"There is?" Haruka felt hope welling up inside her.

"Yes. There are several paths you could take, but when Ms. Tsukino came to me and asked for help, I chose a spell. I believe she also spoke to several other professors about solutions."

"Usagi did that for us?" Haruka asked, not surprised the girl would think of them, but touched at the gesture.

He only nodded in response, then picked up his wand. It was rather long and had rounded knobs up the length of the handle. She had seen him use it a few times during the course of the year, but was still surprised at the feeling of power that came from the thing. She had an urge to back away from it, though that was silly. The thing itself couldn't do harm. It was the one who held it that controlled whatever it did, and she trusted the professor. Still, she felt nervous.

"I have already taught Ms. Tsukino and Mr. Chiba how to do this, but I am going to show you as well." The professor smiled again, making her feel a bit less nervous. "The spell is rather simple. Existere Homine." He made a small circle and a jabbing motion with his wand and Haruka felt herself changing. It didn't hurt in the slightest, but she felt her breasts disappearing and the growth of something between her legs that was rather uncomfortable. A moment later he made a jabbing motion, then the small circle and said, "Femina." She returned to normal. There were no bright lights or sounds to announce the change. Haruka felt it, and was grateful.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It is a rather rare piece of magic," Professor Dumbledore continued, not making a fuss, for which she was grateful. "Our students are generally not taught this until their seventh year, when they learn several other important spells revolving around the issues of love and marriage."

"There are spells for that?" Haruka asked, interested.

"Quite. Nothing so powerful as your Soul Bonds," he explained. "But we have something similar called Aeternus Amor, which is eternal love. It is rare to see it in current times, but was quite popular once. It does last beyond death, drawing two souls together again. Unlike the Soul Bond however, those who choose it in one life can change their minds in another."

Haruka was a little shocked at this revelation, though why she should be, she couldn't guess. It made sense that if one group of people came up with something, another could too. However she thought perhaps it wasn't as sad in the wizarding world. She thought of Setsuna, who might have been forced to endure eternity alone had Haruki not been saved.

He settled back in his chair. "There is another spell that is only taught to those who have reached seventeen, which as you know is the age of adulthood in our world. That is Fertilitatis, which is a spell to help with making sure one conceives. From what I understand however, your Crystals will take any opportunity to help that along. Still, I have taught Ms. Tsukino. She is quite adept at changing spells to suit your needs."

"There seem to be spells for everything," Haruka said, not sure if that was exactly what she meant.

"Very nearly," Dumbledore said, still smiling. "Though even we can't bring back life where there is none."

Haruka nodded. "Death seems to be the one enemy we still have to defeat," she said softly.

"Oh I don't think death an enemy," Dumbledore said. "Without it there would be great suffering. I've always wondered what adventures await on the other side. Now, you still have a few hours before the train. You should take that time to say goodbye to your friends."

"I will. And Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome my dear," he said. Haruka noticed several of the portraits on the wall behind him murmuring as she stood. The professor waved once and turned to one of them. It was a witch who wore purple robes. She seemed ready to accept an order. Haruka shook her head and made her way out of the office and down the spiral staircase, patting the stone gargoyle as she passed. She couldn't wait to tell Michiru the news.

* * *

 **Saying Goodbye**

Usagi tried to put on a happy smile as their group gathered in the quidditch pitch. She tried to give an air of happiness. But in spite of all her efforts, the tears continued to fall. She didn't want to say goodbye. She watched her future daughter as she wept, clinging tightly to Helios' hand, and let out a small sigh. They had grown so close in the past months, and she knew it would be hard for them to be separated again.

"One more time," Helios said. "You come back one more time before I go into the deep sleep. As soon as you go home your dad can come and wake me up." He sounded both happy and sad about it. "I'm going to miss you Chibi-Usa," he said, hugging her hard for several long minutes. Usagi could no longer hold back her own sobs and turned into Mamoru's chest for comfort.

::I'm going to miss them,:: she confided.

::I know. I will too.:: Mamoru's mental voice was soothing and his hand rubbed gently up and down her spine to comfort her. ::Let's take the last few minutes with them and then we can sneak off to the kitchens with Makoto, alright?::

::Okay,:: Usagi answered, then pulled back and wiped her cheeks.

There was nothing that would be sent with them that couldn't fit into their subspace pockets. She and the others had spent hours that morning tracking everything down and making sure they had what they needed and wanted most. The clothing would remain behind, going back to Tokyo with them, since they knew the children would return. So there was nothing holding the group back from hugging and kissing cheeks dozens of times.

Little Tentomushi clung to Usagi for a long time. Then, looking carefully around at the others, she leaned forward and whispered right into Usagi's ear. "When Chibi-Usa goes missing, don't leave daddy behind."

"What?" Usagi asked, worried now.

"Promise me mommy. Please?"

"Tell me again," Usagi whispered back.

"When Chibi-Usa goes missing, don't leave daddy. And don't tell Puu I told you, kay?"

Usagi frowned, worried. "You want me to keep him with me if Chibi-Usa goes missing? Will he get hurt if I don't?"

Tentomushi squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "I can't tell you. I said too much already. Please, just say you'll stay with daddy."

"I promise Mushi. I promise if Chibi-Usa goes missing I won't leave his side for a second."

Tentomushi threw her arms around Usagi's neck and sobbed. "Thank you mommy."

"Anything baby. Anything." Usagi wasn't sure what was going on, but she looked over at Mamoru, who was kneeling in front of Chibi-Mamo, who seemed to be discussing something very serious, and vowed she would protect him with her life. She filed the warning away, determined to do whatever it took to keep him, and all of their future children, safe.

A few dozen more hugs and kisses later, Usagi stepped back as the five children and two kittens who were going to the future gathered in a line, all of them holding hands. Then Chibi-Usa held up a golden key. _**"Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos! Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!"**_ And with a bright, shimmering light, they were gone.

Helios moved to the place where they had stood and smiled. Then he disappeared without a noise or a flash. He was simply there one moment, and gone the next. Usagi sniffled and reached for Mamoru's hand again, taking comfort in his presence and the promise of seeing the Hogwarts kitchens at last. Luna jumped for her the next moment and both of them broke down into sobs.

* * *

 **On The Train Again**

Mamoru settled into the seat further, pulling Usagi up against his side. He'd hated sending the children away before the trip back to London, but knowing two assassin Youma were after Yuzuki, they hadn't had much choice. The children's safety was more important than his feelings, or even Usagi's. She knew it too, had come up with the idea in fact, but it didn't stop him wishing she wasn't so sad. She had hardly stopped crying a moment, even when the house elves were pressing bottles of butterbeer into their hands and giving her dozens of chocolate frogs, which everyone seemed to know she loved.

The ride to the train had been uneventful and they had all been sitting in silence for nearly twenty minutes. He wished there was a way to make her smile again. He knew being back in Tokyo with her family would help, but even that wouldn't stop her, or him, from missing the children. They had grown to love the little ones more than he could have believed. For a boy who had been an orphan and couldn't remember the love of parents, he had found so much in those new relationships.

Especially Chibi-Mamo. He wondered every time they talked if he and his own father had once spoken that way. He and Usagi had decided to wait on restoring his memories until they were back in Tokyo, but he dearly wanted to know. The way he loved his future son and daughters had opened his eyes to something he had been missing for so long. He imagined his parents must have loved him as deeply as he loved the children he would one day have.

Usagi sat up and wiped her cheeks, turning to him. "I almost forgot!" she exclaimed suddenly, pulling the long tails of her hair over her shoulder. "If my parents see this, they're going to freak."

"I wish you didn't have to change it," Rei said softly. "I've gotten so used to it. I love the silver."

Usagi smiled. "I do too. But I have to hide it. I think the Luna pen could help. What do you think Luna? Is that personal use or Senshi use?"

The cat stood and stretched. She paced back and forth. "Your hair shows silver and pink when you henshin now," she said, her voice still coarse from crying over the kittens. Artemis stood up next to her and nudged her head with his own, showing her silent support. "I suppose it would be an added measure of protection if you hid your hair from everyone who wasn't among our group. You could word it carefully though, so that we can see it."

"How?" Mamoru asked. He hadn't known that was possible. The few times he had seen Usagi use the pen it had been to turn into someone with a different skill set. Like a flight attendant. He shook his head at the memory and focused his attention on the black feline.

"I suppose you could ask to hide the color from anyone who doesn't know and protect the secret that you are Sailor Moon."

Usagi nodded and closed her eyes. "Luna Pen," she said, holding up the disguise pen, "please hide the changes in my hair from anyone who does not already know I am Sailor Moon and keep the secret to protect me."

"We'll have to test it of course," Luna said. "It's not something we've tried. Maybe when we get to Kings Cross."

"Hie," Usagi said. "That sounds like a good idea."

She settled back into her seat and Mamoru was afraid her melancholy mood would return. Thankfully there was a rapid knock at the door to their train car and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all trooped in. They all looked to be in better spirits and Mamoru hoped that meant Harry had received word from his godfather. Harry came to join him and Usagi and they all settled in around the table, talking and laughing about anything but serious matters. Haruki and Shingo soon joined them, since none of them knew when they could see each other again. Ron convinced Kunzite to play a game of wizard's chess, while Ami and Hermione started talking about the best study habits.

Ginny and the twins came into the car. Jadeite and Zoicite jumped up and went to talk to the twins and Ginny slid into the seat next to Harry. He gave her a little smile and turned back to what Haruki was saying. Mamoru hid a grin. He trusted the girl, and that was a start. She looked sad in spite of the progress she had made that year, and Mamoru nodded to her. They both moved away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, really," Ginny said, her voice soft. "I simply decided that it was time I grew up and stopped wishing. I'm not giving up on him," she said, when Mamoru tried to encourage her. "That isn't what this is about. I just decided that I have to learn to be me before I can learn to be part of a we."

"That's rather smart," Mamoru said.

Ginny nodded. "It was something my mother said once, and I guess I listened, even though I wasn't thinking that way back then. I don't know. For right now I am twelve years old. I am content just being his friend. He will probably have a girlfriend or two before he even thinks I'm old enough to look at. And Fred tells me there is some sort of unspoken rule about dating your friend's sister. I have no idea what that's about, but I'm learning to accept that there are things in the way and I need to wait and just be me for a while."

"Maybe try dating a few times yourself too," Mamoru suggested. "I know it sucks to even think about it, but I feel like it might help you discover what you really feel for him."

"Did you date anyone other than Usagi after you saw her?" Ginny asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "No. I thought about it," he admitted, "if only to get her out of my head. But to be honest, I've never been the outspoken type. Girls seem to follow me around, but they don't like me. They hear I'm rich and they like my car or my hair, or whatever. So I decided I didn't want any of them. That might be part of why Usagi struck me so much in the beginning. I was rude to her and she was rude right back. Didn't get all fluttery and pretend it was okay. She called me on it." He smiled, remembering some of their fiercer arguments.

Ginny giggled and Mamoru had to smile back. She reminded him a lot of Usagi. She was open, kind, and had a love of fun that he didn't think would ever go away. She could also be calm and serious and carry on with what needed to be done. He pulled out a piece of paper with his address and phone number as well as Usagi's. "It will be a couple months leap in time," he said. "But if you ever need us, send an owl or have Harry or Hermione teach you to use a phone."

"Thank you Mamoru," Ginny said, and surprised him by giving a small bow. He had to smile at that, and even more so when he caught Harry watching them curiously. They returned to the table, both slipping back next to the people they loved without a word. He couldn't deny the kinship he felt with her, or Harry for that matter. In a way each of them reminded him of himself, and of Usagi.

"Remember to tell Sirius about the Jinja," Rei said, coming over to the table. "He can come and visit any time. We don't have a magic school in Japan. I did my research. The magical community is small and mixed with other communities. They won't go after him the same way. Who knows, maybe we could hide him with the disguise pen like we did Usagi's hair."

Ginny and Harry both glanced at Usagi. "It didn't do a very good job," Harry said. "I can see it."

Usagi giggled. "It's only visible to people who know and keep my secret," she explained.

Mamoru watched as Kunzite finished his game with Ron and stood, looking at Minako briefly. She nodded and watched as he walked out of the train car. Mamoru knew he was going to see Draco, and to give him the option of coming to them if he ever decided to leave his father. The rest of them sat around talking quietly until he returned more than an hour later.

"Are we ready for this?" Usagi asked, looking through the windows as they closed in on the platform.

"Ready as we're going to be," Mamoru said, taking her hand in his and holding her tightly. "Whatever happens, we will be together."


	21. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Don't forget to look for the next in the series, Darkness Falls. The Prologue and Chapter One should be posted within a few hours.

* * *

 **Pretty Guardians Go to Hogwarts**  
 **Epilogue  
Ending and Beginning  
**

* * *

 **Ohh Tokyo**

They arrived one full minute after they had left Tokyo. To them nine months had passed. Their lives had been forever changed. And Tokyo was the same. A bird that had been flying across the meadow when they left was just fluttering down to a branch on the other side.

Usagi slumped and turned to look at the path to the Jinja, her heart aching a little. When they'd left, Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo had been with them. Several tears fell but she wiped them away. She wasn't the only one hurting. She needed to stay strong for the others.

"What do we do now?" Setsuna asked, her tone full of the same sadness Usagi felt. She reached out and pulled the older teen into her arms. There wasn't really an answer, other than taking up their lives and trying to find the rest of the Youma from the Dark Kingdom. And who knew when the next threat would arrive?

Shingo and Hotaru, the only ones of the younger group who had returned with them, both seemed subdued. Usagi wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. "You know," she said softly, "the Crown should be open. What do you say we all go see Motoki and Unazuki and get ourselves a shake? We can play games and just relax and settle back into life before we face any parents."

"That is an incredibly good idea," Minako said, grinning as she watched Kunzite tug their large traveling trunks to the meeting room of the Jinja. Grandfather came out of the garden and the two men spoke for a moment before Jadeite and the other men passed with the rest of the trunks. Grandfather turned and waved at them, seeming to pause for a long moment. Then he shook his head and went into the family quarters behind the others.

"What was that about?" Michiru asked, looking confused.

"He just caught sight of Usagi's hair. I guess we know it works then," Rei said, laughing. "Grandfather already figured out who we are."

"I have to admit I was worried when we got to King's Cross," Usagi told them. "I guess my blonde hair is long enough to gather attention already. Until that woman commented on it I thought the Luna Pen had failed."

Luna snorted from her position on Minako's shoulder. Artemis lay on the other side, grinning, which was a strange look for a cat. "I knew it would work," he said, chuckling.

When the others had finished putting their things away, they returned. In moments they were all walking the streets of Tokyo together. Usagi's mind was already onto the next problem. Hotaru had to be hidden from her father. And whatever threat was coming next they needed to prepare. Returning from Hogwarts didn't end their duty to protect the people of Tokyo.

* * *

The Crown was filled with students when they arrived. Ranging from middle school to college age, the patrons were in groups around certain games, or sitting at the tables studying, which made no sense to Mamoru. He'd always believed groups studying together should avoid places with a lot of distractions. Still, he could see the appeal. There was no one to say they couldn't have drinks or food near their books, and if they wanted a break they could simply take one and go right back to work when they wanted.

Naru and Umino were standing in front of the claw game, Umino attempting to get a Sailor Moon doll out of the machine for Naru, who was bouncing excitedly on her toes. "A little more to the left," she directed.

Usagi approached them slowly and Mamoru frowned as both teens turned to see her and dropped everything they were doing to stare at the girl wildly. "What did you do to your hair?" Umino asked.

Mamoru gaped at them. He'd been certain neither knew her secret, but apparently they were more aware than he had given them credit for. Usagi stopped in her tracks, then started up again, dragging both of them into the break room. Mamoru followed after them, not saying a word. Before he could close the door behind them, Motoki appeared with Unazuki, both looking a bit wild. They followed the others in and Mamoru checked to make sure no one else was approaching before closing the door.

"I love the pink tips," Unazuki said softly. "Hogwarts? What is Hogwarts?"

Mamoru stared at her in shock for several minutes. Then he laughed. He should have known the people around them would have some sort of extrasensory abilities. It gave them added protection. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the rulers of the Millennial Kingdom, and especially Queen Serenity, for making sure their loved ones would be safe.

"All of you know?" Usagi asked incredulously.

"It wasn't hard for me or Umino to figure out Usagi-chan," Naru said, giving Usagi a hug. "Your cat gave it away. And you knew my name the first time you saved me. Besides, there's something I haven't exactly told you about. I can feel what other people are feeling. You and Sailor Moon give off the same feelings. I couldn't mistake my best friend."

Usagi only blushed.

"I can read minds," Unazuki said, also blushing. "I don't mean to. I try to block it out, but sometimes stuff gets through, and when you first found out who you were, well it was like you were screaming it right at me."

"Wow," Usagi murmured. "Well, I guess we aren't nearly as good at keeping secrets as we thought we would be."

"Maybe not," Naru said, "but your secret will always be safe with us."

"Arigato," Mamoru said, wrapping his arms around Usagi and pulling her back up against his chest. He smiled at the others and kissed the top of Usagi's head. Life would certainly never be boring.

* * *

Heliodor and Opal stood outside the little arcade watching the red-haired teen and the woman holding his hand. These then were her parents. Not yet certainly. Not in this time. All the lies that she had been told filled Heliodor with anger towards Beryl and all that was associated with the Dark Kingdom. She didn't want to have anything to do with that cruel woman's legacy of revenge.

"What should I do?" she asked Opal, who held his protective bubble around them both so neither could be seen.

"They look terribly sad," her 'Youma' said softly. "I wish I could make them feel better."

"Perhaps I can," Heliodor answered. "And maybe that would make me feel better too," she added.

A moment later Opal let down his shield and she reached for the door. "Wish me luck," Heliodor whispered.

"I have a feeling you won't need it," Opal replied. "I will be around," he added. "Simply speak my name if you need me."

"Hai."

Passing through the door into the arcade, Heliodor heard the sounds of video game monsters dying, space blasters, car engine noises, and so many other sounds that mixed together with the hum of conversation. She refused to let herself grow distracted. She was going to make her home in Tokyo, with her parents. It took all her courage to walk up to the depressed-looking couple and open her mouth.

"Hi," she said, her voice hardly carrying. "My name is Heliodor," she continued, blinking away the tears that tried to form. "I'm your daughter."


End file.
